New Teams
by Corncracker
Summary: It's been a long time since an update, but Now I give you one. From The Newly assigned teams in the first chapters, to many surprise side changes, and now to the secret Chuunin Exams, I hope you've enjoyed and will continue to enjoy my Story.
1. New teams Assinged!

Summary: What if the Naruto Gang were split off into different teams, and Lee TenTen and Neji were assigned teams at the time of Naruto? Here is the story of Naruto if this happened. (Assume that Neji and TenTen trained by themselves at the request of there clans before being put into a team.) The story starts after the Mizuki incedent when they are assigned teams.

Chapter one: Teams

"Alright, all of you who graduated will now be put in three man cells, remember that there will be two people from last year in the selection, so don't be surprised if you here Neji or TenTen," said Iruka as he listed off teams. Eventually he got to team seven, "Team Seven will be Yamanako Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Team Eight will be Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga NEji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team Nine will be TenTen, Kiba, and Shino. And Finally Team Ten, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and…." Iruka paused at the last name on the list, Rock Lee? He was a dropout from Last year, how did he end up on the list. The only time that happens is when a Jounin selected to teach the Genin makes a special request which rarely happens, but why was it Kurenai's Cell? She didn't even know the boy? Then he figured it out. Gai probably cried until she agreed, "Rock Lee, tomorrow at eight you are all to report to your training ground which will be on the paper outside. I look forward to all of you becoming exceptional Ninja," and with that Iruka left and the Ninja Dispersed.

"Wow!" cried Sakura walking with Ino, "I can't believe I'm paired with Sasuke!"

"Oh shut up Fore head Girl," replied Ino bitterly.

"That's right, you got paired with that lazy Idiot Shikamaru didn't you?" the two proceeded to insult Eachother.

"Hey Shikamaru!" waved Choiji while eating his chips, "Its great we're on the same team isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that Ino girl is too, how troublesome," replied Shikamru.

Naruto was a little upset he didn't get to be on Sakura's team, but decided it was probably better for the training if they weren't together. He didn't really know anything at all about Hinata, even though she always seemed to be near him in the academy. She really didn't talk a lot and avoided most people, which Naruto thought was a little weird. He didn't think much of it and went out to ramen to celebrate his new rank.

Hinata began to blush deeply with her face hidden behind a book. _I'm with Naruto-kun? _ She though to herself. To avoid being seen she quickly ran home, to embarrassed by the redness of her face to do anything today. She stayed at home the remainder of the day, doing Hinata things.

Lee got up in the morning remembering the Letter he got from Gai a while he was outside training. The letter read,

_Dear Lee,_

_I'm sorry but I am far to busy to be your sensei for the Cells, I have, however, talked a friend in requesting you for their team. You will be in team Ten with Kurenai as your Sensei, sorry to write briefly but I'm in a hurry,_

_Love, Gai._

"Yes!" yelled Lee with Joy. Since Lee hadn't spent much time with guy he hadn't rubbed off to much yet, for Lee still had his hair back in the ponytail and the white jacket he used to wear. He was slightly disappointed since Gai wouldn't be his Sensei this year, but was thrilled to have any team at all. He celebrated by doing a large number of training regiments for the day.


	2. Kurenai's Test

Chapter Two: Kurenai's Test

"Hey, you must be Lee," said Naruto waving to Lee.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Lee, walking over to Naruto.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto," they shook each others hand, "I looked through the class roster of last year but couldn't find your name in any graduating class. Why's that."

"Well, you see I never passed the tests and eventually dropped out," said Lee with a low face, "I'm only here because Kurenai requested I be."

Seeing his ally feeling down, Naruto decided to cheer him up, "Hey, don't worry about it. I kept failing the tests myself, I'm only here because I learned a really awesome Jutsu," it seemed to be helping up until Naruto mentioned the Jutsu, which just bummed Lee out again.

"Look Lee," said Naruto, "I'm sorry."

"Its Ok," Lee said giving Naruto a thumbs up, "I just need to remember what Gai told me and I'll do just fine."

"Um," came a light voice, "is this where team ten is supposed to meat?"

"Oh, Hey Hinata!" said Naruto, "That is your name, right?"

"Y-yes," Hinata replied and blushed a little.

"You okay?" asked Lee and Naruto, who both got closer to her face to check it, only making it redder.

"Y-yes," she said turning away.

"Sorry if I'm a little late," came another voice from behind them. There stood a woman with long brown hair wearing a Jounin vest, "I'm your instructor Kurenai. We'll start off with a little test."

"What are you testing us on!" said Naruto getting excited, "Our Jutsu powers?"

"Actually this is a test to see if you qualify to be a Genin," she replied with a soft Smile, "First I would like to test your individual abilities."

"What!" yelled Naruto, "But we already passed the Academy, so aren't we Genin yet?"

"Um, h-he does have a point," replied Hinata, "why is there another test?"

"Well, only nine of the graduates are allowed to become Genin, and it is our job to test your skills. Academy graduates only qualify for this test. Now let's not waste any more time."

"Fine by me," smiled Naruto, "I can pass any test you throw at me." Hinata smiled at this. It was the Reason she liked Naruto, his confidence and drive even when no one liked him in the village. Even with their hateful stairs he persevered.

"So who will be first?" asked Kurenai, "Well Naruto seems full of energy. How about you go First. We'll start by showing your Jutsu abilities. And please, no Sexy Jutsu, I've already heard of that one," she chuckled a little at the though of Naruto as a Girl.

"Well, I don't know many, but here it goes," He started with the Henge Jutsu and Replacement Jutsu, which he couldn't do very well.

"Can you do a Bushin for me?" asked Kurenai.

"Actually, I can't really do that Jutsu," Naruto frowned, "But I can do one better."

"Ok Naruto, but a Bushin is pretty basic, this next one should be really good if you can't do that," she was a little disappointed she might already have to fail the team since this was her first one. She already seamed to like these people, so hoped that Naruto's Jutsu was a good one.

"Kage-Bushin Jutsu!" Cried Naruto as ten Shadow Clones appeared.

"Byakugen!" cried Hinata as the clones appeared. She quickly realized that all of them were real.

"Hinata," asked Kurenai, "since you can confirm, are all those clones real?"

"Y-yes" Hinata replied with a little shock, "I can't tell which is the real Naruto."

"Amazing," replied Kurenai, "Being able to create shadow clones at such a low rank. I think I've seen enough Naruto."

"Thanks," he said scratching the back of his head and grinning.

"Since I've just seen Hinata has the skill to activate her Byakugen, I think she's good enough. Now Lee, show me your Jutsu," she said eagerly wanting to see what this boy could do, given all the hype Gai gave him.

"Well," Lee said scratching his head, "You see I don't know any Ninjitsu or Genjutsu."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm not sure I can pass you then," Kurenai said with a heavy heart.

"Please let me show you my strength in another way!" pleaded Lee.

"Alright, I'll still give you a chance, Since Naruto still seams eager, I want you and him to fight, don't go overboard though. Good luck.

"Lee, I'm sorry but you can't win," grinned Naruto, "Kage-Bushin Jutsu!" said Naruto as ten of him appeared.

"I will prove to you that without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu I can still become a great Ninja!" Lee yelled as he attacked.

_Poor Lee, _Kurenai thought, _I don't think at your level you could beat this Jutsu. _However her thinking quickly changed as she saw Lee move. He was a lot faster than any other Genin she had ever seen, though not as fast as her it was still impressive. None of the Clones could lay a hand on Lee, he was narrowly dodging and attacking until only one Naruto remained.

"Wow," Naruto said to himself, "What speed, but that doesn't mean I'll lose! Kage-Bushin Jutsu!" and two more Naruto's appeared around Lee, and the three commenced a simultaneous attack, the two clones were blocked, but Lee was left open to a hard kick in the chest by Naruto, sending him a ways back, but he, to Kurenai's surprise, quickly jumped back up, destroying the two shadow clones, leaving Naruto in mid attack. He punched at Lee, but Lee ducked and Gave Naruto a hard Uppercut sending him in the air a ways and a short distance back. Naruto landed on his hand so he could flip back up, but that plan was stopped.

"Leaf Violent Wind!" said Lee as he kicked Naruto's arm from underneath him, and when Naruto hit ground the spin dragged him a short distance into a tree. Naruto was barely able to stand back up, only to fall over nearly unconscious.

"N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she ran over to him.

"Its ok Hinata," said Naruto in a soft voice, "Hey Lee, that was amazing. How did you get so fast?" asked Naruto,

"Not only that," said Kurenai, "But I'm wondering why you seem to specialize in Taijutsu."

"Well," said Lee, "I am incapable of using anything else, my body doesn't allow Chakra to perform such things."

Hinata and Naruto both looked shock but Kurenai said in a calm voice, "So that's why, but with that condition you still could have passed, so why didn't you?"

"Well, the best I could do was below average Taijutsu, so I could never pass. I dropped out and began training by body, but it wasn't until I met Gai I really started to grow. Ever since then, I have vowed to prove that Even without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu I can become a great Ninja," responded Lee.

"Very well," responded Kurenai. She was amazed that this boy had trained himself to that speed so early, and was already very proud of here team, "In four hours we will begin the second part of the test. So I suggest Hinata warm up and you two rest, after that you'll need it. I'll just relax in my sun bed over there," she then proceeded to lay down on it and take a nap.

Lee and Naruto both went to lay in the shade of a tree while Hinata stood and did some light stretching and basic punches and kicks.

"So Lee," asked Naruto, "since we are here and all, what do you want to talk about."

"Well," said Lee, "I have seen some people from your class and I must say they all seem very strong. Who is the strongest?" asked Lee.

"Well, next to me it would be Uchiha Sasuke," replied Naruto, "I'm pretty sure you could beat the pants off that pompous ass."

"What about that Sakura Girl?" asked Lee.

"Sakura is so cute!" exclaimed Naruto, "I really like her."

"Really?" said Lee grinning, "Well so do I? Do you think you can win her heart before me?"

"What?" said Naruto, "There is no way she would pick you over me. I'll prove it to you!" after hearing this Hinata came to a halt. She knew about the blondes crush on Sakura, but it didn't help any to hear it out loud. She quickly resumed before anyone noticed. However, Kurenai had been listening to the whole thing and spotted Naruto. She didn't know why, but she really liked Hinata, and decided it might be a good Idea to help her confidence, pass or fail this last test.

After while longer Kurenai got up and said, "Ok, you all seem rested enough. Now its time to test your real abilities. Here on my waist is a bell, if you three can get this bell from me in one hour, you pass. The test begins now," and with that Kurenai vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where did she go?" asked Naruto.

"Byakugen!" said Hinata, as here eyes did that weird thing they do, she hadn't really gotten that good with it yet, so she couldn't see through objects. She could, however, see small bits of Chakra leading off towards Kurenai, "Sh-she's that way."

"Let's go guys!" Naruto said as the three ran into the patch of trees. They followed Hinata's directions until she said to stop.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"She's jumping around us," she replied, but I can't tell what she's doing.

"To late now," replied Kurenai, "Your trapped," she was now standing a short distance in front of them, since Hinata stopped you before you tripped my wires," and then Naruto noticed they were completely surrounded by trap wires.

"Th-the one between us and here is a log, not if we trip it, it will hit us for sure, not even Lee could outrun it," she said, sounding defeated.

"Don't give up Hinata," reassured Naruto, "there is still time left."

Kurenai turned around and started walking when Lee said, "Naruto, trip the wire in front, Hinata, you and Naruto go after Kurenai and I'll take care of the log,"

"B-b…" Hinata stuttered.

"You can trust me, I promise I won't disappoint you," Lee said striking his nice guy pose. Hinata and Naruto nodded as they tripped the wire and ran for it, "Leaf Spinning wind!" yelled Lee as he did a spinning kick with all his might into the log. The log broke, and Lee simply sat there for a moment, his leg filled with a lot of pain.

Kurenai Saw Naruto was right behind her, and swung back and hit its head, but it dispersed into a cloud of smoke as the real Naruto snatched the bell. However Kurenai to went up in smoke.

"Hinata, didn't you saw your Byakugen could see through the illusion?" Naruto yelled.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun," she said almost ready to cry.

"Hey Hinata," said Naruto feeling Guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But is there a reason you couldn't tell?" asked Naruto.

Though his words were poorly chosen, Hinata felt a little bit better, but couldn't think of the reason, "It's because it's no Illusion," came Kurenai's voice as she chopped at Naruto with her hand, but Lee made it just in time to intercept the blow, giving Hinata a chance to grab for the bell. However Kurenai quickly moved away before Hinata could get it. Naruto was next to try and lunged straight at her, but Kurenai simply jumped over him and looked back. At first she thought Naruto was being stupid, but realized what he had done, he had just preformed the Kage-Bushin Jutsu and two clones grabbed her arms while Lee dove for the bell. Kurenai, however, quickly jumped up again, only to be caught by Naruto who locked her in a full nelson mid air and wrapped his legs around hers while Rock Lee Hinata, being the only one who could reach in time, jumped to the bell again. Kurenai was quick to act as she used here chakra to force herself to spin mid air, smacking Hinata with Naruto, who lost grip in the momentum and was flung into Hinata. Lee took what he though was the last opportunity and launched at Kurenai to snatch the bell, however Kurenai didn't slow down like Lee though, and gave him a hard kick to the head.

The three Genin Lay on the ground hurting as Kurenai replied, "Well times up. Report back the area we started in to hear the debriefing of your skills," the three Genins did as she said after walking up a passed out and red Hinata, who was below Naruto after they landed.

"We will start with you Lee," Kurenai said as they got there, "Your speed and strength are defiantly above par and you know how to use the Leaf Violent wind, which isn't to surprising but still noticeable. What gets me is you also know the leaf spinning wind, and slightly more advanced version of that, which enables you to put more Chakra into your kick and spin, thus doing more damage. But, you had a clear opportunity to grab my bell, but instead you chose to block my attack against Naruto, why?"

"Well, I didn't want him getting hurt," replied Lee, now wondering if that was really the best choice, but quickly decided it was.

"In the academy you were taught that the mission is top priority, so why didn't you grab the bell?" asked Kurenai in a cold stern voice.

"Because I won't let my comrades down," steadily replied Lee.

Kurenai only smiled and said in a warm voice, "that's exactly what I wanted to hear. In these three man teams, we are together for a reason. To support each other on the mission, you three showed excellent teamwork skills, like you were naturals. Starting tomorrow we begin training. Normally we start off with D rank missions, but we will only be doing five of those a week compared to fourteen. Since we are the last team there will be more time for training since there aren't that many jobs to do now."

"But Kurenai Sensei," said Naruto, "Wouldn't it be better if we did more missions and got experience?"

"Normally yes, but D rank for the most part are chores and babysitting, so be thankful."

"Yes sensei!" said Naruto, happy to hear he would be training rather than chores. Then they were all dismissed, ready the next day to start training with the new sensei.

"So, all fourteen passed?" asked Asuma, "Well you know the rules, we compare our reports to see who gets dropped."

"That won't be Necessary," replied the Third Hokage, "I already got word from the other countries, It seems that they all had the same thing happen and we agreed to let four pass this year, so no worries."

"Thank you Hokage!" said Kurenai Joyfully.

"You seem especially happy," said Kakashi, "Any reason?"

"Well, I really like my team," she smiled, "and I'm glad we won't have to disperse them yet."

"So, who was on your Team Kurenai?" asked Genma.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Rock Lee," she replied.

"So you the one that asked for Gai's protégé?" said Kakashi.

Kurenai nodded. Genma then said, "My teams Gria TenTen, Inuzuki Kiba, and Aburme Shino, and you Asuma?"

"Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choiji, and Yamanoko Ino," replied Asuma, putting out his Cigarette.

"So Kakashi," said Genma, "That Leave's you with Uchiha Sasuke, Hanaro Sakura, and Hyuuga Neji? This should be interesting."

"Really?" asked Kakashi "didn't really think much about it," and then he left the room. The other Jounin did the same except for Kurenai.

"Lord Hokage," she asked, "Naruto is the container for nine-tails and I know it is against law to speak of it, but shouldn't this be shared with his team mates?"

"True, keeping this a secret could cause some problems, but there is a reason for this law. I am afraid I cannot allow you to tell the others, Understood?" he said, not sounding happy about having to say that.

"Yes Hokage," she replied and left. The third simply sat there thinking to himself, _This promises to be an interesting year. _


	3. Jutsu's!

Thanks to AngelHinata and Ashaton Chaos for reviewing, but you won't be seeing the other teams training and missions, since this follows around team Ten, much like the Anime did team Seven. However The other teams will be making appearances soon. Anyway, I bring you chapter Three

"Alright guys," said Kurenai as her students gathered, "We've been doing missions for a couple weeks straight and havn't had time for training like I originally hoped, so we will be spending all day today training."

"Finally!" yelled Naruto Happily, "So what cool Jutsu will you teach us."

"Lee, since you can only use Taijutsu I can't help you a lot, but I do have this scroll Gai left me. He said it would be of much use to you," she Smiled and handed him a the Scroll, which he quickly took to reading as Naruto and Hinata were being taught a new Jutsu, "I will start you two off with learning basic elemental Jutsu, I'm telling you now they may not be very powerful, but it's a good start. Hinata, pick either Fire, Earth, Water, or Air."

"Um, I-I'll take w-water," She Stuttered. She really needs to work on her shyness, I'll talk with her later.

"Can I take Air?" asked Naruto, which surprised Kurenai. She would expect someone like Naruto to chose Fire or earth, but this suited her since Air and water were types of Jutsu she worked very well with.

"First you Hinata, this is called Small Water compression Jutsu. It is used to compress water, though at first it isn't very useful as you can only compress small amounts, but this Jutsu is a good starting point for varies attack and Medical Jutsu," she showed Hinata the seals to use and turned to Naruto, "This one is called Air Screen Jutsu. Again like Hinata's it isn't very useful, but a starting point. Its only two seals, and it creates and invisible chakra filter in your mouth and nose to filter the air you breath. It may not do much, but it keeps a clean air supply to help your stamina go longer, if only a little."

"Well what is it Lee is learning?" asked Naruto.

"Well, since he already knows the leaf spinning wind, which is very good for a Genin, he is probably learning some more advanced Taijutsu; I'd assume a whirlwind kick or something, a move that is quick powerful. And advancement of the Leaf spinning wind, almost classified as a Chunin rank skill."

"I should ask Lee to show me some of those moves some time," smiled Naruto.

"Alright, I'll leave you to practice and check on you in an hour, good luck," she smiled and walked over to Lee. She peered down at the Scroll he was reading and her eyes widened as she read the top, _The Initial Lotus._

"Yes Kurenai," Lee asked as he saw her look down at the scroll.

"Lee," Kurenai said, "Has Gai ever mentioned anything to you about that move?"

"He said that It would be my trump card when I learned it," Lee smiled.

"Listen, before you learn that move, I would first like to teach you the Whirlwind Kick. Since it's a lot easier, depending on how well you do it will depend on whether I will allow you to learn this technique."

"But why?" asked Lee, wondering what just happened.

"The initial Lotus is a powerful art that takes a heavy toll on the body, If you can't handle a whirlwind Kick, then there is no hope of using this Technique. So lets begin," she said, Lee getting up feeling a little down, "The whirlwind Kick is a technique that focuses chakra in your leg, much like that Leaf spinning wind. Only the user spins completely around, but that's not all. The chakra will exit the body a short distance, about two centimeters, transferring part of the force with it. With this move you can hit enemies who think they dodged by a small margin, leaving them vulnerable to the hit. That is the principle of the Whirlwind Kick."

"Hai, Kurenai Sensei," Lee replied as he practiced the kick.

After and hour Kuenai called them all to her and said, "Alright, Lets see your Progress. Hinata?"

Hinata slowly walked up Kurenai, who had poured two ounces of water into a cup. Hinata preformed the hand seals and pointed her palm towards the water, the water began to compress until it was reduced to one ounce, at that Hinata couldn't go any further. Kurenai had hopped she would get it down to half an ounce, but was still satisfied with the results.

"Naruto, your up next," and she handed Naruto an little gause pad, "Put that in your mouth, but don't use the jutsu," and she threw a bunch of sand at Naruto. After Naruto was done caughing, she took the pad and sat it on the ground, and handed him another one.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Naruto.

"Simple. By seeing how much dust you collect without the Jutsu we can measure it to how much with the Jutsu, Now activate it."

Naruto nodded and preformed the Jutsu, only have sand thrown against his face again. This time, however, there was only a slight cough on his part, which surprised Kurenai. When she examined the gause pad, it was clearly much cleaner, about twenty percent cleaner. Begginers in this Jutsu like him usually can only cut out about five percent at most. The experts of this specifict Jutsu can stop sixty the seventy percent, but that was still amazing for just one hour.

"Very impressive Naruto," Kurenai said, "and Finally Lee. For you, I want you to attack me, feel free to use your full force with the whirlwind kick. Since we can't see the chakra I'll have to feel it."

"Hai," said Lee as he jumped up and preformed the whirlwind Kick.

Kurenai defiantly felt it one centimeter away, which was the limit of this Jutsu's range, "Alright, now to judge the amount of force transferred, give me a Kick with just as much Chakra, but don't use the Whirwind," Lee did as he was told, and Kurenai again was shocked. About twenty percent of the force was transferred, when she expected only ten.

"Wow Lee, that is also very impressive. In one Weak we will all start on some new Jutsu. Every day we train one quarter of the Day will be chakra control, one quarter physical training, and the rest on Jutsu Training. Though we have plenty of time, I think we are good for group training today. Instead lest play a little game."

"What kind of game?" asked Lee, who seemed a little excited at the Idea.

"Its not really much of a game, but a way to learn more about your team mates. We will take turns asking questions about each other. Here, I have a bottle, it goes like spin the bottle, except instead of kissing the person, you ask a question. I'll start," She spun the bottle and it landed on Lee, "Lee, what do you usually do when we finish training?" asked Kurenai.

"I usually do a five hundred pushups, two hundred sit ups, two hundred squats, then I go eat dinner. Do one lap around Kohona and then go to sleep," Lee smiled, giving a Thumbs up. _Kurenai couldn't help but think what he did for fun._ Lee spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata, "Hinata, what is your favorite Flower?"

Hinata blushed a little when the flower came to mind, "A Roseli," she replied quietly.

"WHats that?" asked Naruto.

"A rare flower that not many people know about," said Kurenai, "It's a beautiful Turqoise leaves and at the center, strangely, is an orange pollen."

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on the person she least wanted it to, Naruto, "U-um, w-what is y-your f-favorite h-hobby?" she asked, sure he would say something like training or pranks.

"Hm," Naruto thought to himself, "I would have to say…" he thought to himself a little longer, wondering if he should say training or pulling pranks, which he realized he hadn't done in a while. Getting back to his train of though, "I'd have to say training with you guys," and he smiled his fox grin.

He proceeded to spin the bottle and it landed on Kurenai, "What is your favorite Jutsu?" he asked.

"Well, that would be my Divergence Wire Jutsu," she said, "What that does is it takes a simple thread that's been infused with chakra to break apart into many different thread lengths."

"Well what good is that?" asked Naruto, wondering what the pointing having wires are.

"Well its very multi-purposeful, you'll see someday," she smiled as they continued to play. By the end of the day they found out Kurenai seemed partial to Jutsu involving Wires, which Naruto didn't understand, her favorite color is white, and she's single. Lee's favorite colour was green, and most of his time was spent training. Hinata's favorite color was orange, she likes flowers, and hopes to learn more Medical Jutsu. Naruto's favorite color was orange, he liked animals, he loves ramen, he hates people who give up easily, and loves ramen. He made sure they knew his love of ramen. The training continued until next weak.

"Okay, you all seem to have gotten quite skilled with your Jutsu's, so now I will be teaching you some slightly more advanced ones," Kurenai Smiled, "Lets start with you Hinata. First was compression, now Expansion. The Water Expansion Jutsu allows you to expand the molecules, creating a large amount, and at higher levels this is the start of mist techniques. Naruto, You will learn the Dust Screen Jutsu. By attaching the Air Filter to your opponents face, you can, instead of filtering the air, it will filter it out. To connect with this jutsu you need to put your hand over their mouth for just a moment. You can't filter nearly as much air out as other particles, given its small density, but this can keep your opponents stamina down. Unlike the other, it is quite useful. The problem is you actually need to get close enough to do it, making it not the most practical Jutsu, but effective you it works. Lee, as I promised You will be learning from that scroll, but please practice a ways away, so that we don't get hurt, but stay in hearing distance."

"Thank you Sensei!" lee chirped as he strolled off to practice. The others did the same and the day proceeded like any other.

_Later That day_

"Lord Hokage," said Kurenai, "My team doesn't seem to be working together on missions like I hoped, since there really isn't a point in it. I request a C rank mission, so that my team may learn at least a little more about working together.:

"Kurenai," said the Third, "I understand, but I don't think it's a good Idea. We'll so though. In two weeks on Wednesday we may have an extra job for you, that is all."

"Hai," Kurenai said as she left.

Please R&R.


	4. Easy Mission gone Wrong!

Again, thanks for all the reviews. First off, to answer questions, there will be no Yaio at all, that disturbs me. There will however, most likely be NaruHina, sry person who doesn't want this. Any other suggestions for pairings, feel free to make them, as I'm not sure who to pair everyone else up with, except Sakura and Lee, I like Lee and Hate Sakura. Sasuke will have no one, causeI hate him too.Finally, Naruto will not have a blood limit. He has Kyuubi and that's enough. Now, on with Chapter four!

Chapter Four

Training had been going great the next two weeks. Naruto managed to learn the Gust Jutsu, it creates a small gust that circles your body for about two seconds, and it verse Kunai away from you, though only a little. Its main use is to avoid getting hit in vital points by light ranged weapons. Hinata had learned a move called slippery Jutsu, which expands any bit of water across the ground, but the chakra is also used to make the molecules slide easier, thus making it quite slick. Lee, however, trained by himself for new Jutsu's mostly, since no one could help him with the Initial lotus.

"Well guys, today we have a C-Ranked Mission. We will be escorting Hanuro Taya to a town called Lisa on the northern border of fire country. We are to protect her from bandits and such. We leave in one hour, understood?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto jumping up in excitement, "Now the real missions start. Lets go."

"We won't let you down Kurenai Sensei!" Said Lee in his nice guy pose.

"Good, just meat back here soon, okay?" said Kurenai.

"Hey Lee, does this mean Taya is related to Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Lee getting an Idea, "Maybe we could ask her about Sakura!"

"Nah, I've tried before, she doesn't know anything about her sister," said Naruto a little disappointed.

"But didn't you just make sure she was Sakura's sister now?" asked Lee, confused.

"Shut up," said Naruto brooding, wondering how he could forget that Taya was Sakura's sister in the first place. HE dismissed the thought and did a few warm-ups before the mission.

When Kurenai got back they were both escorted to the northern gate where they met up with Taya.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Taya yelled pointing to Naruto. She looked like an older Sakura with blue eyes and hair down to here butt.

"What do you mean what am I doing here!" yelled Naruto, "I'm one of your escorts!"

"I refuse to let that thing near me!" Taya yelled.

"Calm down," Kurenai replied, knowing why she was so opposed to this, "I'm sorry but we are all that is available. IF you would like, we could let you go alone and take your chances with the bandits."

Taya turned bright red, infuriated at the smugness in Kurenai's voice, "Fine, but if he even try's anything you get nothing," and began to walk off.

"Thank you Sensei," Naruto said, managing a weak smile. Hinata noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes. She knew how much he hurt when people like Taya talked to him like that. She wanted to go comfort him, but couldn't build up the courage to do so, and instead continue walking with Kurenai towards their destination.

It had been a couple days since they left, and now Taya was getting very paranoid. Kurenai looked over at here and asked, "What's the problem Taya, I assure you will be safe from any bandits or thugs."

"I'm not worried about them," she said, shooting a glance at Naruto.

"Listen Taya," Kurenai said, "You have been taking stabs at Naruto since we left. If you don't stop, I will be more than happy to call this mission off, is this understood!"

"Fine," Taya said storming off ahead of the group.

Kurenai quickly noticed something wrong, and yelled out, "Taya, watch out!" and Taya stopped, barely avoiding a Kunai.

"Drats," they heard as a cloaked figure jumped down, "Just hand me your package and I'll leave you alone."

"Why do you want this?" asked Taya unwrapped a box, "The only thing in here is some food for…." And when she unwrapped it she spotted a scroll. She quickly wrapped it back up and ran back, but the cloaked man went after her. Lee, however, was quick to stop him with the Leaf Violent wind.

"So, Ninja of hidden leaf eh? My master will be quite pleased if I beat you," and with that he attacked Lee. This guy was even faster than Lee and managed to strike him square in the chest sending him back a ways, landing on his feat by his team mates.

"Kurenai, since we need the training, let us handle him," Naruto smiled.

"Ok, but if it looks bad, I'm jumping in," Kurenai said, letting her team go in. First was Lee and Naruto, jumping in at the same time attacking in unison. The cloaked man, however was quick to block and dodge the attacks, and quickly knock them away and proceed to call out, "Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" and began spitting the little fireballs at Lee and Naruto. Though while they had him distracted Hinata cried out "Slippery Jutsu!" and the water ran under the mans body, causing him to slip. Naruto took the opportunity and placed his hand over the guy's mouth and said, "Dust Screen Jutsu!" and placed the Screen in his enemies face.

He was quick to counter though, spinning up giving Naruto a hard kick to the face, sending him into a nearby tree. Naruto quickly recovered and rejoined Lee, "So you think that basic Jutsu like that can stop me?" laughed the man, "This will barely give you anytime at all. I'm afraid it's over now, Wind Spike Jutsu!" he cried out, creating a spike of wind shooting it at Hinata, who barely managed to dodge. Kurenai was about to step in, since that was a pretty advanced technique, but then she saw something amazing, Lee began running at high speed in circles around the man, who couldn't keep up.

Lee then shot straight forward, using his Leaf spinning wind to launch the man straight into the air, "Shadow Leaf Dance!" yelled Lee as he jumped up and was positioned directly behind the man. Then bandaged began to unravel from beneath his sleeves and came began wrapping around the man, binding him. Lee Proceeded to grab him and spin around towards the ground at high speeds, "Initial Lotus!" he yelled spinning into the ground, jumping away an instant before impact. All that was left was the groaning body of the cloaked man.

"Lee!" yelled Naruto, "That was awesome!"

"SO you mastered the Lotus, eh?" smiled Kurenai, who was very proud of Lee, "Right now you are possibly the strongest Genin in Kohona."

"What!" yelled Naruto, "Thick-brows here's the best?"

"Actually," said Lee starting to look a little down, "I believe our Strongest Genin would be a guy called Hyuuga Neji."

"Wait, does that mean he's related to Hinata here?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes, h-he's my c-c-cousin," said Hinata.

"Well, you three scout ahead, I need to have a talk with Taya here," said Kurenai, "Explain to me why you have that scroll."

"I don't know," she sobbed, "By mother asked me to deliver this, but I thought it was only some food, which is why I wondered why I needed protection from the ninja. She made me promise to get you guys."

"Well, we will just talk to her when we get there, now won't we?" said Kurenai, quite upset at what happened. Since this guy said he had a master, that means that he is most likely Jounin, which Kurenai didn't want to have to deal with. She sent Taya ahead while she questioned the man.

"Why are you after the scroll?" asked Kurenai.

"It contains a technique of the Hanuro clan. It seems that their daughter refused to learn it, since she has wanted to claim independent from them, as she hates them so much. Since no more relatives of Hanuro lived in Kohona, the scroll was supposed to be secretly transported to some other relatives so that the technique wouldn't die out. We learned of this and my master Trace of Rain, a missing Nin, wanted it. We were to meat in the village in one week," and with that Kurenai bound and gagged him, dragging him along.

They all reached the village in a few hours, seeing Kurenai bring in the man, "You guys escort her to her proper destination. I'll turn this guy in to ANBU. Meet me back here in one hour."

They all did as she said. When she found the Anbu, she asked to use their radio to contact the Third and inform him of the situation.

"Lord Hokage, It seems that Hanuro Taya was transporting a Scroll and didn't realize it. There is a Ninja known as Trace of Rain coming here in one weak to take it, what are your orders?"

"We have no available Ninja at this time; you are the only ones who can help out. Please be careful Kurenai, Trace is an A-Rank criminal, and he was last heard traveling with a man called Galg, which nothing is currently known about him. Good luck," and with that Kurenai went to meet with her team.

"Listen, our mission has just become much more serious, in one week we will have to fight a Jounin known as Trace, so we will be training for the week until he arrives," said Kurenai.

"Um, K-Kurenai Sensei?" asked Hinata, "I-if it's a J-Jounin, shouldn't they send a stronger team?"

"Normally yes, but there are none available. Don't worry though, I'll protect you," reassured Kurenai.

"So what Jutsu are you going to teach us?" asked Naruto.

"None," replied Kurenai, "Today you will learn how to control your chakra, so that none of it is wasted."

"But we can already do that!" retorted Naruto.

"Not so none is wasted, you just throw out Chakra until it works, which leaves you drained and limits the amount you can do. Ever notice how fast you where out with your Kage Bushin?" Naruto just shut up, realizing she was right.

"IF you learn better control, all your techniques will be stronger. Lets start with a basic exercise, we will walk up trees."

"What?" Lee and Naruto said.

"Yep, you will be focusing Chakra into your feat and walking up trees," she smiled. The three started to do this, realizing it was harder than they thought. Naruto and Lee seemed to be about the same skill with their control, while Hinata was a lot better with it. She was keeping on a near consistent basis twice as high as Naruto and Lee. By the end of that week, they had all made it to the top.

"What now Sensei?" asked Naruto, "It seems that we have got really good, so when do we fight?"

"As soon as Trace arrives. For now I want you three to remain hidden until I give the signal," and with that they awaited until the enemy arrived.

Again, Thnx To those who have been reviewing.


	5. Cage Match! Victory is the only Escape!

Again Thnx to all who reviewed. To the guy who said that wouldn't happen to Naruto, First he is only a Genin, and a shadow clone, as Kakashi stated, takes a huge amount of Chakra. HE could only hold them for a short time against Kakashi since the Kyuubi Chakra wasn't being used that time like against Mizuki, so a lot of stamina was drained from his two uses of the Kage Bushin. You also found out in the series Naruto has crappy chakra control, so it's very likely a lot was wasted during his Jutsu. Second, Lee is very powerful and two shots like the ones he gave Naruto could easily knock him out, just like the first time they fought in the original series. Also consider Lee, even in this story, had one years training ahead of Naruto, giving him an edge. A nice Edge. Some one also mentioned Kurenai, she is like this because I don't remember it telling you much at all about her. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter Five

Kurenai had here three Jounin hid in the trees as she awaited the arrival of their enemy. The Anbu had told her the location to meet him, after their interrogation of the cloaked man. So Kurenai had waited, dressed in the same cloak, for the arrival of Trace.

Soon a man dressed in a Ninja outfit with a blue scarf and some umbrella's on his back, "So, do you have the Scroll?" asked a Ninja that was dressed the same, minus the umbrella's appeared. The one with the umbrella's stood six foot tall with red hair and blue eyes, he had a cold look in his eyes that unnerved Kurenai a little. The other was about five ten with brown hair and green eyes, who had a demented look that unnerved Kurenai even more.

"Yes," Kurenai said, mimicking the voice of the man they caught earlier. She pulled out a scroll and handed it to him, but instead of taking it he threw a Kunai, which Kurenai barely dodged.

"So, thought you could pull one over on me?" asked the taller one, "You thought you could pull one over on Trace of the Hidden Rain Village?"

"So you're Trace?" asked Kurenai, "What gave it away?"

"The fact that that scroll isn't the right one, the paper is a darker shade of white than the original. The same shade as an exploding tag," he replied in an emotionless voice.

"Don't think that means you'll get away from me Trace," she said pulling out a length of wire from her pocket, "Let's begin, Shall we?"

Kurenai swiftly swung the wire towards Trace, but he dodged, "So you're Kurenai? I've heard stories of you, and your razor wires. Don't think you can win with that, Wind Spike Jutsu!" he said, shooting a spike of wind at Kurenai.

"Wire Shield Jutsu!" said Kurenai, and spun the wire creating a quick barrier between her and the spike, sending the spike in another direction. Galg however lunged at Kurenai from the other side with his arm ready to slice into her like a sword. Naruto quickly jumped from the tree he was in and grabbed Galg from behind and rolled on the ground pulling him away from Kurenai, "Don't worry, we'll take fare of Galg!" but Galg wrestled free from the grip and picked up Naruto by the wrist.

"Bye little boy, too bad you have to die so soon!" and swung his arm through Naruto's neck, only to reveal it was a shadow clone. As soon as it disappeared, Lee preformed the Leaf spinning wind to the back of Galg's head sending him forward a short distance and sliding on Hinata's slippery Jutsu into a Tree. Galg quickly recovered and looked upon his three enemies, Naruto Lee and Hinata.

"So, you think just because you have more people you can beat me?" laughed Galg who held out his arm, "It's time for you to die now," he charged forward and swung his arm at the three. They dodged but saw his arm hit a tree there were by, slicing clean through it.

"What was that?" said Naruto.

"My power, little boy," he replied in a Low and Dark Laugh, "the power to turn flesh into blades and spikes, do you think you can beat a guy who you can't touch without hurting yourself?" and with that small spikes formed all over his body, but the strange thing is they were part of his flesh.

He charged in towards Naruto doing a spinning kick. Naruto jumped back and Lee stepped forward, performing a whirlwind Kick, so he could hit him without being stabbed. Hinata, not being able to use her Taijutsu effectively against him simply preformed the Slippery Jutsu again. However Galg quickly bounced back and began to laugh some more.

"Shut up spiky, we have a clear advantage so give it up," said Naruto, who was getting agitated he was laughing so much.

"Naruto," Lee said in a serious voice, "don't be so rash. We are dealing with a Blood line Limit; we don't know what someone like this is capable of."

"No sweat," smiled Naruto, "I'm going to be the next Hokage, so there is no way I could lose to someone like this loser!"

"Hokage eh?" asked Galg, "what makes you think you'll live that long. I was hoping to save this. IT is time for you to feel the wrath of my ultimate technique! Flesh Cave!"

With that spikes formed at the bottom of his feat and erupted throughout the ground beneath them. The spikes shot out from the ground all around them, trapping the four fighters in a cage made from Galg's own flesh.

"What are you planning to do? Now you can't even run!" said Naruto.

"You are a fool aren't you?" laughed Galg, "Everything around you now is me, from the ground you stand on to the cage walls that surround you. For instance I could do this," and Galg shot into the ground, only to pop up right behind Naruto, "You see, I can be anywhere, or everywhere," and Galg started appearing all over the place, forms of him coming out of the ground.

"Damn it!" yelled Naruto, "Which one is the Real him?"

"Don't you get it?" laugh Galg, "Everything you see here is me. There is no escape."

"N-Naruto," said Hinata, "I-I see the whole cage, his body is everything. H-his vital points though, are connected to all the bodies we see, I-if we hurt one, he is hurt as a whole."

"Great Job Hinata!" said Naruto, causing her to blush, "Let's take them out. Kage Bushin Jutsu!" and with that ten more Naruto's appeared. All ten threw Kunai at one; however it shot straight into the ground before the hit.

"Hah, you think my abilities wouldn't be able to make up for its weakness? You can never touch my body, your Taijutsu is useless because of the spikes, and your Jutsu's can't hurt if they can't touch me. You're finished."

"Naruto," said Hinata, coming up with a plan, "I need you and Lee to attack o-one of th-the clones."

"I'm not sure what you're planning, but I'm counting on you Hinata," smiled Naruto as he and Lee attacked one of the bodies. As soon as it shot into the Ground, Hinata attacked the ground beneath her with her Gentle Fist style. The body reemerged holding its chest.

"What the hell was that?" Galg and Naruto Yelled.

"Um, I-I could see his Chakra moving through the ground, so I-I struck his main source as h-he tried to move away," said Hinata.

"Let's go again Naruto!" said Lee as the both attacked again. When they attacked this time, however, when he went into the ground and Hinata struck at him, spike emerged piercing Hinata's hands before she could strike. She began to shake from the pain, as her two hands now had holes in the palms.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled running to make sure she was Okay.

"Leave it to me Naruto," said Lee, "He doesn't move instantly, there is an opportunity to hit him before he submerges, and I can do it."

"But Lee! How are you," then Naruto remembered the Lotus, "Okay, I'll support." Lee charged in with the Lotus, Striking Galg with the Leaf spinning wind full force to knock him into the air, however the Galg they struck remained firmly planted. Spikes shot from him and Lee was barely able to dodge.

"That hurt," Galg laughed, "But it looks like I'll have to use the other me's too win this fight, now won't I?" and with that the ten Galg's began to attack. Lee, Naruto and Hinata were barely able to avoid the spiked assaults, and Lee and Naruto couldn't even land a blow on any of them.

Lee quickly moved to the offensive, moving even faster than he did when he used the Lotus, "Where the hell is that speed coming from?" Yelled Naruto.

"Since Galg is keeping your little friends busy, I though we could dance," he said, a slight smile appearing on his face, "I've always wanted to fight a high ranking Ninja of hidden Leaf like yourself," Trace pulled of one umbrella and threw it into the Sky, "Needle Rain Jutsu!" and the umbrella opened spraying Needles at Kurenai.

"Divergence Wire Jutsu!" and the wire she held split into three, "Wire Shied Jutsu!" and one wire acted as a shield from the spikes, while the delicate movements of her hand shot the other two lengths toward Trace, who again managed to dodge the razor sharp wire.

"Impressive, you really are quite scary, however you can't win. Ground Needle shot!" he yelled as the needles that surrounded Kurenai Shot straight at her. She managed to avoid most, but several hit her left arm, making it almost un-moveable, "Needle Return!" he yelled, and the Needles reentered the Umbrella.

"Don't think you can beat me because you got an arm. You'd best prepare yourself," Kurenai said with a dark look crossing her face. The wires again shot forth, but this time only two of them, the other wire had wrapped around her other hand moving it for her and using it to make seals with both hands. One wire managed to wrap around Trace's arm as Kurenai shouted, "Electro Wire Jutsu!" and sent a huge current through Trace.

Trace escaped the wire panting heavily, "So, even if I immobilized your arm, those damn wires move it for you, clever. An enemy would need to take both arms just to stop your Jutsu, but no matter. See that cage behind you, that means your friends will be dead soon, and Galg will be right here to back me up. You can never beat us, not together. Excpecially not after what I did to that arm with what I'm going to do next," He grabbed a Different Umbrella and threw it at Kurenai. She his it, but it simply bounced up and jumped ten feet above here head, releasing small bags full of who knows what. Kurenai simply used the wires to block, but the bags were cut open releasing a large amount of small explosive tags. The rained over Kurenai exploding. As soon as the dust cleared, Kurenai stood in a barrier created by the wires, heavily panting.

"Seems you didn't react fast enough to stop them all did you?" smirked Trace.

"Shut up," panted Kurenai, "Your life ends now, Divergence Wire!" and all the wires split into a total of twenty lengths, "Wire Bind!" She yelled as four wires shot forth like spears, going through his arms and legs pinning him in place, "Now let me show you one of my most powerful attacks, Wire Storm!" and the remaining sixteen wires plunged through him, pulled out, and shot through again and again, until all that remained was the lifeless body of Trace. She turned around with barely enough energy to move, looking at the cage, hearing Naruto yell out, "Where the Hell is that speed coming from!"

She wished she could help because she realized what Lee was doing. He had opened the Second Gate. She didn't realize he had gone that far, it was as though he had been practicing these gates before Gai sent the scroll. Was it possible that Gai taught him how the second stages of opening the gates before the First? It would explain how Lee was able to learn the second gate so fast, but she didn't know why he would do it, "Gai, I'm going to have a word with you once I get back, mark my words."

Kurenai continued to look into the cage, only to see something she didn't want. Lee had opened the Third Gate.

"Naruto!" yelled Lee as he began to move faster and faster, "Find a way out of the Cage with Hinata, I'll hold him here!"

"Forget it Lee!" yelled Naruto, "the only place we can hurt him from is in here, I won't let you fight him alone! Besides, until He's gone there is no way out!"

"Naruto!" yelled Lee, "I'm the only one who can hit him right now, so keep Hinata safe!" he yelled continuing to attack. He stuck at the bodies of Galg before they submerged doing decent damage, but was severely hurting from all the times he struck spikes. HE wasn't going to win the battle like this, so he tried one more thing. This is what he had been trying to do for most of the training. He quickly pulled off the Initial and Secondary Lotus in a few days since Gai had already conditioned his body for it, but he was still having trouble with the next attack. The one that was truly his trump card, so he focused everything he had into his next move.

"Opening the Third Gate! The Limit Gate!" and what everyone saw was amazing. Green energy began to erupt from his body and his eyes went pure white. He shot forward with tremendous speed to crush Galg, and almost succeeded. On Galg was ripped right out of the Ground and dissipated, leaving all the others hurt, feeling the pain of the destroyed one.

"Crap," Galg said to himself, "I need to stop him now, otherwise I'm done, Spike wave!" and spikes shot at an angle from the ground to Lee, who ripped right through them like they were paper.

"Flesh Trap!" yelled Galg as a hole ripped itself in the ground in front of Lee, causing him to fall in. The Hole closed around him leaving only his head above ground. Lee ripped right out of the ground and landed on his feet, falling to his knee's. The energy that surrounded his body disappeared, and was in a state he could barely move.

"You almost had me there boy," laughed Galg, "Now that your all clearly done, think I'll have a little fun," with that both Lee and Hinata were pinned to the ground, there hands and feet caught in spikes that shot from the top of the cage to the bottom.

"What do you think?" asked Galg, "Who should I kill first. I could always go for the green ones arteries," Naruto turned red and started to shake, "Or I could go for the Girls heart," And then Naruto lost it.

His entire body started to shake and he looked up at Galg, "You leave my friends alone," and red chakra, visible to the human eye, began to rage from his body. His eyes started morphing into a fox-like shape, and for the first time in his life Galg was afraid. His control on the area was becoming distorted, For the massive release of Chakra was destroying his bond to it.

"Now you'll pay," said Naruto as he charged straight in and decked Galg Square in the Jaw. The impact sent him flying straight through his own cage and slamming into a tree, leaving a huge dent.

"What the Hell are you?" yelled Galg as he ran, "Somebody save me!"

Naruto charged after him but stopped when he heard Hinata say, "N-Naruto! Don't go!"

"But he.. he.." said Naruto, fighting to keep hold of his senses.

"Whets happened to you?" she asked, and that made him come back.

_What am I doing?_ He thought to himself, _This isn't me._ As the Chakra began to disappear, Naruto fell to the ground unconscious.

"Naruto," he heard a voice say as he slowly regained Consciousness.

"Kurenai Sensei?" asked Naruto, "Where are we?"

"It's just me and you, were in the hospital," she said sweetly.

"Where are the others?" asked Naruto.

"They are recovering in the next room; I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Was that the Kyuubi fighting in there?" she asked worried.

"Kind of, I felt a powerful urge to save everyone and kept begging in my mind that someone would give me a hand, and finally all this energy flushed through me, and the Kyuubi instincts started to take control. If it wasn't for Hinata I think I would have lost myself," replied Naruto.

"I see," Kurenai replied. She realized what happened. That seal was made to give Naruto some of Kyuubi's Chakra, but Naruto's determination forced out more of it than it should have, allowing the Kyuubi to take partial control. If Naruto couldn't find a way to contain it himself now, the Demon may take control. She only prayed Naruto could do so soon.

"Now I have a question for you," said Naruto, "what was it Lee was doing in there?"

Kurenai Began to explain the eight celestial gates to Naruto. She told him first was the Initial Gate, opening it put your body to its limit, then the Life gate, or the second gate, which unnatural raises your stamina. Then by opening the third gate, the Limit Gate, your body is forced beyond its limits, and the more gates you open after that the more your body is pushed until the Eighth gate, which grantees death to the user.

"So, Lee was willing to go that for to save us," Naruto said, almost in tears, "I'll repay him. And Hinata, They both but so much on the line to save me."

"Naruto," Kurenai said, almost smiling, "They did it because you guys are a team and they know you would do it for them. So don't get to worked up over it now, your still recovering."

"Thank you Kurenai Sensei," smiled Naruto, "I promise to never let any of you down and to protect you with all my strength," and with that he passed out. Kurenai just smiled and went to sleep with one thought in her mind, _Thank you for giving me such a wonderful team._

Keep the reviews coming, they really are helping me a lot. Also, don't forget to give future pairing Ideas. No Yaio Pairing though.


	6. Shino Vs Naruto! Clones Vs Bugs

This chapter is just a look into all the other people in the story. I'm thinking of KibaTenen Pairing, but I'll decide by the time the next chapter is up. Next chapter will also be looking at more things about the rest of the Genin, so read and be happy.

Chapter 6

Naruto was walking down the street that day. His team was given a weak to relax, seeing as how they went through so much a while ago. His walk was full of the hateful stares he became accustomed to. The only stare that got to him was the one from Sasuke, "What the hell do you want?" asked Naruto.

"How exactly did you pass dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"Cause I'm a great Ninja," Naruto yelled, "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, makes people like me feel I didn't really accomplish anything," Sasuke retorted.

"Bring it on!" yelled Naruto entering a battle stance.

"I'll rip you apart," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto," said Lee walking up, "please let me fight Sasuke in your place. I've always wanted to fight the Uchiha prodigy."

Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke, "Go for it Lee."

"Domo," Lee said entering his fighting stance.

"Please, you look Weaker than Naruto," Sasuke said as he attacked. He kicked at Lee, only to find Lee no longer stood there, but was standing behind him. Sasuke Jumped away activating the Sharingan, "Lets see you fight this," and he smiled sure of victory now. He saw Lee coming to give him a quick punch to the gut. Sasuke moved to dodge, but before he could Lee's strike hit. This occurred over and over again, Sasuke was in shock. Through his eyes he was pretty much watching himself get beat up before it actually happened.

"Now I will show you my real power Sasuke, and you will learn hard work surpasses Genius," And Lee proceeded to run circles around Sasuke, who franticly tried to figure out what to do next, but was too late, as Lee just launched him into the air, "Shadow Leaf Dance" Sasuke heard Lee's voice directly behind him.

"Its over Uchiha, I win," and the bandages Lee kept on his arms began to unravel. Though before they could wrap around Sasuke, a strange man appeared out of nowhere and decked Lee in the face.

"Gai!" yelled Lee cheerily while holding the side of his face.

"Lee!" yelled the man clad in Green Spandex, "That is a forbidden technique! You know only to use it in certain situations!"

"I'm sorry Gai," replied Lee with his head held Low, "I'm ready to except my punishment."

"Here it goes," Gai Struck Lee with enough force to send him through a Tree.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, "Isn't that a little…." He was about to say harsh, but suddenly saw the two hugging and crying, which disturbed him a little bit.

"Gai!" cried Lee.

"Lee!" cried Gai.

"Gai, I have a request," said Lee, whispering something in Gai's Ear.

"Alright, I'm free this week. I'll be more than happy to show you," he turned his gaze to Naruto, "So your Naruto?" asked Gai, "To be on Lee's team you need strength. Let's test yours," Naruto prepared himself but to no avail.

"You'd best prepare yourself," he heard behind him. He was amazed at the speed. He hadn't even realized Gai moved until he talked. Naruto quickly kicked around, but Gai blocked and decked Naruto in the face. Naruto flee at a tree and landed feet first on it and flipped to the ground.

"Kage-Bushin Jutsu!" cried Naruto as four more of him appeared.

"Ah! A Kage-Bushin! The fame of youth burns in you!" he yelled. Naruto commenced attack, but before his clones could move, they were all destroyed.

"You have skill Naruto, but I'm afraid I win!" he said delivering one last kick to Naruto's gut. Naruto doubled over. The wind was knocked out of him and when he revived, he smiled.

"Wow, no wonder Lee looks up to you," Naruto said.

"Well, me and Lee will return. I will be giving him some special training for the weak. I suggest you do the same Naruto," Gai said giving thumbs up before him and Lee disappeared.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "Who were they?"

"Rock Lee and Matoi Gai, local Taijutsu specialists," Naruto replied.

"So that was just Taijutsu? My Eye should have been able to defeat him easily? How is this possible?" Sasuke began talking to himself as he walked away a defeated man.

Naruto just laughed at the broken warrior and walked off. Hinata said she would be training with here little sister for a few days and that they could later, Lee just left with Gai, so he decided he would go train on his own until Hinata could. Though it didn't quite work out that way. He was in the training areas when he caught the eye of a strange kid wearing a white trench coat that covered his mouth and sunglasses.

"Get the Hell up you lazy bum!" yelled Ino.

"If anyone on our team needs training its you, not me," replied Shikamaru lying in his bed.

"If you don't come train I'm telling your mother," shot Ino.

"Fine," Shikamaru said forcing himself backup, "How troublesome, just get Choiji and meat me at the training grounds."

"You'd better be there!" yelled Ino as she stormed off towards Choiji's house. That guy irked her, just because he was team leader doesn't mean he could ditch training. He could ruin their chances at the Exams if he was that lazy. She didn't understand men, especially not that guy.

She got to Choiji's house, only to see him walk out of his house with a bag of potato chips, "Hey Ino," he said shoving some chips in his mouth, "Where's Shikamaru?"

"He said he'd meat us at the training ground, and must you always be munching on those disgusting things?" she asked angrily.

"I need the energy," Choiji replied as he continued to stuff his face as he and Ino walked to the training ground.

"Hey Shino," said Kiba as Shino arrived at their usual training spot, "Me and Tenten's family wanted to go out for a week. You'll be on your own man," he said. Shino simply nodded in reply as they left him there. Shino decided this would be a good opportunity to find some new training partners, as he believed the more people you train with the more he could advance.

He looked through the training ground for a while and saw Naruto. He looked up at him and Naruto looked back, "Naruto, would you like to train with me?" asked Shino.

"Sure," replied Naruto walking over, "Your that Shino guy right?" Shino nodded in reply, "So do you just want to spar a little first?" asked Naruto. Shino nodded and the sparring match began. It started out with basic Taijutsu. Naruto was a little surprised with Shino. He seemed to rely on parrying most attacks and waiting for a clear opening. Naruto though any opening should be taken advantage of, and decided Shino was clearly not a Taijutsu fighter.

"Let's say we kick it up a little, eh?" Naruto smiled as he jumped back, "Kage-Bushin Jutsu!" and created ten Shadow Clones.

Shino nodded as he stood there awaiting the Clones attack. Before the first one hit Shino jumped back and quickly into a near by tree. He attached a single bug attach to every Naruto, as a little chakra loss of a Bushin would cause it to disappear, but none of them did. They were all real clones, he didn't realize Naruto had advanced this much. So he decided it was best to show a little more power.

Shino let a few more bugs sneak out and began absorbing the chakra as he jumped from the tree and began avoiding all the clones by running and throwing Kunai.

"Come on Shino, aren't you better than that?" asked Naruto grinning,

"Don't be too cocky," replied Shino, "Notice something wrong with the clones, and when Naruto looked they were sluggish. He noticed something else. They all had a few black bugs on various parts of their skin, "What the hell are those things?" asked Naruto.

"They are my Kakai bugs, they suck the chakra from whatever they attach themselves to, so I pulled the one on the real you off, and now they are feeding of your clones. They won't last much longer."

Naruto dispelled the Jutsu, and tried a different approach. He reactivated it creating two clones, He charged towards Shino, and the clone in front of him put out its hand. Naruto jumped on the hands and the Clone threw Naruto up into the air, and when air born the real Naruto jumped up. The Air born Clone grabbed him and did back flips in the air building up momentum, launching the real Naruto at Shino with incredible speed. He hit Shino with a flying kick, going straight through his arm. Naruto looked back afraid he just seriously hurt Shino by ripping through his arm, but saw he dispersed into the bugs. Naruto quickly moved so they wouldn't get a chance to swarm him.

Shino launched himself from the tree and punched down on Naruto who blocked and rolled out of the way. Naruto realized when Shino went for a hit; it had a lot of force behind it. Not nearly as much as Lee, but quite strong none the less.

"Kage-Bushin Jutsu!" yelled Naruto Creating twenty clones, "IF you send your bugs after all of us again you'll be an easy target, so can you find the real one."

Shino had to admit to himself, this tactic was impressive and Naruto had a point. But Shino had already set a plan in motion, and was about to secure victory. Naruto didn't see Shino use his bugs, and wondered why. He only seemed to be dodging and avoiding again. But he realized something fast, the bugs were there. The thing he though was a shadow clone behind him grabbed him and turned into bugs, which covered his entire body, quickly draining away his chakra, and the clones disappeared.

Shino withdrew his bugs and Naruto pulled himself up, "That's amazing! So how did you find the real me?"

"I put a female bug on you when I hit you, the male bugs picked up the sent," replied Shino.

"We should train again sometime," said Naruto, who waved bye to Shino. Shino nodded, and while not showing it, was somewhat drained himself. Not even Kiba drained that much from him. Shino continued his solo training a while longer before returning home.


	7. Neji Vs Sasuke! Whos the real Genious?

Again thanks for the reviews, and here are the responses to some of your questions/comments. First off, two people wondered when the Sharingan became active. To reply I didn't follow Sasuke in this story, so he could have learned to use it at any point during my story. When he learned it is unimportant, what's important is he learned it. Also, please no more reviews saying anything like "He learned him something," for that bothers me greatly. Finally, one person mentioned that the Sharingan couldn't beat Neji since Neji is has a blood limit. The Sharingan Eye is also a Blood Limit, and you will see them fight this chapter anyway to see who really wears the pants in their team.

Anyway, there won't be another update until at least Sunday since I'm going to the recruiter's office, but probably not until Monday or Tuesday. Sry for those of you who enjoyed my daily update on the story. Those will start again sometime next week. Again thanks for the reviews, and now for Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven

"You lost too Lee?" Neji Smirked at Sasuke, "I though the great Uchiha was better than a drop out like him. It seems you are destined to be bottom rung, aren't you?"

"Shut up bastard," sneered Sasuke, "It's not like you could beat me anyway."

"I've had enough of you Uchiha," replied Neji walking over to him, "You think your Blood Limit can take you everywhere, but it can't beat me. IF you really want to, I'll take you out here and now."

"You're the one who is going down," Sasuke Replied activating His Sharingan as Neji activated his Byakugen, "Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke, predicting Neji's movements to hit him with the Fire balls. However Neji's reflexes were far too good, and all of them missed. Neji then swiftly moved in for an attack, but couldn't land a blow due to the Sharingan.

"Give it up Neji, you can't hit me," Sasuke said in his cocky voice.

"With normal attacks no, but your too close to me to win," Neji Laughed as he yelled, "Divination Field! Sixty four strike Technique!" and with great speed struck Sasuke, calling two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, all the way up to sixty four. Sasuke couldn't do a thing to block it, and fell victim to Neji's ultimate technique.

"Damn," said Sasuke, straining to pick himself up. He couldn't believe his teammate had this much strength but never showed it to any on his team before.

"You are destined to be a loser Uchiha," Said Neji, "No matter how hard you try, you will never beat me," Sasuke could only watch as the man who destroyed him walked away without even sweating a little.

"Wow TenTen, your getting good with those things," laughed Kiba who was covered with bruises. TenTen had been throwing practice Kunai and Shuriken at Kiba, "Let's go for a real match this time. Legs go Akamaru."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," TenTen said, pulling out the real weapons. Akamaru quickly transformed into a Kiba Clone and the two commenced attack. Going All out TenTen could get a good shot with two at a time, but quickly came up with a plan. The two jumped at her, but she dodged by jumping up, quickly followed by some hand seals and the throwing of a Shuriken. The two Kiba's jumped off to the sides, but then TenTen Cried, "Dual Shuriken Jutsu!" and the Shuriken split in two, each one striking one of the Kiba's. The fight just went like that for a while until they were worn out.

"Good job TenTen," replied Kiba smiling, "Let's do it again when we get back."

"But Kiba-kun, the Exams start then," Smiled TenTen.

"Good point, lets Enjoy ourselves the next couple of days them, I mean this is vacation," Kiba replied and the two went out to sight see.

Naruto was going off to train with Hinata today. The last three days he had been sparring with Shino. He never realized how strong Shino was, he was always so quite in class and Naruto didn't even know whether he had been paying attention. They didn't really talk much, but Naruto started to like him a little and looked forward to future fights.

He arrived at the Training Ground the Same time Hinata did, "Hey Hinata, you ready?"

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun," replied Hinata turning a little read. She had been looking forward to this for a while now, to just be alone with Naruto, even if it was only training.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Naruto.

"W-we c-could p-practice with throwing w-weapons first," she noticed her stutter was a little worse than usual.

"Alright, since we practiced on stationary targets a lot, lets practice on some moving ones today, Kage Bushin Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, creating ten clones, "Lets make this a competition, Lets see who can get the most."

"O-okay," she replied, not thinking she could even hit one. To her surprise she got two, while Naruto got the other eight.

"You're doing good Hinata, but you should learn to loose your hesitation," said Naruto smiling, "You have great aim, but you hesitate before your attack. Just work on that a little and you'll get a lot better."

"Arigoto," replied Hinata turning a little redder.

"Now lets spar for a little," replied Naruto.

Hinata only Nodded as she started turning beat red, she was afraid of this. She would be right next to Naruto since they both fought up close. They began, Hinata almost unable to keep her composure. Naruto ended up going directly behind her, putting in a full nelson head lock. He put his face directly by hers, and said, "You're getting better Hinata. Well, let's call it good for now; I'm meeting with Shino here in a while to get in a sparring match with him. See you around Hinata."

Naruto, of course, didn't realize Hinata turned beat red when he did this, and Hinata feinted on the ground with a wide smile on her face, the last thoughts in her mind being, _I can't believe I got this close to Naruto-kun. _


	8. Chuunin Exans Begin!

I'm finally back, and thank you nonengel. I'll definitely work on interactions a bit more. Now its time to start the Chunin Exams.

Chapter eight.

"Yo!" said Naruto to Kohonamaru as he walked down the street.

"Naruto!" yelled Kohonamaru, "Were have you been?"

"Just training," replied Naruto.

"Well, so have I. And now we will defeat you!" yelled Kohonamaru.

"We?" asked Naruto confused.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest Kunoichi in all Kohona," said this creepy looking Girl.

"And I'm the one who loves math, Udon!" said this geeky looking guy.

"And I'm Kohonamaru, Kohona's number one Ninja!" he yelled, and they simultaneously attacked. Naruto simple moved and the three crashed into each other.

"Naruto!" came a very familiar voice, "What are you doing to these poor little kids!"

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto, "They started it!"

"Don't give me that baka!" yelled Sakura.

"Who's that ugly chick Naruto," said Kohonamaru.

"What did you say!" yelled Sakura who began to chase after Kohonamaru.

"Get this scary girl away from me!" yelled Kohonamaru.

"Yeah, Sakura can be very scary," Said Naruto smiling. Though he quickly found himself running side by side with Kohonamaru.

As they ran for their lives, they came to a quick stop when Kohonamaru collided with a man in a brown cloak, "I'd apologize for that if I were you," he said in a jerkish manner.

"Why don't you watch where your going?" Kohonamaru yelled back, but his reply was getting picked up by the color.

"You know the two things I hate most?" he asked, "Little kids and brats. You seem to be both, and maybe I should teach you a lesson now, so you won't do this again."

"Leave him alone Kankuro," said this Girl with four blonde ponytail things, (Not sure what they are exactly, but I'll assume you all know who I'm talking about,) "we didn't come here to bully around little kids."

"But he ran into me," smiled Kankuro, "we can't let these weak little Leaf Nin walk all over us Temari."

Temari seemed a little irritated with Kankuro and said, "Fine, but just don't let Gaara find out." But before Kankuro could do anything a stone struck his hand.

"What business do you guys have in our village?" asked Sasuke from a Tree.

"Yeah," said Sakura, "You need a passport to get in here."

Temari flashed a passport, "We here for the Exams."

"Back to business," said Kankuro, grabbing hold of the object on his back.

"Your going to use Karasu on these wimps?" asked Temari.

"I'd stop if I were you," came a voice from the same tree as Sasuke. Sasuke quickly turned to see a red headed boy standing upside down on a branch, "you disgrace us."

"But Gaara," said Kankuro, but was interrupted by Gaara.

"If you don't knock it off, I'll kill you," replied Gaara.

"Yes," Kankuro said with a hint of fear in his eyes as the three left.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"That guys good," replied Sasuke who turned to Naruto, "what are you doing here Dobe."

"Shut the hell up," replied Naruto.

"Hn," replied Sasuke as he walked off, followed by Sakura who continued to pester him in her usual fashion.

"You alright twerp," said Naruto.

"Yeah, but who was that guy? He was so cool!" replied Kohonamaru.

"What? Sasuke cool!" yelled Naruto, "I could have done a lot better than that bastard."

"Master, why can't you be so cool?" asked Kohonamaru. Naruto just angrily stomped away. He saw Kurenai walking down the street and ran over to her.

"Kurenai!" yelled Naruto catching her attention, "What are these Exam things that are coming up?"

"So you've already heard about them," said Kurenai, "I've already sent for Hinata and Lee. I was going to go get you, but I guess this is better. I'll tell you all about the exams then," and the two walked off to there training grounds. When everyone got there, Naruto was the first to say anything.

"Alright, so now that everyone is here, what are these exams," he said.

"Calm down Naruto," chuckled Kurenai, "I'm getting to that. I'm sure you already know of the ranks, Genin, Chunin, and Jounin. The exams you heard about are the Chunin Exams. So I need you three to find out who wants to take the exams. Its normal to not take the first one you can and do some more missions, so no one will think less of you if you chose not too," she said.

"Count me in," Naruto said eagerly.

"And me," lee cheerfully added in. Kurenai had known those two would, but didn't think that Hinata would do it. She almost felt bad since if one didn't go no one would, but if they wanted to this early, no one should feel pressured, so she wasn't going to tell them until after Hinata's decision.

"Um, I-I-I'll go t-to," Hinata said. Kurenai was surprised at that one; she hadn't excepted Hinata to join in.

_Naruto-kun, please help me through this. I wish to be strong. Not just strong like Kurenai, but like you. So please Naruto, help me, _Hinata thought to herself. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, but hoped that after this was all over, she could find it in herself to do so.

"Well that's good to here, It looks like we will be able to go after all," smiled Kurenai.

"What?" yelled Naruto, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Simple, if any of you didn't want to be there, it would only make it difficult, so I asked before telling you that to be sure that no one was forced to do something they didn't want to."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," smiled Naruto, "no point thinking any more of it. When do they start?"

"In five days," said Kurenai, "Which is when I want you all to show up at Hokage Tower to start the first test. So good luck," the Three Shinobi nodded and walked away to prepare for the exams.

I pretty much did this chapter to mainly introduce the three sand Shinobi. Next Chapter I'll go through the thoughts and day of all the Genin and their instructors. IT might take me a while to write and I'm quite busy with work right now, so it will probably take a while to update. Anyway, Please R&R.


	9. Please ignore this chapter

Sry about the wait. Please just accept the last Genin Ninja on the list. I have no Idea what possessed me to do this crossover, so please forgive me. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter Nine

**Shino**

Shino just left his house. He had heard of the Chuunin Exams coming up and decided it was best to rest for a while. He had already been training continuously the past few days, so he decided to add something new to his regiment, socializing.

He decided to head down to the Icharuka Ramen stand. He walked in and Saw Choiji and Shikamaru eating some Ramen. Shino walked over to them and sat down, "Hey."

"Um, Hi?" replied Shikamaru, wondering what Shino wanted.

"Hey," replied Choiji, his mouth full of Ramen. After that everyone was silent. They just sat there, wondering what to say.

"Did you want something?" asked Shikamaru finally.

"Not really," replied Shino.

"Hey, Ayame," said Choiji, "Could we get this guy here some Miso Ramen?"

"No problem," said Ayame bringing Shino a bowl. Shino just looked at the Ramen for a while.

"What? Don't you like ramen?" asked Choiji.

"Never tried it," replied Shino, finally sticking his chopsticks into the Ramen and eating it. He found it surprisingly good, and ate his almost as fast as Choiji, "What other kinds do you have here?" asked Shino.

"Well, we have the shrimp, beef, vegetable, and today's special," cheerfully replied Ayame.

"Give me the special," replied Shino. He ate the special just as fast and polished off two more bowls.

"Wow, you really like that stuff don't you?" asked Choiji. Shino simply nodded.

"Really Shino, you never socialize with anyone, so why are you here?" asked Shikamaru still confused as to why Shino was here.

"No reason," Shino replied getting up, "I've got other things to do. Bye," Said Shino walking off.

"See ya Shino," replied Choiji, still stuffing his face. Shino thought Shikamaru was being a little suspicious, so thought it best to let him be. Shino decided the park would be a good place to practice his people skills.

When he got there he saw TenTen, Ino, and Sakura all sitting there. Shino walked over to them, "Hey."

"Hi!" cheerfully replied TenTen while all the others had puzzling looks on there faces.

"Hey Shino," Sakura said nervously, "did you want something?"

"No, just came to talk," replied Shino.

"What's the problem guys?" asked TenTen, "He's just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah, but he never does this," replied Ino, still wondering what was going on.

"If it's inconvenient I could leave," said Shino.

"Don't be Silly," replied TenTen, "Have a seat," she said scooting over on the bench, "So where were we, oh yes. How are you guys preparing for the exams? I've been practicing my throwing weapons like mad the last week, so I was going to improve some close range fighting. That way if I run out of weapons I'll be able to keep fighting," Shino thought this was logical, but apparently was the only one.

"Please TenTen," replied Ino, "You never run out of weapons."

"Yeah, we don't even know how you hold all of them," laughed Sakura.

"How about you Shino?" asked TenTen.

"I was just planning to relax," replied Shino.

"You? Relax? You always train, at least that's what I think you always do," said Ino. Shino nodded in response.

"Don't let Ino-pig here discourage you. Everyone needs a break now and then," Sakura said smirking at Ino.

"Fore-head Girl here has a point," Sakura said glaring back at Ino. TenTen just chuckled at it and Shino was wondering why they were doing that. Shino just should his head.

"I'd better get going. Bye," Shino said as he walked off.

"See you later Shino," said TenTen as Shino walked off.

_At least that TenTen girl was nice. I never really noticed that while we were training. I should talk to her again later._ Pushing the thought aside, Shino continued to walk around town. He saw Neji and Sasuke training, they looked to busy so Shino didn't bother. The same thing happened when he saw Naruto. He had spent enough time with Kiba for a while. Though he did See Hinata, so he decided to talk to her.

"Hey Hinata," said Shino. Hinata seemed startled at First.

"Um, h-hi Shino, Can I help you?" asked Hinata.

"Just wanted to say hi," said Shino.

"Oh, s-so what are y-you doing?" asked Hinata.

"Talking to people," replied Shino.

"Um, wh-what do you w-want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"How are you?" asked Shino, not really sure how to go about this.

"I-I'm fine, how about you?"

"Good," replied Shino. There really wasn't anything Shino could think to say, so the two stood there. Eventually Hinata broke the silence.

"I'm Sorry Shino, But I'm going to meat with Lee. He said he'd help me train the next couple days," she said.

"Bye," Shino said as he began to walk off. He felt he did enough for one day and decided to go home.

**Naruto**

Naruto didn't really pay much attention to Shikamaru and Choiji as he left the Ramen stand. They had just got there as he left. He was still trying to beat Choiji's record for most ramen consumed. Naruto was just two bowls behind him. He decided to get some training done for the day. He hadn't trained on his own like this for a long time. Just ignored everyone around him and arrived at the training ground. He started with some basic punches and kicks. After some training he got an Idea with his air Jutsu. He tried advancing his Gust so that he could use a burst of wind to propel him forwards to create a powerful thrust, or a good way to get out of close combat if need be. He practiced this new Jutsu of his for a while. He took a break after he saw Shino walk by. He decided he could always resume training later. Though as he left he saw Shikamaru come by, "hey Shika," Naruto waved.

"Naruto, what was Shino doing just now?" asked Shikamru.

"Not sure, just walked by. Why?" asked Naruto. He never saw Shikamaru so interesting in anything before. He was just some random lazy guy who got average marks and didn't have any motivation at all.

"Never mind, I'll see you later," and Shikamaru took off in the direction Shino went.

_What's his problem? _Naruto thought. He decided it was best to forget about this and go eat some Ramen. He got to the Ramen Stand and sat with Choiji, who was still there for some reason.

"Hey Naruto," said Choiji, who was still stuffing his face.

"Yo Choiji," waved Naruto sitting next to him, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just storing up some energy for the exams," replied Choiji.

"Maybe you should actually train. You eat enough for the both of us," laughed Naruto.

"Is that a fat joke!" yelled Choiji, "I'm not fat!" and with that Naruto ran from the Ramen stand. It was only a little after noon, and Naruto was already in trouble. He decided to go to his place in the forest. No one knew about it, so he liked to go there to relax and train. Anytime he needed to think about anything, such as the upcoming Chuunin Exams this was the place he went. He practiced his Jutsu for a few hours before he noticed someone was here. When he saw her he was quite surprised he found this place.

"Hinata? How did you find me?" asked Naruto.

"Um, I-I-I'm Sorry Naruto-kun, I just c-came across it and s-saw you here," stuttered Hinata.

"Don't worry about it Hinata," Naruto said with his Fox smile, "Besides, might be nice to have some company."

"Arigoto," Replied Hinata.

"Don't be so polite, Makes me feel weird," said Naruto, "So what are you doing?"

"I-I just finished some t-training with L-Lee," she replied.

"Hey Hinata, I have a question for you," said Naruto. He was hoping she could help him with his Sakura problems, since she was a girl and all.

"W-what is it Naruto-Kun?" asked Hinata.

"What is it that Girls look for in a guy?" he assumed that was a perfectly alright question.

Hinata just started turning red, "W-well, it v-varies f-from girl to girl," she said.

"Well what about you?" asked Naruto, again not thinking much before he asked.

Hinata turned a lot redder, "W-well, I-I l-like s-s-someone with Confidence, w-who always d-d-does what they feel is right, and n-never g-g-gives up," She felt like she was about to collapse.

"Hm," replied Naruto, "Well I fit that description. Maybe I should just give up on Sakura and go for you Hinata," Naruto laughed. Hinata turned beat red at that statement and began to get very light headed, "I'm just kidding Hinata. I'd better go get some rest. Let's do this again some time," and with that Naruto left Hinata in the little glaive in the forest.

**Neji**

Let Me Abbreviate Neji for you. He's a cold dick who avoids people and proceeds to train with Sasuke, not to improve teamwork, but to make sure Sasuke gets stronger so he won't hold Neji Back.

**TenTen**

TenTen's day's started out normally. She woke up, ignored her little sister and went out to eat. She decided to stop somewhere she normally didn't go. The Icharuka Ramen Stand. She saw Choiji and Shikamaru come in at the same time as her and decided to make conversation to get too know her fellow Leaf Nins, "Hey Choiji, hey Shikamaru!" she called to them.

"Who are you?" lazily asked Shikamaru.

"Name's TenTen, thought this would be a good time to familiarize myself with my allies," TenTen smiled.

"Well it isn't," replied Shikamaru.

"Want to have some Ramen with us?" asked Choiji.

"I'd love to," replied TenTen as they sat down at the table.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru as they sat down.

"So tell me about yourself," TenTen asked Choiji.

"Well, I love food, especially Pork Chops. I'm usually munching on potato chips, which I have some in my bag at all times. I use my families' blood limit to fight, and Shikamaru here's my best friend."

"I don't think she wanted that much info Choiji," lazily remarked Shikamaru.

"Oh well," Choiji said, "Hey Ayame, one bowl of Miso Ramen for this guy, one for the girl, and I'll have five bowls of Miso, three of Shrimp, two beef, and ten of the special. Miso is alright for you, right?" he asked TenTen.

"Oh yes, Miso's my favorite," she smiled and then looked at Shikamaru, "So tell me about you."

"I'm an average guy who finds you to be troublesome," he said, barely paying attention anymore. She turned back to Choiji, talked a little more about random things and left after finishing her ramen. She heard Shikamaru could be a jerk, but didn't think he would be that bad. _How could a nice guy like Choiji be friends with him?_ TenTen though it best to pay no more attention to the though and went to meat with her friends Ino and Sakura.

"Your late TenTen," said Ino.

"Sorry, I was eating Ramen with Choiji and Shikamaru," she called out running over to the park bench.

"You can stomach eating with that fatty?" asked Ino.

"Just so long as you can tune out the sounds and not look it's not bad at all," TenTen laughed.

"So, what should we talk about first?" asked Sakura.

"No Idea," said Ino, "There hasn't been any gossip recently, so we got nothing to go on there."

TenTen made a few suggestions and for a while they just talked about random stupid girly things like make up and boys and all that stuff. Eventually Shino came up to them and said, "Hi."

"Hey," TenTen happily replied. She never got a chance to talk to her teammate, which was weird seeing how they trained together so much.

"Hey Shino," Sakura said nervously, "did you want something?" TenTen thought this was quite rude, but decided not to say anything.

"No, just came to talk," replied Shino. TenTen could tell everyone was quite surprised at Shino's sudden appearance.

"What's the problem guys?" asked TenTen, "He's just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah, but he never does this," replied Ino, still wondering what was going on. TenTen assumed she was right since she knew Shino back in the Academy.

"If it's inconvenient I could leave," said Shino.

"Don't be Silly," replied TenTen, "Have a seat," she said scooting over on the bench. She was happy to get the chance to actually talk with her fellow team mate, "So where were we, oh yes. How are you guys preparing for the exams? I've been practicing my throwing weapons like mad the last week, so I was going to improve some close range fighting. That way if I run out of weapons I'll be able to keep fighting," Shino thought this was logical, but apparently was the only one.

"Please TenTen," replied Ino, "You never run out of weapons."

"Yeah, we don't even know how you hold all of them," laughed Sakura.

"How about you Shino?" asked TenTen.

"I was just planning to relax," replied Shino.

"You? Relax? You always train, at least that's what I think you always do," said Ino. Shino nodded in response.

"Don't let Ino-pig here discourage you. Everyone needs a break now and then," Sakura said smirking at Ino.

"Fore-head Girl here has a point," Sakura said glaring back at Ino. TenTen just chuckled at it and Shino was wondering why they were doing that. Shino just should his head.

"I'd better get going. Bye," Shino said as he walked off.

"See you later Shino," said TenTen as Shino walked off. Though it wasn't long, she was happy to talk to Shino. She just turned back to Sakura and Ino and said, "You do know that was quite rude of you to talk to Shino like that."

"Well Shino has never talked to anyone before," Ino said plainly, "This was very odd."

"Ino does have a point. He's not exactly the most social Creature around," Sakura Chuckled.

TenTen laughed a little to and replied, "But still, he does seem nice."

"Well, I got to go train with Shika and Choiji. See ya guys," said Ino as she took off.

"And I got to go do some training myself. See ya later TenTen," and with that Sakura was off. TenTen was still a little restless, so went to her home and continued her training.

**Kiba**

Kiba was a little board now. He wanted to train, but TenTen wanted to train alone today and Shino said something about taking a break. He decided to get a hold of some other Genin to train with him. As soon as he left his house he saw none other than the weirdo with the thick brows.

"Yo, Lee!" Kiba called out.

"Kiba!" cried Lee running over and gave Kiba a hug, (Not with Tears though, Tears are reserved for Sakura and Gai).

"Would you not do that," gasped Kiba.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize I hugged you that hard," smiled Lee.

"Yeah, anyway. You want to come training with me later?" asked Kiba.

"Of course, what better way to fan the flames of youth!" Lee rejoiced. Kiba never could figure out what that flames of youth crap was, but thought best not to bring it up.

"If you find anyone else who wants to come bring them along. Meet you in a few hours," and the two parted ways for now. Kiba decided to start the day off at the Ramen Stand where he saw Choiji and Shikamaru, "Hey guys," Kiba said ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Hey Kiba," said Choiji stuffing his face.

"Another one comes here, how troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"Oh come on, lighten up. I can't smell that bad," laughed Kiba.

"Actually you can, and can you do something about your dog, he's begging," said Shikamaru looking and Akamaru.

"He's not begging, Akamaru is saying you should lighten up, He knows I'll get his some beef ramen anyway," said Kiba. He was a little insulted, but let it slide.

"That sounds really good right now," Choiji said, "Could I get another bowl of Beef Ramen Ayame?" Choiji asked.

"Sure," Ayame smiled, "This one's on me."

"Thanks!" smiled Choiji as he dug into the Ramen.

"Thanks for the Ramen; I'd better go warm up for my training with Lee. See ya later," and Then Kiba took off to the training ground and started stretching. After a while Lee showed up.

"Hey Kiba," said Lee, "Is Hinata here yet?"

"You invited Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"Of course, she has a powerful blood-limit. That could prove very valuable in training, and here she comes!" Kiba turned around to see the violet-eyed Hinata come up to them.

"So Hinata, your training with us?" asked Kiba in a bit of a cocky voice, "Lets see if you can keep up." He realized Hinata was stronger than he assumed. He had remembered he being a very week fighter, her only advantage is having a slightly above average agility, but nothing noticeable. Now she still wasn't up to par with most Genin, but showed some serious improvement. He found Lee was just as strong as he heard. His great feats of speed were exaggerated, but Kiba still couldn't keep up with him. They had trained for a few hours before calling it quits. Kiba and Akamaru had enough for today. They were beaten down by Lee and Hinata, though he did do a good number on Lee when Akamaru had caught him from behind.

"Well I see you guys at the Exams the," Kiba waved and left. HE just went home and collapsed on the Sofa. It had been a while since he ever felt that good after training. He proceeded to pass out until the next day.

**Lee**

Lee was doing his usual laps around the village until Kiba called to him. Lee was excited since he never talked to Kiba before, and was hoping to get another training buddy, "Kiba!" Lee yelled out as he ran over giving Kiba one of his hugs.

"Would you not do that?" gasped Kiba. Lee forgot not many people liked being hugged that hard and let go.

"Oh Sorry, didn't realized I hugged you that hard," Lee Apologized.

"Yeah anyway, you want to come training with me later?"

"Of course, what better way to fan the flames of youth!" Lee Rejoiced. He hadn't even had to ask Kiba. Lee wanted to do a few victory laps.

"If you find anyone else who wants to come bring them along. Meet you in a few hours," and with that Kiba left. Lee quickly followed Suite as he did his laps. He ran into Hinata when he finished as stopped her.

"Hey Hinata, you want to train with me and Kiba later?" asked Lee.

"Um, s-sure," she said.

"Great, meat us at training ground six in a few hours, I'm off to feed the flames of youth!" Lee said as he ran towards the Ramen shop. He walked in and sat down next to Choiji.

"Choiji, how can you eat that much? You must have a lot of flaming youth to eat all that," smiled Lee.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Shikamaru, "And why do you people keep coming over here. Next thing you know Shino will show up here."

"I think I'll take that as a complement," Choiji said stuffing more ramen down his throat. Lee didn't say much else ate some ramen and took off for some more laps. Eventually he got the training ground and found Kiba training.

"Hey Kiba," said Lee, "Is Hinata here yet?"

"You invited Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"Of course, she has a powerful blood-limit. That could prove very valuable in training, and here she comes!" Kiba turned around to see the violet-eyed Hinata come up to them.

"So Hinata, your training with us?" asked Kiba in a bit of a cocky voice, "Lets see if you can keep up." Lee knew she wasn't going to be able to keep up. Though she came a long way. He felt bad for her seeing how hard she tried, but thought it would be a good thing for Hinata if he helped her out. They had a long training Session. Though Lee was the strongest there even with his weights on. Kiba got him good though when Akamaru hit him from behind. They all left quite worn out. Lee took off and did a few laps too wind down before he went to sleep.

**Hinata**

Hinata was still tired. She had been training like mad and decided to rest for the morning. She decided to take a walk around Kohona. She saw Lee running by and he stopped her and said, "Hey Hinata, you wanna train with me and Kiba?" he had that usual determined look in his Eyes. Hinata only saw good things with Lee helping her train.

"Um, s-sure," she said.

"Great, meat us at training ground six in a few hours, I'm off to feed the flames of youth!" Lee said as he ran off somewhere. Hinata decided she should get some food first and left for the ramen stand. By the time she got their she saw Lee run off somewhere again. She entered the Ramen Stand but avoided Shikamaru. He looked irritated for some reason. She quickly ate a bowl of Miso and left. She started walking towards the training ground as Shino walked up to her.

"Hey Hinata," said Shino. Hinata was a bit shocked Shino approached her like this.

"Um, h-hi Shino, Can I help you?" asked Hinata, wondering what Shino wanted.

"Just wanted to say hi," said Shino. Hinata found that a little odd coming from him.

"Oh, s-so what are y-you doing?" asked Hinata, feeling a little obligated to talk.

"Talking to people," replied Shino, the statement slightly weirding Hinata out.

"Um, wh-what do you w-want to talk about?" asked Hinata.

"How are you?" asked Shino.

"I-I'm fine, how about you?"

"Good," replied Shino. There really wasn't anything Hinata could think to say, so the two stood there. Eventually Hinata broke the silence.

"I'm Sorry Shino, but I'm going to meat with Lee. He said he'd help me train the next couple days," she said. It was the truth, but still she felt a little bad.

"Bye," Shino said as he began to walk off. She decided it best to hurry off to the training ground and avoid thinking about Shino. Though as soon as he was out of site there was Shikamaru.

"Hinata, What did Shino want with you?" he asked in his usual voice.

"J-just to t-talk, why?" asked Hinata. Though she didn't get a reply. Shikamaru just walked off after Shino mumbling angrily. Hinata quickly left and went towards the training ground.

When she got there she was greeted by Kiba.

"So Hinata, your training with us?" asked Kiba in a bit of a cocky voice, "Lets see if you can keep up," This worried Hinata. She wasn't excepting them to go easy on her, so she needed to be careful. She actually did better than she though, which gave her a bit of confidence, though not much since Lee was training with his weights on, which she didn't think Kiba knew about it. She didn't really manage to make any amazing attacks while they were sparring, but was still satisfied with the outcome. She took off and decided to do a bit more training. Her dad told her to practice her shadowing skills, so she decided to try on Naruto. She finally found him, and thankfully he hadn't noticed her. She followed him to this little Glaive in the forest where he seemed to be practicing a new Jutsu. It was almost as if he had just though of an Idea and tried implementing it. She watched him until he sat down under a tree. Then however, she let her guard down and he spotted her. She thought it best to simply walk out so it wouldn't look like she was following him.

"Hinata? How did you find me?" asked Naruto.

"Um, I-I-I'm Sorry Naruto-kun, I just c-came across it and s-saw you here," lied Hinata.

"Don't worry about it Hinata," Naruto said with his Fox smile, "Besides, might be nice to have some company."

"Arigoto," Replied Hinata, glad she would get a chance to talk with Naruto.

"Don't be so polite, Makes me feel weird," said Naruto, "So what are you doing?"

"I-I just finished some t-training with L-Lee," she replied.

"Hey Hinata, I have a question for you," said Naruto. This scared her a little, she had known Idea what to except.

"W-what is it Naruto-Kun?" asked Hinata.

"What is it that Girls look for in a guy?" asked Naruto.

Hinata just started turning red, _why is he asking ME?_ She replied after a moment, "W-well, it v-varies f-from girl to girl," she said.

"Well what about you?" asked Naruto, Hinata again finding herself more nervous.

Hinata turned a lot redder, "W-well, I-I l-like s-s-someone with Confidence, w-who always d-d-does what they feel is right, and n-never g-g-gives up," She felt like she was about to collapse.

"Hm," replied Naruto, "Well I fit that description. Maybe I should just give up on Sakura and go for you Hinata," Naruto laughed. Hinata turned beat red at that statement and began to get very light headed. _Is he being Serious, oh please may he be serious,_ "I'm just kidding Hinata. I'd better go get some rest. Let's do this again some time," and with that Naruto left Hinata in the little glaive in the forest.

Hinata found herself unable to move. Even though Naruto hadn't been serious, he said he wanted to do this again. Hinata didn't even think much had happened, but was very happy either way.

**Choiji**

Choiji had just gotten to the Ramen place along with Shikamaru. They made it a habit of coming in here daily. Choiji was quite proud he held the record for most ramen consumed at fifty bowls. Naruto was catching up though, so he considered this training to make sure to keep his title. They even had his picture up.

"Hey Choiji, hey Shikamaru!" Some weird Brunette called to them.

"Who are you?" lazily asked Shikamaru.

"Name's TenTen, thought this would be a good time to familiarize myself with my allies," TenTen smiled.

"Well it isn't," replied Shikamaru.

"Want to have some Ramen with us?" asked Choiji, thinking that this girl was pretty cute. It wasn't often anyone offered to eat with him, so he took the opportunity.

"I'd love to," replied TenTen as they sat down at the table.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru as they sat down.

"So tell me about yourself," TenTen asked Choiji.

"Well, I love food, especially Pork Chops. I'm usually munching on potato chips, which I have some in my bag at all times. I use my families blood limit to fight, and Shikamaru here's my best friend," _Wow, she even seems interested in me. Maybe I should treat her to some Ramen?_

"I don't think she wanted that much info Choiji," lazily remarked Shikamaru.

"Oh well," Choiji said, "Hey Ayame, one bowl of Miso Ramen for this guy, one for the girl, and I'll have five bowls of Miso, three of Shrimp, two beef, and ten of the special. Miso is alright for you, right?" he asked TenTen.

"Oh yes, Miso's my favorite," she smiled and then looked at Shikamaru, "So tell me about you."

"I'm an average guy who finds you to be troublesome," he said, barely paying attention anymore. Choiji just kept talking to TenTen. She was a very cool person, though Shikamaru didn't get along with her. Even though that usually is when Choiji would go with Shikamaru, he liked this one, so he thought to himself, _Screw Shikamaru._ She eventually left.

"What is it about her you seem to like so much?" asked Shikamaru.

"She seemed to like me," Choiji said as he cheerfully shoveled more ramen down his mouth, "and she's quite nice."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he sat with Choiji. Choiji liked that he had a friend like that who would actually stay there and watch him eat. Not many people are in to that sort of thing.

"Hey guys," Kiba said ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen and sitting next to them...

"Hey Kiba," said Choiji stuffing his face, happy to see another friend come see them.

"Another one comes here, how troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"Oh come on, lighten up. I can't smell that bad," laughed Kiba.

"Actually you can, and can you do something about your dog, he's begging," said Shikamaru looking and Akamaru. Choiji just laughed to himself. The dog wasn't begging for food. If anyone knew what begging for food looked like it was Choiji.

"He's not begging, Akamaru is saying you should lighten up, He knows I'll get his some beef ramen anyway," said Kiba. Choiji thought he was insulted, but thought it was to amusing to say anything, much like most of Shikamaru's comments.

"That sounds really good right now," Choiji said, "Could I get another bowl of Beef Ramen Ayame?" Choiji asked.

"Sure," Ayame smiled, "This one's on me."

"Thanks!" smiled Choiji as he dug into the Ramen. He was good friends with Ayame, and she occasionally got his some ramen for all his business.

"Thanks for the Ramen; I'd better go warm up for my training with Lee. See ya later," and Then Kiba took off. Choiji waved him off as he continued to horf down the Ramen. And shortly after some one else showed up. And that someone was Lee. Lee walked right up and sat down next to Choiji.

"Choiji, how can you eat that much? You must have a lot of flaming youth to eat all that," smiled Lee.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Shikamaru, "And why do you people keep coming over here. Next thing you know Shino will show up here," again another Classic in Choiji's eyes.

"I think I'll take that as a complement," Choiji said stuffing more ramen down his throat. Lee didn't say much else. He just finished off his Ramen and left after waving goodbye. Choiji was surprised at the look on Shikamaru's face after Ino left. There was a bit of surprise and anger on it. He looked over to see Shino walk up to them.

Shino walked over to them and sat down, "Hey."

"Um, Hi?" replied Shikamaru, wondering what Shino wanted.

"Hey," replied Choiji, his mouth full of Ramen. After that everyone was silent. They just sat there, wondering what to say.

"Did you want something?" asked Shikamaru finally.

"Not really," replied Shino.

"Hey, Ayame," said Choiji, "Could we get this guy here some Miso Ramen?" He decided he had the money, and Shino looked a little scrawny and needed some food.

"No problem," said Ayame bringing Shino a bowl. Shino just looked at the Ramen for a while.

"What, don't you like ramen?" asked Choiji thinking, _is not liking Ramen possible?_

"Never tried it," replied Shino, finally sticking his chopsticks into the Ramen and eating it. He found it surprisingly good, and ate his almost as fast as Choiji, "What other kinds do you have here?" asked Shino.

"Well, we have the shrimp, beef, vegetable, and today's special," cheerfully replied Ayame.

"Give me the special," replied Shino. He ate the special just as fast and polished off two more bowls. Choiji was just happy there was a chance he might have some more competition now for eating Ramen. He was tired of it just being Naruto.

"Wow, you really like that stuff don't you?" asked Choiji. Shino simply nodded.

"Really Shino, you never socialize with anyone, so why are you here?" asked Shikamaru still confused as to why Shino was here.

"No reason," Shino replied getting up, "I've got other things to do. Bye," Said Shino walking off.

"See ya Shino," replied Choiji, still stuffing his face, "Hey Shika, why were you so unhappy seeing Shino?"

"It's obvious, Shino isn't the kind of guy to randomly say hi to someone he barely knows. HE isn't the kind of guy to do that to a close friend. It's weird, and now I want too know why, it's too troublesome," he got up and left Choiji in pursuit of Shino. Choiji thought Shikamaru was being a little different and assumed it was the two sugar cubes he slipped into Shikamaru's coffee. Choiji always thought that Shikamaru was funny when the Sugar high got to him, and that seemed to be about now. Choiji couldn't resist doing that to Shikamaru once in a while. Since he didn't need to meet with Ino for a while so he decided to kick back and continue eating. Eventually Naruto Showed up.

"Hey Naruto," said Choiji, who was still stuffing his face.

"Yo Choiji," waved Naruto sitting next to him, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just storing up some energy for the exams," replied Choiji.

"Maybe you should actually train. You eat enough for the both of us," laughed Naruto. That remark pissed Choiji off.

"Is that a fat joke!" yelled Choiji, "I'm not fat!" and with that Naruto ran from the Ramen stand. As soon as he got out after Naruto he was already gone. He looked down at his watch and thought it was a good thing Naruto pissed him off; otherwise he wouldn't realize what time it was. He needed to get to the training ground with Ino. She might get mad if he was late again.

He got to the training grounds the same time Ino did. Shikamaru, however, was no where in sight, "Hey, where's Shika?" asked Ino.

"Dunno, went chasing after Shino for some reason," he said munching on his chips. He liked eating chips after a heaping helping of Ramen.

"Don't tell me you gave him more sugar cubes?" asked Ino.

"Only two this time," Choiji Smiled stuffing more chips in his face. Choiji couldn't help but think how much he liked the Sour Cream and Onion chips he was eating.

"Oh god lets just train already," Ino said slapping her forehead. The two just sparred and practiced Jutsu until they were too tired and left. Choiji got home and made himself three turkey sandwiches and then went to bed.

**Ino**

Ino had a terrible morning. She woke up an hour late, got yelled at by her mom for not opening the flower shop a half hour ago, and was barely at the place her, Sakura, and TenTen were meeting. She sat down with Sakura who was a little early. They talked about random stupid things. Ino was a little disappointed at the lack of good gossip, but decided it was alright since not much would be going around this time of year with the exams and all. While they sat and talked TenTen Finally showed up.

Your late TenTen," said Ino, a little mad she wasn't there on time, forgetting the fact she almost did the same thing.

"Sorry, I was eating Ramen with Choiji and Shikamaru," she called out running over to the park bench.

"You can stomach eating with that fatty?" asked Ino. She could never stand being near a fat slob eating like that.

"Just so long as you can tune out the sounds and not look it's not bad at all," TenTen laughed. Ino just cringed a little at first.

"So, what should we talk about first?" asked Sakura.

"No Idea," said Ino, "There hasn't been any gossip recently, so we got nothing to go on there," She was still disappointed with the fact nothing was really happening.

TenTen made a few suggestions and for a while they just talked about random stupid girly things like make up and boys and all that stuff. Eventually Shino came up to them and said, "Hi," which made Ino do a double take of what just happened.

"Hey," TenTen happily replied.

"Hey Shino," Sakura said nervously, "did you want something?" Ino was about to ask, but Sakura beat her to the punch.

"No, just came to talk," replied Shino. Ino still found herself at a loss of words.

"What's the problem guys?" asked TenTen, "He's just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah, but he never does this," replied Ino, still very confused by the situation at hand.

"If it's inconvenient I could leave," said Shino. Ino almost said yes, but TenTen interrupted.

"Don't be Silly," replied TenTen, "Have a seat," she said scooting over on the bench. Ino was really wishing TenTen hadn't said that, "So where were we, oh yes. How are you guys preparing for the exams? I've been practicing my throwing weapons like mad the last week, so I was going to improve some close range fighting. That way if I run out of weapons I'll be able to keep fighting," Shino thought this was logical, but apparently was the only one.

"Please TenTen," replied Ino, "You never run out of weapons."

"Yeah, we don't even know how you hold all of them," laughed Sakura.

"How about you Shino?" asked TenTen, _Probably Train some more, _Ino thought.

"I was just planning to relax," replied Shino.

"You? Relax? You always train, at least that's what I think you always do," said Ino. Shino nodded in response.

"Don't let Ino-pig here discourage you. Everyone needs a break now and then," Sakura said smirking at Ino which set her off.

"Fore-head Girl here has a point," Ino said glaring back at Sakura. After Seeing TenTen chuckle she felt she had made a really good funny.

"I'd better get going. Bye," Shino said as he walked off. _Thank god that was Awkward,_ Ino thought.

"See you later Shino," said TenTen as Shino walked off. TenTen Proceeded to say, "You do know that was quite rude of you to talk to Shino like that."

"Well Shino has never talked to anyone before," Ino said plainly, not really caring about Shino's feelings, "This was very odd."

"Ino does have a point. He's not exactly the most social Creature around," Sakura Chuckled.

TenTen laughed a little to and replied, "But still, he does seem nice."

"Well, I got to go train with Shika and Choiji. See ya guys," said Ino as she took off.

She got to the training grounds the same time Shikamaru did. Shikamaru, however, was no where in sight, "Hey, where's Shika?" asked Ino.

"Dunno, went chasing after Shino for some reason," he said munching on his chips. He liked eating chips after a heaping helping of Ramen.

"Don't tell me you gave him more sugar cubes?" asked Ino. She secretly thought it was funny as hell, but wasn't about to admit it to Choiji.

"Only two this time," Choiji Smiled stuffing more chips in his face. Ino couldn't help but feel the Desire to ask Choiji for some chips, the ones he was eating were her favorite. Though of course she needed to avoid doing so to keep her figure.

"Oh god lets just train already," Ino said slapping her forehead. She didn't feel like waiting for Shikamaru, since those two sugar cubes Choiji gave him would keep him moving for a while. The two just sparred and practiced Jutsu until they were too tired and left. Ino went home, ate some dinner, and went back to sleep and dreamed of the weird funny things Shikamaru could be doing right now.

**Sasuke**

See Neji's description and switch anything that say's Neji with Sasuke, and vise versa.

**Sakura**

For everyone who wanted so badly to read Sakura's story, I apologize for having no desire to go through the whole meeting thing again with her, Ino, and TenTen just to put in her thoughts on everything especially since I don't like her anyway. It's probably very similar to Ino's, so assume when she left she's somewhere scratching herself now.

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru had just gotten to the Ramen place along with Choiji. They made it a habit of coming in here daily, against Shikamaru's best interests to sleep in. Shikamaru was a little tired of coming in to see Naruto try to beat Choiji's fifty bowl record, only to have Choiji stare proudly at his picture.

"Hey Choiji, hey Shikamaru!" Some weird Brunette called to them.

"Who are you?" lazily asked Shikamaru, wondering whether or not he knew this person.

"Name's TenTen, thought this would be a good time to familiarize myself with my allies," TenTen smiled.

"Well it isn't," replied Shikamaru who really didn't want strange people there.

"Want to have some Ramen with us?" asked Choiji to Shikamaru's Dismay.

"I'd love to," replied TenTen as they sat down at the table.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru as they sat down wishing her away.

"So tell me about yourself," TenTen asked Choiji.

"Well, I love food, especially Pork Chops. I'm usually munching on potato chips, which I have some in my bag at all times. I'm use my families blood limit to fight, and Shikamaru here's my best friend,"

"I don't think she wanted that much info Choiji," lazily remarked Shikamaru, wondering what possessed Choiji to talk to this weirdo.

"Oh well," Choiji said, "Hey Ayame, one bowl of Miso Ramen for this guy, one for the girl, and I'll have five bowls of Miso, three of Shrimp, two beef, and ten of the special. Miso is alright for you, right?" he asked TenTen.

"Oh yes, Miso's my favorite," she smiled and then looked at Shikamaru, "So tell me about you."

"I'm an average guy who finds you to be troublesome," he said, barely paying attention anymore, hoping she would get the hint and leave. He just tuned them out the remainder of their chat so he could stare at some clouds through the window. He would rather be on the hill doing so, but even though there was this freaky chick there Choiji was still his friend. She finally left and Shikamaru decided to ask Choiji something.

"What is it about her you seem to like so much?" asked Shikamaru.

"She seemed to like me," Choiji said as he cheerfully shoveled more ramen down his mouth, "and she's quite nice."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he sat with Choiji. Shikamaru just sat there with Choiji until another one came.

"Hey guys," Kiba said ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen and sitting next to them...

"Hey Kiba," said Choiji stuffing his face.

"Another one comes here, how troublesome," sighed Shikamaru, wondering why people were being drawn to them.

"Oh come on, lighten up. I can't smell that bad," laughed Kiba.

"Actually you can, and can you do something about your dog, he's begging," said Shikamaru looking and Akamaru. Shikamaru hated dogs, especially ones that begged.

"He's not begging, Akamaru is saying you should lighten up, He knows I'll get his some beef ramen anyway," said Kiba. Shikamaru knew he was probably right, but it didn't make him feel any better. He still hated dogs the same.

"That sounds really good right now," Choiji said, "Could I get another bowl of Beef Ramen Ayame?" Choiji asked.

"Sure," Ayame smiled, "This one's on me."

"Thanks!" smiled Choiji as he dug into the Ramen.

"Thanks for the Ramen; I'd better go warm up for my training with Lee. See ya later," and Then Kiba took off. Shikamaru was happy that he finally left, only to be graced with the presence of someone far more troublesome.

"Choiji, how can you eat that much? You must have a lot of flaming youth to eat all that," smiled Lee.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Shikamaru, "And why do you people keep coming over here. Next thing you know Shino will show up here,"

"I think I'll take that as a complement," Choiji said stuffing more ramen down his throat. Lee didn't say much else which made Shikamaru happy. Though when Lee left Shikamaru was truly confused. The person he least expected to enter and come over had just entered and came over.

Shino walked over to them and sat down, "Hey."

"Um, Hi?" replied Shikamaru, confused at why Shino would approach him. They never spoke before and Shino seemed to be a person who preferred to keep to himself more.

"Hey," replied Choiji, his mouth full of Ramen. After that everyone was silent. They just sat there, wondering what to say.

"Did you want something?" asked Shikamaru finally; not believing Shino would be there for no reason.

"Not really," replied Shino, which Shikamaru was Reluctant to believe.

"Hey, Ayame," said Choiji, "Could we get this guy here some Miso Ramen?" Shikamaru was awed by Choiji's sudden Generosity this morning.

"No problem," said Ayame bringing Shino a bowl. Shino just looked at the Ramen for a while.

"What, don't you like ramen?" asked Choiji. Shikamaru was hoping Shino would say no and leave, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Never tried it," replied Shino, finally sticking his chopsticks into the Ramen and eating it. He found it surprisingly good, and ate his almost as fast as Choiji, "What other kinds do you have here?" asked Shino.

"Well, we have the shrimp, beef, vegetable, and today's special," cheerfully replied Ayame.

"Give me the special," replied Shino. He ate the special just as fast and polished off two more bowls. Shikamaru was slightly disturbed that there now may be another ramen addict like Naruto in Kohona, one person trying to compete with Choiji was enough.

"Wow, you really like that stuff don't you?" asked Choiji. Shino simply nodded.

"Really Shino, you never socialize with anyone, so why are you here?" asked Shikamaru still confused as to why Shino was here, refusing to believe Shino was there for no reason. Shikamaru thought it was a little weird he cared, and tried to remember when the other time he felt like this was.

"No reason," Shino replied getting up, "I've got other things to do. Bye," Said Shino walking off.

"See ya Shino," replied Choiji, still stuffing his face, "Hey Shika, why were you so unhappy seeing Shino?"

"It's obvious, Shino isn't the kind of guy to randomly say hi to someone he barely knows. HE isn't the kind of guy to do that to a close friend. It's weird, and now I want too know why, it's too troublesome," he got up and left Choiji in pursuit of Shino.

Though there was this nagging feeling in his head that he had felt like this before, but decided it was best to ignore that for now and chase after Shino. As soon as he left the Ramen place he saw Naruto and walked over to him.

"Hey Shika," Naruto waved.

"Naruto, what was Shino doing just now?" asked Shikamaru, still a little overly obsessed with finding Shino.

"Not sure, just walked by. Why?" asked Naruto.

"Never mind, I'll see you later," and Shikamaru took off in the direction Shino went. Even though he couldn't shake the feeling that he felt like this before, he couldn't get his mind off Shino. For some reason he started thinking Choiji was involved but shook that thought, thinking Choiji would never be in league with Shino, he was too good of a friend to do that. _Or is he? No, no he's not._ Shikamaru thought as he continued to chase after Shino. HE finally saw him walking away from a talk with Hinata.

"Hinata, What did Shino want with you?" he asked in his usual voice, hoping not to sound too suspicious.

"J-just to t-talk, why?" asked Hinata. Shikamaru wasn't very happy with the response and just walked off after Shino mumbling, "Stupid Shino, making Hinata cover his tracks like that. When I find him I'm giving him a piece of my mind. He followed Shino all the way to his house, but Shino was already inside.

Shikamaru stopped feeling his head spinning and he had even less energy than usual. His head heart and he lost all will to move, feeling like he was about to fall down and pass out. Then it hit him, the time he had experienced this before. Choiji had slipped sugar into his Coffee, it all made sense now. The stupid suspicions about Shino, the head and energy difficulties. _As soon as a wake up, I'm giving Choiji a piece of my mind, how troublesome, _And then he passed out under a tree outside of Shino's house.

**Osaka(This is the one I apologized for in the beginning.**

"Sensei, could you explain Chakra to me again?" this spacey looking short brown-haired Kunoichi asked her sensei.

"Listen, I'm not explaining it again. You can use it and that's good enough. Just shut up and take the exams Osaka," said a strange man with graying hair.

"But doesn't a Ninja need to know things like Chakra, and Jutsu, and headbands?" Osaka asked.

"The headband is a symbol! Just wear it and your fine," yelled the man.

"You mean like Clothes?" asked Osaka. The man proceeded to storm off, "I wonder what's got him so worked up. Oh well," she said as she tried to hunt down the little grey things you sometimes see in your eyes. Her two teammates just looked at her funny and left. Eventually Osaka stopped and left for registration, barely making it in time, and also making the person registering them pull out a large chunk of hair.

­

Again I apologize for the odd crossover, but I couldn't resist. She will play a bigger part in the story, and for those of you who don't know Osaka she is a character form an anime Called Azumanga Daioh! Also, because it amuses me, I'm thinking of making Ayame, Ino, and TenTen all want Choiji as a weird messed up love triangle thing with Choiji in the center. Please tell me what you think of this idea, and if you like it who Choiji should go with. Please R&R. Thnx for all the reviews thus far.


	10. Spacey Ninja OSaka

Thnx for the revies and I greatly apologize for the horribly written style of that last chapter. I tried putting their views on the situation in well, but failed miserabley. However I am still quite proud of Neji's little story. I will make sure to never write something like that again. Anyway, on with the next chapter.

Chapter Ten

"Sweet, the exams are about to start," Cried Naruto out loud. Osaka heard him and looked over. They were in a large room awaiting the person to come and announce the first test, so she decided to go see this loud blonde.

"Hey there," Osaka said. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My names Osaka, wow those are cute little whiskers you got their," Osaka said looking at the whiskers with Wide eyes, "can I get me some of those?"

"Um…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say since she seemed serious.

"I like fox's, their so furry and warm. Kinda like puppies," she said in a spacey voice.

"Um, yeah," Naruto was really dumbfounded and couldn't think of a word to say.

"I'll see you later them," and Osaka walked off leaving a confused little boy behind.

"Well there's still time, who should I go talk to next?" Osaka asked out loud. She then saw the target, this guy standing by himself not talking to anyone.

"Hello there," Osaka said to Shino.

"Hi," Shino Replied.

"Why are you standing alone?" asked Osaka.

"No reason," replied Shino.

"I don't like the sun," said Osaka. Shino just raised an eyebrow, wondering where that came from, "I noticed you wear sunglasses even inside, so you must not like the sun."

Shino was amazed at this. She was the first one he knew of that was able to figure out that's why he wore sunglasses all the time. He looked over at Osaka and said, "That's right."

"Right about what?" asked Osaka.

"NEvermind," replied Shino, figuring it best to leave it be.

"I'm going to go socialize some more, see ya later," and Osaka left Shino, who stood there wondering who that strange girl was.

Osaka continued wondering around until she saw Lee. His Eyebrows caught her attention and she slowly walked up to Lee.

"Hey," said Lee giving a thumbs up. She seemed to be focused on his forehead so he tried to get her attention, "Hello?" he asked waving his arms in front of her face. Osaka ignored him and started reaching for his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked getting nervous.

"Petting the little rodents above your eyes," she said as she began to bet his eyebrows, "Hey, those are just eyebrows," she sounded disappointed.

"Is that just another joke about by thick Brows," Lee sighed.

"No, even though their not little creatures, their still kind of cute," Osaka smiled. Lee blushed a little since that was the first time anyone aside form Gai had told him that. Though Gai said something more to the effect of, "Thick Eyebrows shows one's flaming youth!" but that's beside the point.

"See ya later, I gotta go back to my team. The first test is about to start," Osaka said as she left Lee there. She got back with her two unimportant team mates and began to watch as some random Ninja told them what rooms to go to. First was a written test. (Note: Just assume the same thing happens to all the characters in the manga as here, as I have no Idea how to write this effectively, and will just write this test from Osaka's point of view.)

_Wow, this test sure is hard. I might have to cheat so I can make it. But what if I get caught? Wow, I still think those whiskers and Eyebrows are cute. What if the blond kid had those Eyebrows or the Eyebrow guy had whiskers. Why is he eating chips? I sure wish I'd brought a snack. What was I doing again? Oh yeah, a test,_ When Osaka got back on track she did some hand seals under her desk and touched a plant that was sitting on the window seal. This Jutsu allowed her to see through the plant as if it were her own eyes. She saw one guy have the test complete, so copied his test. She then Saw Lee doing something with his bandages. _Wow, his hands look cruddy. Maybe I should ask if he's alright._ Osaka almost spoke out loud to Lee but then though, _Wait, they might know I cheated then. Best wait until later. I wonder how I would find out if I was caught? Maybe I'll ask afterwards. That's a good plan. What was I doin again? The test, right. Lets see here, its done? I finished already? Ok, I remember now. I just took that guy's answers. _Her thoughts wondered around for a while until the test was over.

She just had tuned the whole thing out until she heard, "If you don't want the tenth question stand up and leave," said Ibiki. _Why that's silly, why would you not take the last question. _She was confused but decided not to ask. Eventualy a lot of people left and Ibiki said they passed, which confused Osaka even more.

Suddenly there was a huge crash through the wall, and there stood Anko, "Next is my test, the forest of death."

This chapter would have been better, but I didn't have a lot of time and I'm not good at writing things like this anyway. Please R&R.


	11. Forest of Death Begins!

Sry bout the Wait guys, I've been quite busy lately. And as for Osaka, think of her like Kabuto, they other two on his team don't matter, and neither does the Sensei. Osaka is the only important member on her team, and will be playing an important role and soon you will get to see her Jutsu. One more thing, my new comp is giving me problems with word, so it will be done in wordpad until I get it working. Again sry about the wait, Lets Chapter 11 begin.

Chapter 11

Everyone had followed Anko to the place called the forest of death, "Listen up people," Anko said smiling, "this is where the next test will take place."

"But why is it called the forest of Death?" asked Sakura.

"Quite simply because someone will die," said Anko, the smile on her face growing a little.

"Bring it on weirdo!" proclaimed NAruto, "You can't scare me with a stupid line like that!" and with that a Kunai shot right by Naruto, cutting into his face. ANko Imidiatly appeared behind her.

"Better watch what you say," she said running her finger through some of the blood on his cheek, "I just love this color, don't you?" she said refering to the blood. Anko, however, quickly drew another Kunai and almost stabbed the guy with the long tounge who was suddenly behind here, "You should be more careful," Anko smiled, "do that agian and you may die at a very young age."

"My apologies," he said, "But I just get excited at the site of blood," Anko smiled and continued with the explanations.

"Each of you will be given a scroll. Half will recieve a heavan and the other half earth. Collect both scrolls and make it to the tower in the center of the forest. All three members of your team must survive, and only half at most will survive. But don't count on it, and besides. It wouldn't be as much fun for me," and with that the teams were handed their scrolls and sent into the forest from different gates.

Naruto, Hinata, and Lee all stood in front of gate five. In Naruto's possession was the Scroll of heaven, "Shouldn't we come up with a plan of some kind?" asked Naruto.

"Saddly to say, I was never very good at planning things," Lee said a little dissapointed.

"Um, I-I have a plan, N-Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"Really? What is it?" asked Naruto walking a bit closer to Hinata.

Hinata turned a bit red as Naruto came closer, but forced herself to speak, "Well, I-I could take Lead, m-my byakuugan is capable of s-seeing any Hidden traps. N-naruto will c-create a few clones to s-scout out other areas so we can find the other scroll faster."

"Thats a great Idea Hinata!" said Naruto patting her on the back. Hinata just turned even redder as Naruto began to walk into the forest. Hinata started to daydream a little but quickly regained and ran a little ahead. They were going for a few hours before the first team they encountered appeared. One of Naruto's clones had come across a team from hidden stone. When he observed them however they had one of the Heavan scrolls.

"Sorry guys, there isn't anyone around here with the earth scrolls. We'll have to head somewhere else," said Naruto.

"Lets head east," suggested Lee.

"Um, we could split up," said Hinata.

"But isn't that a bad Idea?" asked Naruto.

"N-normally, b-but if we keep hidden well enough, we c-could find a scroll f-faster, and find the others and tell them," she said, a little afraid to go out by herself, but remembered what she and Kurenai talked about before the exams started.

_"Listen Hinata, I really do like you, but you need to be willing to take a risk," Kurenai said._

_"But I-I know I'm not a very s-strong Ninja," Hinata replied twiddling her fingers together._

_"Listen, if you don't be a bit more bold thats how it will stay," Kurenai Firmly stated._

_"But, I-I d-don't know if I..." Hinata stopped talking, afraid of hearing those words._

_"Can be like the one you admire?" asked Kurenai with a smile._

_Hinata turned beat red and looked up at Kurenai, "W-what do y-you Mean?"_

_"Its Naruto, isn't it?" said Kurenai with a small laugh, causing Hinata to smile a little._

_"Is it really so obvious?" she asked._

_"Don't think of this as a chance to become a Chuunin, but a growing experience. Learn to be like Naruto, and never back down even in the face of death itself," said Kurenai._

_"Arigoto, Kurenai-Sensei."_

"Right," Lee said, "I'm guessing I'll go east. Lets meet at what is the halfway point between hear and the tower."

"I'll go along with it, but I'm going with Hinata," Naruto said. Hinata turned beat red after hearing this.

"B-but Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Listen HInata," replied NAruto, "I know we would cover more ground if we split up, but you are the most likely one to get hurt. Lee is fast enough to get out of just about any situation, while you have expended a lot of energy on your Byakuugan already, you can't go alone," there was a deeply worried look in Naruto's eyes, for he was right. She was quite drained.

"Arigoto, Naruto," Hinata said as the two went to the west.

Lee took off in a hurry. Even though he thought it was a good Idea, he didn't like the Idea of leaving his team behind, so hurried to find someone with the earth scroll so they could get out of there as fast as they could. After a full day of searching he finally found someone. It was a team form hidden rain, but they seemed fully energized. Lee saw that they just took an earth scroll from another weak team.

"Damn it!" yelled one of the Ninja's, "we already have one of these. We need the heavan scroll."

"Stay calm, at least we are shortening the competition. We'll just keep going like this until we get the right one," said another one calmly. They nodded there heads and continued.

_IF I follow them until they where themselves out I'll have no problem talking their two earth scrolls and limiting the competion later_, Lee thought to himself. He contiued to follow them until the next day, when the team got into a fight and took another earth scroll. This fight however left two of the Nin's completely exauhsted. Lee couldn't lose this opprotunity and attacked.

He started by launching a Kunai at each of the exhuasted ones, catching them off gaurd in their exhausted stages. Lee quickly ran around and hurled another Kunai before they realized he moved, convincing the only one in fighting shape that there were multiple enemies.

The remaining Ninja however realized what happened. He himself was quite fast, se was able to detect Lee''s movement and dodged the Kunai, "Come on out, I know your alone, Bushin Jutsu!" yelled the Ninja creating two copies of himself. Lee Lept from the trees and charged full speed. The two clones quickly broke apart, but Lee was hit with a summersault right to the Chin, "Im and quite fast myself freak," he laughed, "don't think this will go quickly."

Lee simply smiled and thought it would be best to end it quickly so he could get back to his team in near top form, "Sorry, but I can't afford to play, my flames of youth will end this," Lee then began running circles around the man, and quickly struck with the initial Lotus. THe man was out on the ground as Lee grabbed the scroll and began to run as fast as he could to the meating point. However upon getting there he heard a familiar scream in the distance, it was his lovely lotus petal. He ran off towards the scream of Sakura.

Again Sry about the crappy format it will look like when you read it in wordpad format, NExt chapter will cover NAruto, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Sakura.


	12. Osaka Jutsu revealed

Okay, now for the next chapter. This one will follow Osaka through the forest of death. Sorry, but no Naruto this chapter, He will be in the next one. And now we will all get to see Osaka's Jutsu. And assuming it won't cut this picure out, this is what Osaka Looks Like. Since it is giving me crap with the picture, she has long brown hair and big brown eyes with a bit of a blank expression. Replace the Close with a blue undershirt, tight beige pants, a dark blue over-shirt and her forehead protector worn around her neck. Now lets hope you can see the picture as I post the story. Also from here on out I will name my chapters, and I will probably try and go name all the previous chapters when I get the chance. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 12: Osaka! Jutsu Revealed!

Osaka and her team had just entered the forest. They all knew the reason the other two were there, so that Osaka could enter the Exams. The two went ahead to scout as Osaka followed along there trail. _I should take this opportunity to learn how to focus, Focus, focus, focus._ Osaka continued to repeat this in her mind, losing focus more and more as she continued. Something, however, snapped her back to reality. She bent backwards, narrowly avoiding a Kunai. She quickly spun around to see a ninja from stone coming down from a tree. Osaka jumped backwards Before he could react she jumped into a bush, and ducked through some trees avoiding sight. The man stood in the clearing on gaurd, waiting for Osaka to slip. Suddenly from the shadows he heard a very sligh wizzing sound and moved left. However a small line of blood appeared across his cheek. He looked behind him and saw a single blade of grass that was rigged and stuck in the tree, though it quickly went limp and fell out.

The man just smiled since he quickly realized what this Jutsu was for. They would infuse chakra into the grass and fire it off as a needle, though it lacked power large numbers of them could be launched with a small amount of Chakra, causing heavy damage if they could launch enough and strike. The stone Nin did some hand seals and said, "Bushin Jutsu!" and four more of him appeared.

_So he wants me to fire, hit the wrong ones, and then he will determine my position and attack accordingly, _Osaka already had a strategy for this. She did some handseals and said, "10 Grass needles Jutsu," and put bother her hands on the ground. Five blades of grass came up and stuck to each wrist. She did a few more seas and said, "10 shot hold fire Jutsu," and extended her armes to the side. The grass blades detached and started floating in a row, as Osaka snuck around to the opposite side of the man. She activated the 10 grass needle Justu again and then said, "Hot shot fire!" and the ten other grass needles launched at the Stone Nin. The four copies were destroyed as he jumped out of the way and threw a row of Shuriken which spread out over a wide area in that direction as he said, "Shuriken Spray fire Jutsu!"

Osaka, however was prepared not there, and before he landed she put up both arms and pointed them at her opponent. All then started firing rapidly, landing four needles behind each kneecap at the back of the leg. The man cringed, as he could now barely stand as Osaka walked into the Clearing.

"Sir, could I really don't want to hurt you, so could you just give me your scroll?" she asked, not wanting to continue this conforntation. The man only smiled as Osaka leapt away. Shuriken had flown in from the two trees, and Osaka had received a minor slice through her arm, "so your allies are here," she said as she looked at the two other Stone Nin's standing before her. She needed to think fast since she was fighting on her own.

The two other stone Nin were the first to react, charging in attacking simultaneously with Kunai. Osaka managed to swiftly dodge backwards and did some hand seals as she landed saying, "Grass Claw Jutsu!" and several blades of grass attatched to her knuckles forming Claws, "I was hoping to keep this one a secret until the finals, but I think I'd best use it now, I have more surprises later anyway," she smiled.

"What are you smiling about girlie?" laughed the one she got earlier, "We outnumber you three to one, what are you going to do with just those crappy claws?"

"Well, I actually was planning on winning with them," she replied, not meaning to sound sarcastic.

"IS she for real?" asked another Nin.

"Who cares, she has a scroll and we need it," another replied and did some hand seals in unison with his partner, "Bushin Jutsu!"and there were five of each now. Two of the bodies jumped into the air and were coming down on top of Osaka. She could clearly tell they were real, but couldn't figure out what the others were for. She held firm until she figured it out, though she was too late. Shuriken flew through the clones, and Osaka barely managed to jump up to avoid them, but was now left open to the two coming from above. They managed to cut into Osaka's sides and Osaka managed to get away before there was any serious damage. The same move , however, was being used again.

Osaka had to think fast. Even if she knew who the real ones were, she couldn't see the coming Shuriken. So she did some seals while bent over on the ground so they couldn't see. She said to herself, "Grass Sight Jutsu," and touched the ground and closed here eyes. She saw behind the clones through a blade of grass, and saw the Shuriken come. She easily avoided it this time, leaving the oncoming Ninja the ones vulnerable in mid air. Osaka struck them through each arm, and rolled between them. As soon as the landed, Osaka sweeped their legs knocking them to the ground.

"Here, Take it!" yelled the original Ninja as he threw her an earth scroll, "we surrender!"

"Why thank you," said Osaka with a big smile, "that was quite a workout, good luck with the exam!" she said waving as she walked off with the scroll. She was happy since that was the one they needed, and proceeded through the forest. She was going to meat up with her team at the tower like they originally planned, but saw something unexpected. She looked down to see the other Kohona Nins and thought best to stop to find out how to get to the tower, since she seemed to have lost herself during her focusing.

Heres the end of this chapter, please Keep the Reviews coming.


	13. SasukeSakura Vs Orichimarusound

Here comes the next Chapter were Naruto and Hinata will be covered, and the scream from Sakura Lee heard earlier will be revealed. Here comes the next chapter.

Chapter 13

Naruto and Hinata were searching quickly for a scroll. Neither of them really liked the Idea of splitting up the team, especially not Naruto. He knew Lee was strong, but also quite reckless. He might just put himself in a very bad situation and going in way over his head. Naruto just smiled at himself and shrugged off the though, _There is no way anyone will take out Lee, not even Sasuke could touch him._

"Hey Hinata, we've been at this for a while now and havn't even seen another team, what should we do now?" asked Naruto.

"W-well, we should p-probably head back to the m-meeting point and see what L-lee found," replied Hinata.

"Lets go," Naruto nodded as they moved towards the area they agreed to meet at. Hinata had hoped to bring herself to just talk with Naruto about anything, but couldn't find it in her. She hadn't spoken a word to him that had nothing to do with their current objective. She decided that now was the best time to try.

"So, N-Naruto-kun," she said, finding it quite difficult to talk to him, "I was wondering..." but before she could continue Naruto stopped her as he saw something that he didn't want to. Sakura and Sasuke were in trouble.

It was Sasuke's watch for his team. They had been searching for an earth scroll and have had no luck. Sasuke was hoping to have a peaceful watch, but it didn't happen since Sakura had awoken, "Sasuke-un," she asked, "why exactly do you become so angry whenever Neji is around, you haven't been able to focus since the exam began," she asked him.

"None of your business," Sasuke replied in his usual cold and distant voice, "besides, its best you rest a bit longer, he will be leaving shortly."

"Since we're all up, lets go now," smirked Neji who just got up, "that is unless you need some more time to rest."

"Tch," was all Sasuke said as they got up and began walking. Sakura felt the usual negative energy eminating from the two she was teamed with. There seemed to be a hatred towerd the Hyuuga, but Sakura couldn't figure out where this newborn hatred came from. Though by the end of that long and quite day, trouble had struck.

Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura had barely dodged a barrage of Kunai. Neji activated his Byakuugan and spotted one ninja from hidden grass. It was the same one that Anko had almost attacked.

"He's alone," smiled Neji, "Lets make this quick."

"Fine by me," said Sasuke doing some hand seals, "Phoenix Fire Jutu!" he said blowing small fireballs into the tree the Ninja was hiding. The Grass Nin quickly jumped out of the tree and landed behind Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped away as Neji ran under him and struck at the Ninja. The Grass Nin simply grabbed his wrist and threw him off to the side.

Neji was infuriated by the smugness of the enemy and quickly charged in again. This time Sakura was off the the side, prepared to lauch a Kunai as soon as Neji had the enemy distracted. However the nin simple dissaperead from sight. The saw him standing on a tree branch, "so this is all? I was hoping for a real fight," and as he smirked Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke couldn't move their bodies. They kept struggling but to no avail.

"What the hell," Sasuke said struggling to move.

Neji had managed to move his hands over his elbows and touched them, giving himself full movement of his arms. He quickly struck at all his joints and various other places. He smiled and looked at their enemy, "So, that Justu puts chakra into every moveable joint to freeze the enemy, too bad I can attack that very chakra," smiled Neji who quickly freed Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke just growled to himself as the Grass Nin smiled, "So there isn't much point in that Jutsu now, but don't worry. I'm still far stronger than you three," and the next attack began. He decided to take out the one who appeared to be the strongest of the three, Neji.

He bit his thumb an did some fast seals, calling out a small battalion of snakes which attacked Sasuke and Sakura, "So your after me then?" Neji said getting a little full of himself.

"While I do think you would be enjoyable to have, my sights are set on a more useful pray," the Nin smiled, but this time Neji held his cool and attacked. Their enemy had made the mistake of getting to close to Neji.

"Divination Field! Sixty four Strikes!" Neji cried as he went in for the first two strikes, but something Neji didn't expect happened. From the Grass Nins sleeves shot several snakes which latched onto Neji's arms, stopping his attack.

"Hidden snake Jutsu" said Orichimaru as Neji fell to the ground, "don't worry. Those snakes poison only cause one to become unconsious for a while, unless there stubborn like you, in which case you will remain paralyzed for a while until it finally wears you down. So enjoy watching your team fall one by one," and then Orichimaru turned his attention to Sasuke and Sakura who had beaten his snakes.

Sasuke looked over at Orichimaru and agian him and Sakura were paralyzed. Sasuke looked on in fear and tryed to escape. He couldn't die yet. He still had to kill him.

_If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way_. _Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me. _These words were haunting Sasuke's mind. He couldn't stay here, even if he did fail. He still needed to stop his brother, "Please, if you let us go, I will give you the Heaven Scroll. Just let us pass."

Anko stood over the bodies of three grass Nins, who looked like their faces had been melted off with acid. Here eyes opened wide as she realized something. The only Nin she knew of capable of this was Orichimaru, and S ranked criminal. She turned to the Nin who reported to her and said, "Have the Hokage send at least an ANBU Squad here. I'll go on ahead and find him."

"Hai," and with that the messenger was off. Anko ran into the forest after Orichimaru, her old master.

The Grass Nin had dropped his Jutsu on Sasuke and said, "Thats a good Idea, by the way. You can call me Orichimaru," Sasuke reluctantly threw Orichimaru the scroll, but something stopped it. Naruto had jumped in the way and grabbed the scroll.

"Naruto, what are you doing Baka!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and yelled, "I'm stopping you from doing something stupid, Sasuke Bastard."

"Naruto! None of us are in league with this guy. Besides, you're not even on my team," Sasuke was getting very pissed at Naruto.

"But I can't let you do this," replied Naruto, "you would never stand down before and I won't let you do it now. If you do all you are is a sniveling coward. That's not the Sasuke I know, now take your scroll and fight!" yelled Naruto tossing Sasuke his scroll.

"He's right Sasuke! You're just a coward!" yelled Sakura, "Even baka here is willing to fight!" she had hoped this would jolt him into fighting gear, but Sasuke had only frozen. _Itachi, Neji, and even Naruto are showing great power, and here I am acting like a coward, but I can't die, not now,_ Sasuke thought.

"Fine, I'll take him myself!" yelled NAruto, but Orichimaru had already charged.

"Now's my chance, Slippery Jutsu!" said Hinata, creating a slick patch of water beneath Orichimaru. However he quckly launched up and landed behind Hinata.

"I'll stop you now then," and he struck her in the side of her head knocking her unconscious.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Naruto as he charged, his body glowing with visible red Chakra.

"So, you're the boy," Orichimaru smiled to himself, "best take care of this problem now," he did some hand seals and struck Naruto in his gut as he got close. When Naruto was temporalily stunned, Orichimaru pulled up his shirt and slammed his palm into Naruto's seal, "Five Part Seal!" he yelled, and another part formed over the seal, and Naruto passed out after flying into a Tree.

_Run, run and cling to life, _Those words played through Sasuke's mind again as he saw ," Naruto fall, "No, I will not," Sasuke said to himself as he attacked Orichimaru.

_This might cause a problem, I wouldn't think he'd become so reckless. It must be that other boy,_ Orichimaru thought to himself looking at Naruto. The initail attack was easy to dodge. Sasuke seemed to be making random and sloppy attacks. Orichimaru smiled and said, "Is this the Limit of your powers Sasuke!"

Orichimaru, however, was too late in realizing what had happened. Sasuke had set him up in a trap, as Sasuke through a Kunai and cut a small wire. A few of the Kunai Sasuke had thrown were attachted to wires, and used to set up a trap. Orichimaru jumped out of the way but was caught in Sasukes next attack. He threw several Kunai with more wires attached to them, only they were intentionally thrown to Orichimarus sides, and wrapped him around the tree he was in front of.

"Fire Jutsu: Fire Dragon Element!" Sasuke cried as he breathed a dragon shaped fire Blast down the wires. It collided with Orichimaru and exploding in a blazing mass of flames. Sasuke landed on the ground and started panting. He smiled to himself believing he had won, but that joy quickly faded. Out from the flames walked Orichimaru, the fake face he had on melted away under the flames, smiling his snake smile.

"Well done Sasuke, but you will never beat me. Nor will you beat Itachi with such meager power," and with that Sasuke became enraged but was too weak to do anything about it, "If you want power seek me out," and then Orichimaru's neck streched out and he bit into Sasuke's lower neck, and then he disapeared. What was left on Sasuke's neck was a mark consisting of three notches in a circle.

Sakura was worried about Sasuke and all the others. She found a good hiding place and dragged Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata in to wait out until they recovered.

"I say we take them out now," said one of the Ninja of Hidden sound watching Sakura take the other Nins into the hiding place.

"We are suppose to wait until morning, those were Orichimaru's Orders," replied the female of the three.

"Fine, but don't think I'll go easy on them," replied the one whose face was covered in Bandages.

Anko was searching through the forest in pursuit of Orichimaru. The cursed seal on her neck was starting to burn as she hunted him down. She could feel his presence nearby, and was insistant and destroying her old master. She finally found him.

"Hidden Snake Jutsu!" she said shooting the snaked from her sleeves. Orichimaru dodged and looked Anko in the eyes.

"I'd think you'd great me with more joy," orichimaru smirked, "Its been such a long time since we've seen each other Anko."

"Shut up snake, you used me and tossed me aside like trash. For that you will suffer," and Anko charged in and her left hand and Orichimaru's right together against the tree with a Kunai, "I'm going to borrow your left hand for a moment," Anko smiled grabbing his left hand and using it to do some hand seals.

"The double Snake Assaination Jutsu?" Orichimaru said sounding worried, "So your willing to sacrifice yourself to get rid of me?"

"It's the least I could do for all the wrong I did in your name," She said completing the seals. But all that happened was Orichimaru smiled. The skin melted away revealing a doll in his place. Anko, now out of energy, turned around to see Orichimaru standing on a tree branch.

"It was fun meating you again, but I'm after Sasuke and have no time to fight with you," Orichimaru said.

"There is no way he will survive your seal Orichimaru," Anko Spat.

"True, but there is still a ten percent chance he will survive it like you did, and if he does his body will be mine," and with that Orichimaru smiled and left. Anko then dragged herself from the forest.

She made it out only to meat up with a group of mountain lions, "Not now, I must make it back to the Hokage," she said to herself, lacking the strength to fight. Though before the lions could attack, they were scared away by a Kunai. Kakashi jumped down in front of her,

"Hey," he said, "looks like you need a hand."

"Great, it had to be you didn't it," Anko said managing a weak smile, "Just get to the Hokage, I have an urgent message to give him."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded after picking her up and taking her to see the Hokage.

Sakura had rested in the hideaway for the night. In the morning everyone was still out. She was a quite worried about Hinata who was still unconcious, and figured Orichimaru did more than just knock her out. It was probably some kind of Jutsu, but Sakura could only wait until it wore off. But just as she thought they would be safe until they all woke up, she avoided a thrown Kunai.

She looked up and saw the three Nins of Hidden sound attack. First came the girl, who only did a few quick punches that Sakura dodged easy enough, but wasn't so luck when the others attacked from behind. They grabbed her by the arms and held her in place. She let out a loud scream.

"Since Sasuke seems to be asleep right now, I think we'll just play with you for a while," smiled the long haired Sound Kunoichi as she punched Sakura in the gut. The other two let go of Sakura as she fell to the ground holding her gut. The female sound Nin kicked Sakura's side, but it went up in smoke revealing a log.

"Dammit, she must have done the seals when she bent over," but before she could find Sakura, the Sound Nin recieved a spinning kick to the side of the head by Sakura. The female sound Nin quickly regained composure and struck back at her, barely missing.

"I hate people like you," she spat, "the way you have your hair done, the clothes you wear, none of it is fitting for a Ninja. Only one who wants to attract someone. Your not even a Ninja because you want to be one, you disgust me."

"What do you know?" Sakura yelled back and threw a Kunai. The female sound Nin quickly dodged and moved in for another strike. This time Sakura couldn't avoid the kick to the gut followed by another kick sending her into a tree. She lay there leaning against the tree as all three Nin jumped at her. She couldn't stop them this time, she could only pray someone would save her. She could only watch the three Ninja of Sound come in a downpour.

Here ends Chapter 13. Since Im on a bit of writers block I'm starting another breif fic to help me get back on track, so it might be a while for the next update. Again thanks for the reviews and keep em coming.


	14. Lee fights on! ShikaInoCho save the day

Writers block is gone already, Ill cover a little more with Anko, a bit with Shino Kiba and Tenten, and Shikamarus team will come into the picture. Thanks for more reviews and a guy I have fixing my errors from here on out. He told be to use Ananonymous31793, so without further Adiue, the chapter begins.

Chapter 14: The Green Beast Enters!

Sakura raised her arms to defend herself against the attack. She knew it wouldnt work, but couldnt go down without a fight. However someone had come to the rescue. Lee appeared in front of her and launched a powerful spinning kick into each Ninja, sending them flying off a good distance.

"Lee!" cried out Sakura, deeply grateful someone had come to her rescue, "We have to get out of here!"

" But we cant leave everyone else!" replied Lee.

"Lets just give them a scroll, there is no way you can take them all!" replied Sakura.

"Dont worry Sakura, I will protect you even if it means my life," replied Lee who mounted his assault. While fighting one was easy enough, three was a completely different story. He started off with a leaf spinning wind at the female, who chose to block since she couldn't dodge. She felt a great force and was sent into a tree, however Lee was left open to the Sound Nin with the wrappings around his head to attack. He struck out at Lee with his metal glove things and barely missed Lees face. Lee smiled thinking that now would be a perfect attack opportunity, but suddenly his brain started doing flips and his vision began to blur.

Lee staggered back, barely able to hold himself up, Dammit, I have to end this now He thought to himself. The guy that hit him with the gauntlets walked up and Lee took his attack. He struck at him starting the Initial Lotus. He jumped up after the Nins flying body and wrapped it with bandages.

"Crap, Dosu is in trouble," said the other male sound Nin who did some seals and put his hands on the ground. A surge of Chakra flowed under Lee as the Initial Lotus struck. As the dust cleared Lee panted. He was barely able to use that move against his enemy, and now he suffered for it. His head was twirling and he was on his hands and knees. He looked up as his vision cleared, but what he saw shocked him. Dosu was still there standing.

"Wow, you really saved me there Zaku," he smiled, "Even though you softened the ground Im still feeling it."

" Yeah, you Okay Kin?" asked Zaku.

"Yeah, but man my head hurts," she replied holding her head, "We should really take him out before that move he used on Dosu here again."

"You wont need to worry, I can defeat you without it," Lee replied now standing upright. He was still dizzy, but felt he could continue now.

"Please, even with all that power and speed of yours your no match for the sound Ninja!" yelled Kin, who quickly threw a Kunai. Lee caught it mid air and tossed it back at her. She ducked and smiled, "So you really are fast. But are you fast enough to handle all three of us?"

Then the Real assault began. Dosu started to attack with his Gauntlets again, but this time Lee stayed farther away to avoid the effect of it. Though when he went back he was forced to jump to avoid a few low thrown Kunai by Kin. While in the air is when Zaku let out his attack. He pointed his arm with his palm open at Lee. A blast of compressed air Shot out and struck Lee, "Air Slicing Blast!" and Lee went Flying. The three Nin quickly went in for the next assault.

_If only I could take them off, but Gai made me promise not to take them off until he gave the Okay, but if I dont, _Rock Lee shook the thought. He would not loose this fight and keep his promise to Gai. He needed to get rid of one of them before he could win, even if it was only for a moment, and it would seem Zaku would be the best to remove since he could almost neutralize the Lotus. As Dosu came close, Lee used the whirlwind Kick, Dosu only smiled staying barely out of reach so he could strike with his Gauntlet. However he felt himself forced back by the force of the kick. He flew back a short distance and regained balance.

"So, you know the whirlwind Kick? Doesn't matter though, we still have plenty more, and a evil look crossed Dosu's face. This time it was Kin who attacked first. She went in with a Kunai in each hand, Lee knew they had another strategy, but couldn't figure it out. He decided to attack her with leaf spinning wind. She barely managed to avoid and saw a second kick flying at her, but it was stopped by Dosu, who attacked Lee from behind. Lee managed to dodge, but since he was so close to Kin she managed to slice into his arm with a Kunai.

Sakura was starring into the fight with frightened Eyes. _He cant beat all three of them But what can I... Even if I could only get one of them away from him It would be enough_. Sakura then saw Zaku readying his air Cutter and decided to interfere. She threw a Kunai he avoided, but at least it stopped the air cutter. She charged in with a Kunai and he simply threw a kunai at her. She was struck, but a log appeared in her place. She struck him with a hard punch to the back of the head and jumped into a tree. When he turned around Sakura jumped at him, Kunai ready to strike. He threw a Kunai at her, thinking it was obviously another replacement Jutsu and looked around, Now where is the real one... but before he could finish he felt blood drop in his face. He looked up and saw Sakura with a Kunai in her hand, jamming the Kunai at him. It was jammed straight into his arm, so he tried punching Sakura with his other arm. But before he could Sakura bit down into his wrist.

Kin quickly grabbed Sakuras hair and pulled her off, "Clever arent you?" she smiled, "Looks like Ill just kill you here," and Kin reached for her Kunai. Sakura, however, cut her hair off with her Kunai and jumped into a tree for safety. While Sakura Had them distracted, Lee knew he couldn't get by without getting through Dosu first, so decided to finish him with his next move. Lee charged in and did a sweeping kick knocking Dosu off his feet, but before he actually hit the ground Lee grabbed his ankle and spun around slamming Dosu into a Tree. Lee quickly charged, but to no avail. Zaku had extended both arms and cried, "Ultimate air slicer!" and a huge wave of air pressure shot everywhere crushing Lee and Sakura.

"Damn it," Lee gasped. He couldn't keep fighting like this. Even if he took his weighs off now he would be to exhausted. He had failed, he couldnt protect Sakura. Just as he thought it couldnt get any worse, Dosu had gotten up.

"Nice little trick you got there, but did you really think It would stop me?" he said with a Sadistic tone. The tree sound Nin stood together looker at the battered frames of Lee and Sakura. It was then, however, help arrived.

The three sound Nins leapt in all directions as a giant ball came rolling through. Arms and legs popped out as the ball shrunk, revealing Choiji, "Hey guys," he said starting to dig into a bag of Chips.

"Youll pay for interfering!" yelled Kin who began to charge but her body wasnt moving. She started moving forward against her will as Shikamaru came out of the bushes moving the exact same way.

"You three had best be happy Ino convinced us to help you guys," As he said that the body of Ino fell limp from the bushes and Kin smiled.

"Yeah, I didnt want to waste my energy here, but you looked so helpless forehead girl," Kin said.

"Shut up Ino Pig," smiled Sakura, barely able to talk.

Ino just smiled through Kins body and said, "Well have this finished Soon," Ino turned Kins body towards Choiji and extended her arms out, "Just crush her already."

"All right, Meat Tank Jutsu!" yelled Choiji as he grew very large and rolled into a ball charging Kin. Zaku, however, jumped in front of Choiji and used his Air Slicer Jutsu, Choiji kept rolling in place until eventually the large ball of meat jumped into the air over Zaku and was about to crash land on Kin. However she avoided it, and Inos body got back up.

"Dammit Choiji you were to slow," Ino yelled.

"Well sorry you cant hold it longer," Choiji calmly said.

"Shut up Fatty!" yelled Ino.

"Dont call me Fat!" yelled Choiji back.

"Will you stop fighting each other you two and go after the sound Nins? How troublesome," sighed Shikamaru. Though they prepared to fight again, everyone stopped when they felt a powerful energy emitting from behind. Everyone stopped to look at what was now the awakened Sasuke.

His body was covered in black markings and a dark energy was emitting off his body, "Who did this too you Sakura? Who!" he said in an enraged voice. The sound Nins were quick to retreat as they saw this. Sakura put her arms around Sasukes Shoulders.

"Sasuke, please stop," she panted. As she did this the energy started to go down and the black marks receding until all that was left was the mark on his neck. He nearly collapsed into Sakuras arms. She was relieved that whatever this was had stopped.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Ino.

"I dont know," said Sasuke softly, "But we still dont have an earth scroll."

"Neither do we," said Shikamaru, "How troublesome."

"Actually," smiled Lee barely picking himself up off the ground, "I've got three. Each of you can have one for thanks."

" Really Lee?" said Sakura Cheerfully, "But why?"

"I promised I would protect you, but I failed. Sakura, I make you one more promise. During the final exams I will be a stronger man than I am now," said Lee with a stern look on his face.

Shikamaru looked at Lee and noticed something wrong, there were small bumps through his leg warmers, and then he looked at Lee and said, "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Lee said struggling to walk over to Shikamaru, "What is it?"

"Why didnt you take of f your weights? You probably would have won, since those weights are usually only worn for extreme taijutsu training," Shikamaru said.

"I promised Gai-Sensei that I wouldnt take them off until he gave me the Okay," Lee smiled.

"SO you would risk you own life to keep such a troublesome promise?" Shikamaru said nodding his head as he started walking off, "Lets go guys, we should get to the middle tower as soon as possible," and with that Shikamarus team had taken off.

"Well Sakura, Ill catch up with you at the Exams," Lee said, "Ill rest here a while until they wake up."

"Goodbye Lee," she said as her and Sasuke picked up Neji and walked off. After a few hours Naruto got up and saw Lee there.

"Lee! What happened to that snake guy?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? I was helping fight off the Sound Ninja. What exactly happened while I was gone? Lee asked. Naruto explained the whole thing. By the time he was done Hinata arose.

"Naruto-kun? Lee?" she said.

"So were all up then?" Lee said getting up, "Good. I have gotten us an earth scroll, so lets get moving. We only have a few more hours until the second exam starts," Naruto and Hinata nodded as they left for the tower.

Anko had just gotten back and informed the Hokage of what happened. He had insisted the exams continue, and that Orichimaru would not try anything else yet. Not with all the Anbu in the area. Anko went to the observation room and to see how many people were left.

"Anko," said one of the people at a monitor, "Some one had finished the test in two hours!"

"Thats impossible, the record to this point has been fourteen! Show me the video!"

Kiba, Shino, and Tenten saw a team of stone Nins from the trees. They were planning to attack until they saw the sand team come in. They stood in the trees waiting for a victor to emerge so they could attack and take the scrolls from the winners since they would be warn out.

"I suggest you hand over the scroll now," smiled Kankurou.

"Ha, you cant beat us," replied one of them as he threw his three umbrellas into the air, they opened up and needles began to rain down on top of Gaara and a huge dust cloud formed. The Nin smiled thinking he had killed his enemy, but as the dust cleared all that was there was a shell of sand that had blocked all the needles.

"Desert Coffin," calmly said Gaara, and the sand swarmed over him encasing his body.

"I give up, Ill give you the scroll!" the Stone Nin screamed.

"Gaara simply walked over and picked up an umbrella and opened it up over his head. "No, you will die," Gaara said, "Desert Funeral"! and the sand imploded on the man, creating a bloody rain over the entire area. Temari lifted up the scroll and looked at it.

"Lucky, this is the scroll we needed. We can get out of here already," she smiled.

"No," replied Gaara.

"Why not?" asked Kankurou.

"Im not done killing yet," he replied simply.

"Gaara," said Temari, "please lets just get out of here," she was almost afraid he would attack her.

"Fine," Gaara said and walked off. Kankurou and Temari looked afraid for their lives as the followed after.

"What the hell is that guy?" asked Kiba after they left.

"Lets find another scroll," replied Shino, knowing fighting them would mean certain death.

"That was scary," Tenten said as a chill went down her spine, "I hope we wont have to fight him."

They all nodded and walked off.

After watching the video Anko got a very serious look across her face, "We had better keep a close eye on that one, somethings not right about him."

Naruto, Lee and Hinata arrived at the tower, and went inside. There they finally opened up their scrolls. A cloud of dust appeared and from the dust appeared Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see," he smiled.

"What are you doing here Iruka?" said Naruto happy to see his former sensei.

"Well a Chuunin is assigned to great each team and congratulated them on passing the second exam," he replied.

"Excuse me," Lee said, "Its nice to see you again Iruka."

"Lee, I see you made it to a team after all, congratulations," Iruka smiled.

"You guys know each other?" asked Naruto Confused.

"He used to be In my class before he dropped out. Looks like he turned into a fine Genin," Iruka smiled, "Its nice to see you here to Hinata."

"Thank you," she said Quietly.

"I want you all to look at the writing on the wall," Iruka said as they all looked at it. It read, Those who lack the power of heaven should seek to gain knowledge, and those who lack the power of earth should seek to obtain strength.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto.

"Um, I-I Think I know," said Hinata, "If you L-lack intelligence, you sh-should find a way to i-improve your mind. IF you l-lack strength t-train your body t-t-to obtain it."

"Thats right Hinata. I guess its time to go to the final room. Then well see who all made it this far," with that Iruka led them up the tower stairs until the reached the stadium. Thats it for this chapter. Next chapter the Preliminaries begin. Please R&R.


	15. Sasuke Vs Choiji! Lion Combo Born!

Sry about this chapters delay. Anyways, I don't really want to write the Hokage speech before the preliminaries matches about the real reason behind the exams, the whole war thing and impressing rich snobby people for business. So I'll start right off with the matches.

Chapter 15: Sasuke Vs. Choiji! Lion Combo born!

"Lets see the first match contestants," said Hayate (The sickly looking guy who watches the match) as they all looked at the electronic board. And then the first names came up, "Round one, Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Akimichi Choiji!"

"Sasuke can't fight this early!" said Sakura, "he still has that..." she stopped when she remembered him telling her not to tell anyone about the bite from Orichimaru. Kakashi looked at Sasuke's neck, noticing the Mark.

"I'll let you fight Sasuke, but if you try to use any Jutsu I'm pulling you out of the match, got it?" Kakashi smiled and began reading his book.

Sasuke was irritated. He was afraid of this, he knew using Jutsu seemed to activate that thing on his neck. Under normal circumstances he knew he would have no problem beating Choiji, but without his Katon techniques or his Sharingan he didn't know of much he could do.

"Sasuke, just because I saw what happened in the forest and am aware how weak you are, don't expect me to go easy on you," smiled Choiji.

"Tch," was Sasuke's only response. He assumed his fighting stance as Choiji made the first move.

"Meat tank!" Choiji yelled as he transformed into the large spinning ball of raw power. Sasuke managed to avoid the first charge, but couldn't dodge the second. He was struck hard in the back by Choiji, and got pressed into the cement. Choiji reformed and looked as Sasuke, who barely managed to get up.

"Sorry Sasuke, but in your shape your done," and with that Choiji was preparing another meat Tank. However Sasuke made a mad dash at Choiji, _I should really thank Lee for this,_ and then came Sasukes new technique.

Before Choiji could form the Meat Tank, his chin was struck by Sasuke, and he was sent flying into the air. Sasuke proceeded to jump into the air and appeared directly behind him.

"But that's my..." Lee tried to get out as he observed the fight. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was able to copy that part of the Lotus, and felt a tinge of jealousy.

Since that is the only part of the move sasuke had seen, he improvised from there. (Sorry but I can't remember how the Lion combo went, Just that it's a series of powerful strikes ending with a heal smash crushing the enemy into the ground, so use your imagination here), "Lion Combo!" he yelled out at the end. Choiji was smashed int othe ground unable to move.

"And the winner is Uchiha Sasuke," said Hayate somewhat unenthusiastically.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke, who almost collapsed, "Lets go get that thing on your neck sealed up then, shall we?" Kakashi said as he and Sasuke walked into the back room. As they walked Sasuke was thinking, _That move put an extreme strain on my body, yet when Lee started to do it he seemed unaffected, _how _much did that guy train his body to make it that durable?_

Short chapter I know, but I couldn't think of a way to make a more exciting fight between those two. Next up, Shikamaru Vs. Kin. The next chapter will be up within a few hours if my writing drive continues. R&R.


	16. Shikamaru Vs Kin! Genious of the Shadow

Chapter 16: Nara Shikamaru Vs. Tsuchi Kin!

"Well, lets just move on shall we?" said Hayate as everyones attention returned to the scoreboard. The lights flashed and then the next set of contestents were named, "Nara Shikamaru versus Tsuchi Kin."

The two fighters entered the Arena, and Kin had a wide smile on here face, "Don't think your shadow will get me this time, I'm quite prepared for this."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as he prepared for the fight. Kin oppened her attack with the needles at Shikamaru, which he dodged easily. He noticed the bell, and recognized the technique. The bell would distract him opening him up for attack. However Kin did something he didn't expect. Another set of Needles had already been thrown. He dodged back to where he was, but only to get trapped. The bell rang loudly in his ear. When he looked around there were a very large number of Kin's.

_Damn, she caught me in an illusion with thos_e_ wires, _he thought to himself. _She already knows my Jutsu, so a normal attack won't work, she'll probably make her move soon,_ Then Shikamaru had an Idea. As Kin readied an attack, she froze solid. She gazed around the ground and couldn't see Shikamaru's shadow anywhere.

"What did you do?" yelled Kin.

"I trapped you in my Shadow bind," Lazily said Shikamaru.

"But your shadow is no where near me!" she proclaimed.

"Look at your strings, strings that thin from that hieght don't make a shadow," sure enough Kin saw a shadow following beneath the string, and it was attached to her. The shadow expanded out and SHikamaru stepped back a few steps, "SO how does throwing shuriken until someone falls sound to you?"

"You wouldn't do something that stupid," Kin smiled. The smile quickly faded when Shikamaru pulled out a Shurike, making Kin do the same. HE threw it as hard as he could, and Kin tensed up badly. Though before the Shuriken struck, Shikamaru ducked back as hard and fast as he could. Kin was releaved and relaxed, realizing he didn't have the guts to do it. Unbeknownst to her, Shikamaru dispelled the Jutsu, and just as he did Kin's head hit the wall and knocked her out.

"Winner, Shikamaru," said Hayate in the same voice.

"Women are so troublesome," Shikamaru said Nodding his head and going back to the stands.

"Our next match will be Uzamaki NAruto and Inuzuki Kiba," Hayate said.

Again a short chapter, but the next fight will be longer. I got plans for that one. I'll be using that Jutsu Naruto was working on earlier. R&R.


	17. Naruto Vs Kiba! Dog Vs Fox

Here is the much wanted chapter, Naruto gets to fight with Kiba. And as an unrelated note, for the next time I get writers block how would a story involving Mr. T being a Ninja sound? Anyway, back on track here's the chapter.

Chapter 15: Naruto Vs. Kiba! The fox and the Dog.

"Hah, Finally get my chance," said Kiba jumping to his side of the ring.

"Please, you can't beat me dog boy," claimed Naruto.

"Bring it on," smiled Kiba. Sure enough Naruto did, opening with an attack by a Kunai. Kiba quickly dodged to the side and attacked. He tried head butting Naruto but Naruto dodged and readied a slash with his Kunai. However before he could strike Akamaru had slammed into his side. Naruto rolled on the ground and jumped back to his feat.

"What the hell is that dog doing?" yelled Naruto.

"Me and Akamaru fight together, or is that a little much for you?" smirked Kiba.

"Please, you don't have a hope without your dog," smiled Naruto in response, "Go ahead and keep using him."

"That's it, Akamaru! Human Beast Transformation Jutsu!" and with that Akamaru became a replica of Kiba. The two attacked Naruto in Unison. Naruto was having a serious problem, he could barely dodge them.

"Air Burst Jutsu!" cried Naruto. One of the two Kiba's was blown back by a sudden gust of wind. With that Kiba away, naruto sliced at the one by him with a Kunai. That Kiba jumped back with a small slice in his chest and smiled.

"Don't think that one attack saved you, Akamaru! Lets go," Kiba said as the Akamaru Kiba somersaulted over Naruto. They came at the same time. Naruto didn't know what to do with an enemy on each side, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

"Kage Bushin Jutsu!"he yelled creating one other clone. The clone held off the Akamaru Kiba while the real Naruto went for the real Kiba. All that happened was the clone got ripped apart by Akamaru while Naruto got cut across his gut from Kiba's claw like hand before he jumped away.

"Please Naruto, such simple strategies are useless," Kiba smirked again.

"Shut your mouth dog boy, I'll never loose to you!" Naruto yelled back. He did some hand seals and created five clones. The all charged in the head on, but the clones were quickly dispatched. Though when the clouds of the clones disappeared, all that was left was three Kibas.

"Don't think that'll work Naruto, I can smell you from a mile away!" Kiba yelled as he struck the one he thought was Naruto and sent him flying. However when the dust cleared it was Akamaru lying there, "How did you fool my nose! Doesn't matter since I found you!" he then struck the other one, however when he hit the ground it was Akamaru that appeared.

Kiba suddenly felt another strike against the back of his head. Even though he went a good distance he recovered quickly, "So you used the Henge in order to confuse me? Good move, but I still have my other weapon," he said quickly swallowing a pill he pulled out of his pocket.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto.

"A soldier pill, it increased my Stanima by quite a bit, lets see you keep up," and Kiba charged in full speed. Naruto kicked at his open gut, but Kiba took the blow head on and didn't slow, clawing Naruto hard in the chest and kneeing his gut. Naruto barely escaped the rabid dog boy.

"Looks like I'll have to use my other new move," Naruto smiled has he did some hand seals. Kiba Charged in as fast as he could to try and stop it. Though as soon as he got there Naruto used his Air Burst Justu and he expected to be blown back, but instead Naruto was blown forward and hit Kiba with an uppercut, the power was increased amply with the force of Naruto's Jutsu behind it.

"Don't think its over now, Kage Bushin Jutsus!" yelled Naruto creating four clones. Just before Kiba landed one clone gave him a hard kick to the jaw sending him back into the air. As that happened a clone was launched into the air by the other two clones, with the real Naruto on his back. The clone decked Kiba as hard as he could sending back to the ground. As Kiba went down the clone grabbed Naruto's wrists and spun forward throwing Naruto at Kiba. Kiba hit the ground and slid back a ways, only to get hit with the final blow, "Naruto Combo!" yelled Naruto turning forward in mid air slamming his heel into Kiba's Gut.

And that was it, Kiba was unable to move, "Winner Uzamaki Naruto," said Hayate with a bit of a surprise expression on his face.

Lee stood there in Awe, both Naruto and Sasuke had preformed a version of his Lotus. _It seems that I will have some truly great rivals,_ Lee said now smiling, "Naruto! I hope we will get a chance to fight soon! The flames of youth must be fed!" Lee yelled.

Naruto, still a little confused by the whole flames of youth thing, replied, "You go it thick brows, and I'm taking you down!" They gave each other a thumbs up as Naruto returned to the spectators area.

The score board then began to turn out the next challenge, "Next round Yamanako Ino Vs. Hanaro Sakura!"

Just send some of those delectable reviews, Thnx again for all that have reviews so far.


	18. Shino Vs Zaku

This chapter was suppose to be Sakura and Ino fighting. Just go with it being exactly like the Manga, the whole Ino cutting her hair and punching each other out. We'll just skip right to the next fight.

Chapter 18: Shino Vs. Zaku

"And our next fighters are Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku," said Hayate letting out a little yawn.

Zaku entered the ring, one arm in a sling, and Shino looked right at his grinning opponent, "Even with one arm I'll take you apart."

"Just go," replied Shino. Zaku smiled and pointed his right arm, "Air Slicer!" and shot a wave of compressed air at Shino. Shino simply dodged to the side as Zaku smiled, "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from."

"This fight is already over," said Shino simply.

"And what makes you so confident?" smirked Zaku. But that smile quickly faded as he realized what was going on. He felt something crawling up his legs and arms. HE felt his chakra draining a little bit, and noticed the bugs. He swiped them off himself and jumped away. There was a large group of bugs right behind him. Though as soon as he landed Shino was right behind him.

Shino raised his right hand above his left should and delivered a powerful backhand to Zaku, sending him flying into the bugs. He landed on his good hand and back flipped. During the moment his eyes were away, the bugs formed a copy of Shino, which charged in head first and blocked a kick from Zaku.

Zaku suddenly felt a chop on his lower back. Shino had moved behind him. While he was temporality stunned the bug clone dispersed and swarmed over Zaku. He managed to roll out of the swarm shaking off most of the bugs.

"Well I guess its time for my trump card," Zaku smiled pulling out the arm in the sling and extending both arms, "Ultimate Air Slicer!" He yelled, intending to fry all the bugs. However instead, he felt the pressure build up in his arm, he had realized that the bugs blocked the path, and now there was only one way for that energy to exit.

Zaku let our a scream as his arms were blown off. Every stared at Shino in amazement, "Wow, when did that guy become so strong?" Naruto asked out loud.

"He is the heir of the Aburame clan, Shino," Kurenai said standing behind her team "Regardless of what your test scores said, Sasuke was not the strongest Genin of your Year, that title belongs only to Aburame Shino."

"Winner is Aburame Shino," said Hayate. Again, everyone's attention turned to the scoreboard. The lights flashed and revealed the next fighter, "Sabuko No Temari and Gria Tenten."

The two fighters entered the ring. They stared at each other and smiled, "You can't him," Temari said.

"Oh yeah? You just wait until you see this," Tenten smiled as she pulled out a scroll and jumped up in the air and started spinning with it. From within the scroll Tenten was pulling out all these weapons and throwing them with extreme speed. Temari simply waved her fan and a powerful gust of wind blew away all the weapons leaving scattered Kunai, Shuriken and Sickles around the arena.

"You bore me, I'll end this now," Temari smiled and waved the fan, "Sickle and Wind!" and an enormous blast of air flew at Tenten. The wind had a powerful razor property when it struck, and blew Tenten back with a powerful blast, leaving her body cut up quite badly. Tenten was unable to continue.

"Winner Sabuko no Temari," Hayate yawned out as the ring was cleared. And again the board flashed revealing the next contestants, "Hyuuga Neji Vs. Hyuuga Hinata!" (Here to again save time just go off the of the Hinata Neji fight form the anime or manga, since I really don't think I could do any better at that fight, except for when Naruto comes down, Lee comes with him.)

"Hinata!" Lee and Naruto Cried.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll be okay," said Naruto sounding Nervous as the medics took her away.

"Neji, I'm surprised at you," said Lee in one of his few serious moments.

"Shut up trash," Neji replied.

"Don't you dare talk to my friend like that," Naruto growled.

"A loser like you could never defeat me, fate has placed me above trash like you," Neji smirked.

"Neji, I have always thought you my Rival, the one who scored the highest. The one who pummeled me countless times in sparring matches, For a while there I really believed that you were right, that I couldn't win," but then Lee smiled, "But in the final exams, I will prove to you that hard work will surpass even a genius, and I will show you fate is only a means for your running away."

Neji looked like he was ready to kill Lee but turned around and said, "You will never defeat me Lee, all the hard work in the world won't be able to save you," and with that Neji returned to the stadium.

Lee and NAruto also returned to here the announcement for the next fight, "Sabuko no Kankurou Vs. Tsurutu Misumi "

Next Chapter I will wrap up the last three matches of the Exam since none of them are big scary battles. So until next time R&R plz.


	19. End of the Preliminaries

Okay, it might be a while for my next update. I plan to Finish A Pimps tale before this one since its almost over, that way since my writers streak is back I will be able to make later chapters higher quality since my attention won't be divided.

Chapter 19: Preliminaries end! Final matches announced.

Kankurou stood facing his opponent with a ruthless smile on his face, "This is your only chance to surrender."

"Don't take me to lightly fool," Misumi said smiling.

"Don't worry, Karasu will make short work of you," with that Kankurou put the large wrapped figure in front of him, however Misumi lept on Kankurou before he could unwrap it. His arms had Kankurou in a full nelson and his legs wrapped around his chest.

"It won't to you any good if you can't use it," Misumi smiled, "and by the way, my body can constrict to any size, so its no problem for me to snap your neck now, so I suggest you take your last chance to surrender."

"I don't think that's nessacery," smiled Kankurou. Hayate was just about to call the fight until Misumi snapped Kankurou's neck. However, the arms of Kankurou suddenly wrapped around Misumi and constricted his entire body.

"What the hell?" cried a surprised Misumi. The head of Kankurou spun around revealing a wooden face beneath the fake skin. All that was there was the puppet Karasu.

Kankurou burst from the wrappings that binded him. He had hidden himself in the wrappings and controlled his puppet from there, "Don't worry, I won't snap your neck. I'll just crush your body," with that he made some movements with his fingers and Karasu constricted and snapped several bones in Misumi's body.

"Winner, Sabuko no Kankurou," yawned Hayate.

Kankurou simply smiled and returned to the stadium as the medics dragged Misumi away. The score board had again began to flash, " Next match, Sabuko No Gaara Vs. Akadou Yoroi."

The two fighters were at the ring. Yoroi had looked at Gaara and smiled beneath his black cloth over his mouth and glared through his sunglasses, _I'll show Orichimaru we don't need sands help to defeat leaf. Misumi may be gone, but I won't be, Sound is all that we will need._

"Do you just plan to stand there or are you going to do something?" asked Gaara.

"Don't underestimate me," Yoroi smiled as he threw a Kunai. However sand burst form the large gourd Gaara carried and blocked the Kunai. Yorio charged in and thrust his hand forward, but again the sand blocked it. _I have to find a way to hit him, otherwise my Chakra absorbtion technique is useless. _Yoroi now realized why Orichimaru wanted Sands help, this was a dangerous enemy.

"You will die now," said Gaara in a monotone voice. Yorio tried to dodge but was hid directly by a blast of sand. The sand qiuckly surrounded Yorio and began to crush him, "Desert Coffin."

"Damn it," Yorio managed to squeeze out before he heard the last words he would ever hear.

"Desert Funeral," simply said Gaara as the sand Imploded, completely crushing Yorio.

"Winner Sabuko no Gaara," Said Hayate. The ninja watching however, were not so calm. Naruto was clutching the railing of the upper rim, wondering how they were suppose to fight this guy. That sand seems to be an auto defense system, and that other attack seemed to be an instant death maneuver. However Naruto only smiled.

"So Naruto, you want to fight him to?" asked Lee with a smile

"Yeah, and I'm going to beat him," Naruto replied.

Kakashi only looked on and realized something. This kid had an extreme bloodlust in his eyes, and there were not any attacks among the Genin he has seen that will be able to break that shield. He looked int the direction of the hospital. He had sealed the Curse Seal on Sasuke already, and now thought that would be the only hope they had. He would teach Sasuke his strongest attack, Chidori. Then just maybe they will stop that monster in the arena. Though Kakashi still had a fear, in his mind.

_Orichimaru had snuck in on Kakashi, and Kakashi quickly went on the defensive, "Don't even thing about touching the boy._

"_My, aren't we brave, it even seems you have sealed my curse," Orichimaru smiled._

_Kakahsi thought to himself, _What am I doing? I can't fight one of those three? _But still he held firm._

"_Don't worry dear Kakashi, I only came to check on him. Your seal won't matter though, he will seek me for power and willingly use the seal. Even your block can't stop it them," and with that Orichimaru left. _

Kakashi was afraid that Sasuke would leave for Orichimaru and was afraid to teach Sasuke Chidori, but was afraid he had no choice at this point.

"The next match will be Rock Lee Vs. Kinuta Dosu," said Hayate, glad this was almost over. He had much more pressing matters to attend to.

"So, we meat again," smiled Dosu as he faced Lee.

"Don't think that this will end like before, this time we fight on fair terms," sternly replied Lee remembering what had happened before.

"We'll see," Dosu replied as Lee Charged. Dosu followed with a punch, but Lee bent back far enough to escape its usual range, however Dosu smiled as the gauntlet extended and the sound struck Lee full force. He felt the dissyness as Dosu delivered a full kick to Lee's head. Lee flew back a short way but landed on his feat and his vision slowly began to clear.

"Come on Lee, you can't loose to this guy," Lee heard the voice form the stands and Saw Gai standing there giving him a thumbs up, "sorry I'm late."

"Gai!" Lee said almost in tears, "Right, this guy is going down."

"Take them off Lee," Gai smiled.

"Are you sure Sensei?" asked Lee.

"Of course, we all saw what happened in the forest, show them the true power of your youth Lee!" Gai said striking his Nice Guy pose again.

"Right," Lee said as he pulled down his leg warmers revealing weights.

"Wow!" said Naruto, "I could have sworn you had taken them off already."

"Lee isn't any ordinary boy," Gai said standing by NAruto, "he won't loose. I believe he will fulfil his Nindo, and possibly become even stronger than me," smiled Gai.

"OF course he will," said NAruto with his fox Grin, "with the Future Hokage as a partner he will."

"Ha," heartily laughed Gai, "I see the flame of youth burns strong in you as well. If you can keep the flame going and improve your skills and mind, you will make a good Hokage just like the fourth," Gai was truly happy to see a kid like Naruto. He could see a valiant spirit in him, one that never gives in. Just like the fourth, one of his dearest friends.

Lee proceeded to take off the weights making Dosu laugh, "Please, those little things won't help you defeat me," though we was quickly silenced when the weights landed. He could feel the vibrations traveling through the entire ring, and saw the craters that now law beneath the weights.

"Gai, don't you think that's a little much?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't you worry, just watch as my student surpasses even those of the great Kakashi," smiled Gai.

"What was that?" Kakashi said looking at gai again.

"Such a hip Respnse!" Gai said in response, "I conceed this one to you my friend. At times like this Kakashi felt best to pretend he knew what Gai was talking about and proceeded to watch the match.

Lee charged in again, but this time he was far faster, and Dosu had no time to react. Lee struck him full force with the Kohona whirlwind, sending him flying into the Air. He jumped up behind Dosu and used his wrappings. He spun down at rapid speeds and cried out, "Secondary Lotus!" and with slammed dosu into the ring with extreme force. The medics rushed out and gathered him up rushing him to the hospitil wing.

"Winner, Rock Lee," Hayate said.

"Gai!" Kakashi yelled at Gai, "You tought that boy the Lotus?"

"Of course, that will be Lee's greatest technique, his ultimate trump card," Gai Responded.

"I don't care what it is, that Technique is forbidden for good reasons, how could you teach something like that to a boy!" he yelled.

"Be quiet Kakashi," said Gai sternly, "You don't know this boy like I do. He will put everything he has into what he does and fulfill his Nindo at any cost."

Kakashi calmed himself down before responding, "Tell me Gai, why did you teach him the Lotus, that move may very well kill him one day."

"As I said it is his trump card, he is incapable of using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and when I found him below average Taijutsu was the best he could do."

"But to be able to open the second gate at such an early age, is he a genius after all?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course, Lee is a genius of hard work. He has an innate ability to put his heart and soul into everything he does," Gai smiled at that thought.

"So that's why you taught him that technique," Kakashi shrugged.

"Since there is only one person left, Osaka will be seeded into the finals. Here are the matches for the final," and everyone averted their eyes to the score board.

Round one: Naruto Vs. Osaka

Round Two: Lee Vs. Neji

Round Three: Shino Vs. Kankurou

Round Four: Temari Vs. Shikamaru

Round Five: Sasuke Vs. Gaara

"However," the Hokaga said, "You will be given three months before it begins. Remember that you will represent our country then, so use these next three months wisely."

With that the preliminaries were over.

Agian thanks for all the reviews, and I should finish my other story soon, so it shouldn't take to long for me to continue this story. And one last time I will remind you Lee looks like he did when he was younger with the pony tail but older, and he wears those close and not the spandex. And as usual, R&R.


	20. Jiraiya the Erosannin

Finally I'm getting a chance to write this chapter. Sorry, but my computer was temporality down. But now I should be back to my old writing self. As for an earlier review, it'll either be this chapter or next that you will hear the Kyuubi for the first time. Anyway, here's the next instalment.

Chapter 20: Jiraiya the Ero-Sennin

Hayate had been investigating a hunch for a while now, but hadn't been able to uncover anything since he had to prepare for the Chuunin exams and instruct the preliminaries. He had barely gotten any sleep but had finally found something. He saw KAbuto and Baki, a Jounin from hidden Sand, talking on a rooftop. Hayate had found a position he assumed was safe and spied on the two's conversation.

"KAbuto, tell Orichimaru that all of our team made it through, including Gaara," he said.

"HE already knows that, there isn't a Genin around strong enough to beat Gaara," Kabuto smirked, "the problem is can we keep Gaara in check until the attack?"

"OF course, the Sand and Sound attack on Kohona will take place as scheduled, during the final Exams," Baki replied.

"One more thing, I think someone is spying on us," Kabuto smiled as he looked in the Direction of Hayate, "would you like to take care of this one?"

"My pleasure," Baki smiled as he faced the same direction as Kabuto.

_Crap, they found me. Got to think quick. _Baki watched as Hayate rose from his hiding place with his sword drawn, "Ah, Gekkou Hayate. I've heard of you, one of Kohona's special force Ninja's. You can leave KAbuto, I can take care of things from here."

"As you wish Baki," said Kabuto as he made his exit.

"I'll try to end this quick," said Hayate charging forward with his sword, "Crescent Moon Blade!" and he created two clones and all of them attacked simultaneously to confuse Baki.

However Baki easily countered it and blocked the real sword with the metal plate on this glove, "Very impressive to master such a powerful technique at such a young age, however I'll be forced to kill you here. Wind Blade!" and Baki created a blade from the wind that slashed right through Hayate.

However Hayate only smiled as it dispersed into a cloud of smoke, "Dammit! Shadow clone!" cursed Baki as he took off running. He spotted Hayate running off.

Hayate knew he couldn't win yet. He was to low on energy and sleep to fight effectively, so he had set up a few traps so he could evade Baki. It didn't look like it would be safe to return to the village yet with Baki hot on his trail. He would have to somehow defeat Baki and hope that he would be back in time to warn the Hokage.

Naruto was looking for Kurenai sensei. Lee went off with Gai to train with him, and he had already visited Hinata in the hospital so thought he and Kurenai would be training alone for a while. He found her with her feat soaking in a heated pond just outside the bath houses, "Hey Kurenai," said NAruto sitting down next to her, dipping his feat in.

"Hey Naruto," smiled Kurenai, "How's Hinata doing?"

"They say it will be quite a while before she recovers fully, by the time the exams are over she should be up and running," replied Naruto,

"Well that good, did you want something?" she asked.

"Well since its just us for a while I was wondering how training would be going for a while," he responded.

"You'll be training on your own. One of our Special forces Jounin never reported in last night and Hokage asked me to help search for him," responded Kurenai. Her and Hayate had been close friends, so she was really worried about what happened to him.

"But how am I suppose to learn new Jutsu?" whined NAruto

"Ask another Ninja to teach you," she smiled. But her smile quickly turned into a death glare and threw her shoe that was sitting next to her at a strange man with long white hair sitting on a toad standing with his face pressed against the side of the bath house.

"Ouch!" yelled the man grabbing the back of his head and turning to Kurenai, revealing a hole in the side of the bath house, "you didn't have to throw it so hard Kurenai."

"Jiraiya you pig!" she screamed.

"Calm down, I was just getting some inspiration for my book," he smiled.

"That smut you produce!" Kurenai just gave up at that point and dropped her head, "Any way, what are you doing back in Kohona."

"Just decided to stop by and check out the latest crop of Genin," he said.

"Actually, are you doing anything important?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I'll be busy for a while, so I was wondering if you would train Naruto here?" she said with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

"No way in hell am I becoming any ones sensei again, I'm surprised I didn't kill Yondaime within a week," he retorted.

"You were the fourths teacher?" Naruto said with surprise, "You just look like a pervert to me."

"Do you have any Idea who I am kid?" he asked.

"Not really," NAruto replied.

"Naruto," said Kurenai, "This is Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Ninja of our village."

"He just looks like an old Pervert to me," Naruto replied.

"Kids these days, they don't even respect the Sennin," he said Shaking his head, "Why should I train this little twerp?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell the owner of the bathhouse what you were doing," she smiled.

"Fine," Jiraiya said, "I know when I've lost."

"Good," said Kurenai giving him a hug, "And none of your perverted habits had better rub off on him," and with that Kurenai was gone.

"So kid, might as well start now. What Jutsu can you use?" he asked currently uninterested in the boy.

"Prepare to be amazed," Naruto replied doing some hand seals, "KAge Bushin Jutsu!" he said and created twenty clones.

"Wow," Jiraiya said, quite impressed that a little kid like this could use the Kage Bushin.

"What do ya think Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked with his fox like grin.

"Can you make more clones than that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Normally, but I've felt a little low on Chakra since this weird snake guy put some kind of seal on my stomach."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, _Could he be talking about Orichimaru?_ "Show me the seal then."

Naruto lifted his shirt revealing the seal, "Would you happen to be Uzamaki NAruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yep," he said smiling.

_So that why he has this seal, _"Lets just get rid of it then, shall we? Five Part Element unsealer," he said as he put his hand on Naruto's stomach, removing the fifth part of the seal Orichimaru put on Naruto, "How that feel?"

"A lot better, thanks," NAruto Replied.

"Tell Me NAruto, does your chakra ever feel different than normal?"

"Well, a couple times it felt very abnormal, why?" Naruto asked confused.

"It seems that your seal leaks the Kyuubi Chakra into your body," he said still in thought.

"You mean that crazy demon inside me?" asked NAruto who then smiled, "Here that you stupid demon? Your actually worth something," Naruto was knocking on his stomach during his taunting of the demon.

Jiraiya just started to laugh at the sight of a Demon getting mocked by a little kid, "Anyway NAruto, do you know much about summoning techniques?" Jiraiya asked.

"A little bit, I know of the Dogs, Frogs, Slugs, and a few others I've heard of," replied NAruto.

"Well, here a scroll that has a list of summons. I want you to chose one and come back here tommorow. I'm going to teach you the Summoning Technique."

"Awsome!" Cried NAruto as he thoroughly began to examine the scroll. Jiraiya just shook his head at the enthusiasm as he walked off thinking, _He's to much like the fourth._

Jiraiya had finally gotten to the Hokage's office, "hey Sarutobi, what did you need me for?"

"Even as the Hokage your never formal in front of me are you?" smiled the Third.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not formal for anyone," he yawned.

"So, what have you learned of Akatsuki?" asked the third in a now serious voice.

"I don't know much more than before, except for Orichimaru recently left their ranks," Jiraiya replied.

"I quess thats a good thing," said the third, wondering if that was true.

"IT is, but the reason for him doing so is what gets me. It seems he left because about a year ago they gained a member stronger than ORichimaru. I can't say for sure who it is, but given the time I fear it might be him," Jiraiya gave the third a worried look.

"So he joined them eh?" the Third was very worried about this, "Lets just hope we have time to prepare while they battle with Orichimaru."

"Was there another reason you wanted to see me? If not I'm resting up to go train my new student," Jiraiya said, not very happy about the prospect.

"I never thought I'd see you take on another student, who is it?" asked Sarutobi.

"Uzamaki NAruto," Jiraiya said as he left the office. The Third only laughed to himself, seeing the Irony of this. Jiraiya vowed never to take on another pupil and ended up getting a pupil exactly like the one that made him make that vow.


	21. Rissa Arises! Technique Mastered!

Again Sorry about the Delay. I got preocupied with NAruto Anime and Getbackers and havn't updated for a bit. Anyway, sorry but there will be no vote on Naruto's summons. I'm still open to any suggestions. Anyway, its time to start Naruto's training.

Chapter 20: Rizza arises! Naruto's new ally!

Naruto ran up to Jiraiya with a huge grin on his face, "After reading up on them, I think I'll take the eagle."

"Really?" said Jiraiya, intreged since he had never witnessed the eagle summoning's himself, "Lets go somewhere with less people then, this could get quite dangerous."

"Lets go Ero-Sannin!" siad Naruto happily.

"Must you call me that?" Jiraiya said slapping his head.

"Well if you weren't such a pervent I wouldn't say it," Naruto said Crossing his arms.

"Lets just get this over with," he said Shaking his head as the two walked over to a clearing near a stream.

"Is that Girls I hear?" asked Naruto after hearing giggling through the many bushes.

"While were training I'll be gathering some data," smiled Jiraiya, "But before that, I'll show you what to do," Jiraiya preformed some seals, bit his thumb, and pressed his hands against the ground, "Kyuichose No Jutsu!" and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared a small orange toad with a blue jacket appeared.

"I'll play with you if you give me a snack," the toad said.

"Your only here for demonstration Gamakichi," Jiraiya said, "Best be running along."

"I never get a snack anymore," Gamakichi said poofing away.

"That was it?" Naruto replied unimpressed,

"That was only a weak summoning Naruto," Jiraiya said, "Don't think that the legendary toad hermit would teach you a stupid technique. Now sign this with you blood."

"Fine," Naruto said, signing his name with his own blood under the eagle columb.

"Now try it," Jiraiya said.

"Kyuichose No Jutsu!" yelled Naruto slamming the ground with his hand. A puff of smoke appeared and a baby eagle appeared.

"Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya, "This is the best you got!"

"Shut up Ero-Sannin!" Naruto retorted, "Its my first try, cut me some slack."

"Fine, you stay here and practice, I'm going to do some data collection," Jiraiya smiled his perverted smile and ran over to the bushes. After the day had passed Naruto had improved a little.

"Ero-Sannin, how long is this move going to take?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up twerp," Jiraiya replied, "It took me about a year to master that one. But by the time the exams come around you should be able to improve greatly."

"Forget that, I'll have this move mastered by then. Just you wait Ero-Sannin," Grinned Naruto.

"Whatever," Jiraiya said walking away, only able to think, _Oh dear god, this kids exactly like the fourth. How the hell did I get stuck with this guy. Oh well, by the end he should learn how to use the Kyuubi Chakra, which is the real purpose of teaching him this move. _

"So do we meet here tomorrow than?" asked Naruto.

"Yep, good night," and Jiraiya walked away.

It had been to months since the training began, and NAruto hadn't been able to access the Kyuubi Chakra. Jiraiya had been getting frustrated with it. He wanted Naruto to learn to use this Chakra, it was only a matter of time before some one would come after him for it. During his travels he had seen two people like Naruto already attacked by people afraid of their demons. Soon powerful ninja's would be after him, and without the Kyuubi Chakra NAruto would be done for.

However, that day on his way back from training NAruto and Data gathering, someone unexpected approached him, "who are you?"

"M-my names Hyuuga H-Hinata," she stuttered.

"So you're the one who's been watching NAruto train the last week?" He asked Smiling.

"Y-you knew?" She said becoming Nervous.

"Of course, your quite good at hiding though," he laughed, "Even I barely noticed your pressence. Must of had a lot of practice."

Hinata just turned beat read and began to say, "I-I was wondering if you c-could teach me the Kyuichose No Jutsu."

"So thats what you want, sorry. But I don't have time to teach it to two people and gather data," he said.

"You mean peeping?" Hinata said angrily, but quickly reverted to normal, "Sorry Jiraiya."

"Its ok," he smiled, "I can at least show you the seals and let you sign a contract. However your on your own after that."

"Arigoto Jiraiya-Sama," she said. She had already read the summonings and quickly picked one that she liked, tigers. She left after signing the contract. She was still only allowed to practice for one hour a day because of her injuries from Neji, however she devoted every hour to the Kyuichose No Jutsu, so that next time she was with Naruto she may be able to get his attention.

Jiraiya was still faced with an important decision however, he needed to find a way to get NAruto to use the Kyuubi Chakra. From various talkes with Naruto it only seems to come out in situations of high emotional tensions. He decieded tomorrow he would take Naruto to do anything he wanted, and then he would force the Kyuubi Chakra out, in hopes of getting Naruto's body used to using it.

"Hey NAruto," Jiraiya said meeting Jiraiya in front of his apartment.

"Why did you come here to see me Ero-Sannin?" asked Naruto, since Jiraiya had never come to his home before.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Jiraiya, "Especially since I'm treating you to Ramen today."

"Yahoo!" yelled Naruto as they walked to Icharuka Ramen.

"Hey Jiraiya," Smiled Ayame as the two came in, "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"And don't even think about hitting on my waitress," said the boss with an evil look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I've already learned my lesson," said Jiraiya with his head down.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"I slipped some super powerful exlacks into his ramen," laughed the Boss. Naruto just started laughing.

"Shut up or I won't get your Ramen," said Jiraiya in a low voice.

"Okay Okay," said Naruto with a Grin on his face. He managed to go through four bowls of pork Ramen, three of Shrimp, and five Miso.

The two walked out and Jiraiya said, "So is there anything else at all you would like to do?"

"Like what?" asked NAruto confused.

"Anything at all you've ever wanted to do that you haven't done yet," he said smiling.

"Not really, why?" asked Naruto.

"No reason, lets just go train," Jiraiya said as they went to a canyon just outside the village. The walls of the canyon were sharp and wet. Naruto only stared down into the canyon and asked, "What are we doing here Ero-Sannin?"

"You, Naruto, are going to fight for life," and Jiraiya decked him in the back and sent him plummeting into the canyon. Naruto put his hands on the side and tried latching onto the spikes with his chakra, but they were to slippery to grap, "The only way he'll survive is to tap into the Kyuubi Chakra, please find out how Naruto."

As Naruto plummeted he just kept thinking to himself, _I've got to get this Kyuubi Chakra to work or I'm done. I've got to do it. _And suddenly everything went dark and Naruto found himself in a hallway.

NAruto walked down the hallway feeling a familiar energy. He entered into a large chamber with a huge golden gate, "This is that weird Chakra I felt a while ago. IS this the Kyuubi's cage?"

"Come closer kit," came a voice from the cage. Suddenly Naruto could see the face of Kyuubi. The Fox's eyes had an evil glare and it bore its teeth with rage.

"What do you want you stupid fox," said NAruto as he walked closer. When he got right next to the cage he barely managed to jump back as a large nail tried to swipe him.

"IF it wasn't for this cage I would eat you," the Fox growled.

"Listen up Fox," yelled NAruto, "You'd better lend me some of your Chakra."

"Why should I brat?" it sneered.

"Cause if you don't were both scrapped, think of your Chakra as rent" Naruto yelled back.

"So you'd blackmail a demon?" the Kyuubi sneered, "Fine, take it," and energies began to flow into Naruto as he snapped back to the real world.

"Kyuichose No Jutsu!" he cried preforming the summoning technique. There was a huge puff of smoke beneath Naruto and a powerful flapping could be heard echoeing through the canyon.

"Its been a while since I've seen a little light," came the voice of a large eagle with a pair of sunglasses.

"Yes! I finally did it!" yelled NAruto jumping up and down on the Eagles head.

"Stop with the Jumping kid, your giving me a head ache," the eagle said.

"Sorry," Naruto replied Sitting down scratching his head with his fox grin, "But I mangaged to summons something this big."

"Thanks kid," the Eagle said, "But I don't think you'll make a good enough master for me."

"What the hell?" Screamed Naruto, "I summoned you, so that makes me the master."

"Ha!" he said, "Alright, hang on for a while. If I like what I see, we'll talk."

_So that must be Rizza the Sky lord, Didn't expect Naruto to summons something that strong, _Jiraiya thougt, _Guess its time for me to take off then. I have no more business here. _And then Jiraiya took off without saying a word.

Rizza proceeded to take off at enourmous speeds through the air, "Can you keep up?" he said Mockingly.

"Shut up you stupid bird," Said Naruto mustering all of his energy just to hang on, "I'm going to become Hokage one day and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I like you," said Rizza, still flying full speed, "But do you really think you can hold on until dawn?"

"Dawn! Its only afternoon right now!" Yelled Naruto, "Ah forget it, I'll stay on as long as it takes."

"Lets have a little fun then, shall we?" siad Rizza as he did a few barrel rolls and summersaults. This went of for hours until the sun finally set and the Eagle landed.

"Told you I'd hang on," Naruto smiled as he passed out.

"This is a cool kid," the Bird said smoothly, "First time anyone's ever managed to stay on who's summoned me. Guess I'll drop him off at a hospital now."

Naruto awoke lying in a hospital bed., "Hey, your finally up?" asked Shikamaru who was sitting in a chair.

"Where am I?" yelled Naruto darting his glances across the room.

"As soon as your awake your already causing trouble, how troublesome." Shikamaru said Shaking his head, "I brought some fruit for you."

"How long Have I been out?" asked NAruto starting to eat an apple.

"About a week now, finals start in about three weeks," Shikamaru replied Yawning.

"So, we have that long?" groaned Naruto, "Seems like a good time to rest."

"I thought you would insist on training?" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, but with my new technique there is no way any one here can beat me," Naruto smiled.

"Cocky as ever, oh well. I'll see ya later Naruto," Shikamaru said leaving.

"See ya Shika," Naruto said. Not much happened those three weeks. Naruto did some light training and mostly stuck to himself. Everyone else pretty much did the same, waiting to surprise everyone during the final exams.

Agian sorry about the delay in this chapter. Next up is the start of the Chuunin Exams, Naruto Vs. Osaka. May not be a very good Chapter, but meh, It'll get really good soon. Please R&R.


	22. Naruto Vs Osaka

Nothing really to say this time except I'm starting right into the Final Exams. Enjoy.

Chapter 22: Naruto Vs. Osaka!

Hayate had been pursued by Baki for three months now. He was finally rested, but needed ot hurry, he didn't have any time to fight with Baki now, so needed to lure him away. He was hiding in a tree that Baki had chased him to. He first used the Shadow clone and sent it running towards Kohona. As Baki chased after it the Real Hayate threw a Kunai and cut a rope, trapping Baki in a steel net. Hayate ran full speed back to Kohona, leaving Baki to cut his way through the net. While his wind sword cut through it easily, he was entagled pretty bad and it took him around four hours to untangle himself. When he finally escaped and chased after Hayate. There were several trails left there, and Baki cursed himself. These were made with Shadow clones, and now there was no way for Baki to catch up to Hayate in time.

It was finally here, the last exams. The line up of the ten participants was standing in front of crowds of cheering viewers. The third stood there smilining in his little booth in the crowd as he was joined by the Kazekage of sand, "Its been a while Sarutobi," he said through the veil on his face.

"Yes it has, how have you been? You must be tired from the journey," Sarutobi said Cheerily.

"No, I'm fine. But for someone your age it would be, have you found a fifth yet?" asked the Kazekage.

"I'm not worried about it. I plan to do this for another five years before turning the title over," he smiled, sensing something different about his old friend.

"I'm Genma, the Examiner for the finals. Lets start the first match," said a guy with a blue bandana and hair that went down to his shoulders. He wore a Jounin vest and had a toothpick in his mouth, "We Need Uzamaki NAruto and Osaka for round one."

The two entered the outdoor arena and faced eachother off, "Do your best Naruto-Kun," smiled Osaka.

"Don't worry, I'll definately beat you," said Naruto smiling.

"Don't take me lightly," she smiled as she did some fast seals, "Grass claw Jutsu!" and when she hit the ground with her hands grass flew onto her hands forming claws.

Naruto threw some shuriken only to have Osaka bounce them off with her claws. He did some quick seals and cried, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and there were ten Naruto that charged in with Kunai.

Osaka was quick to due her own Jutsu, "Ten Grass Needle Jutsu!" and blades of grass shot from the ground and peirced the legs of all the Naruto's, though the real kept moving since he wasn't hit anyware important. He used a Kunai to try and hit Osaka, but the claws easily deflected it. Osaka swung at Naruto, who barely dodged out of the way, recieving a light cut across his gut.

"Air Burst Jutsu!" and he blasted Osaka with a burst of wind, sending her flying back.

"I'm not done yet! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and there was a huge burst of smoke from the move, but before it cleared ten Shuriken were thrown from the smoke. Osaka quickly dodged them, but herd several puffs, and all the Shuriken turned into Naruto clones who threw Kunai. Osaka managed to dodge, but was already off balance from the attack. Naruto emerged from the smoke and delivered a powerful kick to Osaka sending her into the Air.

"Naruto Combo!" he cried as the clones launched him into the air. Osaka however had started on a jutsu and threw some seeds from her pouch onto the ground. As Naruto was about to complete the Combo two thick vines shot from the ground grabbing Naruto's arms and ripping him to the ground.

"Vine Grab Jutsu!" yelled Osaka as she landed on the ground. Naruto forced himself to his feet, but the vines that held his arms were very powerful, "Sorry Naruto, but it ends here, Needle Spray no Jutsu!" Cried Osaka as several grass blades ripped from the ground and began rushing towards Naruto. Naruto gathered up the last of his strength and ripped his arms out of the vines and lept out of the way.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto panted standing up.

"Well, looks like I'll have to use this one, Ivy Jutsu!" and she threw several seeds that stuck to Naruto's body and grew several small vines that attached to Naruto's arms and stuck to the ground. Osaka threw a Kunai, but these vines were much weaker than the vine, and ripped easily, but Naruto still barely managed to dodge the Kunai. Naruto had a smile on his face until he realized something, the Vines Reattached to the ground.

"These things reatach themselves?" yelled Naruto.

"Yep," smiled Osaka, "Since it seemed you could break the stronger vines, I figured just slowing you down would be a better option. Needle Spray Jutsu!" and the grass needles flew again, though with his speed much slower, Naruto barely managed to avoid getting hit in a vital spot.

_Damn it, I can' t loose here, I got to much to do now. Come one you stupid fox, give me some of your Chakra. _Naruto thought.

_Why should I kit? _Responded a voice.

_If not I'm going to lose here! _Thought NAruto.

_Not like it's a life or death situation, _Smuggly replied the voice of the fox.

_Stop being so stingy, Its not like your using it._

_Fine, just shut up about it._

Suddenly Naruto felt the Chakra and ripped right through the vines on him, completely dodging a ray of needles. Osaka quickly used her needle spray again, but this time Naruto tore right through it, "Great Job Naruto," thought Osaka as Naruto delivered a powerful punch to her gut followed by a quick kick to the chin sending her into the wall with immense force. She forced herself back to her feet, "Just be sure to visit me in the hospital wing when your done." and she then collapsed to the ground unconcious as the medic team ran her to the hospital to treat her injuries.

"Looks like Naruto wins this round," Genma said quite impressed, "So lets keep this event rolling, next up is Rock Lee Vs. Hyuuga Neji."

"Interesting matchup, wouldn't you say?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, but I'd mutch rather see the much praised Uchiha fight, wouldn't you?" asked the Kazekage.

"True its anticipated, but don't underestimate fighters Like Naruto and Lee, they could definately give Sasuke a good fight," he returned smiling. He was quite proud of those to fighters, they had become some very strong Genin withought the use of a blood line Limit just like him, so prayed that one of them would beat the Uchiha to prove that hard work is the best way to go since poeple seem to have forgoten that recently given all the praise of the Uchihas.

There's the latest chapter, please R&R and thanks for reading.


	23. Genius Vs Loser

Here comes my next Chapter, and I might make this Osaka and NAruto like someone suggested, its all subject to change. Anyway, here comes the second round,

Chapter 23: Genius Vs. Loser

Both Lee and Neji stood in the arena stairing eachother down, "Just give up now Lee, it's a miracle you made it this far, but there is no way you can beat me," Neji said. Lee only cringed hisFa eyes as memeries began coming back to him.

"_Give it up Lee," said a young Neji talking to Lee outside the academy, "you will never pass, its best you just give up and save yourself the humiliation."_

"_Shut up!" Cried Lee, "I'll become a Ninja, just you wait."_

"I won't lose to you Neji," Lee smiled, "I've worked to hard to lose here."

"Fate has already determaned you will fail, your body is proof enough of that," Neji smiled.

"Fate is only an excuse to run away," Lee retorted, "I will prove that hard work will pay off in the end."

"Try it, Byakuugen!" and NEji activated his Eye's. Lee Charged in full speed, Neji flipped back avoiding the strike, "I may not be as fast but I have far more agility to dodge with."

Lee led with another kick which Neji Parried and quickly countered with a shot at Lee's chest. Lee rolled back and shot back at Neji with a Kunai. Neji caught it in two fingers and threw it back. Lee dodged easily and began to think, _We won't go anywhere like this, I'll have to use the Lotus._

Lee unwrapped his bandages and smiled, "This is it Neji," and he charged int. Neji say that Lee's body had an enourmous increase in Chakra and used his own Technique.

"Hakke Shou Kaiton! (Heavanly Spin)" Said Neji as he spun around, releasing a powerful spinning Chakra barrier that sent Lee flying backwards. He landed on his feet panting.

"Give up now Lee, you cannot win," said Neji coldly.

Lee stood in his fighting stance panting, "So that's the ultimate defense of the Hyuuga I've heard so much about?" Lee was begging to dought he could defeat Neji. However more memories came back to him.

"_Whats wrong boy?" Asked Gai when he saw Lee crying in the forest._

"_Neji was right, I could never pass the academy so I dropped out," Lee sobbed._

"_What could keep a spirited Kid like you out?" asked Gai smiling._

"_I have no talent for any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," he continued, "how can I be a ninja without that? I can't compete with a Genius."_

"_Its quite simple Lee, Hard work," Gai smiled._

"_But even after all my work I am still failing the academy," Lee replied._

"_Listen, hard work is worthless unless you believe in yourself," Gai replied, "Look at me. I'm am no genius, and through hardwork I am able to defeat even an elite Genius like Kakashi, one of Kohona's strongest."_

_Lee looked up at this strange man and Smiled, "My name is Rock Lee, could you please be my trainer?"_

_Gai only smiled and nodded, "The names Matoi Gai, it would be my pleasure."_

"No, I won't lose to you," Lee said standing up straight and full on energy.

_He shouldn't be able to move so well after preforming the lotus, _NEji thought, _oh well, I'll defeat him all the same. _

Lee charged in again, but this time Neji had prepared to take Lee out for good, "Divination field! 64 Strikes!" and Lee was caught. Neji struck Lee in the chest and gut, "Two strikes," and struck Lee four more times, "Four strikes!" and then eight, sixteen, all the way up to sixty four. And on the last strike Lee flew back into the wall leaving a dent. Genma looked over at lee and rose his hadm, "Looks like Neji is the..."

"I'm not done yet!" interrupted Lee forcing his body back up. Neji looked on in shock, wondering how Lee was able to stand after all that.

"You should have stayed down Lee, Certain death is all that awaits you now," Neji stated.

_Gai Sensei, _Lee thought _Please acknowledge this, my ultimate technique. _Neji suddenly became frightened. Lee' body was filling up with Chakra agian. Though it didn't stop were it did during the Lotus, it continued to grow, until Lee's eyes went white and his body bean errupted with enough Chakra making it Visible to the Human eye, "I will show you what hard work can accomplish, the Third Gate, Life Gate Open!"

"What is this power? It can't be human," Neji said to himself.

"Its not over yet, open the fourth gate, Wound Gate!" by that point the ground beneath Lee was started to rip apart as he charged towards Neji. There was a monotonous bang as he charged caused by the speed, but Neji managed ot activate his Heavenly whirl in time. Lee, whoever didn't fly back. He held Firm with his fist pressed against the spinning barrier.

"This can't be happening!" Yelled NEji, "My Barriers begining to wear down from an attack!"

"Don't think this is it, I'll rip right through this thin, Opening the Fifth Gate, Forest Gate!" and with that Lee flew right through Neji's Kaiton and delivered a kick send NEji flying into the Air. Lee jumped up above him and decked him towards the ground again. This time, however, he wrapped one bandage around Neji's waist. As Neji approuched the ground, Lee Tugged up on the bandage and Neji was flying back up to Lee, "Its Over now, Primary Lotus!" and with that Lee put all his force int a kick striking into Neji's chest and forced him all the way down to the ground creating an enourmous Crater in the center of the Arena.

The smoke cleared and Rock Lee stood above the Hyuuga struggling to stand, blood was coming out of his nose and his arms could barely move, "Winner Rock Lee," said Genma waving in the medical teams. Both Lee and Neji were raced off to the Hospital.

"When did Lee become that powerful?" asked Kurenai and NAruto together. Hinata was sitting in the stands, proud of her teamate for defeating the guy who was said to be the strongest of the Genin, her cousin Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, lets hurry and bring out the contestants for round three, Shino Vs. KAnkurou," Genma said.

_Whats the point in fighting? We're not going to get promoted anyway after the attack commences, _KAnkurou thought, "I give up," he said to everyone's surprise, especially Shino's.

"Well, looks like we'll move right along to Shikamaru and Temari," Genma said.

Here's the next exciting Chapter. It may have been a little short, but meh, I'm happy with it. The next fight should be up soon.


	24. Temari Vs Shikamaru

Told you I't be soon.

Chapter 24: Temari Vs. Shikamaru

"Go on Shikamaru!" said Naruto patting him hard on the back, causing him to roll into the arena.

"How troublesome," he thought as he looked up to see Temari Charging him to smack him with the fan.

"I thought I'd end this fast," she smirked as she swung the closed fan down hard to slam Shikamaru. A dust cloud kicked up, but after it cleared, it revealed nothing was there. Temari looked up to see Shikamaru standing in a tree, "Clever, but lets see you stop this, Spinning Whirl!" and she opened her fan up and swung it, creating a huge gust of wind that blew Shikamaru off the Tree. Temari was charging after him when he landed, but quickly jumped away after she saw his shadow move.

"Shadow Bind Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as the shadow chased after her. She was almost caught, but his shadow stopped moving, it seemed to had reached its limit since he withdrew his shadow.

"So it seems this would be your limit," Temari said as she marked the ground with her fan, "and don't think I'm going to move over to those tree's to fight you."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he knelt down on one leg, closed his eyes, and preassed all his fingers together almost making his hands look like a bowl.

"What is that Seal?" asked Kurenai.

"Its not so much of a seal as it is a Habbit," Laughed Asuma as he walked up to Kurenai.

"A Habbit?" She asked.

"Yeah, he always does it when he's backed into a corner. Whenever we play Shoji, he does it just as I thin I'm about to win, he comes up with a strategy and I'm humiliated again."

"But this isn't a game," Kurenai resoponded.

"Yes, but Shoji was originally developed to practice strategy. I managed to get Shikamaru to take an I.Q. Test disguised as a game, he scored well over 200."

"200?" Kurenai said in Shock, "Then how come he barely passed the academy?"

"He found it to troublesome to pick up the pencils during tests and slept," laughed Asuma.

"Whats taking so long!" yelled Temari, "Forget it. Sickling Wind!" She Yelled and swung her fan again, only this time a the wind was slicing the trees, though Shikamaru managed to get by with just a few minor cuts. He quickly pulled out a Kunai and tied his Vest to the back, and threw it up in the air and another right at Temari's Leg. She back Flipped over the Crater made in the last fight behind here smiling, thinking she had this lazy bum beat.

However his Shadow Jutsu shot forward, and this time it almost grabbed her. She realized what had happened. He had waited for the sun to go down to extend his shadow. However it wasnt all, he used another Shadow. His extended through the shadow cast by his vest, though she still managed to dodge it easily.

"That was close, but it seems I have won," she smiled, only to realize she couldn't move, "What happened!" She yelled.

"I finally caught you," Shikamaru smiled.

"But how, even with the sun and the extension from that vest it shouldn't be enough to reach me?" She said Shocked.

"Simple, I'll show you," he moved his head down so Temari could see the other Kunai he threw, It had stuck in the ground around where his shadow normaly would have stopped.

"So, you threw it making me think it was only to postion me so that your vest shadow would reach me, and hid its true purpose, to extend your shadow farther so that it would reach me," Temari said that in a very low and surprised voice. She had been outsmarted by him. Shikamaru began to walk forward until they were right in front of eachother.

Shikamaru looked at her and almost blushed a little, _She's cute, how troublesome, _he thought. The tension filled the air as they awaited Shikamaru's next move, "Its over, I give up."

Everyone was speachless as he dropped his Jutsu, "Why are you giving up?" was all Temari could say.

"Its far to troublesome to do any more, I though of around twenty things to do, but I'm low on chakra and don't really feel like continueing on," he said calmly as he returned to the seets. Temari only walked back confused by that guys actions.

"Well, the winner is, Temari," Genma managed to say, very confused himself by the action. Asuma only stood in the audience laughing, while Genma announced the next match, "The last round of the First Bracket will be Uchiha Sasuke and Sabuku no Gaara!"

Please R&R.


	25. Sasuke Vs Gaara! Invasion Begins

Here's the next round people. And I thought, since it seems so popular, I'll add a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Mine! Mine I say Mine!

Chapter 25: Sasuke Vs. Gaara!

"I've been looking forward to this," Smiled Sasuke activating his Sharingan.

"Just go," said Gaara.

"You asked for it," Sasuke said as he charged in. As expected Gaara blocked him easily with the sand. However, Sasuke suddenly disappeared from site and was directly behind Gaara, delivering a quick punch again, the sand barely able to block. Using his momentum he quickly darted to Gaara's other side, delivering a full force punch to Gaara's face. Gaara flew back as the sand caught him.

"Kakashi? You got his speed up that fast in a month?" asked Gai.

"OF course," Kakashi replied.

"You know some hasteily learned Taijutsu won't be able to beat a guy like Gaara," Gai replied.

"The training was for another purpose," Kakashi said.

"You mean, that technique?" Gai said surprised Kakashi would teach his student a move like that.

Gaara's face bore a huge twisted Grin. He realized Sasuke's power and wanted to kill him more than anyone else he has ever fought. Gaara did some hand seals and a barrier of sand surround him forming a sphere. Gaara sat in the darkness of the sphere thinking to himself, _Its time to come out Shukaku, lets feed mother some tasty blood this time._

Sasuke attacked the sphere, but couldn't dent it, and only had to quickly jump away, since sand spike errupted from the sphere. Sasuke's left arm was cut a bit, but otherwise he got away. Sasuke only smirked as he jumped up high onto the wall, "Looks like its time to use that move," he smiled.

"Whats Gaara doing?" Whispered Temari to Kankurou.

"Kabuto's going to have to move the plan ahead of Schedule," Kankurou frowned. Unbeknownst to them Shino was standing around the corner and heard them. He simply stood there, waiting to find out what was going on with the Sand Nins.

"Chidori!" cried sasuke as a huge amount of Chakra formed visibly in his hand, emmiting lighting off it. He brought his right hand back with the Chidori and charged down the wall. He lunged his hand straight at Gaara, though the sand Eye Gaara created had seen Sasuke coming, so Gaara managed to move within the sphere, avoiding a death blow, but suffering a severe wound to his left shoulder when Chidori smashed through the sand.

Sasuke had a sly smile on his face, but it quickly faded when his hand became stuck in the sand. He managed to pull it out and avoid any critical blows from the emmerging sand spikes. However he did suffer many significant cuts. _Dammin, _Sasuke thought, _It didn't work. I'll need to hit him again._

But before he could do so he noticed white feathers falling from all over the sky and began feeling very drousy. HE quickly realized it was Genjutsu, did some seals and cried, "Dispel!" and the feathers dissapeared. The whole of the adience was now asleep along with quite a few Genin. By the time he looked back at Gaara he had passed out and the sand siblings had taken him and ran. Sasuke wanted to finish the fight so pursued them.

Sakura had noticed it and canceled the Jutsu. She saw Sasuke run off after Gaara without looking to the Audience, which several of them were really sound Nin in Disquise. ANBU was quick to respond, no one really knowing where the Genjustu came from. Sakura quickly found Kakashi, her sensei, and asked, "Kakashi, whats going on?"

"It's a sound invasion, I want you to wake up Naruto and Shikimaru. You will go in pursuit of Sasuke and bring him back here, understood?" Kakashi said.

"Hai," Sakura nodded as she ran off and woke up Naruto.

"Dispel," She said waking him up.

"What happened?" asked NAruto, "did I fall asleep?"

"You were affected by a Genjutsu, Kakashi told me to wake you and Shikamaru up and follow after Sasuke," Sakura said.

"A mission?" Naruto perked up, "Alright, lets go."

Sakura walked over to Shikamaru and used Dispell, but nothing happened. He was still motionless on the ground, "does this mean he...," Sakura almost started to cry until Naruto kicked him.

"Get up you lazy bastard, we got a job to do!" Shikamaru got up holding his side.

"How troublesome," he said nodding his head.

"You mean you were pretending to be dead so you wouldn't have to do anything?" yelled Sakura.

"Lets just go do whatever it is we need to," Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Fine!" Yelled Sakura as the three took off. It was easy to follow Sasuke's trail since they didn't bother to cover it.

Kakashi and Gai were fighting side by side. Already their troubles grew when sand had arrived. What was worse is the Kazakage was really Orichimaru in disguise. They could only continue to fight full strength and hopefully find a way to reach the Hokage before it is to late.

As soon as the Attack commensed, the Kazekage threw a Kunai at the Hokage, and he yelled out, "erect the Barriar!" and four Ninja jumped on the for corners of the building the Kage's stood on, did some seals and a large purple barrier encased the fighters. Also they put barriars around themselves so they wouldn't be killed in the fight.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi said.

"Don't you recognize your old student?" came a snakey voice revealing the Kazakage was really Orichimaru.

-

Next Chapter, Sarutobi Vs. ORichimaru. Don't miss it. R&R.


	26. Master and Apprentice! Fight for Kohona!

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Anyway, here is the fight of Sarutobi and Orichimaru.

Chapter 26: Master and apprentice! Fight for Kohona!

"Orichimaru, what do you want with Kohona," said Sarutobi with his head held low.

"Simple," Orichimaru smiled, "Revenge."

"For what, exiling you for creating forbiden Jutsu?" Sarutobi replied.

"I was devoloping a way to live forever Sensei, a way to preserve all of Kohona's power."

"You only discraced this village, I should have taken my chance to stop you long ago," said the third Saddly.

"We all make Mistakes Sarutobi Sensei, but lets get right to it, shall we?" Orichimaru smiled as he did some fast hand seals, "Hidden snake hands," and several snakes stretched out from his sleeves.

Sarutobi threw off his robes at the snakes slowing them down as he tossed some Kunai threw the coat stopping the snakes. Under his cloak and hat was a black leatard. Sarutobi quickly did some hand seals and said, "Land moving river!" turning the ground beneath him into a river of mad catching orichimaru in it, "I'm not done yet, Earth missile Jutsu!" and the mud where he stood shot out as missiles at Orichimaru, "Fire element Dragon blast!" and the Third breathed out a giant flame which engulfed the mud missisle, and when the struck orichimaru they went off like bombs.

Orichimaru, however, melted into a dark ooze, "Did you really think you could beat me with such techniques Sensei?" came Orichimaru's laugh from behind them, "I think its time to have a little fun with this fight, its time to meet some old friends of yours, Impure world Reserection!" and with those words coffins began rising form the ground one at a time. When they came up Sarutobi looked on in shock, the names on them were the names of the Hokage's. He managed to throw several Kunai into the third casket interupting the summoning.

"It looks like you've stopped one of my summonings, however the first two will still suffice," Orichimaru smiled, "Welcome back the first two Hokage's."

And with those words the Caskets came open revealing the first and second Hokage. They stepped out of the coffin, "Hey Sarutobi, long time no see," said a man with long black hair and red plate armor.

"Since we were summoned to fight him, I wouldn't think he'd being doing so good, Shodia, the First Hokage," smiled the other man with spikey white hair and grey plate armor.

"So, he summoned Nidaime, the Second Hokage too?" Shodia shook his head with a frown, "I apologize Sarutobi, but now we must fight you, don't hold back, alright?" he managed to force a small smile.

"Don't worry old friends," Sarutobi replied, "I'll defeat him."

"Enough of the introduction," smiled orichimaru who inserted a Kunai into the back of each of their necks, "Now that I killed their persanalities with these Kunai, I'll let them fight you for a while. Go my minions."

And with that the two former Hokage bagan their attack. The Second Hokage opened with some fast seals and cried out, "Water element: Water wave!" and the moisture in the air rapdily expanded and came together creating a giant Tital wave which lashed furously at Sarutobi. He barely managed to dodge only to meet with another attack.

"Tree world Construction!" cried the first Hokage, and with that tree's began to sprout from the ground at rapid rates, and Sarutobi was caught by one of the Branches as the Tree sprung up beneath him. Hi was taken high up by the tree before regaining balance.

"Well, now I'm fighting on their turf, I'll need some help," and then the Hokage bit his thumb and preformed the summoning technique. The first Hokaga had suddenly jumped through the leaves of the tree with a Kunai, but suddenly a large white monkey appeared and backhanded the first's side, sending him into a nearby tree.

"Its been a while Enma," smiled Sarutobi.

"Yes it has, what threat made you need to summon me this time?" the Monkey king replied.

"Orichimaru is back," said Sarutobi, now with a grim look on his face.

"I told you back then you should have finished him off, it was a foolish mistake to let him live," Enma sternly scolded Sarutobi.

"Yes, I know, but now I need to fix my mistake. Can you still transform into the staff for me?" asked Sarutobi.

"Of course, now lets finish this once and for all," and with that Enma transformed into a large black staff. Sarutobi grabbed the large Staff and assumed his stance.

"This staff is heavier that it used to be, I must be getting old," the Sarutobi smiled as his attack began. He jumped to the branch the first was on and swung the staff down. The First dodged to the side as the branch was smashed under the staff.

"You will never win Sarutobi-Sensei," laughed ORichimaru, "do you forget who you fight?"

"The people I am fighting are mere shells, they could never be as powerful as the Hokage's I knew," Sarutobi said with a bitter scowl.

"Lets just see about that," smiled Orichimaru as the First began a sequence of hand seals.

"Leaf Spray!" and with that several Leaves began to shoot off every tree and spun like Shuriken. Sarutobi was now on the run from razor sharp leaves.

"Water Wall!" called the Second, who created a large wall of water in which the Third ran into. With his suddend stop five of the Leaves struck into his back. More would have hit but he managed to move before the rest got to him.

However the third had a plan. He launched himself off the base of a tree at the first Hokage. The First leapt to the side, only to have a monkey had extend from the side of the poll to grab his foot and throw him int the second, The first two Hokage now lay a short distance away from eachother on a tree branch,

As the got up the third jumped between them and held the staff parallel to the branch. The two ends extened to great lengths striking both of them in the Chests. The first was pinned to a tree they were standing on while the second was pinned to one about ten feet away. Two monkey hands extended from the poll end with the First and wrapped around his waist. The end with the Second on it retracted and Sarutobi swung the end with the first at him.

The end with the First extended at a rapid rate and struck the Second with much force before he had a chance to fall more than a foot. The monkey hands released and dropped the two to the floor as the third jumped down after them. As soon as the hit the ground the third crashed the staff down onto them crushing in their chests.

As the light faded from the seconds eyes, there was a small glint of happiness as he said, "Thank you, Sarutobi. For freeing us from this curse," and then the two Hokage's faded into darkness.

"And now its your turn Orichimaru," said the Hokage Turning towards Orichimaru, his mind filling with Memories of the Past.

Next Chapter will be up soon, hopefully, It will cover More of this fight but its main focus in the begginning will be the memories of Orichimaru and Sarutobi's old Team. Please R&R, and again sorry about the wait.


	27. The final Battle1 only one Emerges

This chapter is going to be Italisized for the beggining. due to it being Sarutobi's memories of ORichimaru mainly. Anyway, heres the next update.

Chapter 27: Only one will emerge alive!

"_Come on Sensei," whined a short kid with big White Hair._

"_Silence!" yelled Sarutobi looking at his three students, "If you had more talent like Orichimaru there you wouldn't be tied to a log Jiraiya."_

"_Yeah, maybe you should practice a little more," mocked Orichimaru._

"_Shut up!" yelled Jiraiya._

"_Calm down, you're the one who screwed up and couldn't get a bell," smiled a girl with long blonde hair._

"_Shut up you flat chested Bitch!" yelled Jiraiya._

"_What the hell did you say!" Screamed the girl as she punched him so hard he flew threw the log he was tied to._

"_That's Enough Tsunade, I believe he's learned his lesson" laughed Sarutobi._

"_Does this mean we're done here?" asked Orichimaru._

"_Yes it does," smiled Sarutobi smiling at his Pupil. He was happy to have Orichimaru, he had an innocent look in his eyes that wanted to achieve great things. Sarutobi was hoping to train him to be one on Kohona's strongest Shinobi._

_A few Years Later_

"_Orichimaru!" yelled Sarutobi running after his student who had just ran off crying. _

"_Shut up!" Orichimaru yelled at Sarutobi as he caught up._

"_Listen, I know he was your friend, but Tsunade really loved her little brohter, you didn't have to treat her so coldly," Sarutobi said as sincerely as he could._

"_I don't want that to happen to me, I don't want to die," ORichimaru cried Shaking his head furuiosly._

"_I know it hurts," Sarutobi said holding his pupil. Orichimaru always put on a cold shell when he was sad or hurt, "get Stronger Orichimaru. Gain the strength to protect those you love."_

_All Orichimaru could do was look up in confusion as his sensei left. Sarutobi was hoping Orichimaru would one day overcome this emotional barrier he had and learn to open up and show everyone what he saw in Orichimaru's eyes._

_A few more years later._

_Orichimaru had changed drasticly. He no longer cared for any fellow ninja and the cold front he always used to put on was now up all the time, however Sarutobi no longer saw the same light in his eyes. Over the past few years Orichimaru had become colder as he became stronger._

"_Orichimaru, whats caused you to change so much over these past few years?" asked Sarutobi._

"_I only came to a realization Sensei. Power is what's needed to protect, and that is what I obtained. However, if one is to die, he would no longer be able to protect those he cares about. I found something else to, the people of this village don't care about me. Aside from most of the Shinobi no one knows my name, and if they don't care about me I shouldn't care about them. In which case, why should I protect them?" he asked._

_Sarutobi was at a loss of words. There was no sound argument he could make, "There is something else sensei, if too people fight to the death to protect one another, that defeats the purpose. Either way in that situation one will die, destroying the purpose of the other. In any given relationship someone must be at the short end of the stick, and now I ask myself, what side would I rather be on, the side that protects or the side that is protected," Sarutobi was shocked. This person was completely different from the young Shinobi he used to know. _

_Another few years later._

"_So, it was you Orichimaru," said Sarutobi leading an ANBU team investigating the disappearance of several Civilians and Shinobi. _

"_And I was so close to becoming Immortal to," Orichimaru smiled as he was standing over the bodies of two ANBU members. _

"_Sarutobi! Lets stop him!" yelled Enma who was standing by Sarutobi's side._

"_I think its time for me to make my exit," ORichimaru smiled as he walked right by Sarutobi. Sarutobi didn't move as he watched his student walk by, something inside of him conviced that there had to be at least one part of him that was still that young boy he used to know._

"_Sarutobi, what are you doing?" yelled Enma._

"_I'm sorry," Sarutobi said with his head lowered._

"Lets end this, and this time I won't let you go," the Third said as he charged with the large staff and swung it down at Orichimaru. He managed to jump away and did some hand seals.

"Time to use my own weapon,"Orichimaru said. He then seemed to bring a sword from his mouth, which made him greatly resemble a snake. He pulled the sword from his mouth and Charged. His attacks, however, were blocked very easily by the Staff so he quickly rethought his strategy.

"Hidden Snake hands Jutsu!" and several snakes entangled the Staff, Leaving Sarutobi wide open for a strike form the sword.

_Is this really the end for me? _Thought Sarutobi, _I can't die yet. This invasion must be stopped. Please give me just a little more time. _

Hayate had finally arrived at Kohona but it was to late. The invasion had begun. He quickly sliced through much of the enemy Shinobi since they didn't expect an any interference coming from outside the village.He saw the large purple barrier and went straight for it. He arrived near the roof top the barrier surrounded, only to see the Hokage fighting Orichimaru, and he was about to get struck down by a sword.

"Lord Hokage!" yelled an ANBU member watching the fight.

"I'll get him, Spacial Jump!" and with that Hayate seemed to phase out and appear on the other side of the barrier. He intercepted Orichimaru's sword with his own.

"How did you break through my barrier!" Orichimaru yelled jumping back.

"That doesn't matter, you will die here anyway," Hayate said Readying his sword.

"Hayate, we can't beat him now," Sarutobi said regaining himself, _"_I'll have to use that technique the forth is known so well for."

"You can't mean..." Hayate couldn't muster the other words.

"It's the only way," Sarutobi said, "You and Enma need to stall him until I finish the Jutsu."

Hayate was about to argue, but then Sarutobi gave him a stern look, and Hayate knew that this would be the only way to win. Hayate reluctantly nodded his head as Enma took his monkey form again.

"I will miss you, my good friend Sarutobi," Hayate said with his head held sternly

"Do you really think you can stop me?" asked Orichimaru.

"Shut up," said Hayate doing some seals, "Dance of the Crescent Moon!" and he created a clone and the two attacked simultaniously. Orichimaru, whoever, quickly spun around and blocked the real blade which came from Hayate coming down from the sky. Enma was quick to charge in but only met failure as Orichimaru extended his other arm towards the oncoming ape and shot out several snakes that latched onto his arms and legs. Hayate manged to jump away from Orichimaru and cut the snakes off Enma before much harm was done.

"Play times over," Orichimaru smiled as he did some hand seals, "Summoning Technique!" and a very large snake appeared, "I couldn't summon the big one in such a small area so this will have to do. Go!"

The Giant snake charged as Hayate said, "If we don't split up Sarutobi won't be able to finish the technique, so you handle the snake and I'll get Orichimaru."

Enma cringed as he nodded in agreement. They both knew alone neither could fight Orichimaru effectively, but now they had no choice but to fight him alone. Enma just would rather he be the one to do it.

"So, do you really think you stand a chance on your own?" laughed Orichimaru.

"All I need to do is delay you, the thirds technique will be more than enough to stop you," Hayate Smiled.

"Then show me your strength, show me the power of your spirit so that I can delight in crushing the hopes of the village," Smiled Orichimaru.

"My will to protect Sarutobi is my strength, he is the pillar that holds Kohona up, our hopes and dreams, and I will protect him until the end. And I'll do so by showing you how I dance with my blade. I, Hayate the BladeSong will stop you here. Dance of the full Moon!" and with that four Hayate clones appeared at each side of Orichimaru and charged in.

"Acid Spray!" and Orichimaru spun around in circle spraying Acid on all the clones dispersing them into smoke, "Nice new Jutsu but all it is a variation of the Cresent moon," and Orichimaru prepared to block the attack from the sky but when he looke up there were several shadow clones in the sky and suddenly the real Hayate burst from the ground delivering a powerful kick to Orichimaru's Jaw sending him high into the air. He then Jumped up, and now Orichimaru was surrounded by the Hayate clones which all emerged on him.

"Hidden Snake hands!" cried ORichimaru sending his snakes to destroy all the clones. The real Hayate, however, cut through the snakes near him and reached Orichimaru in mid air. Their swords met and the two fell towards the ground together. Orichimaru was on the defensive as his sword skills were no match for Hayates.

Hayate jumped back a short way and yelled, "Dance of the Viper!" and jumped at Orichimaru. He seemed to be floated above Orichimaru now with his feet high in the air and had and hands facing Orichimaru. What insued was a flurry of downward jabs Orichimaru was barely blocking, and he was still suffering a large number of small cuts form the attack.

Hayate flipped back in mid air gasping. He hadn't been in the best shape after his run here, and was surprised he mustered the power to fight Orichimaru this long, after all he was one of the three Legendary Ninja of Kohona.

"I'm surprised, but it seems your worn out now my friend, its over for you," Orichimaru smiled.

Hayate could only stay kneeling on the ground as Orichimaru raised his sword high above his head to bring it down. Hayate mustered his last bit of strength and swung up his sword to block, and succeeded in sending his and Orichimaru's swords flying back.

"So you had some strength after all, I'm impressed," said Orichimaru almost laughing, "To bad such a great Ninja will die so young."

Out of nowhere Sarutobi appeared in between Orichimaru and Hayate and quickly grabbed Orichimaru by the Shoulders, "This is where you die."

"Not likely," Orichimaru smiled, but then his body quickly froze, "What are you doing to me?"

"That the Demonic Soul Seal," Enma said coming back from the fight with the Snake, "And as the fourth sealed the Nine Tail Fox into a Child, The third will Seal you away never to return."

"I can't die," Orichimaru struggled Furiously to escape, "Return to my my sword!" and then the sword that was knocked away shot straight at Sarutobi and punched into his back. Luckily Enma manated to Grab the sword and restrain it from going all the way through.

"Hurry Sarutobi, I can't hold it for much longer," cried the worn out Monkey.

"I see, as your life fades the spell weakens. If you die before my soul is sealed the Jutsu ends.Looks like I win Sarutobi sensei," laughed ORichimaru.

Realizing he couldn't kill Orichimaru now he decieded to take away Orichimaru's most precious asset, his jutsu, "Even if I can't seal away your entire soul, only part of it will do."

The Jutsu suddenly ended and ORichimaru screamed. His arms quickly blackened as the barrier around them dropped. The four that had erected the barrier quickly picked up Orichimaru and took off. Seeing their leader flee, the Sound retreated from the village along with Sand.

"So, we didn't finish him after all," sighed Enma.

A weak Sarutobi only smiled and said, "IT may be true he lives, but I've sealed his arms preventing him from using Jutsu. And soon, that curse will destroy him so long as he doesn't get a new body."

"What do you mean a new body?" asked Hayate.

"He was researching a Jutsu to switch his mind and soul into the body of another, Given his body hasn't aged since then its finished. At least for now, Kohona is safe," and with That Sarutobi faded into nothing.

Next Chapter will be the chase after Sasuke. Please R&R.


	28. Shikamaru leads! Shikamaru's sacrifice

Here comes the Next Chapter, this one will cover the chase after Sasuke and Gaara. Let it Begin!

Chapter 28: Shikamaru Leads! Temari Intercepts!

"We need to pick up the pace, it seems we are being followed," Shikamaru said.

"But how many?" asked Sakura as the three ran down the forest.

"Nine of them I believe," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a dog with a vest on.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto as the dog ran along side them.

"Kakashi summoned be to help you guys, and besides, who wouldn't want Pakkon to help them on a mission?" asked the Dog.

"Whats so special about you?" asked Naruto.

"Well my paws are soft and bouncey," Pakkon smiled as he jumped along. E very one just stared at him with a look that said WTF, "Alright, there SUPER SOFT AND BOUNCY!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing, but if you quit complaining I may just let you touch them," Pakkon smiled with a look that said he was giving them a deal.

"Naruto, calm down and let me handle this," Shikamaru said trying to calm down the enraged NAruto, "You seem to be a tracking dog, so what way did Sasuke and the Sand Nins go?"

Pakkon jumped in the lead to show them the direction to go. After a while of following the Pakkon turned his head towards the group and said, "We have about Eight Ninja's, no Nine on our trail. There catching up to us quite quickly."

"Should we set up an Ambush?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, that will give us a good advantage," smiled Naruto.

"No, that won't work," said Shikamaru, "In order for an Ambush to work you need to be a good distance ahead of your pursuers, which we are not. In addition since Orichimaru is leading this assault and he is originally from Leaf he most likely trained these Ninja for pursueing targets in this area. Because of that they would have an easy time setting up an Ambush. Our only option is for one of us to delay them for a while so that the rest can cover their tracks long enough so that the enemy will be unable to pursue them any farther."

"So that means one of us will get killed?" asked NAruto.

"No, I will stay behind. I'm better at running away then the rest of you so don't worry, I'll be Okay," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto had a worried look on his face. However Shikamaru was a friend, and even though they weren't that close, NAruto believed in him, "Alright Shikamaru, See ya later," and then Naruto and the others took off.

"Do you really think you can trust that guy?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, even though he's the laziest idiot here I can tell we can count on him," said NAruto.

Shikamaru had set up some quick traps. Sure enough the following Shinobi had been careful and avoided the initial trap. However Shikamaru's shadow shot from the bushes and caught all of them.

"What the hell?" asked one of them.

"I couldn't very well let you pursue my friends right now, so I had to buy them some time," smiled Shikamaru. However he knew he wouldn't make it out alive. The last Ninja always trailed behind in case of an ambush and Shikamaru didn't have the Chakra left to bind someone else into his shadow. He could only await until the Ninth one arived. _All I wanted was to lead an average life. Be an average Ninja, marry an average looking women, have two kids. First a boy then a girl, and as soon as the boy leave's I'd marry off my daughter. Then I would retire and play Shoji and die before my wife. Now here I am sacrificing myself to help some people I barely know, _Shikamaru thought, "How troublesome."

Just then someone jumped out from behind him and Shikamaru cringed awaiting a deathblow that never came. HE turned his head around to see Asuma standing there with a sound Ninja draped over his shoulder, "Its about time. I was waiting for a good chance to get this guy without the rest of them noticing and jumping me. Lets take care of these guys, alright Shikamaru?" he smiled.

"Well, I do have some time left on the Shadow bind, looks like you attack and I'll drop it before you hit. Then your on your own," Shikamaru smiled.

"Sounds good," Asuma said putting on a pair of nuckles that had a blade coming out of the sides, "Lets do it."

again thanks for all the support. Three more chapters to finish up the Invasion of Kohona arc. Again thanks for all the help and please r & r.


	29. Kankurou Intercepts

I realize that the Chapter name in the last chapter doesn't match when you get into the chapter, just ignore the Temari intercepts part. That's not until next Chapter.

Chapter 29: Kankurou intercepts!

Sasuke had caught up to Gaara. KAnkurou simply handed Gaara to Temari, "I'll take it from here. You get Gaara out and protect him until he gains consciousness."

"Hai," Temari nodded her head and took off. Kankurou only pulled Karasu out of his wrappings.

"I can't let you go any further Uchiha., Me and Karasu will stop you here," and with that Karasu launched two Kunai from his mouth dripping with a purple liquid. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke dodged. He noticed, however, he couldn't trace Karasu's movement with his eyes since it makes no movements or anything of the sorts before its attack.

"This may be a problem," Sasuke said, however a Kunai embedded itself in Karasu, revealing the location of another ally.

"Go forward," Shino said from the branch, "I'll fight him."

"Sure you can handle him alone," smirked Sasuke.

"I'll catch up in five minutes," Shino replied.

"I'll be done by then," Sasuke said as he ran back towards his goal.

Kankurou almost had Karasu go after Sasuke but noticed Shino was in position to stop it, "Looks like I'm stuck fighting you, won't take long," Kankurou smirked.

"Don't take me lightly, I will be the victor," Shino replied jumping down a branch.

"I'm the one you shouldn't underestimate, Karasu here will mop the floor with you," and with that Karasu launched at Shino. Shino tossed a Kunai into Karasu's chest but it turned into a log. Suddenly Karasu came from below, forcing Shino to jump up. However Karasu seemed to fly as it conintinued upward and launched to knives, one into Shino's forehead and the other through his left chest. Kankurou smiled in victory until he noticed Shino dispersed into thousands of bugs.

Suddenly Shino ran down the branch Kankurou was on and attempted a punch. Kankurou managed to dodge and jumped away breathing heavily, "You are good, but let me show you one of Karasu's little weapons," with that the top right arm of Karasu opened up and shot a large cylnder at Shino. Shino sent out several bugs from his sleaves to form a sheild, but the projectile exploded into poisenous gas. Shino managed to jump up a few branches but landed on his knees when he got there.

"Seems I've inhaled some of that poison, I'll have to end this quick," Shino said to himself.

Karasu jumped up and stuck an arm into Shino, however it again dispersed into the Bugs. Kankurou quickly tried to move KArasu, however it wasn't budging. Then he notice bugs racing up the branch all over the puppet clogging its joints. He had himself hidden by the time the smoke cleared, so he though Shino would first disable the weapon while Kankurou hid. Then the bugs began tracing his Chakra strings attached to Karasu. Kankurou quickly detached the strings so he wouldn't be found. However he quickly reatached them to the head and launched it off Karasu's body. The head spun around and an extanable needle came from its mouth and charged Shino.

Again Kankurou had assumed victory until Karasu's head stopped and fell only an inch from Shino's face. He looked at his hands and saw bugs crawling all over it, they had eaten the base of his strings to sever it, in addition he was now completely covered with the bugs. He quickly collapsed as his Chakra was devoured by the bugs, "How did you find me?" he managed to gasp.

"Simple, I placed the female bug on your forehead when I intentionally missed you a while back. Only the males can smell the aroma they gave off, so I sent them to attack you from behind while my attacks over here distracted you," Shino said. And finally Kankurou passed out.

Shino collapsed soon after, finally overtaken by Karasu's poison.

"It looks like there's a fight up ahead," Pakkon said, "Sasuke and the tree he pursued stopped for a moment, however after what I believe was a breif fight he took off and another person showed up."

"Lets go around them, we don't want to get caught in a fight," Sakura said as they ran.

"But that will slow us down to much," NAruto interjected.

"True, but if we get caught in their fight it will slow us down even more," Sakura replied. Naruto nodded his head in agreement, even though he would have prefered to have gone straight through.

Shino lay on the branch awaiting the poison to overcome his body. However a familiar form appeared over him, "Here Shino, my bugs will remove the poison and then I'll take you back."

"Arigoto father," Shino replied.

True this fight went almost exactly like the anime, but that was one of my favorite fights, so I don't care. The next one, however, will turn out a lot different. Please R&R.


	30. The Tiger comes! Temari Vs Hinata!

This is the most fun I've ever had writing something. It feels good to have all these people are reading my story, so thank you everyone who keeps reading this. Here begins the next chapter.

Chapter 30: The Tiger comes! Temari Vs. Hinata!

Naruto, Sakura and Pakkon continued to dash through the forest after Sasuke, "It seems he has stopped again, this time one of the people he pursued stopped and the other is running off. However it seems another presence is about to intercept the fight. We have to hurry."

"Right," said Naruto and Sakura picking up the pace.

"So, Gaara is moving by himself now?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, and soon he will awaken, then Kohona's destruction will begin," she said.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" came a voice from behind Sasuke. He spun around and saw Hinata standing behind him, "go on Sasuke, I-I'll handle this."

"Fine, but don't expect me to care if she kills you, since your stupid enough to fight in this condition," he said as he took off. Temari tried to chase after him, but was blocked by two Kunai.

"So it seems I'll have to fight you then," Temari sighed readying to swing her fan, "I know your not up to fighting with your injuries yet. I'll make this quick."

She swung her fan, but Hinata quickly jumped down to a lower branch avoiding the wind gust. Hinata countered by throwing two Shuriken which Temari easily dodged, though Hinata took the opportunity to preform some fast seals and called out, "Kyuichose No Jutsu!" and bit her thumb a little pressing her hand on the ground in front of her. A Tiger appeared that stood to the height of her lower ribs.

Hinata hopped on its back, "Lets go Treyu," the Tiger nodded in response and jumped up into the leaves of the Trees. Temari quickly shot her head around tracing the Tigers movements through the leaves. She dodged several Kunai thrown periodically from the Leaves.

Temari noticed a pattern in the Tigers movements and yelled out, "Sicklying Wind!" And swung her fan at where the Tiger would be. The hit was right on, though the tiger was mostly fine, only a little stunned since the leave and branches absorbed the brunt of the blow. She was about to attack again until she realized that Hinata was no longer on the Tigers Back. She quickly turned around blocking Hinata's left hand with her left since the other held the fan, but couldn't block the blow from Hinata's right hand, and palm strike right into her abdomen.

After the hit Temari barely managed to back flip to another tree and kneeled over holding her gut with her left arm. She strained and swung her fan creating a regular gust that sent Hinata crashing into the base of the tree she was on. Since Hinata was still hurt bad since she still hadn't fully recovered.

"Even though this hurts like hell," Temari said, "I still have an advantage."

"I-if I were a-alone then you would," Hinata managed weakly. With that Temari was head butted hard by the Treyu, sending her into another Tree. However Temari landed feet first on the base and swung her fan.

"Sicklying Wind!" and the Tiger took the brunt of the attack and puffed into smoke, "Dammit, there is no way I'll catch up to Sasuke now."

This time around they realized they couldn't waste time going around the fight, so went straight ahead through this fight.

"We can't slow down guys," Naruto said Panting. However his beat changed fast when the saw the fight. A tiger had just disapeared after a gust of wind hit it, and Hinata and Temari were both on tree branches panting and preparing to charge each other again.

"Hinata!" yelled NAruto stopping.

"P-please NAruto, go ahead," Hinata breathed heavily.

"But Your still not better yet!" yelled NAruto.

"I-I-I wont' lose Naruto-kun, so please go on," she replied.

Naruto was about to jump in but forced himself to go ahead, "Alright Hinata-Chan, I believe in you," and took off with the others.

"Are you sure I shouldn't help her NAruto?" asked Sakura as they ran off.

"As I said, I believe in her. She may always seem week and have little confidence, and if we help her now we may destroy what little confidence she has left. Besides, as I said I believe in her," Naruto smiled at the end of it, knowing he would see his team mate again.

Suddenly Hinata seemed to become invigorated, "You really like him don't you?" asked Temari as she noticed Hinata regaining her strenght.

"H-h-he is the one I admire, i-if he believes in me, I-I won't lose," she said sternly.

"Lets end this then, Sickling wind!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan. Hinata spun around the other side of the tree landing on a branch, however several branches began to fall towards her from above. She managed to avoid them by jumping to a tree on her left, but Temari was already coming down from the air right at Hinata. Hinata had not time to dodge so instead used her left hand to grab the Closed fan that crashed down towards her. She barely managed to stop it and attacked with her right arm and hit Temari right in the gut again, this time however Temari fell off the branch and plummeted towards the ground. She closed her eyes sure she was about to meet her end, however some one had caught her mid-fall and grabbed onto the tree slowing them to a safe fall.

"Are you okay?" came the weak voice of Hinata.

"Why did you save me?" asked Temari realizing Hinata had used the arm she hit with the fan to hold her, "Especially since that completely broke your arm."

"I-I-I said it before, y-you don't r-really want to do this, s-so your n-no enemy," Hinata Weakly smiled as she sat up against the same tree as Temari.

"Looks like were both unable to continue the fight, huh?" Temari said Weakly.

"I-It would seem so," Hinata smiled as the two of them passed out under the tree.

Either one or two more chapters to finish up the arc with Gaara. And no, there will be no HinataxTemari. Please R&R.


	31. Can I defeat the one like me?

Here's the next one.

Chapter 31: Can I defeat the one like me?

"I finally found you," Smirked Sasuke seeing the back of Gaara.

"I've wished to fight you for a while," came a reply from Gaara, his voice warped and more demented than before, "To fight someone with my eyes, eyes that show true loneliness."

"Don't think you'll defeat me," returned Sasuke still smirking, "your sand shield is useless against Chidori."

"If I hadn't taken the time to wake him up, I simply could have grabbed your ankle and thrown you away, negating that pitifull attack of yours," said Gaara. Sasuke only cringed, realizing that his words were true, but then he stopped to think.

"What exactly are you waking up?" he asked.

"This," said Gaara spinnig around, the sand had already begun fusing to his face and right arm. His arm was now huge and the rights side of his face looked almost like a racoon made of Sand.

"What the hell are you?" said Sasuke.

"A monster," he replied as he swung the massive arm, striking Sasuke and sending him flying to the side. He quickly regained his composure to watch for another strike.

However several Shuriken flew at Gaara, and he barely managed to dodge and landed on another tree branch, "So Sasuke, need a hand?" came the voice of Naruto.

"Go away Dobe, this is my fight," said Sasuke as he charged at Gaara with Chidori. He only hit the arm but ripped it right off. Sasuke smiled but that smile quickly left as the arm simply reattached itself.

"Told you need help, I have a real monster inside of me," smiled Naruto as red Chakra began to come out of his body.

"So, you to hold one?" smiled Gaara with delight, "So there are others like me. I will kill you, making my existence stronger."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Naruto.

"_Looks like I should show this kid the truth, What do you Say Shukaku?"_

"_Sounds Good Kyuubi, Let us show these two each others memories, though I'm sure we're both doing it for different reasons, right?" _

"_Yeah, I'm doing this for my container, your doing it so yours will let you come out so you can go on another killing spree, right?"_

"_Why of course, when I come out there is no way You can stop me. You can't give all your power to your vessel unless you come out yourself."_

"_Don't underestimate us Racoon, doing this will lead to your defeat, not your victory."_

"_We'll see Kyuubi."_

Suddenly when Naruto and Gaara locked eyes they were both pulled into a strange place of pure darkness. Gaara, in his normal form, and Naruto stood facing each other. A large voice echoed, Naruto recognized it as Kyuubi's, "Me and Shukaku decided it was in our best interests to show you each others lives, Naruto. This battle will rest on your own will power and wether or not you can come to terms with this. Don't forget that. And I'll let you explain your own memories,"

"What the hell are you talking about you stupid fox?" Naruto yelled but there were no responses. Only an image appeared before him and Gaara from Naruto's memory.

_Naruto was laying on the ground at the age of six, surrounded by several adults laughing at him, "Ha, next time you try to steal food from my store the beating will be much worse._

"I remember this, I was on my own then, starving so I had been stealing food to keep alive, this is the first time I was caught," Naruto said Sadly, "I never had a family growing up. It was hard to get buy, but then the first break I had ever gotten came along."

_Naruto was dragging himself back to the park where he slept, but ran into a Chuunin on his way there, "You alright there kid?" he said offering NAruto a hand. Naruto took his hand and began to talk to the Chuunin as the Chuunin lead him to an apartment building. _

"That is where I live now, he didn't know who I was at the time, and payed for a room for me and gave me some food. His name was Iruka, and he was the first guy to ever treat me kindly," Naruto smiled, "Shortly after, even after he learned my name, he treated me the same. I didn't know it myself at the time, but I was a container for the Nine tail fox, the demon that killed countless people of my village including his family, and even so he still watched over me and loved me like family."

"Love," said Gaara with his head held low, "Love for others is why a person is weak. My strength comes from my Solitude. Love for oneself and desire for existence is the true source of power."

Naruto only looked at Gaara in shock, wondering what could trigger this in his mind. As he though this more images came.

"_He's only a Demon Child and nothing more, It's best he doesn't become a real Ninja," said a women in a large crowd of people congragilating the new graduates who became Genin. Various congratulation could be heard, all of which made tears stream down Naruto's face. Then, however, a man with long Silver hair walked up to Naruto with a comforting smile._

"This was just before I graduated, I failed the Bushin technique, which was my worst Jutsu by far. However Mizuki, one of the Teachers, approached about a way to graduate. Inevitably it was only a trick so he could increase his own powers."

_Iruka was on the ground bleeding with a few Kunai and a Windmill Shuriken embedded in his back, "Don't touch Iruka Sensei again or I'll kill you," Said Naruto stand in front of Iruko with a red energy covering his body, his teeth sharp as a wolfs fangs. On the ground next to him was a scroll of Jutsu, one of which NAruto quickly used._

"_KAge Bushin No Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, creating one thousand solid replications of himself, "go ahead and attack me, I'll return the Pain a thousand times over!"_

"That is when I actually Graduated, I defeated Mizuki and Iruka gave me my headband, if it wasn't for Iruka I probably would have became a cold beast only seeking revenge against them all, but thanks to him, I strived to make everyone acknowledge me, which is why I will become my villages greatest Ninja, the Hokage," said Naruto.

"Your desire for others to acknowledge you is what makes you week," Gaara said, "I too carry a demon inside of me. However my dad was still alive, but I never saw him. I was a mere tool that was to be used as a secret weapon, nothing more."

_Three kids were playing kick ball in SunaGakaru, and it was kicked onto a roof, "Ah man, we can't get the ball from up there."_

"_I'll get it," said this little red headed boy. Sand lifted from a the ground around him, grabbed the ball and brought it into his hands, "Here you go," he said handing the ball back to the kids._

"_Run away! Its that demon Kid Gaara!" and the three began to ran._

_Gaara only grabbed head and began to yell, "Please don't run away from Me! I'm not a Demon!" and in his fit he began to lose control, and the sand Shot forth like a cannon at the kids. Though a man jumped in front of the blast protecting the children, when the sand dropped to the ground Gaara's uncle stood there with blood coming down his arms and face._

"_Gaara, you must control your anger," He gasped out._

"_U-uncle," Gaara sighed as the sand returned to him._

_Gaara and his uncle Yashamaru were in there home. Yahsamaru had finished covering up the wounds he had just receive when Gaara asked, "what's it like to feel pain?"_

"_You don't know? Its never a pleasant feeling," He replied._

"_I'm sorry," Gaara said with his head held low._

"_Don't worry Gaara, there are different kinds of injuries. Injuries to the body, like mine, can be healed with ointments and bandages,"_

"_But I can't receive those kinds of wounds because this sand protects me, so I don't know what its like to feel pain," Gaara replied Saddly._

"_The other kind of pain is much worse, its an injury of the heart."_

"_How does that happen?" asked Gaara._

"_There is an unpleasant feeling in your chest, right around here," Yashamaru said putting his finger on Gaara's chest were his heart would be, "There is no way to make that pain go away with normal means, only one thing can cure a pain of the heart."_

"_I hurt there a lot, especially when the kids run from me and call me a demon, all I ever wanted was a friend," Gaara said beginning to sob, "How do you make that pain go away."_

"_The only remedy to a pain of he heart is love," Yashamaru replied._

"_What is love?" Gaara said still sobbing._

"_Love is a hard thing to explain, but I think love is the feeling between people that are there for you, and with people who care about you and are willing to help you through any time. That is love," smiled Yashamaru._

_Later that Night Gaara was sitting on a balcony gazing at the moon. He was lost in thought about his uncle and the words he said. However as he was thinking, the sand that surrounded him shot up blocking several kunai and Shuriken. Enraged Gaara screamed as his sand smashed the assassin into a wall. Gaara walked up the limp frame of the Shinobi and pulled off his mask revealing Yashamaru, "Uncle!" cried Gaara._

"_It was an order from the Kazekage to eliminate you. Shukaku was going out of control and needed to be stopped before it was to late," the Shinobi said weakly. _

"_So you were forced to do this and had no choice?" Gaara said with a bit of hope in his eyes._

"_No, I was given the choice to do this mission,"_ _with Those words Gaara's eyes filled with despair, "I've despised you all along. Your mother died cursing this village. Your sand is the will of my sister, keeping you alive to make the village suffer, she was the only one who suggested that Shukaku would grow unstable, so her will keeps you alive to make them suffer. Even your name is proof of this. Gaara, to love and fight for only onself, to care for no one else, that is the meaning of your name. No one has ever loved you. So please, do everyone a favor and die."_

_Gaara couldn't take it any more. He grabbed his head screaming as he commanded his sand to silence his uncle for good. He ran off into the desert crying to himself, and then the images faded._

"I found myself wondering, if they didn't want me why did I exist?" Gaara said, "If one has no reason to go on it is the same as death, so what was my reason to live? Was I to go on an empty shell? But as Assassins were sent by my father, the Kazekage, to kill me, I realized something. I was at the hieght of my energy and felt alive when I killed them. SO now my reason to exist is clear. I exist to kill everyone other than myself. As long as there are people to kill to make me enjoy the feeling of living, I will go on. And you, Naruto, a person who grew up just like me, someone who shares in my loneliness, someone with the power of a demon. I will kill you to prove my existence, to feel the joy of living again."

_This guy, he's the same as me. If I hadn't met Iruka, would I have turned out like him? He truly knows the meaning of loneliness and turned himself into a heartless killing machine, Can I beat this guy? _NAruto thought to himself as they melded back into reality.

Thanks again for the reviews. Especially Metacarius. However, I did say it wouldn't be a HinataxTemari thing, I was just going for they connected with eachother durring the fight, plus Hinata strikes me as someone who would keep people alive if possible rather than kill them, even is she is a Shinobi. But I would like detailed reviews like his more.


	32. To prove I am right, I will stop you!

Here comes another Chapter in the Gaara Arc. This will be the final chapter on the invasion of Kohona, and afterwards I'll take another brief break from writing this story and start on another shorter project to jumpstart my writing Gears again.

Chapter 32: To prove I'm right, I will stop you!

Naruto only stood on the branch speechless, unable to lift an arm to fight. _I gained my strength through my hardships, but this guy's life was much harder than mine, is it even possible for my strength to match his? _Naruto though to himself, and for the first time in his life he truly doughted his own skill and power.

"IF you won't do anything then I will!" yelled Sasuke charging Gaara with his Chidori. However this time the strange markings that were on his neck during the forest of death began to reamerge as he struck with Chidori. However Gaara dodged and only his tail was severed, though it was quickly reformed.

"Your weak Sasuke," laughed the Crazy Gaara, "Looks like I'll kill you before Naruto just to stop a pest."

"Don't you touch my Sasuke-Kun!" screamed Sakura jumped at Gaara with a Kunai. Gaara reached out the sandy arm at sakura and it shot off pinning her against a tree and she fell unconscious

"That paw will slowly crush her," Gaara said as his arm began to reform, "IF you don't kill me, that girl dies," Sasuke charged in only to get swatted by the large tail of Gaara.

"No!" yelled Naruto preforming some seals, "Those are my friends, and there's now way in hell your going to hurt them! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" and with that over a thousand Naruto's, "I will show you my strength, and that true strength comes from those you care for and the will to protect them, I won't loose to you and I will prove my own strength and defeat you!"

"What makes you think you can beat me, a true monster?" laughed Gaara. _Seems my plans working, as Gaara gets worked up like this I'll slowly come out more and more until I gain control. Now its only a matter of time. _At this point More sand rapidly began to fuse to Gaara. Now both Arms and legs were large Racoon like limbs of sand, even his torso and Head had become completely engulfed, "Die Naruto!"

"All Direction High Volume Shuriken Firing!" yelled NAruto as the clones had surrounded Gaara, all of which began firing Shuriken from all directions. Gaara put up his massive arms and to block them all, however he failed to notice NAruto had stuck a few Kunai with explosive tags on the branch's base, and when they blew the Branch fell and Gaara went down with it. Two shadow clones jumped up from below Gaara simultaneously delivering powerful uppercuts to elevate him a good distance. When Gaara flew up a short distance another Shadow clone attacked from the front with a back flip hitting Gaara dead in the chin sending him up even Higher. This happend three more times elevating Gaara a short distance about the trees where countless Shadow clones emmerged on Gaara, "Uzamaki 2000 combo!" They yelled as the Simultaneously struck him sending him flying back into the ground.

As the smoke cleared from were Gaara crashed insane laughter could be heard from Gaara, "Thats it, let me experience the joy of living through your death!" and Gaara's size began to increase rapidly, within moments he was the size of the tree's, "I will show you the power of Shukaku, Spell of Fake Sleep!" and with that Gaara's real body elevated above the Large Raccoon's head, stopping that he was waste high in the sand. His body fell limp as his jutsu forced him to sleep.

"Yahahahahahahha!" came a loud shrill from the Raccoon, "His drive to destroy you caused him to release me!"

"So, you're the demon within Gaara," Naruto said softly, "I'll show you the power my demon had, Ninpou Kuchiyosek Jutsu!(Summoning Technique)" and with that Rissa had appearead again.

"He man, what's up?" asked Rizza as Naruto climbed onto his head.

"No time for pleasantries, we need to beat that thing," Naruto said Pointing at Shukaku.

"That demon got loose, this is going to suck," Rizza replied.

"I don't care, we gotta stop it now!" Yelled Naruto.

"Chill dude, I'll do what I can," Rizza took off to the sky at Great speeds, "Feather spray!" he called as he swung his wing launching a spray of feathers from his wing. They ripped off one of Shukaku's arms, however it quickly reformed as though nothing happened.

"We have to hurry, if we don't Sakura will die!" Naruto yelled.

"We have to get closer so you can wake up the medium then," Rizza said. He swung down flyting towards Shukako latching onto his shoulders with his talons.

"Its been a while since I've seen one of the nine demons, to bad your going away ver y soon," Rizza said.

"You can't beat me, in mear moments I'll be at full power," Shukaku laughed.

"Don't count on it, NAruto is already at your medium," Rizza smiled seeing the look on Shukaku's face when he realized that Naruto had already jumped onto his head and got to Gaara.

Naruto decked Gaara with all his might snapping him wide awake, "And I was so close to coming out!" Screamed Shukaku.

_Good job Kit, _Came the voice of Kyuubi inside his mind, _I was hoping your ninja way Garbage would Kick in after seeing Gaara's memories so you could begin to draw on my power._

_So you da care about me, he? _Naruto thought mockingly.

_Don't kid yourself, its all self preservation until I can take you over, _Kyuubi sneered.

_Sure it is fox, sure it is, _Replied NAruto.

The form of Shukaku started turning to dust dropping both Gaara and NAruto to the ground. Rizza expended just about all his strength to hold Shukaku there, that stupid raccoon was physically more powerful than any of the other demons, and Rizza wasn't made for overpowering his enemy, so he took this chance to poof away.

Both Gaara and Naruto struggled back to there feet, readying the last attack, "You, how did could you defeat me?" Gaara questioned.

"Simple, even though we share the same lonliness, you have closed yourself off and shut out everyone else, I for one have my friends, and the will to protect them gives me endless strength," with that Naruto charged and punched at Gaara, however the sand of Gaara grabbed both Naruto's wrists stopping Naruto just centimeters away from Gaara, "Dammit!" Yelled Naruto as he smashed his head forward into Gaara's, causing both fighters to collapse into the ground.

"So, your strength comes from love," Gaara managed weekly.

"Yeah, it does," Smiled Naruto.

Suddenly KAnkurou stood up holding Temari, He picked up Gaara and said, "The invasion is over, we lost," and used his strength to limp off away from Kohona. Naruto only smiled as Kakashi appearead and said, "I didn't know there was such a strong Genin among Leaf, I'll take you back home now," Naruto only gave him a thumbs up and then passed out.

Here is the end of the Chuunin exams, after I start back up I will start with the Hokage Funeral and the search for the Fifth Hokage. Again, thank you so much for the reviews.


	33. Search for Tsunade Begins!

I didn't get around to the side project I was going to do, but I'm still back to writing this regardless. I'll just skip the funeral of Sarutobi, since I have no Idea how to write something Like that. Instead I'll start off right after the funeral.

Chapter 33: Search for Tsunade Begins!

There was a circle of various council man on top of the Hokage Tower, "Jiraiya, we would like you to be our fifth Hokage."

"Sorry, that kind of Job doesn't suite me," smiled Jiraiya, "wasn't there another canidate in this village? I forget his name."

"Yes, but while he doesn't show it right now, he is suffering from a great illness and isn't expected to live past two months. We've considered searching for the other Sannin, Tsunade, but we've determined she would be very inadequite to rule," said Ebisu.

"What if she could cure your other canidate?" asked Jiraiya.

"That would work, but do you know where she is?" asked another Council member.

"I have an Idea, however I'd like to request that Naruto goes to find her, and not me. I've got some more important things to deal with," smiled Jiraiya.

"We can't let him go alone, who will we send with him?" asked Ebisu.

"Who else? The future canidate for Hokage himself, Gekkou Hayate," smiled Jiraiya, "But to be safe lets send another to help him."

"How about Iruka?" asked one of the council.

"But he's only a Chuunin," said Jiraiya, "we will need a more skilled Jounin in case something happens."

"Not to worry," smiled Ebisu, "since you've been gone for a while now you wouldn't know much about Iruka. In truth he could have become a Jounin years ago."

"What made him decide against it?" asked Jiraiya. And then Ebisu told Jiraiya the stories of Iruka.

_Iruka had finally made it through the academy. He barely scraped by with his grades, still sad from the loss of his parents. However he was put in a group under command of Gekkou Hama, a realativley new Jounin at the time._

"_Iruka, Kurenaii, Ebisu," Hama siad in front of his new team, "Lets try a little training exersize, shall we?" he asked as he pulled out a single bell. They went through the same exersize as NAruto, Lee, and Hinata did, needless to say they passed._

"_What do you think of that Ebisu?" Iruka smiled._

"_You could use some work, but overall not bad," Ebisu said Coldly._

"_Why is it you to are always trying to impress eachother," Kurenai said jumping between the two putting her arms around their Shoulders._

"_Who needs to impress him?" asked Iruka, "I'm already the strongest here."_

"_Shut up," Ebisu muddered and the other two laughed._

_The three teamates were finally there, the Chuunin Selection exams. Iruka and Ebisu stood at opposite sides of the ring, ready to fight eachother in the last round. Ebisu charged forward with a Kunai in hand, as did Iruka. There Kunai clashed and the both jumped back preforming hand seals. Iruka started off with his favorite technique, "Razor Air Jutsu!" and he swung his hand forward with a razor blade formed of Air and Chakra was right in front of his finger tips. _

_Ebisu saw the move coming and countered with his own move, "Stone Barrier Jutsu!" and several stones flew from the ground blocking the razor blade but falling to pieces after impact, "Tilt a Whirl Jutsu!' Yelled Ebisu after some fast handseals while his stones were sliced. Several Kunai flew from his pouch and Ebisu began to spin rapidly, a saucer shaped tornado forming around him whipping the Kunai wildly threw the torrent of wind, and Iruka was caught in the middle. Jumping around barely making it out. However the Giant Saucer of weapons moved towards him at increadible speeds and a Kunai caught Iruka right across the bridge of his nose cutting him deeply. Iruka managed to jump away again as the cyclone died down._

"_I see you have a new technique Ebisu," smiled Iruka, "Now let me show you mine. Spirit Scythe," and with that Chakra rapidly formed a pure white scythe in Iruka's hands, "This jutsu will make me famous, took a long time to develope it," smiled Iruka._

"_Even with that weapon, can you strike me in my own move?" smiled Ebisu, reactivating his Tilt-a-whirl. The moment it activated Iruka hurled the large Scythe right through the Cyclone, however the accuracy seemed off as it only shattered a few Kunai._

"_That won't do at all Iruka," laughed Ebisu as he charged the now weaponless Iruka. _

_Iruka did some fast hand seals and yelled, "Return to Spirit!" and suddenly vanashed. Reapearing wear his scythe embeded itself into the ground. He hurled it again, this time it curved with the cyclone and came back to his hands, and almost every Kunai in the cyclone was in small metalic pieces._

"_Fool," smiled Ebisu, "Destroying the Kunai like that only increased its chances of hitting you while your in my cyclone, this will be the last attack."_

_Ebisu charged forward as Iruka once more hurled the Scythe, if flew throuhg the Cyclone emeding itself into the wall, "Its over, Spirit mangetise!" Cried IRuka after some fast hand seals. Suddenly a huge magnetic force emmited form the Scythe, forcefully pulling every metal shard towards it, many of which passed through Ebisu to get there. _

_The Cyclone died down as Ebisu collapsed on the ground. While he avoided critical injury, there was no way for him to continue the fight, so it was called in Iruka's favor. Both, however, were promoted to Chuunin, along with Kurenai who lost to Iruka in the previous round._

_Iruka was sitting in his desk as a teacher. He decided to do this a while back even though Ebisu and Kurenai both moved on to become Jounins. HE was going make this his last year teaching, but something changed his mind. There was this trouble making blonde with whisker marks that reminded him of himself. He fell behind a lot and acted like a class clown, and Iruka wnated to help. He knew what it was like to have no parents, so he stayed and kept a close eye on the boy called Uzamaki Naruto. _

_During one failed test, however, Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing a scroll for him, and Iruka had found them in time. He took several Kunai in the back to block the attacks from hitting Naruto, but Mizuki fought with fast acting poison, while not lethal it severely hinders the enemy, hence why after taking the hit Iruka was unable to fight Mizuki fairly. Eventually Naruto fought with Mizuki after awakening his inner demon and using a Jutsu from the Scroll, the Kage Bushin. _

"Thats the story of our Iruka," said Ebisu, "Currently the Strongest of Our Jounin, exccluding you and Hayate, are Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Matoi Gai, Mitarashi Anko, Kurenai, and Hyuuga Haishi. Following them would be the Likes of Genma and Iruka. Then you have people like Me and Ibiki. So Iruka is actually one of the strongest of Kohona, he just never wanted to become a Jounin, and instead chose to help guide Naruto."

"Well, I'll trust you on this, good luck finding Tsunade, last I heard she was going to Shuganara," said Jiraiya, "good luck," and with that the Sannin left.

Hayate had appeared before the council in the tower along with Iruka and Naruto, "It's good to see you again Iruka," smiled Ebisu, "but saddly this is not time for idle banter, Hayate, we have a very special request. We would like you to be the fifth Hokage."

"What?" Naruto and Hayate both said at the same time.

"But I was traing for that!" siad Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Iruka, "Your not ready yet and we're in dire need of a new Hokage."

"Sorry Iruka Sensei," Naruto said with his head lowered.

"I apologize, but you no well I'm not to live much longer, so why chose me as Hokage?" asked Hayate.

"That was a problem, so before we elect you for Hokage we are going to send you on a mission to retrieve a person called Tsunade," he said.

"One of the three Sannin?" asked Iruka.

"It is said she was going to be in Shuganara soon, so we are sending you to retrieve her and heal you, as maybe only she can do it now," said Ebisu.

"Don't worry, we'll find this Tsunade chick in no time," smiled Naruto, "Who is she anywya?"

"She is one of the legendary Ninja of leaf, one of the three Sannin," Iruka said.

"Oh, you mean like that Ero-Sannin Jiraiya, huh," said Naruto.

"Thats right Naruto, now lets get going before we miss her," the three Nin that were sent on the mission quickly departed.

Next Chapter NAruto will be learning a technique from Iruka, then possibly Hayate. Please R&R.


	34. Seal of the Hyuuga Broken?

Well, sorry about the wait on this chapter. This Chapter will focus on Neji, and a strange Ninja he is meating with.

Chapter 34: The Seal of the Hyuuga, Broken!

Neji had just gotten out of the hospital. After his fight with Lee, he began to think maybe it was possible to defy his fate as a member of the Branch Family. Currently the thirds Funeral was taking place, however Neji didn't show up, he figured he would instead take this time to think. He still had his deep hatred of the main family, and while his Idea of fate was no longer there, he still wished for revenge. It was during his walk a man had appeared before him in the forest.

"Who are you?" Neji asked quickly activating his Byakuugen. When he did he realized the man in front of him beared a striking resemblance to Sasuke, "Tell me, are you an Uchiha?"

"Yes," the man said, "but that's irrelevant. I think I may be able to help you Hyuuga Neji."

"So you no me?" Neji smiled, "I'm honored, Uchiha Itachi," and then Neji dropped his Byakuugan, "but how can you help me?"

"I know much about the Hyuuga, and you seem to be the one with the most potential, so Akatsuki wants you," Itachi said.

"Even if I were to join the main family would destroy me in an instant, why go after me?" asked Neji. But suddenly a Kunai flew from Itachi's hand and ripped off Neji's headband.

"Because that seal of yours will no longer be there," Itachi said placing his middle and index finger over the seal, "Reverse Seal Technique!" and with that the seal faded away.

Neji only stood in shock when he realized the seal was gone. This stranger had just released him of his curse, and Now Neji could finally get revenge on the main family, maybe not now but when he becomes stronger, "Thank you, Itachi," Neji said bowing down onto one knee.

"Don't be so thankful yet, we will require one task of you before we will let you join. For this I will replace the seal with a fake, and when the time is right, you must assassinate Haishi for me," Itachi said Coldly.

"But he is our clans strongest," Neji said, his head jolting up, "how can I kill him?"

"Even an amature like you can kill someone with your Jyuuken, find any opportunity and do so, you have one month or I will personally see your demise Neji," and with that Itachi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

It hadn't been long before Neji acted. Ninja's were scrambled everywhere to try and quell the chaos of the Thirds death. A few shinobi had barely been sent to find Tsunade, and most of the Hyuuga complex was gone on missions. A few main family members still lingered, and Haishi lay sleeping in his quarters. Neji had set up various slings in trees surrounding the complex. He entered Haishi's room undetected, and then used the wires he had to fling the traps, sending several Kunai threw windows on the opposite side of the compound. Neji deactivated the alarm in Haishi's room so he would not be awoken. After his trap he quickly struck Haishi with his Jyuuken several times in various vital organs killing him before he could make a sound. Before his traps were discovered, Neji had swiftly left the compound before being detected.

He made it about a mile outside of the city when one of the main family caught up to him, "So, it was you bastard," he snarled, "I'll make you suffer for killing Haishi," and with that he preformed the seal to activate the curse, however Neji only stood there smiling, "but how..." the man was caught so off gaurd Neji was able to strike with his Divination field.

"Your stupid seal no longer binds me to the branch family. I'll let you live, but make sure the entire Hyuuga knows one day I will be back for them, and they will feel my wrath," and then Neji took off.

After another hour of running, he found who he was looking for, "So Itachi, does this mean I'm in?"

"Of course, give me your head band," and when Itachi took the head band he made a slash through the center, "welcome to Akatsuki."

There's that chapter, Please R&R.


	35. Will Tsunade heal the Curse?

Inspiration has struck, so already I bring you the next Chapter

Chapter 35: Will Tsunade heal the Curse?

"Shizune!" Screamed a Blonde women with freakishly large breast, "why the hell didn't you stop me?"

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, a female Nin with short black hair, "I tried, but you threatened me. For a Sannin, your not very responsible."

"Shut up," Tsunade yelled.

"Fine, but were almost to the Inn, lets just cut our losses and call it a night," Shizune sighed. Tsunade was notorious as a horrible gambler, and became known as the Legendary Sucker for her losing streak. (I say streak as a singlurar, as she has never been off of it.)

"Alright, I'll win it all back tomorrow for sure," Tsunade said.

"Won't you ever..." before Shizune could finish both her and Tsunade felt a dark presence in an ally way.

"Who's there?" asked Tsunade, "If you're here to collect no deal!"

"Come now Tsunade-chan, don't you recognize your old friend?" came a snaky voice from the alley.

"You..." Tsunade said in a low and angry voice, "You'd better explain yourself now, otherwise your done for."

"Direct as usual," orichimaru said walking out from the shadows with the Silver haired Kabuto at his side, "I have an offer for you."

"You have three seconds before I rip that smug look of your face," Tsunade growled. Shizune new who this was, though had never seen Tsunade so infuriated.

"I can give you back Nawaki and Dan," Orichimaru smiled. Tsunade's infuriated Shaking stopped as the images of her younger brother Nawaki and her old boyfriend Dan flashed before her eyes.

"_Come back soon dan," a young Tsunade said handing he boyfriend a necklace with a purple crystal, "take it as a good luck charm.._

_However the next day, an ANBU arrived at her doorstep handing Tsunade that same pendant, and Tsunade broke out in tears. The one man she truly loved had died last night on his mission._

_A younger Tsunade was crying as she held a smiling boy in her arms. Rain was pouring down as she cried, "Nawaki, why did you do that?"_

"_Sorry, sis, but I had to in order to protect the village," he said weakly, his life slowly fading, "Sis, thank you for the pendant," he said holding a purple crystal on a necklace in his hand, and with that he faded away. _

"All I need you to do is heal my arms for me Tsunade, and then I can bring back the ones you lost," Orichimaru smiled.

"And what do you intend to do when you get your arms back?" asked Tsunade.

"Quite simple, I will attack Kohona," replied Orichimaru. Tsunade was surprised by his directness, but only stood there saying nothing.

"Tsunade!" Shizune said jumping in front of her, "I don't know who those two he mentioned are, but don't listen to him."

"Shut up," Said Tsunade in a low voice. Shizune only looked back in surprise.

"But..." she tried to find the words, but nothing came.

"You probably need time to think this over, I'll come back to you in a weeks time," smiled ORichimaru as him and Kabuto left.

"You can't be considering taking him up on that offer, are you?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know," is All Tsunade could manage.

"You do realize what giving him back his arms would mean, don't you?" came a stern voice from behind them.

"Shut up Jiraiya," said Tsunade.

"Is it really worth getting your brother and boyfriend back Tsunade?" he asked her.

"I said Shut up!" Screamed Tsunade swinging around to punch him. Jiraiya ducked backwards avoiding it as Tsunade began to cry, "I don't need a lecture from you. I'll decide what to do here on my own."

"Tsunade, if you decide to heal his arms, I'll have to kill you," Jiraiya said without any hesitation as he walked off. Shizune helped the crying Tsunade back to the hotel.

"Naruto," said Iruka, "while I don't know why Jiraiya wanted you to come, its best you be able to defend yourself, so I'll be teaching you a new technique."

"Sweet!" yelled Naruto, "What is it?"

"As a Genin this used to by my favorite move, Air Razor Jutsu!" Iruka sad after a couple hand seals were made. He swung his hand several times a short distance from naruto, and when Naruto looked down there were several slices in his jacket, "it creates a small blade of chakra just in front of your fingertips."

"That's pretty neat," Naruto said in amazement, "let me try, Air razor Jutsu!" and naruto tried cutting into his jacket, but only a little scratch appeared. The rest of the day the three walked on, Naruto practicing the technique, and at the end of the day he had already managed to slice through his jacket.

"That's great Naruto, you picked up on that one pretty fast," Iruka smiled. It taken him two weeks to get his that good, and Naruto managed to do it in one day.

"So, you're the one who wants to be the next Hokage, right?" asked Hayate.

"That's right," NAruto smiled, "so you'd best be prepared to hand your title over to me one day."

"With your power you won't make it," Hayate replied, "You'll need much stronger Jutsu for that to happen," Iruka new what was coming. Hayate had taken a liking to Naruto, though Iruka didn't think Naruto was ready for what was coming.

"Hayate, I don't think..." but Iruka's interjection was short lived.

"Cram it," said Naruto, "Your nothing but a sickly old man anyway! And besides, if I really need stronger Jutsu why don't you teach some to me!"

"Alright," Hayate replied. Naruto only looked dumbfounded. They stopped to rest after that, and when Naruto had fallen asleep Iruka and Hayate began to talk.

"I don't think he's ready for any high level Jutsu yet Hayate," Iruka said.

"I beg to differ, he learned that technique of yours in one day, and he is able to do the KAge Bushin, correct?" he said smiling.

"Yes, but still Hayate, I don't want to have his dreams dashed so soon just because he can't do one of your Jutsu," Iruka replied.

"Don't worry, he'll learn it, I've got hopes for him, and besides, he'll probably replace me soon anyway," Hayate said.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, "If Tsunade heals you, you'll probably be hokage for a while."

"My sickness is incurable," he answered, "I know very well I'm only going to be Hokage until someone else will be able to take the title. Tsunade is only a way to slow down the process and keep me fighting at full power, nothing more," at that the conversation stopped. Iruka had now Idea his friend Hayate. He realized why he was doing this now, he wanted Naruto to succeed him and become the villages sixth Hokage.


	36. Shot Vortex! Naruto’s new Trump Card!

Yes, I'm already working on this chapter. This is where NAruto will begin learning a new Jutsu. And just so everyone knows, the think with Neji doesn't happen in the anime or manga. It is my own Idea, same with Iruka being that strong. And Hayate becoming Hokage, at this point I'm really starting to alter the events that took place. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 36: Shot Vortex! Naruto's new Trump Card!

"First I'll show you the move, See that tree over there?" Hayate said. When Naruto looked Hayate preformed some fast hand seals and cried out, "Shot Vortex!" and extended a hand forward. A tunnel of spinning wind shot from his hand enlarging to twice his hands size. IT struck the tree, ripping it. The part right above the vortex ripped to the left, and the bottom the opposite direction.

"So you ripped off Jiraiya's Rasengan?" smiled IRuka.

"I thought I'd turn it into a range attack," said Hayate.

"That was awesome!" screamed Naruto in joy.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," said Hayate, "For this Jutsu You'll need to learn a few things."

"Like what?" Asked Naruto.

"First lets start with forming your Chakra," Hayate handed Naruto a water filled balloon,

"I want you to focus your Chakra into this balloon and rotate it in one direction."

"Got it," Naruto said, attempting the feet. However it was much more difficult than he originally though. He tried all day and barely made any progress.

"Hayate, how exactly do you focus your chakra like that?" asked Naruto.

"You'll just have to get the feel for it," Hayate smiled.

"Also, what was this Rasengan mentioned earlier?" he asked again.

"It's a move made by Jiraiya, it's a close quarters version of Shot Vortex, since this move isn't made to be used close range that one is much better when your fighting close with someone. In addition it doesn't take any seals to preform."

"That sounds just as cool, can you teach me that one next?" NAruto beamed.

"Sorry, only person left who knows that move is Jiraiya," Said Hayate.

"Damn it," Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Anyway, keep working on your chakra, then we'll get to the next step," said Hayate.

It had been a couple days on there travels and Naruto runs up to Hayate, "Hey Hayate, watch this," and Naruto pulled out the balloon and began swirling his Chakra in it. It spun and stretched out the balloon like a pancake.

"Excellent Naruto, now, however, comes a much more difficult step, expelling the Chakra from your hand," he said, pulling out a piece of string, "is this," he stretched the paper out as far away form himself as he could and placed the back of his other hand on his chest. He held the string down between his middle and index finger. Suddenly the string blew around his fingers and kept doing so until there was no slack.

"How did you do that?" asked Naruto.

"From this hand I expelled Chakra in a constant flow so that it would keep blowing the string. You need to keep the flow strong enough to blow the string, and keep it going long enough to wrap int around your fingers. Good luck Naruto," Hayate said handing Naruto the string.

Again NAruto was having problems. At the end of his first day practicing the string hadn't even moved. It didn't even feel the Chakra was traveling out of his body.

"Hayate, you got any tips on expelling the chakra? I can't seem to figure it out," said Naruto.

"Sorry, but your on your own for that one," said Hayate, "IF your going to become Hokage, you'll need to learn to figure things out for yourself."

Naruto cringed a little, but only said, "Fine, but as soon as I figure this move out your going to be my first target," Hayate laughed at it. IT amused him to see Naruto brood a little bit.

NAruto was stumped, after two days, he still hadn't found a way to expel chakra from his hands.

"Hayate, you know it takes months to teach your body to do something like that, don't you?" said Iruka, who was a little irritated with Hayate, "Even if he figures out the way to do it, he won't be able to reach the string with his chakra for a while now."

"True, but if he starts now, within a month he'll learn it, which is better than most would be able to do," said Hayate. Iruka was about to say something else until they heard Naruto yell with happiness.

They ran up and saw Naruto dancing around with a rope instead of the string, "What's the rope for Naruto?" asked Hayate.

"Well, I couldn't find out how you were doing that expelling Chakra thing, so I found an alterative," Naruto smiled and then created a couple Shadow Clones. He sent one to tie the rope to a tree branch.

"What are you doing Naruto?" said Iruka Shaking his head.

"Just watch," He grabbed the other Clone buy the wrist and threw it at the rope. However halfway between him and the rope it dispersed. Naruto had his hand pointed forward and suddenly the rope swung up and almost wrapped around the branch a total of twice.

"How did you do that NAruto?" asked IRuka.

"Simple," Hayate said, "Since he couldn't expel the Chakra from his hand normally, he had filled the clone with Chakra, and when it dispersed Naruto concentrated his energies on the Chakra it gave off and sent it forward to the rope."

"That's amazing NAruto!" congratulated Iruka.

"However," Hayate interrupted, "This may cause problems using the Shot vortex. It could interfere with the process of the next step," he said.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto.

"Lets start on it tomorrow and you'll see," Hayate smiled as the took a break and camped for the night.

The Next Day the third step began, "Alright Naruto, this is the final step of your training. First of all, You'll do all the proper seals for the Jutsu, then you'll attempt the technique itself. Create your Shadow Clone and throw it like before, but make sure it has the Chakra for the Jutsu. Then when the chakra goes off, make it spin like you did in the balloon. This will give your vortex a powerful strike."

"But when my Chakra isn't in my body its very hard to control!" Naruto interjected.

"I told you doing it this way would be harder, but I think you can find a way to do it," smiled Hayate. Naruto only nodded and practiced as they moved. His vortex started getting a bit of a spin, but it wasn't much. Hayate only smiled at the young Genins skill, he was surprised Naruto was catching on this fast and even managed to develop a new way to the Shot Vortex. But the time for admiration had ended as the finally reached their destination.

Heres the next Chapter. I regret to warn you though, During the months of July, August and September I will most likely have no time to update this, as I will be in Basic Training for the navy. There might be three Chapters up in that time, but its doughtful. Anyway, please R&R.


	37. Time off

For now I'll take a break from the main story and cut back to what the Genin of Kohona are doing. Also, Three mysterious Ninja will appear in the end, wanting revenge. And no, this will not turn out like Chapter Nine, that horrid abomination of a writing experiment.

Chapter 37: Time off.

With out a Hokage paired with a recent attack there were barely any missions given out, and the only ones that were given were very important A and S rank missions. So the Genin of Kohona had some free time and various groups of them decided to get together and hang out.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said walking up to Sakura in the park.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" smiled Sakura.

"Just got off of training with that lazy bastard," replied Ino.

"Oh come on, Shikamaru isn't that bad," laughed Sakura.

"You try training with him, all he does is complain about how troublesome everything is," Ino said.

"Hey guys!" said Tenten running up to them, "what's up?"

"Just listening to Ino gripe about Shikamaru again," Sakura said.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him," laughed Tenten.

"No way, he's not as good as..." she suddenly stopped herself realizing that she almost said his name.

Sakura and Tenten just got evil smiles on their faces, "Not as good as who?" they both asked.

"No body," Ino lied, starting to shake a little, afraid that they would find out her secret crush.

"Its not Shikamaru, if it was Sasuke she'd belt it out already," said Sakura pondering, "she barely knows Naruto, Shino, Neji or Lee, so that leaves Choiji and Kiba."

"You'd actually think I'd like dog breath?" Ino smiled laughing, but then she realized what she just did. She elimated Kiba as a choice.

"You like Choiji?" Sakura and Tenten laughed.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled.

"I guess he's a good choice," Sakura tried sounding sincere but failed miserably.

"I'm going home!" yelled Ino storming off.

"She'll be fine tomorrow," smiled Sakura.

"Well I'm meeting with Choiji at the Ramen Stand, so I'll see ya later," Tenten said.

"You too?" Sakura said with surprise.

"Well yeah, see ya," and with that Tenten left Sakura in a daze, _How could two fall for that fat guy?_

"So Shikamaru, what are your plans today?" asked Choiji.

"The usual," he replied.

"I've got me a date with Tenten," Choiji smiled happily.

"That troublesome girl?" asked Shikamaru, "Why do you care so much anyway? You seem fine just the way you are."

"Thats why, she seems to accept me for it, so I'd like to get to know her," Choiji smiled.

Shikamaru grinned a little, "Enjoy yourself then Choiji, I'll see ya later."

"See ya Shika, maybe you should find yourself a girl soon," laughed Choiji.

"To troublesome," Shikamaru said as he went to watch clouds in his usual spot.

Hinata was walking in the park. She hadn't know what to do today. She was still resting from Temari, who she really shouldn't have fought anyway. Though as she was walking she saw a familiar face talking to a squirrel, "H-hi Osaka."

"Oh, your that one girl from that Exams, aren't you?" She asked, "Hinata was it?"

"Yes," Hinata replied.

"So what ya doing?"

"J-j-ust walking around," Hinata said.

"I've got a question for you," Hinata nodded, "do you like Naruto?"

"W-w-what?" HInata turned beat red.

"Ha, I knew it," Osaka said.

"B-b-but how?" asked Hinata.

"Simple, your eyes," smiled Osaka.

"W-what do you mean my eyes?" asked Hinata.

"When I say you at the exams, anytime he wasn't looking at you you'd glance over, and start nervously looking down if he did look at you," Osaka said, "If you really like him your going to have to make a move."

"Make a move..." HInata said Quietly.

"You'll have to advance on him!" Osaka added energeticly.

"Make an advance," Hinata said in a slightly louder voice, Osaka somehow giving her confidence.

"Let him know how you feel!" Osaka was now very energetic.

"Let him know how I feel!" Hinata said in quite an up beat voice.

"Then Dump him for Lee!" Osaka yelled out with much energy.

"Dump Him for..." Hinata almost finished that sentance, caught up in Osaka's energy, "What?"

"Sorry, I wasn't suppose to say that part," Osaka said.

"W-w-whats this about Lee?" asked Hinata.

"He's just so cute," smiled Osaka, "those eye brows are a very defining feature.

Hinata, who was unsure how anyone would like Lee's eyebrows, replied with a smile, "why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good, but why?" asked Osaka.

"Um, because its around lunch time?" Hinata said, unsure if Osaka was serious.

"Oh right, does sushi sound good?" she asked.

"Alright, lets go," and Then Hinata and Osaka took off for the Sushi stand.

Kankurou was in Kohona, and he was currently stalking Shino. For a brief moment he lost him, but quickly found him again. Seeing an opportunity he sent Karasu out of the ally he was in and entagled Shino in its arms. He smiled victoriously until he felt a Kunai on the back of his neck, "Why are you back?" came Shino's voice from behind him.

"Dang it, switched yourself for the time you lost me eh?" smiled Kankurou standing up and turning to Shino, "I'll beat you soon bug boy, just you wait."

"Why are you here?" asked Shino again.

"Simple, since the sand leaf treaty is to be renewed, we were sent to help protect Kohona while the Hokage was being found. Its not much, but me and Temari were all sand could send," Kankurou explained.

"And why were you staking me?" asked Shino.

"Making sure your victory last time wasn't a fluke," Kankurou said.

"Leave me alone," Shino said as he began to walk away.

"You need to relax a bit more man," Kankurou said putting his arm around Shino's shoulder, "Lets go get some Ramen, its on me."

"Fine," Shino said. Still unsure if he could trust the puppet master.

On there way to the ramen shop on the other side of town Kankurou asked, "So how are the women in Kohona?"

"What?" asked Shino.

"How are they? Nice, feisty, crabby? Are they sexy? The ones from sand tend to look average and are always crabby. Complaining about the heat and all," Kankurou laughed about it.

"Never took the time to check," Shino said, wondering how to respond now.

"Now's a good of time as any," replied Kankurou.

Shino, now curious as to why guys are obsessed with women, decided to take Kankurou up on this sort of invitation to check out some girls.

"What do you think of her?" Kankurou asked, pointing to a Girl down the road.

"That's Ayame," Shino said looking at her. HE hadn't noticed before, but she was quite attractive, "She looks good."

"Good?" laughed Kankurou, "She's hot. Don't see ones like that running around Sand."

"What about her?" Shino said pointing to a blond with four ponytails in her hair.

"Thats my sister," Kankurou said.

"Oh," Shino felt a little awkward at that one., "I'd better take off. I'm training with father."

"See ya bug boy," said Kankurou waving him off.

"You," Sasuke said as Lee ran buy. Sasuke had a vengeful glare in his eye.

"Yes?" Lee said stopping. He quickly noticed Sasuke's hateful glare and readied himself for an attack.

"You, a guy who can't even use one ninjutsu or genjutsu defeated both me, and the one who humiliated me, Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke said, his hate beginning to rise, "how is it that you could beat a Genius like me?" Lee noticed Black markings start to move up Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke, if you wish to be strong you can't rely on your Sharingan, you must train and work hard, that is how I gained my power," Lee slowly inched back, watching for an attack from the Uchiha.

"There will be none of that Sasuke," came the voice of Kakashi, jumping down from a tree.

The marking on Sasuke's neck began to fade away as he walked off towards the training ground.

"You must forgive Sasuke," Kakashi said, "He always worked hard to accomplish his goal, and seeing someone like you outclass him so easily has done a number on his mind."

"But if he truly did work hard, why is it that I was still much stronger?" asked Lee.

"Don't throw away your Ideal of hard Work Lee," Kakashi said, "but hard work alone will not always be able to make you as strong as you'd like. At times, like with Sasuke, something blinds your vision. Until you can overcome that, no amount of hard work will give you strength."

"Does it connect to the Uchiha massacre?" asked Lee, aware of the fall of Uchiha.

"Most likely," Kakashi said Walking away. Lee only shook his head and continued his running, hoping that Sasuke would be able to clear his vision and give Lee a real fight.

Kiba was walking around Kohona, tired from his early morning training. He was about to head to Icharuka Ramen, until Akamaru Began to bark, "So, someone from sand is near by?" Kiba smiled.

"That dog of yours has a sharp nose," came Temari's voice as she walked around a building.

"What business do you have here, Temari was it?" said Kiba.

"I'm here to help watch Kohona, you should already know that. Your dad was the one who suggested the Idea in the council," Temari smiled.

"Almost forgot that," Laughed Kiba, "but I doubt anyone will attack soon. Orichimaru took to big a hit to try attacking again."

"So whats there to do in Kohona anyway?" asked Temari.

"Not a lot really, unless you got some friends here," Kiba said.

"No wonder Kohona Nin are so strong, there's nothing to do here but train," Temari said.

Kiba only laughed at the comment, "I'm heading down to Icharuka, want to come with me?"

"Nah, never really liked Ramon. See ya later Kiba," Temari said walking off.

When she was out of sight Kiba looked down at Akamaru, "Never though I'd get to talk to such a cutie, wonder if she'd go out with me later?" Kiba shrugged off the comment and when to Icharuka.

"Hey Tenten," smiled Choiji as she sat next to him at a table. Choiji, surprisingly, was actually dressed up for the date. He had his hair done like it normally was, he had nice clothes, but not excessively nice.

"Hey Choiji, your looking good," She said sitting across from him.

"Thanks," he said blushing, "you look pretty good yourself."

"Thank you," she replied.

A waiter walked up the them, "What would you like to have?"

Choiji looked at the menu. They were sitting in a restraunt, not very fancy, but still a nice place, "I'll have the T-bone steak, a Large bowl of Beef stew, some Barbecue Ribs, Five corn on the cobs, and to Drink two large Nipponia, and what would you like Tenten?"

"I'll have a Medium bowl of the beef stew, a side of potatoes, and a medium Nipponia," she smiled.

"Wow, such little food almost makes me feel like a pig," Choiji said.

"Don't say that, eat to your hearts content," smiled Tenten.

"Wow, normally Ino would smack me for ordering so much," Choiji said happily.

"You should go hungry because someone thinks you eat to much," said Tenten.

"Its not like her beatings stopped me any way," Choiji joked. Tenten laughed at it.

About then Kiba walked in, deciding he wanted something besides Ramen. He saw Choiji sitting at the table with Tenten and decided to say hi, "hey guys what's up?"

"Not much Kiba, just waiting for our food to get here," smiled Tenten, "so what brings you here?"

"Not much, just getting some food before I go back to do some training, so you two on a date?" Kiba hoped the answer was no, as he had developed a crush on Tenten.

"Yup," Choiji smiled happily, he was almost beaming.

"I'll see ya later than, have fun," Kiba said as he ordered some food. He looked over on occasion, envious of Choiji.

Shikamaru was sitting peacefully under his tree on a small hilltop outside the city. No one ever bothered him here. He would sit in silence and stare at the clouds. However, for the first time in his life, he saw someone approaching him, and it was the person he never would suspect do this, that blonde Girl from sand.

"So, what's up?" she asked approaching him.

"Look, nothing against you, but I'm here to enjoy the silence and watch clouds, please go," he said lazily.

"I need something to do though, so come with me," she said smiling.

"Only on the condition you'll never bother me here again," Shikamaru said hoping that it would work.

"Deal," she said as they walked back to Kohona.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Shikamaru, hoping it wasn't much.

"Whats there to do here besides train?" she asked.

"You play Shoji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way you can beat me at it," Temari smiled.

"Your on," Shikamaru said.

They played a few games, Temari becoming Irate as she lost three matches in a row.

"There's no incentive to win," Temari said, "This time lets make a wager."

"Fine by me," Shikamaru said, "But if I win, you don't bother me agian."

"Fine," Temari said thinking of her side of the wager, "If I win, your taking me on out to dinner on a date."

"Doesn't matter, you won't beat me," smiled Shikamaru. The match started and Temari was doing exactly what Shikamaru wanted her to do. He looked like he was really regreting everything he did, and every move he led her to make. He thought to himself, _this is so troublesome_. Temari then ended the match, defeating Shikamaru. _Was it really worth it?_

Hinata and Osaka had been talking for a while until they saw Lee running by. Hinata waved Lee over to them, which she normally doesn't do but decided to help Osaka, "hello Lee."

"Hey Hinata, your Osaka, right?" he asked.

"Uhuh," she said smiling, a little nervous that Lee was right in front of her.

"I-I just remembered, I-I-I have some errand to run, see you two later," she smiled and walked away, hoping those two together would work out.

"So," said Lee smiling, "what's up?"

"Not much," she said, "I have a question for you. Why are your eyebrows so big?"

"Um," Lee said, thinking that she also though they were weird, "they just kinda are."

"There look like little critter, makes you want to pet them," Osaka smiled absently. Lee just stood there wondering what happened, "I got to go home now, talk to you later Lee-Kun."

"See ya Osaka," Lee said, still wondering what that was about.

Sakura was walking through the park when she saw Sasuke walking down a path. She ran over to him, as she usually would, but noticed he was angry about something, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"It doesn't concern you," he snapped.

"But I was only worried," Sakura said softly. Sasuke seemed to calm down after that. She seemed to have that effect on him.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm in a very bad mood right now," and then he walked off. While Sakura was still worried about him, she was happy he had began to like her enough to say sorry for anything.

There it is, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews I've already recieved, so please keep em rollin in.


	38. Tsunade is found!

Here comes the latest installment in the series. Again, thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 38: Tsunade is found!

"Looks like we're finally here," Hayate said with a smile.

"Now we find Tsunade," Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Naruto!" Came a voice from behind them, "Calm down."

"Shut up Ero-Sannin!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh, Jiraiya, didn't expect to run into you," smiled Iruka.

"Well I came ahead of you to make sure Tsunade didn't go anywhere," Jiraiya said, "she's at the bar right now. I'll meat up with you later," and with that Jiraiya walked off.

The three Shinobi went to the bar in search of Tsunade, and then they found her, "you may want to cut back on the drinking Tsunage," said Hayate, followed by a cough.

"What the hell do you want?" she screamed at them, "Its bad enough Jiraiya lectured me and I don't need you guys doing it to!"

Hayate only laughed a little, "Don't worry, were only going to bother you for a short time. We need your help."

"Jiraiya explained it to me, meet me in room 5 at the inn in an hour. I'll be right there to help," though Tsunade was a little taken back when she saw Naruto, "Uzamaki Naruto I presume?"

"What of it?" said Naruto.

"Oh nothing," Tsunade said looking back to her drink.

"If you got something to say to me say it!" Naruto snapped back.

"Calm down Naruto," Iruka said slapping his forehead, "your talking to one of the strongest Ninja in Kohona."

"Better listen to your sensei boy," Tsunade Grinned, "wouldn't want to hurt yourself now."

"You can't speak to the future Hokage that way!" screamed Naruto.

"You actual think you'll become Hokage," laughed Tsunade.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled back.

"Do you know what being Hokage means?" asked Tsunade, her voice becoming low and grim, "it means being the strongest and best. The entire wait of a village will be on your soldiers, and more than likely you will die defending them," Tsunade said.

"I know that!" returned Naruto, "and when it happens everyone will acknowledge my strength! Even you!"

"Fat chance of that happening," she said sipping her Sake, "now please leave me alone."

Naruto reluctantly left, and by left I mean dragged out by the collar, with Iruka and Hayate. When they arrived at the hotel Naruto quickly said, "I hope that women doesn't come with us."

"Don't worry Naruto," laughed Hayate, "I don't think she's the type to return to Kohona after what happened."

"Good," Naruto brooded.

They waited until Tsunade got there. She made Iruka and NAruto leave the room as she examined Hayate. After an hour she came out, "He should be better in a couple days. He took some special medicine, and he'll need to take it daily as long as he can. You guys stay in this room, I'll just get another."

Jiraiya had searched high and low with no sign of Orichimaru anywhere. Given up the search for the day he returned to the Inn, finding Naruto's room, "So how's Hayate?" asked Jiraiya.

"He's fine," Iruka smiled, "He's asleep now though."

"That's good, I do have a favor to ask of you guys though," Jiraiya said.

"Why should we listen to you Ero-Sannin?" asked NAruto.

"Naruto!" IRuka yelled slamming him in the back of the head, "don't treat Jiraiya that way."

Jiraiya only laughed, "Yeah Naruto, remember that technique I taught you?"

"Fine, I'll help," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"It would seem Tsunade and Orichimaru have had a talk. She may heal Orichimaru's arms, and if she tries I'll need your help," Jiraiya said, his voice taking on a darker tone.

"ORichimaru?" Iruka asked, "So, what was the trade."

"Remember that technique orichimaru used to raise the Hokages? He said he would use it to bring back her boyfriend and brother," Jiraiya answered.

"I see," Iruka said, "so when are they going to meat?"

"Three days from now, until then don't let her know I told you anything. I'm going to try and convince here otherwise," he said.

"Does this mean we'll have to fight that lady?" asked NAruto. Even though he didn't like her he didn't want to fight a fellow leaf.

"Possible," sighed Jiraiya, "Get some rest though. I'll get back to you in three days," and then Jiraiya left for his room.

_Hey Kit, _came the fox's voice within Naruto's head. NAruto shot up at midnight.

"What do you want?" Naruto said Groggily.

_I was checking up on you kit, _there seemed to be another reason, but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why do you insist on bothering me this late?"

_I was wondering how you felt about having to fight your fellow leaf._

"We may not have to fight her," naruto said softly, hoping it wouldn't come to a fight.

_Listen, you'll need to toughen up and get use to the fact you will have to fight a comrade._

"That wouldn't happen, the Kohona Nin would never betray us!"

_Don't be to sure about that Kit._

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto said. However there was no response, Naruto angrilly went back to sleep.

A couple days had past and they were still in town. They kept away from Tsunade at the request of Jiraiya so that she would believe they left. This was so she wouldn't feel watched and if she did help ORichimaru they would have the element of Surprise on their side.

In the morning Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade in a bar, "So, would you like to have a drink of sake like old times?" he smiled.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile and reminise about the times they'd spent together discussing there problems over Sake, "I'd love too."

They sat down and talked about old times and eachothers travels, Jiraiya sure to leave out the parts where he was Gathering informaiton. They seemed to be having a good time, which is why Tsunade almost regretted doing what she did. When Jiraiya took another drink of Sake, he collapsed to the ground, "sorry, but I can't let you interfere with me and Orichimaru," and with that Tsunade ran off.

"So, any Idea when we'll here from Ero-Sannin?" asked Naruto.

"About now," came a strained voice from just outside the room. The door came open and Jiraiya was there barely standing, "we have to move now, they're about to meat up."

Next chapter they encouter Orichimaru and Kabuto. In addition to various other enemies. Please R&R.


	39. A showdown of epic preportions!

First off I would like to say I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately, and starting in July there will be no updates for a while since I'll be in basic training for the navy and have very little time. And thank you to the person who sent the last review, its nice to know poeple don't want this to end. Here is the next instalment. The three mystrey Ninjas that talk of revenge will be revealed!

Chapter 39: A Showdown of Epic Proportions.

"So, you decided to show up after all?" smiled Orichimaru.

"I'll heal your arms on one condition," Tsunade said bitterly, "when you have them back you will leave Kohona alone."

"Hm," Orichimaru Grinned, "Fine," Kabuto, who was with him, had a sneaking suspicion.

"Come over here and let me see your arms," Tsunade said. Orichimaru walked over and Tsunade examined his arms. They were black and flakey with a few trails of blood on them, "I can't fix them immidiatly, but take this. It will help in the meantime," and Tsunade handed Orichimaru a small vile of blue liquid. However before he could grab it Kabuto threw a shuriken shattering the bottle. Tsunade quickly attempted to strike Orichimaru, but he managed to jump back in time.

"What's the meaning of this KAbuto?" Orichimaru said in a low sadistic voice.

"Simple master, that substance wasn't medicine," Kabuto smirked looking at Tsunade, "but a fast acting poison."

"Is that true Tsunade-chan?" Orichimaru asked looking up at Tsunade.

"Your lacky is quite observant," she sneered.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of her then," said Kabuto charging forward.

"Don't you dare touch Tsunade!" came a female voice from above. A few needles shot into the ground as Kabuto avoided them. Shizune landed right in front of Tsunade, "Poison Gas!" she said and exhaled a large amount of purple smoke. Kabuto and Orichimaru quickly jumped up to a building top.

"So you brought your own subbordinate?" smiled Orichimaru, "Kabuto, can you handle them?"

"We made need to call in the others," Kabuto said, "One I could handle, but Tsunade is one of the three like yourself."

"Lets move Kabuto," said Orichimaru, and then the two hastily retreated. Tsunade Charged after them, Shizune right behind her. The ran and jumped roof to roof until they exited town and were a good distance out in a large spacious field with a few large rocks.

"So you decided to stop running," smiled Tsunade.

"Foolish Tsunade," Chuckled Orichimaru, "we lead you right where we wanted you. Come on out," then several ninja jumped out from behind the rocks.

"Shit," said Tsunade.

"You should't have tried to kill me," smiled Orichimaru, "now you will meat your end."

However a large white scythe ripped threw the air, striking one of the sound Ninja square in the chest. Suddenly Iruka appeared at the Scythes handle, pulled it out of the victums chest and jumped back.

"Iruka, I though you guys left?" asked Shizune.

"Well, we would have, but Jiraiya there asked us to stay," Iruka smiled.

Tsunade looked back to see Jiraiya kneeling on the ground between Naruto and Hayate. She couldn't help but smile as she said, "thank you Jiraiya."

"Don't worry Tsunade," smiled Jiraiya.

"No time for pleasantries," said Hayate with his sword drawn.

"Ah, your that one guy from Kohona, the one who stopped me from killing Sarutobi," Orichimaru smiled, "looks like I'll get revenge on you now for interfereing. Attack!" and then the Ninja of Orichimaru attacked. The ninja of Leaf quickly went on defensive, with the exception of one.

"Kage bushin No Jutsu!" yelled Naruto creating twenty Shadow Clones, all of which charged the oncoming Ninja. They charges was breifly slowed, but the clones were quickly dispatched with several Kunai.

"Shifting Dance!" cried Hayate, with the time Naruto gave him. He moved in, however it appeared as though his body was phasing left and right, zig zagging into the enemy. With the pecular movement the enemy couldn't strike and he took out two of them. He was now behind them, but they split down the middle to avoid more swift deaths.

"These are very skilled Jounin, there is now way that you can beat this many," smiled Orichimaru. There were around ten on each side now, "but to ensure this victory I think I'll employ the help of a friend," he put his hand on Kabuto's back.

Kabuto proceeded to make several seals and used the summoning technique, revealing a large Snake which Orichimaru rode on top of. Jiraiya was quick to follow suit, summing GamaBunta, "Naruto, you and Tsunade handle the silver haired boy!"

"Right, lets go," Tsunade said Charging head in. It was now a four part battle, Orichimaru Vs. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto Vs. Kabuto, Iruka Vs. Ten sound Nin and Hayate Vs. Ten sound Nin.

Iruka realized he was a good distance from the rest of them. He saw the two summons facing off, but needed to worry about the ten shinobi in front of him. He threw his Scythe at the Shinobi, it swirled around and the Shinobi all jumped into the air to avoid it. Several Kunai were thrown, all of which Iruka managed to dodge. However something unexpected came to Iruka's aid. A powerful blast of sound struck a few of the Nin from behind sending them flying at Iruka. Iruka quickly grabbed his returned Scythe and sliced through two of the flying Shinobi. When he looked over he saw someone he didn't expect, "Zaku! Aren't you one of Orichimaru's shinobi."

"It'll take to long to explain, for now just accept the help," he grinned.

"Alright, lets do this," Iruka said. He lept over the Nin and landed by Zaku's side. They had now regrouped and formed a line of eight.

The ones on the ends did some quick seals and cried, "Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" and launched several Fire Balls at Iruka, forcing him to jump up to avoid. The rest suddenly threw Kunai, but Iruka spun his scythe in front of him using it as a shield. The Kunai bounced off, but as Iruka Came down the Two at the end had already completed a second set of Seals, "Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

The moment Iruka hit ground he rolled back to avoid the collision of the two fireballs, though he still felt the shockwave and was caught off balance. Several Kunai quickly came through the smoke cutting into Iruka's arms. While he avoided major damage it still hurt.

The Enemy quickly moved in this time, quickly circling Iruka and Zaku surrounding them.

"So they think they can win eh?" Zaku smiled, which confused Iruka. It was now 2 on eight, and all of these seemed like Jounin.

"To be so confident you'd best have a plan," Iruka said slightly irritated, but smiled as Zaku whispered something into his ear, "Lets do it," and with that Iruka hurled his his scythe and it twirled in a circle as if to hit all the enemy Shinobi. They all jumped straight into the air and all eight used the Phoenix Fire. Iruka jumped up to avoid, as did Zaku, but he jumped higher than Iruka. The Shinobi were about to launch the Kunai at them, but as they did Irukas Scythe returned and when he grabbed it was above his head. He used the Momentum from the Scythe to rapidly spin himself hoping Zaku would land.

Zaku hand both arms extended out from his sides and landed on the Scythe handle and called out, "Ultimate Air Slicing Blast!" and rather than a huge barriar of sound and air blasting out straight in all directions, a Giant Swirling dome blew out at a great distance ripping the coming Kunai out of he sky and slicing into the enemies blowing them back and doing severe damage.

"Where did you think of that Idea?" asked Iruka smiling.

"ORichimaru told us about a clan in Leaf that used some blood limit to expel Chakra from there body and rapidly spin creating a virtually invincible barrier. While I lack the spin, I have the capability to expel a barrier of Chakra, I just needed you for a little spin."

"Lets go help the others," Iruka smiled and He and Zaku ran back to the group.

Hayate stood between two groups of five Shinobi. His enemy was quick to act, the five behind him did some seals and all swiftly shot into the ground. Hayate looked back to see it, and just then the five in front did some fast seals and flew a good distance into the air. Acting fast Hayate launched into the air, but several kunai shot through the ground, and Hayate barely managed to block with his sword. Swiftly he spun around barley avoiding death by the Kunai thrown by the ariel enemies. When he landed again, all Kunai thrown by the ones in the air flew back the their owner, and the others sunk back into the earth.

"So the ground ones are really there to gaurd the ones in the air," Hayate said realizing that this was a great defense. IF he had the opprotuinity to fight either five at a time he'd have no problem, but with all ten of them he couldn't do to much. For a while All Hayate was doing was dodging and Parrying Kunai with his sword, but he knew eventually they would wear him down and hit. He needed to think fast, but instead something unexpected happened.

Dosu jumped down and landed with his hands on the ground. Just as Hayate was about to move on Dosu, the Gauntlents over his hands began to vibrate, "HM," chuckled Dosu, "Don't worry about me, I'd hurry and finish off the Nins above you."

Realizing what had just happened Hayate lept into the sky and attacked. This time, however, no support from the ground Came, "Dance of the Ariel Moon!" Called Hayate. Suddenly he spun fast, and it was as though he split into four, and the shot out creating a huge spinning discus in the sky and quickly sliced down the five Shinobi in the air.

Hayate landed right in front of Dosu and smiled, "So, you used those Gauntlets of yours to transmit your attack to everyone down there, disrubting their concentration and canceling their Jutsu, trapping them under there."

"Hm, Hm, Hm," Dosu laughed a little, "we should probably assist the others."

I'll finish up the rest later. Again I'm very sorry about the long delay.


	40. A Showdown of epic preportions 2

Heres the next chapter and the finale to the fight.

Chapter 40: A battle of epic Proportions 2

Tsunade Charged in at Kabuto and gathered Chakra into her right hand. Kabuto did some hand seals making his hands glow green. He launched one hand open palmed at Tsunade, but Tsunade launched herself over him dodging the attack and tagging Kabuto in the back the neck.

At first Kabuto didn't notice anything, but when he moved to attack her, rather than his waste and arms, his foot bent up and neck twisted, "What did you do to me?" he yelled.

"I pumped an electrical surge into your neck screwing up your nervous system," Tsunade smiled, but her smile was short lived.

"I'm happy your as skilled as the rumors say," Kabuto smiled as he turned around.

"You've already regained control of your body?" Tsunade gasped.

"It'll take more than Cheep tricks to beat me," Kabuto smiled, pushes his glasses up.

"Who are you?" Tsunade said softly too herself.

"Kabuto!" Naruto cried out.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm happy too see you again," Smiled Kabuto.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled.

"I am deeply sorry Naruto-kun, but I was a spy from Sound," Kabuto sighed.

"Tage Kage Bushin No Jutsu!(Tage Mass)" Naruto cried out, creating near countless Shadow Clones, "This is payback for betraying my trust!"

"Naruto! Don't!" Yelled Tsunade, but her cries went unheard. The Naruto clones charged. In too Kabuto who only smiled.

"Impressive Naruto-kun, but you will never win," and Kabuto began lightly moving his hand across the clones causing them to disperse. He was dodging and blocking the clones with ease.

"So, you create small chakra scalpels with your hands?" Tsunade said, "If they even nick one clone it'll disperse."

"Indeed," Kabuto smiled as he shredded through the clones like paper.

Tsunade took advantage and charged in, yet Kabuto was able to move back from Tsunade's punch which smashed into the ground. Kabuto quickly struck at her chest landing his hand dead on. Tsunade leaped back, now breathing heavily.

"While I can't get very deep, these invisible Chakra blades can still cut deep enough to do damage to various major arteries, you should be down for the count for a while," Kabuto Chuckled.

He looked around realizing Naruto was a good distance away from him, "Naruto, are you running scared now?" Kabuto laughed as he slowly walked closer to NAruto.

"I'm just gained the distance to use my big attack, Shot Vortex!" Called Naruto as he threw his clones. This time however, he had two clones which were hugging against each other as Naruto threw them.

Kabuto only smiled as he prepared his scalpel hand thingy to attack the clones. However when the got near, Naruto Called out, "Shot Vortex!" and the Clones dispersed, delivering a powerful torrent of Chakra to strike Kabuto sending him flying back at an intense rate.

However Kabuto managed to stand, clenching his stomach which seemed to heal almost immediately, "you really have become quite strong Naruto-kun," Kabuto smiled as he collapsed to the ground along with Naruto

"Naruto, you used a second clone to stabilize the Chakra?" Tsunade smiled kneeling on the ground, "At least your creative."

Jiraiya stood atop the head a Giant toad, "So Gamma Bunta, haven't seen you for a while," smiled Jiraiya.

"So you summon me to fight with Manda?" he said Irritated, "You'd best be happy I like you," Bunta unsheathed a large sword.

"As much as I'd like to catch up with an old friend," smiled Orichimaru, "I think its best we finish this swiftly, Go Manda!"

The large purple snake of Orichimaru swiftly slithered across the ground. Its fangs launched at Bunta, but he managed to dodge into the air. The snake suddenly launched up and wrapped its body around Bunta and thrashed him into the ground.

Jiraiya managed to hold on as they were crushed into the ground. The snake began constricting around Bunta, but Jiraiya quickly held back his hand and formed a ball of Chakra in int, "Rasengan!" he yelled , jamming it into the snakes body. The snake squirmed a bit, giving bunta the slack to escape. Before the snake could recover, Bunta jumped up and hurled his sword straight down, pinning the snake to the ground.

"Lets burn him up Frog Boss," Jiraiya smiled, preforming some seals, "Fire Technique, flame thrower Jutsu!" and Jiraiya breathed out a large stream of flames. Bunta quickly spit a stream of oil at the snake. The oil ignited, frying the snaked entire body.

"The next time I see you Orichimaru," Manda hissed, "You'd best be prepared to make me a large offering, or I'll be sure to kill you," and with that Manda dissapeared into a puff of smoke.

"Looks like my roll is over, see ya later Jiraiya," Bunta said dissapearing into a puff of smoke. Jiraiya landed on his feat and smiled.

"Be thankful Tsunde's poison is still affecting me," and then Jiraiya passed out.

"KAbuto!" yelled orichimaru. Kabuto picked himself up off the ground, just recovering from the Shot vortex. We need to make a hasty retreat."

"Yes Orichimaru-san," smiled Kabuto swallowing a small pill and picked up Orichimaru, "I truly am sorry Naruto-kun," Kabuto said as he ran off at extremely high speed, "Even though this will hurt badly, it's a good idea I grabbed this special speed medicine."

Iruka, Hayate, Zaku and Dosu had all arrived too Jiraiya just after ORichimaru left. All the ninja were now up and regrouped. After explaining to Naruto and Tsunade why the two sound Nin were here, and that Kin had already reported back to Kohona about Orichimaru and their defection, they made their way home to leaf.

The next Chapter will be a look into the trials of another team throughout the course of this story. Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji's team. I'll be doing int in several small events and happenings to explain the history growing between Sakura and Sasuke. This is to give some insight as too whats going on the chapter after. Thanks for all those who reviewed, though since I'm again in search of an unsecure network to get net from, for the next ten days I might not be able to update. We'll see soon enough.


	41. Kakashi's team

Well, here's the next instalment. This entire Chapter is covering events of the Cell of Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji under the leadership of Kakashi, but mostly Sasuke. I'll only be doing various events, but a while back someone mentioned that I should write this story to be friendly to those who haven't seen as much Naruto as I, so this chapter is being made to do just that. Also I will be including various scenes of interactions between Sasuke and NAruto that I havn't put in the story yet. Assume they take place at random points throught the story so far.. Enjoy.

Chapter 41: Kakashi's Team.

Sasuke had just left class after being assinged a cell to join. He wanted to just get specialized training from the Jounin so the others wouldn't get in his way. He was walking through an alley to his house so he could rest up for tomorrow, but then he noticed something odd, a trip wire.

The new Genin simply jumped it, only to here a laugh, "too bad, looks like I'll have too take you down the hard way."

"What do you want dead last?" Sasuke said as Naruto walked up the alley.

"I'm gonna kick your ass right here you pretentios bastard," Naruto said confidently pointing at Sasuke.

"Please, I'm top in the class, there is no way you could beat me Naruto," smiled Sasuke getting into his fighting stance, "but if you really want to fight I'll be happy to beat you here."

"Bring it on," replied Naruto. Sasuke Charged in and landed a punch square on Naruto's chest. However it poofed into smoke as the real Naruto jumped out from behind a garbage can putting Sasuke in a full nelson.

"But that body felt real?" Sasuke said surprised, "how could you use such a high level Jutsu?"

"Because I'm the greatest Ninja here," smiled NAruto, "and there is no way you can beat me."

Sasuke only smiled as he twisted out of the Neslon, "KAton! Grand Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke, breathing a large Fireball at NAruto. Naruto was laying burnt on the ground.

"Crap, that was strong," Naruto gasped.

"As I said, you can't win against me NAruto," Smiled sake until he heard Naruto say something.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" and ten Naruto's appeared.

"Must have used the seals while concealed in the smoke," Sasuke said to himself as he jumped back avoiding an attack from Naruto.

"Don't think I'll lose to you Sasuke!" yelled the Narutos, but before the fight could continue a voice came from behind NAruto.

"Naruto you Baka!" yelled Sakura hitting Naruto. The clones dissapeared afterwords.

"Sakura-Chan!" whimpered NAruto, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to show Sasuke I could beat him."

"Don't be stupid!" She screamed, "It doesn't matter how many of those clones you make! You can't hurt Sasuke with them."

"Those weren't regular clones," they heard Sasuke say, "Naruto created real bodies, is this the technique you learned when you stole the scroll of forbiden Jutsu?"

"Yep, and if I had more than a day I probably could have learned some more," Smiled Naruto.

Sakura wanted to yell at naruto for using forbidden Jutsu, but she was only stunned. Naruto could create real bodies to fight, not regular clones. Was he really this strong?

"Doesn't matter though," sasuke said, "I'd never lose to you dead last."

"Shut the hell up Sasuke!" yelled NAruto.

Sasuke walked off ignoring Sakura yelling at Naruto for fighting with Sasuke. _When the hell did he get so much power?_ Sasuke thought, _Could Naruto have really beat me there?_

Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke had passed their test a while ago and had been going on various missions. Sakura had been following Sasuke around for a while now. Neji just plained ignored his team mates and sensei as much as he could. Mostly when actually training they did it by themselves. Sakura, however finally asked Sasuke something one day that caught him off gaurd, "Sasuke, why is it your always so distant from everyone?"

At first Sasuke answered like he normally would, "Because you'll only get in the way of my training.

"That's not what I mean," She said almost worried, "you seem preoccupied with something, determined to do something wrong."

"I want to become strong enough to kill a certain person," Sasuke said.

"But why?" asked Sakura again.

Sasuke was annoyed at this point and responded, "He did something wrong and now he must pay for it, for I am an avenger."

"Sasuke, if thats really what you want, I'll do what I can to help you be stronger," Sakura said. Sasuke froze then, most people looked at him weird when they heard him say that, but she seemed to actually be willing to help. So he decided that he would allow her too, and from then they trained together occasionally when Sasuke saw fit.

It started as a simple C Rank mission, protect a guy from bandits. There were a large number of them attacking at once, Neji and Sakura were down the road a ways with the client and Sasuke and Kakashi were gaurding the rear. IT was quite a large group of bandits. Ten were back here, a few more up front that the others were handling. Sasuke for most of the fight was fighting alone, and somewhere along the line his eyes changed, revealing his ability to use Sharingan, a Blood limit known to the Uchiha Clan.

Sasuke smiled as the enemies were very easy to beat at this point. However one stepped forward and smiled, "I knew it be a good Idea to tag along for a while with these whimps. Havn't fought a ninja for a while," he smiled charging in. Needless to say Sasuke got his but kicked badly, and when he looked up the man was about to kill him, until he heard a large chirping like sound and saw Kakashi had pulled up his headband revealing a Sharingan of his own, and his hand full of lighting. He pierced his hand through his opponents chest killing him. Sasuke was in awe at the power of this technique and asked Kakashi to teach him, but Kakashi refused, saying it was to advanced for Sasuke.

Sasuke seen Naruto in the park after a while and stopped him, "Naruto, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Naruto said not wanting to bother with Sasuke.

"Have you become stronger?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" Said Naruto confused.

"I remember that Jutsu of yours, the Kage Bushin. It was powerful then, but now are you stronger?" he asked again.

"Of course I am," Smiled Naruto, "Do you want to try me again?"

"Hm," Is all Sasuke could say. If Naruto kept growing he was afraid he might fall behind.

"Soon I would like to fight you seriously," said Naruto, "I'd like to see the strength of the top student."

"Fine, I'll fight you later," Said Sasuke smiling. While he didn't want to fall behind, he now felt a small bond with Naruto. Even though he never felt it before, it seemed to motivate him to become stronger.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi after the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams, "right now there is no one here who can beat Gaara. The only person who will be able to when the exams roll up is you, and I'll teach you the mmove to do it."

"Chidori?" Asked Sasuke.

"YEs."

This is only up until before the final exams. I didn't want to go into to much detail, only so that things later will make sense when I get to writing them. I hope you enjoyed.


	42. Sound Arrives, Sasuke Runs

Now that Hayate is back and Hokage, and parts of Sasuke's story have been revealed, its time to bring you the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 42: Arrival of Sound, Sasuke Runs.

"Dammit," Sasuke said to himself walking outside of town, "Naruto has become stronger than me at every turn. There's no way I can beat him as I am now."

"Would you like some help with that?" came a voice from a tree.

"Who's their?" asked Sasuke pulling out a Kunai.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," said a tall man with black hair and a sound bandana on his forehead, "my name is Kidoumaru, and you are Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

"What would sound want with me?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple," came a female voice, "We are here to offer you power," a women with long red hair and a sound bandana jumped from the trees, "my name is Tayuya."

"So, will you come with us Sasuke?" asked another man with shoulder length grey hair, "by the way, my name is Sakon."

"Don't forget me," said a fat guy with an orange Mohawk, "the names Jiroubou."

"What does orichimaru gain from me coming?" asked Sasuke.

"Simple, the strongest blood line of Kohona serving under him," Sakon said, "and you gain the power you seek at the cost of your freedom, the same sacrifice we all made."

"And if I refuse?" asked Sasuke, beginning to wonder weather or not he should leave.

"Then we leave you here, wear you are destined to remain weak," Sakon gave a twisted smile, "however abandoning ones village can be a crucial mistake, I'll give you until eleven tonight to decide Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," is all Sasuke said as we walked back to the village.

As soon as Sasuke was gone Tayuya turned to Sakon and said, "You've gotten quite adept at hiding the truth, haven't you?"

"Well if I told him that Orichimaru planned to implant his soul and take over his body Sasuke would never come with us," he said.

"You also failed to tell him even if he didn't want to come we would still take him by force," smiled Kidoumaru, "at least if he refuses I'll get to have some more fun."

"We're not here to play games spider boy," said Tayuya, "this will go much faster if he comes willingly."

It was almost eleven and Sasuke had made his decision. He was going to leave with the sound Ninja. Naruto had shown his strength by beating an opponent far superior to himself. If Orichimaru could indeed make him stronger, Sasuke would go to him.

"So your leaving then?" came a soft voice from behind him.

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I overheard your conversation with those sound Ninja," she said worried, "I was concerned you'd go. You are going, aren't you?"

"I must become stronger," is all Sasuke said in response.

"Why do you have this urge to become strong? What is it your obsessed with doing?" asked Sakura.

"I am an avenger, I must avenge my clan and kill my brother," Sasuke responded.

"So, is there no way to convince you to stay?" asked Sakura.

"No," he replied firmly.

"Then I'll go with you," Sakura said running to his side. Sasuke was caught completely by surprise. He had no response to this, since he also wanted to be with Sakura, "please Sasuke, please allow me to go with you."

After standing in silence for what seemed like hours Sasuke replied, "Thank you Sakura," as the two walked off to meet with the sound Nin.

Ino had heard their entire conversation. She knew she should run and tell the Fifth Hokage, Hayate, ASAP, but couldn't. Sakura had been her friend for as long as she could remember. IF she told now Sakura would surely be killed by the Anbu before she could escape. Several hours later, she reported to the Hokage to explain what she saw.

"So you decided to come after all?" smiled Sakon, "that makes our job much easier."

"Who's your friend?" asked Tayuya ready to attack.

"If I go, she comes with me," Sasuke said glaring at her.

"Don't worry, she seems weak," smiled Jiroubou, "If she attacks she'll be no threat."

"Shut up fatty," Tayuya said.

"Don't call be fat bitch!" he yelled back at her.

"We don't have time for this bickering you two," said Sakon, "we need to make sure Sasuke here can advance to level two."

"What's that?" asked Sasuke.

"You should already have Orichimaru's cursed seal on your neck, when you use it you are only using it at level one," said Kidoumaru, "but if you survive like us you can activate level two."

"And how do I do this?" asked Sasuke.

"You must experience death," smiled Sakon.

Sakura immediately jumped up, "but how can he experience death and live?"

"Simple, all he needs to do is drink this potion," said Tayuya holding a vile full of black fluid.

"Using our barriers we'll then contain him within that round crate over their," said Jiroubou.

"Then we wait until he wakes, if he even wakes at all," smiled Kidoumaru.

"Can I trust your barrier?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course, its our specialty," said Tayuya.

"Fine," said Sasuke grabbing the potion and drinking it. Sakura only cringed, knowing that now Sasuke may never wake up. They quickly threw him in the rate and preformed some seals, using a technique that caused it to glow bright purple. They quickly put some paper seals over the top of the crate, sealing the lid shut.

"Carry the Crate Jiroubou," said Tayuya.

"Why do I have to carry it?" he asked.

"Shut up and quick complaining fat-ass," she said with a convicting tone.

"Shut the hell up," Jiroubou said, grudgingly picking up the crate and following after as they jumped through the trees of Kohona.

Genma, the guy who acted as the final exams ref, Raidou, a Jounin with short brown spiky hair, and Iwasha, a Jounin with black hair short black hair were on their way back from a mission.

"Didn't expect to be out that long," smiled Genma, "We'd best hurry back to the village."

"Hey, there's someone in the area," Iwasha said swiftly looking around, hearing the sound of Shinobi.

"Me and Genma will handle it," said Raidou, "you're the most tired from our mission, so you should take a break."

"Right," smiled Iwasha, "I'll wait here for you then. Be back soon," and with that the other two jumped off towards the sound.

When they arrived there were four enemy sound Ninja with a Crate and Sakura, a fellow leaf Shinobi following behind. They intercepted their path and Genma asked, "What are you four doing here? And what's she doing with you?"

"We're just delivering something to Orichimaru and she was a little bonus we managed to pick up," smiled Kidoumaru, "Looks like we will get to have a little fun."

"Don't take us Kohona Shinobi lightly," smiled Raidou.

"Lets finish this quick," Tayuya smiled as all of their bodies became marked with the markings of the cursed seal. Kidoumaru opened by throwing a kunai, which was intercepted by Genma who spit his toothpick at the Kunai knocking off path.

"Shikamaru," said Hayate with Shikamaru standing in front of him in his office, "I have no time to explain why, but Sasuke is joining with Orichimaru, and Sakura went with them."

"What?" said Shikamaru, "What would prompt him to do so?"

"Irrelevant," Hayate replied, "I'm giving you your first mission. I'd give it too a jounin but none are available right now. You will get as many Genin as you see fit to retrieve Sasuke, and I'd suggest bringing Naruto along. He's recently learned to powerful techniques that will be of assistance in a fight."

"Of the remaining Genin, are Kiba, Lee, Choiji and Shino available?" asked Shikamaru.

"All are available except for Lee, though I suggest you find a replacement for him fast, you'll need it," replied Hayate.

"These conditions are absurd," retorted Shikamaru, "In any scenario it is stacked against us, is their any other way we could do this?"

"No, now I ask you too leave now, we have no time to spare," Hayate said looking regretful, "I am deeply sorry to put this burden on you Shikamaru."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said running off to gather the Genin.

"What?" Naruto yelled, "How could they do that?"

"I don't know Naruto," Shikamaru said, "but we have to hurry and catch up before they leave fire country."

"Right, who do we need to grab?" asked Naruto.

"I'll go get Shino and Choiji, you go grab Kiba, and do you know any other Genin? Lee is off on a mission, so we need a replacement," said Shikamaru.

"There's that Osaka girl, but if I can't find her Hinata is the only other one I can think of," Said Naruto, not wanting her to come since she was still injured.

"Only get Hinata if you can't get anyone else in fifteen minutes," Shikamaru said, also wanting to avoid dragging Hinata into this right now.

In fifteen minutes they regrouped at the gates, Shikamaru with Choiji and Shino, Naruto with Kiba and Hinata, "So you had to grab her?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru," said Naruto.

"I'll try not to be a burden," said Hinata with her head dropped.

"We just didn't want to get you hurt Hinata," said Naruto.

"Cheer up," smiled Kiba, "You'll do fine."

"Arigoto Kiba," said Hinata with a small smile.

"Okay, here's our order," said Shikamaru trying to move this along as fast as he could, "Hinata, with your eyes we'll keep you in the back, your Ideal there for reading a surprise attack from the rear and any traps we come across. I'll go in front of Hinata, that way I can give out orders to all of the ones in front of me easily. Shino is next, with his blood limit he can help keep an eye out from any position and also assist everyone at the same time. Naruto, with your power and speed balance along with the Kage Bushin I'll keep you in the middle, that way you can easily assist all parts of the line like Shino. Next is Choiji, since he has the most brute force of the group he is Ideal to keep there. Kiba will take point using his nose to sniff out anyone close, possibly traps. This is what we have to work with, are you ready?"

"You just barely became Chuunin," Said Kiba with a bit of a rebellious tone, "your also lazy and got the same grades as Naruto, why should we listen to you?"

"He outranks us," said Shino, "That's all the reason we need."

"Don't worry Shikamaru," said Naruto, "You've shown me before your reliable, I believe in you," After NAruto said that everyone smiled and nodded, (Except Shino, you can't see his smile, only the nod).

"Thank you Naruto," said Shikamaru, "Now let us six go get back Sasuke."

"Are you forgetting someone?" asked Kiba followed by Akamaru barking from his head.

"Forgive me," said Shikamaru laughing a little, "Seven," and then the line of Leaf Nin began jumping through the trees after Sasuke.

I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy the story, and please R&R.


	43. Of a Butterfly and a Demon

I bring you the beginning of the Sasuke Retrieval mission as told by corncracker. Please enjoy. I just edited in the name of Kiba's technique.

Chapter 43: Of a Butterfly and a Demon, Choiji Vs. Jiroubou.

"Crap, we used to much energy," Tayuya said as they stopped for camp.

"What do you expect, they were Jounin level, we didn't have a choice but to go level two," Jiroubou said.

"Shut up fatty," Tayuya said.

"Listen, we don't want an argument here. Lets just rest for a while, we'll be behind schedule but we don't have a Choice," Said Sakon.

"Yeah, listening to you two bicker gets old," Kidoumaru said. Sakura only sat their saying nothing. It was only a matter of time before ANBU were after them now.

"Genma! Raidou!" said Iwasha. He had went to check on them and they had taken a while. They were both bloodied up pretty bad.

"We have to tell Hayate," Cringed Genma.

"They have a runaway leaf Nin with them," said Raidou.

"Alright, I'll get you back as soon as I can," said Iwasha, picking the two up over his shoulder and running them back to Kohona.

The Genin Team sent to retrieve Sasuke were on the move, however Kiba slowed down and said, "It seems that they stopped a bit ahead of us to rest. What should we do Shikamaru?"

"First off, HInata," said Shikamaru, "for now we'll put you behind Kiba, that way you can point out traps easier. Then this is the plan," Shikamaru proceeded to explain the plan to them.

The sound four were sitting around a fire, not expecting anyone to come for them for a while longer, giving them plenty of time. However their peaceful rest was cut short. Suddenly a large mass rolled straight through to them. They all were caught off guard, Jiroubou still had the crate as him and Tayuya jumped to the left, the other two too the right.

From each side came a giant twirling mass, Tayuya and Jiroubou to jump apart, the same thing with Kidoumaru and Sakon. Suddenly however Jiroubou's body stopped moving, "What the hell is wrong with my body?" he yelled. Suddenly Naruto jumped through the tree's and grabbed the barrel.

He stopped and looked at Sakura for an instant before jumping off. They knew they couldn't get both, but hoped if they had Sasuke Sakura would come back on her own. He jumped off, as did Choiji and Kiba. Kidoumaru and Sakon tried to move, but suddenly Kunai went flying at them and they instead jumped back. Tayuya and Jiroubou tried the same, but the same thing happened to them. Shino and Hinata had thrown their Kunai from the trees, and quickly made an escape, however Kidoumaru smiled as spat out what looked like webbing and it attached to the crate, ripping it from Naruto's hands and bringing it back to him.

"Nice try," smiled Kidoumaru, "but you'll have to do better than that to get us."

"Dammit," said Shikamaru as the group gathered in front of the enemy Shinobi, "at least we have a six," akamaru barked, "seven on four advantage."

"You mean seven of five," Sakura said pulling out a kunai, "I'm sorry, but I promised Sasuke I would help him achieve his goal, and if it means abandoning my village and betraying my friends, so be it."

"Sakura," Naruto said with his head dropped, unable to think of anything to say.

"Enough of this, Earth Prison Jutsu!" yelled Jiroubou as he did some seals and slammed his hands into the ground. Suddenly a giant rock barrier formed around the Genin Team.

"Good job Jiroubou, you stay here a while and when your done here meat back up with us," said Kidoumaru.

"Alright, I'll just finish absorbing their Chakra before," he smiled sinisterly.

"What!" yelled Naruto, "This barrier is absorbing our Chakra while we're in it?" yelled Naruto. No response could be heard, "Dammit, we have to get out of here.

"I'll get us out," smiled Kiba, "Gouru Ga!" with that Kiba and Akamaru suddenly flew at the walls, however it looked like two spinning vortexes rappidly smashing into the walls. However the walls simple regenerated themselves.

The two stopped and began panting, "Dammit, I might have to use my new technique to get through this."

"No need," smiled Shikamaru, "I have an easier way to get out. Hinata, examine that part of the wall over their," he said pointing the opposite side of the wall Jiroubou was one."

Hinata nodded and activated the Byakuugen, "The Chakra concentration is much weaker their than the rest of the barrier."

"Choiji, you bring those soldier pills?" Shikamaru asked, Choiji only responded by pulling out a bag and handing everyone a pill, "Good, you know what to do,"

"Right, Meat Tank Jutsu!" yelled Choiji, slamming through the part of the wall Hinata examined, and ripped right through. They all ran out and Kiba looked at Shikamaru.

"How did you know it was that part of the wall?" Kiba asked.

"It regenerated slower than the rest after you hit it, so I assumed that it would be the weak spot in the wall," smiled Shikamaru.

"No, Choiji and Kiba, you two stay back and Handle this guy, the rest of us will pursue the target," Shikamaru said.

"Go!" yelled Choiji as he attacked alone, "I'll handle him by myself, the rest of you need to go on ahead!"

"No way Choiji!" yelled Naruto, "Your probably the weakest one here! You can't win alone!"

"Boulder Strike!" yelled Jiroubou striking Choiji hard sending him back a good distance.

"Please," he said, "I have a secret weapon," Choiji smiled and pulled out a small pill case holding a green, yellow, and red pill."

"But that..." Shikamaru couldn't finish.

"Listen, these guys are strong, I'll stop him here. All of you will need to move foreword if we are to succeed, please Shikamaru," and with that Choiji swallowed the green pill. He charged again, though this time the two started Grappling, and Choiji overpowered Jiroubou and hurled him into a tree, and then threw Shikamaru his bag of soldier pills.

"Alright," said Shikamaru, "But whatever you do don't swallow the red one and catch up soon. Lets go guys."

The group reluctantly jumped after Shikamaru and Naruto said, "What was up with those pills?" asked Naruto.

"It's a trump card in the Akimichi clan, is like a more powerful version of a soldier pill, with those he might be able to win," Shikamaru said almost regrettably, he wanted to avoid the situation of one on one fights, but it seemed as though they had no choice now, "Lets hurry, Choiji will catch up," they all nodded and continued to follow the trail of the sound four.

"You pack quite a punch don't you," said Jiroubou standing up, "but how long can you keep it up."

"You wont beat me," said Choiji, who suddenly grabbed his side in pain. _I didn't think it would hurt this much, _Choiji though, _I'll have to end this fast. _Choiji pulled out an odd item from his bag and placed it around his neck. It consisted of several spiked straps, "Spiked Meat Tank!" he yelled, the straps expanding with him in size creating a large ball of meat with spikes. He rolled right into Jiroubou pinning him into a tree. However the spinning suddenly stopped and Choiji went flying backwards. He struck another tree and went back to normal.

"Thought that would actually work?" smiled Jiroubou, who's body was covered in strange markings, much like Sasukes when they were in the forest of death, "didn't think I'd have to waste my power on a fat piece of trash like you."

"Don't call me fat," said Choiji who pulled out the second pill and swallowed it, "you'll regret it. Partial Multi Size Jutsu! Arm!" and suddenly Choiji's arm extended to Jiroubou and struck him square in the face, knocking him down, "Now the Leg!" his arm retracted and his leg grew enormous as he raised it up and sent it crashing down on Jiroubou. He managed to roll away, but when he did Choiji extended his arm and pinned him to the ground.

"No I'll end this," Said Choiji jumping up, using his arm as a sort of poll vault, holding himself high above Jiroubou, "Massive Multi Size Jutsu!" he yelled, and his entire body grew to enormous proportions. He crushed Jiroubou beneath him, his size from his stomach to back extending twice as high as the tree's. Choiji smiled for a moment, but he quickly lost it.

"Don't think trash like you can beat me," Came a voice from underneath him. Suddenly the massive form of Choiji began to lift off the ground. Jiroubou was smiling wickedly was he held him up in one hand. However this time his hair had grown over his whole head, his skin turned brown and occasional bumps were seen over his entire body, "What a waste you use level 2 on trash like you," he tossed Choiji up, and then Choiji lost the Jutsu, landing on the ground. Though it seemed as he lost a bit of weight after the use of that pill. Just enough to be noticeable.

_Those pills, _Choiji began thinking to himself, _Convert the fat cells of my clans bodies into pure Chakra, yet even after the second pill this guy is stronger than me. If I use the third pill, the red pepper pill, I'll be able to win, but at the cost of my life. Its effects won't stop until there is nothing left of me. _

"How pitiful," Jiroubou smiled picking up Choiji, "Sad, there isn't even enough Chakra left in you to absorb. Do you know why trash like you is on a team? To keep behind too delay an enemy, your too weak to be of any use in a real fight. That's why that pathetic leader of yours ditched you to fight me," Jiroubou threw Choiji too the ground.

"That's not true," Choiji said as he watched Jiroubou turn around and leave. Choiji pulled out the last pill, "I'm sorry Shikamaru," he said swallowing it. Jiroubou walked on triumphantly, however he noticed a glowing blue butterfly go past his face and then another, then he felt a force of energy grow behind him. There stood Choiji, his size had shrunk quite a bit, and beautiful glowing blue butterfly wings had sprouted from his back.

"Don't you ever insult my friends," he said looking at Jiroubou.

"I was going to let you live, but now your just pissing me off trash, Boulder Strike!" Jiroubou punched at Choiji, but Choiji blocked the attack with his hand, "What the hell?"

"Its no use, I'm a hundred times stronger than before," Choiji followed up with a punch to Jiroubou's gut. He bent over in pain as Choiji said, "That was for calling me fat.

"Where the hell did this power come from," Jiroubou groaned.

"This if for insulting Shikamaru!" Choiji yelled, grabbing Jiroubou by the throat and flipping him over into the ground on his back.

"Dammit, how can I lose to trash like you," he forced out in pain.

"Because, I"m not trash. Shikamaru left me to beat you because he believes in me like no one else would, and because of that, this last hit will be larger than life," With that Choiji gathered all the energy his body had left into his right hand, which began glowing a bright blue, "the truth is you're the Trash Fat Ass!" and he punched with all his might Jiroubou's chest, shattering his rip cage and crushing his heart. The force of the blow created a foot deep crater beneath them.

A Jiroubou died, the power quickly faded from Choiji, who was now thinner than an average person. He dragged his feet towards the direction Shikamaru and the others went off in, "I'm sorry Shikamaru," Choiji said beginning to cry, "I said I would catch up, but it looks like that won't happen," he continued to drag himself until he saw a tree with some writing on it.

He began reading it aloud,"Hurry up and Come, That must be Naruto," Choiji smiled, "We're all Waiting, Kiba. Arigoto, Choiji, Probably Hinata. Hurry up, Shino," Choiji only began crying more as he saw the last one, it wasn't a phrase but an arrow pointing the way they went, "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it. Thank you for everything Shikamaru, you were my best friend."

_Choiji had ran home crying from the playground. They had just told him he couldn't play Ninja's with them because he was a fat weakling, "Dad, why is it that everyone hates our clan so much?"_

"_They don't understand, That's all son. But don't worry, one day, you'll find a person who will accept you, and they will become your dearest friend," his father smiled._

"_Hey, Choiji was it?" came a voice walking in._

"_Why didn't you stay and play Ninja with the others?" sniffed Choiji._

"_Its like Shoiji, its no fun if both sides don't have the same number of pieces. You want to go stare at the clouds or something?" he asked. _

"_Sure, I got the snacks, what's your name?" asked Choiji._

"_Its Nara Shikamaru, lets go," they smiled and walked off._

Choiji smiled as he collapsed into the tree, "Dad, I've made lots of friends, Thank you all for believing in me," he then clutched his chest as he slid down the tree and landed on the ground, his arm dropped to his side, now almost nothing but skin and bone.

The rest of the Genin hopped through the trees, the Shikamaru's face suddenly filled with shock. Floating beside his head he spotted a beautiful glowing blue butterfly.

"What is it Shikamaru?" asked Naruto,

"Its nothing," Shikamaru said as they proceeded after the Sound Ninja.

Next up, Shino Vs. Kidoumaru. Please read and Review as usual.


	44. A spiders Game

Its nice too see some reviews from new readers, its been the same people for quite a while. Its nice too know more people are starting to like my story, so thanks to everyone who's been following from the beginning and the new readers. Enjoy the next fight.

Chapter 44: A spiders Game: Shino Vs. Kidoumaru.

Shikamaru managed to hide his feelings well. After seeing the blue butterfly of Chakra, he knew what had happened to Choiji, but had too keep moving. Suddenly though, Kiba slowed and said, "It seems they are close, we'll catch up to the soon."

"Good, here's the plan," said Shikamaru as he explained the plan to them.

The three sound Ninja and Sakura were jumping through the trees when they saw Jiroubou catching up, "Finally here, Carry the barrel Fat-Ass," Tayuya said.

"Alright," Jiroubou said reaching for the Barrel. Suddenly Tayuya kicked at him, He jumped back and again dodged. He landed on a branch and suddenly poofed into Shino.

"So you knew?" he said simply.

"Of course, Jiroubou would never act so compliantly if I called him a Fat Ass," smiled Tayuya and suddenly Kidoumaru spat his spider web out and wrapped Shino to a tree, "I'd play with you some, but we need to hurry," but then Shino returned a smirk from beneath his collar.

Suddenly several Kunai flew at them but they were easily dodged. Though the branch he jumped up too had Shino waiting on it. Kidoumaru managed to dodge before being slashed with a kunai and as he landed said, "How did you manage to get out of my web?" he asked.

"I didn't," said Shino. And then Kidoumaru realized he jumped to where he though Shino had been pinned to the tree. The Shino in the webbing began to disperse into insects and attempt to swarm Kidoumaru. Kidoumaru was too close to dodge nomrally, so he activated his cursed seal, making strange markings appear over his body just like the others, but in additon four more arms grew from his sides. With his enhanced speed he easily dodged, though saw that the others had come from below, so he quickly spit a web down so large that Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata were caught in it, spun back around before landing and did the same to Shino, though with Shino it was a full Cocoon around him.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll clean up here," smiled Kidoumaru. The others ran off, but as they did Kidoumaru realized something, the fat one and the blonde one weren't here? He thought Jiroubou took care of those two and was about to finish off the others. However he heard a russle and quickly turned around to see ten Naruto's coming down on him. He smiled and caught all of them in a web.

"So, you can do a Kage Bushin eh?" smiled Kidoumaru, "Its been a while since I've had fun, so lets play a little game," he began spitting the golden thread from hes mouth into his hands forming what looked like a kunai, "Its time for a guessing game."

"Crap," said Shikamaru, "None of us can move. How are we getting out of this?"

Kidoumaru smiled as he began throwing one kunai at a time, slowly destroying the Naruto's until only one was left, "Looks like my fun ends here," he smiled casually tossing the last, however this Naruto dispersed into smoke as well, "What?" he yelled in surprise as Naruto attack from behind. Using his extra limbs Kidoumaru managed too block the attacks from Naruto and jump back.

"Go ahead," Shino came the voice of Shino as he backhanded Kidoumaru as he flew towards Shino. Kidoumaru quickly regained composure and landed on another branch.

"How did you get out? Another bug clone?" he looked towards the cocoon he thought Shino was trapped in, however it looked as though it had been devoured. He also noticed the others had escaped, "So, those bugs of yours must be eating through the Chakra."

"As I said before, Go ahead of me guys," said Shino, "I'm the only one who can fight with him."

"Lets go," said Shikamaru Grudgingly.

"But we can't leave Shino alone!" yelled NAruto, "He might be in serious trouble against this guy!"

"Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru, "If we get caught again Shino will have to save us, thus reducing everyones fighting capabilities. As long as we stay we will only be a burden in this fight!"

Naruto realized he was right and nodded. The four remaining Shinobi took off after Sasuke.

"So, you think you can beat me alone?" chuckled Kidoumaru.

"Don't underestimate me," is all Shino said as he extended his arms to his sides. Insects began swarming slowly out of the sleeves until there was countless numbers moving from his trench coat, "your webs are useless against me."

"Indeed," smiled Kidoumaru, "looks like I'll need to play this game another way," with that Kidoumaru jumped into a tree out of Shino's site, however Shino knew where he was, he had a bug following him through the trees. Though suddenly his vision through the bugs eyes stopped.

"It seems he saw my kikai," Shino said quickly going on the gaurd. He didn't know where Kidoumaru was hiding, nor what he was planning.

"Lets see how you like this," Kidoumaru said to himself as he pulled a small thread. Suddenly his spider silk Kunai began flying in from all around Shino. Shino took the only chance he saw and dropped off the tree branch. He used his bugs to form a sort of catchnet to break his fall. However he didn't escape without harm, the Kunai moved extremely fast, like not thrown by humans but rigged up to a powerful trap able to fling them much faster he was unable to dodge them all an had small cuts across his face and through his trench coat.

"Looks like that silk has many more purposes," SHino said knowing that he had to so something soon, otherwise he would be done for. So he formulated his own plan. It seemed Kidoumaru had already moved from where he fired from, so Shino had to act fast.

It wasn't long before a barrage of Kunai Came again, this time Shino attemped to protect himself with a barrier of Bugs. While the dome that formed around him took most of the Kunai, several made it through, causing deep cuts into Shino.

"Give it up bug boy," Laughed Kidoumaru as the third Barrage came, this time Shino didn't even move, but let the Kunai impale him, though it instead dispersed into bugs, "Crap, he must have made that bug clone while inside the dome. But oh well, there he is," He spotted Shino a distance below the clone on another branch.

"Give up," Said Shino Calmly, "Your Kunai won't get me again."

"We'll see about that," Smiled Kidoumaru as he pulled the string again, however the string became limp as if severed and kunai began falling harmlessly from all around, "So, you used your Kikai to sever my thread?"

"And now I know exactly where you are," said Shino looking right at him.

"I'm impressed," smiled Kidoumaru, "I must apologize for mistaking you and your friends for trash, I assume Jiroubou has been defeated since the fat guy of your party wasn't here and Jiroubou and the other had yet to catch up. It seems I'll have to go level two, thank you for making my game so fun, but now its over," and with that Kidoumaru's appearance rappidly changed. His skin turned a tan color, his hear turned white and two horns pointing up appeared on top of his forehead.

"So this is the power of Orichimaru's cursed seal," Shino said to himself, "but don't think it will give you the power to win."

"It's my turn to tell you not to underestimate me," he smiled to himself, "I'll end this soon," and with that Kidoumaru quickly began forming a bow in his hands made from his silk. Then an arrow of the same material formed from his mouth, "Die!" he yelled as he fired the arrow. Shino easily dodged but noticed a strange string attached to the arrow's end, and realized what was going on. Though it was to late, the arrow had already turned around and impaled his right arm. The arrow then pulled out and returned to Kidoumaru.

"I'm to far for your bugs to reach me in time, and you won't be able to dodge my arrow's," Kidoumaru laughed.

"Its not over yet," SHino said holding is arm. He had to focus, if his Idea was going to work, he'd need all the power he could muster.

"It will be after this shot," Kidoumaru shot the arrow again piercing it through Shino's heart pinning him to a tree. Shino cringed in agony as he was trapped against the lumber.

"Its over now," Shino managed to muster to himself. Kidoumaru only laughed at the response as he watched Shino cringe. However, he held Shino their so long he realized something. Small creatures began moving inside of his body, "What the hell?"

"Simple, I used your thread to hide the travel of my bugs to your body," said Shino, reaching up and grabbing the thread and holding on as tight as he could, trying to prevent the enemy from retracting the thread giving his bugs more time to enter the mans body. For Kidoumaru, he was to late, the bugs had been distrupting his concentration to the point he couldn't fight against Shino effectively.

"But you should be dead, how did that arrow not kill you yet?" yelled Kidoumaru as he began loosing strenght rapidly as the bugs continued to infest him and devour him from the inside.

"These bugs have more use than attacking," Shino said, barely concious himself, "They also have some healing powers, while not a lot. Using them, they would use their Chakra to slow the blood from exiting my heart, attempting to heal the wound. While they can't save me in such critical condition, they gave me the strenght to defeat you at least."

"So, to stop me you took a hit too your heart, you truly are a great Ninja," Kidoumaru smiled, "thanks for playing such a good game, what was your name?"

"Aburame Shino," Shino replied.

"I'm Kidoumaru, and again thanks," and with that Kidoumaru fell from the tree top, dying with a smile on his face as he hit the ground and reverted back to his normal form.

"I wonder," said Shino collapsing to the ground, "was this whole trip in vain, I know of Choiji's fate from my Kikai, my fate may very well be sealed now. All to bring back a man who seemed to leave of his own free will, did we do the right thing by going on this mission?" those were his last words before his vision faded into black. Though before he passed out, one last thought entered his mind, _To protect a fellow comrade, it doesn't matter if its right or wrong. I have no regret for coming on this mission._

Thanks again for those reading, and as usual please read and review and await the next chapter, A battle between Hinata and Sakura.


	45. The Flower and the Tiger

Okay people, here's the next Chapter. Though at the end of this arc, I'm wondering whether or not to go like the anime did after the retrieval mission and save them, or just let some of them die. Feel free to make suggestions on which you would like, but I won't garuntee anything on this one. But again thanks a lot for the reviews, and its nice too know other want Sakura dead like me. Enjoy the read.

Chapter 45: The Tiger and the flower. How could you do this to him?

Shikamaru noticed it was gone. One of Shino's Kikai had been following them so that Shino could catch up when he finished with his fight, however the bug was now gone. First Choiji, now Shino. Shikamaru, for the first time in his life, began to dought himself. _I shouldn't have let them stay alone, if I had left others behind, would it have made a difference though?_ He shook the thought. This was no time to loose confidence.

"Stop," came a feminine voice a short distance in front of them.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried happily. Sakura only replied by throwing a kunai at Naruto. He easily dodged, but his face was full of surprise, "Sakura, why?"

"I'm sorry Naruto," She said almost in tears, "But I told Sasuke I would do anything for him. Even if it means turning on my village and fighting my comrades."

"You know you can't beat us Sakura," said Shikamaru.

"I know, but I can at least delay you enough so Sasuke gets to his destination," Sakura said.

"I won't let you!" said Hinata with an unusual vigor in her voice. She attacked Sakura by jumping to the branch she was on with her Byakuugen activated, "Please let me handle this."

"Hinata," Naruto said reaching one hand out, but dropped it down, "Alright, but please don't kill her."

Hinata stopped for just a brief moment, _So, even now Naruto still cares for her,_ after that she quickly regained composure, "Okay, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, lets go," Said Naruto.

"But Naruto!" Said Shikamaru, "Hinata is still injured, we can't leave her alone!" then Shikamaru realized he slipped up. Sakura smiled a little as she heard that, Shikamaru just let the enemy know that her opponent wasn't at full strength, giving her another advantage. _Dammit, I have too keep focus. _

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I believe in Hinata, Just like I believe in Shino and Choiji," Naruto smiled, "We'll see them all again."

Shikamaru only smiled, he didn't know why, but Naruto's words calmed him and settled his mind, "Thanks NAruto, lets go," and with that they took off leaving behind Sakura

"So Hinata," Said Sakura, "You're still hurt from Neji, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," said Hinata, remaining firm in her stance, "but as long as they go on it doesn't matter, you won't catch up to them."

"It wasn't my intention, I was only too stop at least one person from pursuing," Sakura said, "There is no way I could hold off multiple people, so I did this to help out in any way I could."

"J-just tell me how you could do this to Naruto," said Hinata, "he really cares for you."

"I know," said Sakura, "but I don't care for him, the one I love is Sasuke. You like Naruto, don't you Hinata?" Hinata only turned red when she said that, unable to say anything, "I knew it. Then you know how I feel, right?"

"Yes," said Hinata in reply. A feeling of wanting to do something for someone, regardless of what others will feel, she felt the same way for Naruto.

"Lets hurry this up then Hinata," said sakura preforming some hand seals, "Bushin no Jutsu!" and two more Sakura clones appeared. Sakura attacked Hinata with all three jumping from different branches, but Sakura didn't realize that Hinata could see the real one. Ignoring the fakes, Hinata went right for Sakura. Sakura avoided a palm to the shoulder and began jumping down the trees. Hinata quickly followed suite. They had landed on the ground and Sakura smiled.

"Seems my Bushin is useless, looks like we're fighting withought jutsu then" said Sakura nervously. The only Jutsu she really knew were Genjutsu, none of which were good enough to fool Hinata's eyes. And close range combat was out, and she didn't bring many tools with her. Sakura quickly jumped back to keep distance with Hinata, pulling out a Kunai. She threw it at Hinata, who easily dodged to the side. Hinata then quickly charged at Sakura however when she hit suddenly the body was replaced with a Kunai, the one thrown at hinata earlier. Hinata quickly moved the side seeing the Kunai flying at her back, and got a fairly deep wound in her right shoulder.

"All I need to do is slow your movement down, then this match is mine," said Sakura. Hinata knew she was right. She had practiced a new technique, but under the current surroundings and her condition she couldn't use it. Yet right now it was her only hope, so Hinata took off in a direction of a river. She needed a large amount of water for this.

Seeing Hinata run, Sakura took after her. Using what Kunai and Shuriken she had, she managed to put several minor cuts in the fleeing Hinata. She now moved much slower than normal, and Sakura thought now she could fight with Hinata safely at close range. However Hinata had stopped and turned around in front of a river, showing that she had finished a hand seal, "Hidden mist Justu!" she yelled. Quickly an extremely dense fog appeared throughout the area, completely blinding Sakura.

"How can you use a technique of the mist village?" Sakura asked, not sure how only a Genin is using another villages Jutsu.

"K-Kurenai-Sensei convinced K-Kakashi sensei to teach me," said Hinata.

"But why would he?" asked Sakura.

"Because, in my hands it is much more effective," Said Hinata, landing a blow directly on Sakura's shoulder. She quickly jumped back before Hinata could Strike again. Kakashi was usually for helping out any comrade in the village if he thought they were worth it, so what did he see in Hinata? She was probably one of the weakest Genin here. Sakura found it Ironic that her own Sensei is part of the reason she may loose now. She realized what Hinata meant when she said it was more effective with her. The Byakuugen sees all, even through darkness and a heavy mist, so here sight was uneffected by this Jutsu.

"I'm sorry Sakura," said Hinata moving in. Sakura tried in vain, but was struck time and time again at all of her Chakra openings, and in no time Sakura felt the effects. Her Chakra was almost completely cut off. She could no longer fight as she saw the mist clear. Hinata was there breathing heavily. Using such a technique had drained a lot of Chakra, and in her state it was taking a toll.

"G-go to him," Hinata said Weakly, "I told Naruto that I wouldn't hurt you."

"B-but why?" asked Hinata.

"The same reason you are going to Sasuke," said Hinata, "besides, right now you couldn't do anything to the others anyway."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Hinata," and then took off after Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said to herself sitting down against a tree, "Did I do the right thing?" Hinata couldn't move well now, so rather than follow and burden the others, she decided to await them to find her. She sat there, praying that Naruto would make it back safely.

Back at the Hokage tower Rock Lee arrived to Hayate to report their mission, "Hokage Sama, the mission I went on with Gai-Sensei was a success, however Gai stayed behind with Osaka to help with the villagers, as many were hurt by bandits before we arrived."

"Crap," said Hayate, "I was hoping Gai would have returned."

"Is there anything I can help you with then?" asked Lee, wondering what he needed Gai for.

"I wanted to send a stronger Ninja, but you'll have to do," said Hayate, "Shikamaru lead a team consisting of Uzamaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuki Kiba, and Akamichi Choiji to retrieve Sasuke. This is an extremely dangerous mission, and they need backup. Please get to them as soon as possible," and then Hayate gave Lee directions to where they went.

"I won't let you down Hokage Sama," Lee said as he took off.

Hayate had been worried about this decision from the beginning. Sending off Genin after a group of people from Orichimaru to get back someone who left of their own free will. This was not how he wanted to start off his career as Hokage.

I know this Chapter was kind of short, but It's the best I could think of. Again, please keep the reviews coming, Next up, Kiba Vs. Sakon.


	46. Battle of the Beasts

I know this fight will be very similar to the Animes, so will the one with Shikamaru and Tayuya. However I still hope you enjoy.

Chapter 46: The Battle of the Beasts! Kiba Vs. Sakon!

"We're running out of time," Said Shikamaru, "We're almost to the border and we still haven't got Sasuke."

"What are we going to do then?" Asked Kiba, "Its Me, Naruto, you and Akamaru against the two. Plus we have no idea what their powers are like. IT seems these guys all have some strange abilities, and if these two are like the others there is no way we can prepare for it fully."

"For once I can't think of a very effective strategy," replied Shikamaru, "So we'll have to take a risk," Shikamaru proceeded to explain the new strategy. The other two nodded as they went to work.

"Orichimaru!" yelled Kabuto as he heard screams coming from Orichimaru's shower. He ran in seeing his blood mixed with the water swirling into the drain of the shower.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" said Orichimaru in agony, down on his knees in pain.

"There still not here, we have plenty of others you can use while we wait," Said Kabuto.

"It has to be Sasuke!" yelled Orichimaru.

"The Thirds seal was much stronger than expected. We can't wait for Sasuke, if you don't take over a new body soon then everything is lost," retorted Kabuto.

Orichimaru cringed, "Fine, prepare a suitable vessel for me."

"Right away," said Kabuto as he quickly made his way to the dungeon. He flipped a switch there releasing countless prisoners.

"Alright, today we will be letting one of you go, however the one we choose will be the last one standing," smiled Kabuto, "And please hurry before we change our minds," without hesitation the prisoners turned on each other. Though as they fought, Kabuto went to a monitoring room, with several cameras watching the prisoners, in addition to a man laying in a bed connected to many IV's.

"How are you today Kimimaru?" Asked Kabuto with a smile. His only response was a groan, "Orichimaru's new container seems to be running late. I predict the people we sent are having trouble getting Sasuke to us."

"So, I guess that means I, his original choice for container, am never going to recover?" he asked.

"You shouldn't force yourself to talk, your usefulness as a container are gone, all you can do now is rest and hope you recover," said Kabuto.

"If I were to recover then Orichimaru would still have me as a container," Kimimaru asked, "are you sure there is nothing I can do to help Orichimaru anymore?"

"I'm afraid not," said Kabuto, "You are far too sickly to help bring Sasuke back. You are of no use right now," Kimimaru cringed at those words. ORichimaru had done so much for him. He couldn't allow himself to be of no use to him.

"I'll make sure Sasuke gets here," said Kimimaru, forcing his body up, "even if I'm no longer useful as a container, at least I can make sure the new one makes it here," with that Kimimaru made his way out the door, disconnecting all the wires and IV's. As he left Kabuto got a cruel smile on his face.

"That right, expend the remainder of your life to help Orichimaru-Sama," said Kabuto.

"You always were quite cruel Kabuto," said Orichimaru now fully dressed.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto smiled, "I only told him the current condition, it was his own choice to leave."

Orichimaru laughed, "Alright, but on too more pressing matters, is my vessel ready?"

"IT looks like the fight just ended. Go ahead Orichimaru, your container awaits," replied Kabuto. Wasting no time Orichimaru entered the dungeon to take over the survivor.

"Sadly it will be another three years until Orichimaru will have the body he wants," said Kabuto, "But this way we'll have time to strengthen his body some, making him a more suitable container."

Tayuya and Sakon were heading back. They knew they would be in trouble for being late, but they couldn't help it. There had been so many interferences along the way it didn't seem to matter anymore, they were late and knew it.

Suddenly though, Tayuya stopped moving, as did Sakon. From in front of them Naruto leapt at them, grabbing the barrel that held Sasuke.

"Shit!" yelled Tayuya, realizing that she had been grabbed by Shikamaru's shadow. Rather than hold them any longer, Shikamaru released the Jutsu and turned to run with Naruto.

"I'll get them," said Sakon, activating his Cursed seal. The black markings appeared all over his body as he bolted towards Shikamaru and Naruto at high speeds. Just as he was about to catch up, he heard a voice from beneath.

"Garoua ga!" yelled Kiba shooting straight up striking Sakon. Sakon managed to block, but still went up a ways. Suddenly another one came from in front of him striking him back. Another Kiba stood there smiling, but changed back into Akamaru. They smiled as they took off after Naruto and Shikamaru.

"At least that worked out well," smiled Shikamaru, "I was worried about some other abilities that would interfere," however something did interfere. A strange man with long white hair landed on a branch in front of Naruto. Catching Naruto off guard he grabbed the crate and leapt up a few branches.

At this time Tayuya caught up since no one was moving anymore, "you," is all she managed to say.

"Your late Tayuya," said the man, "where are Jiroubou and Kidoumaru?"

"They stayed behind so we could continue," said Sakon, "we didn't need you to come to the rescue Kimimaru."

"You seemed to be failing already," he replied, "I'll get this back, you hold them here."

"You were on your death bed," bitterly said Tayuya, "how is it you managed to get here?"

"I'm here to help Orichimaru, that is all," said Kimimaru.

"Just remember this," she replied, "We are no longer the sound five, you are no longer part of this group."

"This will be my last mission for orichimaru anyway, so there is no need for me to be involved with you, just hold these three off while I go bring the container to Orichimaru-sama," he replied. Tayuya and Sakon nodded as he took off. Naruto quickly jumped after him.

Tayuya attempted to follow but quickly flipped back, seeing Shikamaru's shadow come at her. Sakon didn't even try, as Akamaru had transformed back into the Kiba clone and was ready to intercept Sakon if he tried to follow.

"You take the shadow guy and I'll handle Dog boy," said Sakon as he jumped down to the ground with Kiba. Tayuya only nodded, activated her cursed Seal. She eyed Shikamaru as she reached for her weapon.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakon all landed on the ground, "We were hoping no one would interfere with us to make the job easier, but it would seem that with you guys here Kimimaru was forced to come."

"Don't worry about them," smiled Kiba, "you have us to deal with now," and then Kiba and Akamaru charged in together. Sakon quickly went defensive to get an Idea of how his enemy fought. Akamaru flipped behind Sakon, and they began to attack simultaneously. Though quickly Kiba noticed something was wrong. Many attacks were hitting directly, but Sakon didn't seem effected. Sakon was about to launch a counter, but Kiba and Akamaru jumped away before that could happen.

"So, you noticed then?" smiled Sakon, "Your attacks seemed to be blocked but you saw a direct hit, let me show you why," he smiled as a hand seemed to grow out of his chest, "Say hello to my brother Ukon," With that a head grew out of his shoulder, however this ones skin seemed darker and harder with a horn coming out of his head.

"Lets finish this quickly Sakon," Ukon said, "Use Level two."

"Alright, but I think your being a little hasty brother," Sakon smiled as the entire body morphed.

"What the hell are you?" Kiba said.

"My brother hear lives inside my body," smiled Sakon, "While their he can attack and defend for me, though at this level your no match for us."

"Oh yeah?" Kiba, "Lets go Akamaru! Garoua ga!" the two spun at them in the whirlwind like attack, hey managed to dodge Akamaru, but Kiba had charged at their new location, not giving them time to dodge that attack. However four hands emerged, blocking it. The defense was enough to halt Garoua ga

"Nice try," smiled the brothers as four fists rapidly pummeled Kiba at highs speeds when thee spinning stopped, "but you lose," however Akamaru quickly came to the rescue. Still in the human form, Akamaru jumped at the brothers and delivered a hard kick to one of their heads, making them release Kiba who quickly rolled back. Akamaru, however, was grabbed by a hand by the throat and slammed into the ground. Akamaru changed back into a dog and was hurled at Kiba, who caught him and jumped back.

"Akamaru, are you all right?" Kiba said. Akamaru barked a few times.

"These guys are powerful, how can we beat them?" Kiba said becoming extremely worried. Akamaru replied with a bark, "You can't be serious, that Jutsu uses too much power, if it doesn't work we're goners with no one else around!"

Akamaru, not wanting to hear it, bit Kiba's foot. Kiba winced a bit and smiled, _Bit by my own dog. Do I really look that pathetic right now?_

"Alright Akamaru, lets do it, Go!" Yelled Kiba, "Garoua Ga!" and with that Akamaru jumped into the air as Kiba charged forward with Garoua Ga. However he stopped it just out of their range of attack. Since they didn't pay attention to Akamaru, they were hit by dog piss from Akamaru above. Kiba took the opportunity to jump over them where Akamaru landed.

"Dog Piss!" yelled Sakon, "I'll get you for this!"

"To late, Inuzuki style human beast Morph! Two headed wolf!" with that Akamaru and Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke, and from the smoke rose a large two headed dog that looked like Akamaru.

"The only difference now is you're a large two headed drooling beast, we'll still beat you," smiled Ukon.

"Don't underestimate me," came Kiba's voice, "Garouga!" he yelled out and spun forward, in an attack that looked like Garoua ga. Sakon and Ukon easily dodged, but felt a force hit them, the spinning created an external force that could damage even if a direct attack misses. However the spinning giant quickly turned and hit them directly, "Gotcha! I direct attack from Garouga will rip you in pieces!"

"Good," came Sakon's voice from the cloud of dust they landed in, we were thinking of splitting up anyway," he smiled as the smoke cleared, revealing the brothers had split up. However Sakons right arm and leg almost looked like it was Jagged stone in the shape of the limbs, as did Ukons left arm and leg.

"But how?" yelled the giant dog.

"If he hadn't split up just then we would be in ribbons," smiled Ukon.

"But since we were splitting when hit, it only blew the two of us away from each other," finished Sakon.

"Damn it," said Kiba to himself, "We only got on shot left," and with that he charged in the Garouga again, they jumped behind rubble to hid but only heard, "In the Garouga we loose our sense of sight do to the spinning, but that's why Akamaru pissed on you, so we could track you!" and with that he ripped right through the stone, but to no avail. The brothers had completely dodged barely getting cut by the shockwave of Garouga.

"Looks like you lose," smiled Sakon as he swung a punch at Kiba. However Akamaru jumped in front of the attack and got hit hard on the underbelly, but before he went down he pissed in Sakon's eyes.

Akamaru landed hard behind Kiba while Sakon screamed out, "This piss isn't normal, its burning my eyes, brother, I'm going to go wash this out, take care of the rest."

"Alright," came a voice right next to Kiba. He turned around and saw Ukons head on his shoulders. Kiba began shaking in fear, wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing to me?" Kiba said.

"Quite simple, at level two I can merge by body to you by breaking down my cells and intertwining them into your system," he smiled, "But don't get me wrong, my cells move freely throughout your body. I can break down your organs any way I see fit, perfect for assassinations. So for now, we share the same body."

Kiba got an Idea and did some hand seals. He then pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself in the gut. Both him and Ukon let out a painful yell.

"What are you doing?" Ukon yelled.

"So, that hurts does it?" well what if I do this, and Kiba stabbed at his heart with his Kunai. Ukon knew his advantage was not being able to get hurt while in this technique, but the disadvantage was the one way to get hurt, if the enemy hurt themselves he would suffer the same injuries. He quickly pulled out of the body, realizing he made it in time. However when he turned around he quickly put up his stone like arm to block an attack. Kiba charged him directly with Garoua ga. Ukon was sent back a good distance feeling great pain. When he looked at Kiba barely standing he realized there was no injury on his chest.

"But how?" Ukon asked, "You couldn't have stopped your movement fast enough to avoid injury."

"Simple, the Brittle Jutsu," Kiba managed to smile, revealing a small bit of metal powder in his hand, "Generally its used to make an enemies small metal tools useless, but using it on my own Kunai after the first strike forced you out thinking you were about to die, and breaking into a powder when it strikes me."

"Smart," came Sakon's voice, "Looks like he almost got you brother, join with me and I'll finish this," barely moving Ukon fused with his brother again. Kiba needed to move so he threw a Kunai which was blocked by Sakons stone arm, but a smoke ball was attached and exploded. When it cleared Kiba had already ran with Akamaru.

"Dammit," cursed Sakon, "looks like I'll have to search for him the heard way," Sakon went searching through the forest for Kiba. At one point he saw a rock near the river he washed his eyes out in. Sticking out from the rock was a part of Kiba's coat. He quickly jumped at it, but it was empty, "So he escaped in the river to cover his tracks. This guys tricky."

Kiba was sitting behind a rock a ways down river. He couldn't smell anyone coming so he looked at Akamaru, "I'm sorry Akamaru, but at least we're safe for now."

"Guess again," said Sakon jumping down in front of him in Kiba's Jacket.

"Dammit, he hid his smell with my Jacket," Kiba said smiling weakly, "I guess this is the end Akamaru, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Don't you just love the cliff hanger? Anyway, sorry this one took a while to update. I was busy and when writing I wanted to make sure I had a good amount of difference from the Manga's version of the fight. Hope you enjoyed. Next update should be coming soon.


	47. Is the mind not always enough?

Didn't finish as soon as I'd hoped, but its finally here. Enjoy the fight.

Chapter 47: Is the mind not always enough? Shikamaru Vs. Tayuya

Tayuya reached for her weapon as Sakon handled the other one. The weapon she pulled from her side was a flute, "I'll have you know you can't beat me with that silly Shadow Bind of yours," she smiled, "alone you won't be able to fight against me."

"We'll see about that," Shikamaru said standing on the same branch, waiting to see what his opponent could do. She bit her thumb after going some rapid seals used a summoning Jutsu. Three strange creatures appeared, all of which were around five times his height. They all had humanoid forms, had on black baggy pants and stitched mouths. One showed no signs of arms, but his entire upper body was wrapped up in white bandages. Another had long black hair that passed over its eyes and held a large club. The last one had bandages covering the top half of his head and a claw on each hand. Each claw only had two blades and an arm guard attached that went up to his elbows.

Suddenly Tayuya began playing a haunting melody on the flute, and the beasts attacked. Shikamaru jumped back and went down to a lower branch, only to fall backwards to avoid a flying head but from the armless one. He managed to land on a branch beneath him and decided he needed to hide. The one with the claws jumped at him, but rather than dodge Shikamaru threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it. It exploded, not harming the summon at all, but the flash and smoke created gave Shikamaru time to move. He threw a smoke bomb behind him and descended a bit further and moved in the opposite direction. The smoke bomb went off, diverting Tayuya's attention to it, giving him a chance to get well hidden.

"So, you obviously seem to be the brains of the group," she smiled scanning the area, "I can't waste anymore time here. You will here the melody that no one before you has ever heard and survived," the three summons all jumped back to a branch a short distance in front of Tayuya. Suddenly from their mouth ripped open, and strange ghost looking creatures emerged from them, "you shall die by the Requiem of Pandemonium!" Tayuya quickly resumed playing the flute. The ghost like creatures extended from their mouths like snakes. As if by the music's command, the ghostly snakes began searching the area for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru set up a small Kunai trap so he man launch the kunai there by pulling a string so that he could see what was up against. He moved his location and set off the Kunai, but it passed right through the thing, doing no harm. Suddenly the melody changed and they charged at that location. Finding nothing, the melody went back to normal.

_I can assume that this is similar to my own Jutsu, using just enough physical Chakra so that it can affect them, but not enough to actually solidify. If that's the case I'll have to attack the main body directly, but how?_ Shikamaru assumed his usual thinking stance while he had time, and in no time his idea came to him and his plan was set in motion.

Tayuya was becoming very frustrated. Unless she could confirm his location she wasn't going to send the spirits out to far otherwise they wouldn't reach her in time if he came to close leaving her at a disadvantage. Though suddenly three Kunai fired from a distance right through the ghosts to Tayuya, though he quickly changed the melody and the main bodies reacted. The one with the arm guards hand used those to block the kunai, but the song changed back and the ghosts attacked in the direction they came from. However when they were gone from the left side came two more Kunai, and one more from the front just beneath a branch. Since that one seemed to be off target she ignored it and went changed the song again controlling the bodies, using the one with the arm guards to spin around and stop the rest of them from moving.

Shikamaru jumped up from where the one Kunai that missed came from with another Kunai in hand. The spirits had extended too far away to help her at all so Shikamaru smiled, "aren't you even going to pull out a Kunai?"

"Fool, this flute is my only weapon," she responded. She played her melody using the flute to attack Shikamaru with the real bodies. He threw the Kunai, but it was again off target. Tayuya realized it was on purpose, she failed to notice what was hooked on the kunai thrown the first time, a small ball with a red seal. The second Kunai hit the ball and it exploded into a flash of light extending her summons shadows, and Shikamaru attached them all. Tayuya tried to dodge, but it seemed as though Shikamaru read their movements.

"How did you do that? My melody is unreadable!" she yelled at him.

"True, I couldn't figure out your melody by listening, but by watching and memorizing your fingers I could decipher the movements," Shikamaru smiled. Tayuya only started to shake a bit in anger, "Also, at it seems I was right about a thought of mine. You can't control both spirit and the main bodies at once, so I diverted your spirits heads to a safe distance with my kunai traps."

"Why you," was all Tayuya managed to get out in her anger.

"Do you know the fun part about Shoiji?" asked Shikamaru, "any piece you defeat you can then use. And I'm about to corner you with your own pawns," with that Shikimaru jumped at Tayuya, all three of the bodies followed suite, however Tayuya did some seals and the creatures disappeared. Shikamaru landed on a tree branch a fair distance in front of her.

"You really thought you could use my own pawns against me?" smiled Tayuya.

"I told you I would corner you with your pawns," Shikamaru smiled, "Shadow Binds a success. It's a basic tactic, the first hands a feint, and the second hand lands the blow."

Tayuya suddenly couldn't move and found herself in the same form as Shikamaru, he had moved his shadow around the tree he was on and up the tree she was on. So while she dispelled her summons the Shadow had snuck up behind her and caught her, "Seems I'm going to have to go level two in a place like this," she said. Suddenly the markings on her body stretched out over her entire form. Her skin looked a light brown and bone like horns grew from her head. Her dark pink hair became a bit longer and slightly wilder. Even in the Shadow bind she moved her hand and the flute went back towards her lips.

"Crap," Shikamaru said jumping back a branch, "I'll have to use the other Jutsu."

"To late," smiled Tayuya as she began playing a haunting melody. Shikamaru started making some hand seals. After words he threw a kunai which fell short of hiting Tayuya. S

Suddenly his arms stretched out to his sides. Wires had emerged everywhere and strung his arms up. The world around him became discolored and the skin began melting off of him.

_Crap, a Genjutsu, at least I managed to finish the Jutsu in time,_ Shikamaru thought to himself. Tayuya jumped over to Shikamaru. She picked up the Kunai he threw and proceeded to thrust it at him. However her body froze in place.

"Shadow Strangulation a success," smiled Shikamaru.

" But, how did you break the Jutsu?" Tayuya asked surprised. She then saw his hand. Shikamaru's shadow had traveled up his body and broken is finger.

"My Shadow Stragulation Jutsu is different from the Shadow Bind," Said Shikamaru, "I use my Shadow to physically grab my opponent, and the closer you are the stronger the hold."

"Well, lets see if you can hold me for long," Smiled Tayuya. Suddenly, the shadow arm that wrapped itself around Tayuya began to move back down her body.

_Crap, this Chakra is emmense, _thought Shikamaru using the other hand now to hold her, _I'm going to have to get her fast_. Both hands of the Shadow were forcing their way to Tayuya's neck, attempting to strangle her. She continued to fight with her own Chakra. It seemed to be a stalemate, but Shikamaru was running out of Chakra fast. He continued to think, but this time not a single plan came to mind. He continued to battle it out with Tayuya with his Chakra, but knew he would soon loose hold.

_Is it really going to end like this? _Shikamaru thought to himself, _All my plans amounted to nothing this mission. I always knew mind alone couldn't cover everything, but to end like this? End because a comrade ran away and I failed to come up with a stratagey? _Shikamaru continued to fight knowing it was inevitable, now his only hope being someone coming to the rescue.

Sorry this one took so long to get up. I hope to finish the mission in a weeks time, as then I'll be gone and unable to write for about two months. So after this arc I'll be done for a while. Again, please Read and Review.


	48. Unbreakable Bones

Here's another chapter already, haven't gotten a chance to upload anything, and my writers block is just ending, so by the time I upload this I might have a third chapter uploaded at the same time. Anyway, enjoy the fight, even though this one is shorter than the others.

Chapter 48: Unbreakable Bones. Kimimaru Vs. Rock Lee

"Come Back!" Yelled Naruto chasing after Kimimaru. Naruto was rushing but still unable to catch up, and became afraid he wouldn't make it in time. However Kimimaru stopped and placed down the Crate.

"I didn't realize that you managed to slow them down this much," Kimimaru said as the Crates lid was shoved off. Sasuke stepped from the crate, and paying no attention the two Shinobi he began to walk off.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto attempting to chase after him. However Kimimaru moved in front of Naruto.

"I can't let you stop Sasuke from going too Orichimaru," he said sternly, "You'll have to get through me first."

"Fine then," Naruto said Jumping backward and doing some hand seals, "Tage Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" and then countless Naruto Clones appeared.

They all began commencing attack. Kimimaru only opened his hand as two white spikes came from his palms, "Numbers won't matter against me," he said as he went to work. Kimimaru first pushed his hands forward destroying two charging clones, then quickly twirled around destroying the ones coming from all sides. The swarm that came at Kimimaru quickly began to vanish as he wove through them destroying them with the strange weapons coming from his palms. He jumped up to avoid being tackled, but then the clones smiled and jumped at him from all sides in the air. Kimimaru smiled as the same white spikes came from his knee caps, elbows, and shoulders, stabbing all the clones destroying them. All the weapons retracted as only one Naruto remained.

"What kind of weapons are those?" asked NAruto.

"Simple," Kimimaru replied, "They are my bones."

"Bones!" Naruto said Shocked.

"My blood Limit allows me to alter my bone structure and use them as powerful weapons. I can even alter them to protect vital points on my body. Surrender now, You cannot beat me."

"Shut up," said NAruto, "I will return Sasuke to the village. Just you watch."

"Then I have no choice but to end your life now," Kimimaru said, grabbing his left shoulder. He pulled on it, and the bone in his arm came out. He pointed the bone at Naruto and charged forward with great speed. As the bone was about to crash onto Naruto someone came in time to save him.

"Leaf Spinning wind!" came the Voice of Rock Lee delivering a powerful kick to Kimimaru's chest.

"Who are you?" Asked Kimimaru, quickly regaining composure a short distance away.

"I am Kohona's beautiful Green beast, Rock Lee!" Lee proclaimed.

"Lee, we have to finish this guy fast, Sasuke is on his way to Orichimaru!" Naruto said.

"Go Naruto, I'll beat this guy, It's a promise," Lee said assuming his nice guy pose.

"Alright, but be careful, this guy uses his bones as a weapon," Naruto said running off after Sasuke. Kimimaru attempted to attack Naruto with his bone sword thing, but Lee intercepted, blocking with one arm, and kicking at his stomach. Kimimaru dodged back avoiding the blow.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you first," he said charging at Lee with his bone. Lee smiled as he easily ducked a swing and reared back his right hand.

"Machine gun punch," said Lee(Sorry for ripping this attack from Tekken). His first struck Kimimaru's gut continuously. However his arm didn't go back all the way between punches, but instead only moved away about a centimeter before striking again. After several strikes like this Kimimaru flew back a distance.

"If I couldn't move my bones in front of that attack as a shield, I would be in serious pain right now," Kimimaru said.

"So, that's what Naruto meant by you using your bones," Lee smiled, "However they are still bones, and I will break them as such."

"Don't think my bones are ordinary Lee," Kimimaru said, "Due to my abilities I was able to strengthen my bones by adding trace amounts of metal to them, they are much stronger than average bones."

_If he's telling the truth, I'll need to use the Lotus to do any damage,_ Lee thought to himself as he unraveled the bandages on his arms. He suddenly gain a large amount of speed as he opened the first gate, the Initial Gate. Kimimaru realized this move could do damage, so rather than risk it, he activated his cursed seal. The markings began spreading over his body. Lee charged in to deliver the kick to send Kimimaru up, however bones came from his chest and absorbed the impact of the kick.

"Lets end this now," Said Kimimaru. Bones came out from all over his body. Kimimaru twisted his body at a high speed, the bones acting as blades, spinning Rock Lee on them until he was thrown off. Rock Lee managed to put enough Chakra into his muscles to avoid getting a critical injury, however he was still covered in many painful cuts, and after using his Lotus, he was in a very bad position. Kimimaru then took off his blue robe which was now ripped up from the bones coming out. He raised his arm up and a few bones came from out of his wrist, twisting up to form a series of spiked bones to punch with. Kimimaru charged the Injured Lee and swung his fist, intending to end Lee's life with one more blow.

Again, I know this is a very short Chapter, But this fight really seems better short than drawn out like some of the others, so short seemed like the best way to go. And aren't you just loving the cliffhangers by now? Anyway, enjoy and please R&R.


	49. The Pinch Hitters!

Chapter 49: The Pinch Hitters! Kankurou, Temari and Gaara arrive!

Sakon punched down with all his might using his stone like arm, however before the attack struck Kiba, an object familiar to Kiba came flying through the air and rammed Sakon in the side. Sakon flew a short ways back to see a wooden six armed pupped now standing in front of him. Kiba looked to his side to see Kankurou standing their.

"So, Sand came to reinforce us?" smiled Kiba, "That's a relief."

"Me, Gaara, and Temari were on our way back from a mission when we saw the carrier pigeon from your Hokage, so we thought we'd assist as soon as possible, rather than wait for official orders," Kankurou said.

"Be careful, this guy is really two people who fuse their bodies together," Kiba warned him, "they are quite powerful."

"Don't worry, me and Karasu will take care of the rest of this one," he smiled, "Lets go."

"Don't take me so lightly," smiled Sakon charging Kankurou. Karasu jumped in the way with a poisoned dagger ready, however Sakon swung his stone arm sending Karasu flying to the side a good distance giving him a clear run at Kankurou. Sakon grabbed Kankurou's face with his hand.

"Now its time for my assassination ability, I'll be fusing my body into yours now," however through the grip of his hand it was Kankurou who smiled. The face mask peeled off revealing another pupped. This puppets body looked like a barrel with short wooden legs. Its four arms are segmented in a way that makes them look extendable. Its face extended out like a stiff wooden dog mouth and a third eye was found about the other two.

"We Shinobi of the sand," Came the real Kankurou's voice, "Are much stronger than Leaf. But to get so close to a Black Ant is trouble," with that four arms extended from this new puppet and wrapped around Sakon, then razors emerged from the two arms. Then at a very high speed the arms retracted back to Black Ant leaving deep gashes in Sakon.

Sakon quickly jumped back, and when he did a head grew from his shoulder, "You got Careless Sakon, let me take over from here," said Ukon.

"Alright," said Sakon as his head sunk into the body leaving Ukon.

"It's been a while since I've gotten control of the body," he smiled, "Time to finish you off for good," he began moving towards Kankurou, though now the wounds on the body were healed.

"We should regroup and fight him later," cringed Kiba.

"No, after underestimating me like this I refuse to back down," he smiled moving his fingers. Karasu came back flying through the air. Knives came from each hand, all dripping with poison. It charged at Ukon, who dodged back several times easily avoiding the strikes. However he tripped over something, an arm of the other puppet. Its body had opened up and closed when Ukon tripped inside of it.

"Kuroari, my Black Ant Puppet, isn't an attacking type. Its specialty is capturing a target, and when it does I can do this, Puppet Theater," with those words every arm and head of Karasu detached and formed swords, "Black Secret Technique! First Strike!" and with that the blades pierced through various slits in Kuroari. A scream was heard, but quickly went silent as streams of blood oozed from the sides of Kuroari, "and now the puppet theater is over."

_Crap, I'm about to loose it,_ Shikamaru thought as his shadow began receding rapidly. Though just as it was about to completely disconnect, a torrent of wind slammed into Tayuya's side, sending her flying off. Shikamaru looked over to see Temari there.

"So, looks like this time around you're an ally," smiled Shikamaru.

"So, are you just going to give up again? Guess I'll have to handle this myself," She said returning the smile.

"No way," moaned Shikamaru, "I can't stand being protected by a women."

"Oh shut up," Temari said a little irritated, "Don't give me this Macho Crap. It seems she's hidden herself, so what kind of Jutsu does she use."

"It's a typical long range Genjutsu used to Immobilize a target with sound and then move in to cause serious physical damage. Right now we are at a disadvantage, we should retreat and regroup, form a stra..." but before he could finish Temari cut him off.

"I didn't ask for a strategy, I'll take care of the rest of it," with that Temari did some hand seals, bit her thumb and spread a line of blood on the fan, "Kuchiyose no Justu!(Summoning Technique)! Spinning Whirl!" She swung her fan and from it appeared a white ferret with a white cloth covering one eye, a black vest holding on to a scythe handle with its whole body. A few little blades were floating around it as it shredded through the trees destroying a large number of them as it raged. After the smoke cleared, the body of Tayuya back in her normal form lay crushed beneath a tree, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Well, that's one way to finish it," said Shikamaru sighing, "at least its over now."

"Its what I came here to do, there's no way I'm going to come save you just to have you start calling the shots," she said smiling.

"I guess this means I'll have to thank you then," returned Shikamaru.

"Don't worry, its what allies do," she said smiling again, "You really shouldn't give up so easily you know."

"Who said I planned on giving up," replied Shikamaru, "I'm almost out of Chakra and probably would have died had you not shown up."

"You men are worthless on your own," she said,

"At least we're not so annoying an loud," he replied as they moved forward to make sure the others were all right.

The spiked fist came at Lee, but when he braced for impact nothing happened. A wall of sand placed itself between him and Lee, "Gaara!" Lee proclaimed.

"I'm here to help," Gaara returned, "looks like I got here in time."

"Two on one," Kimimaru said, "I can't afford to pull any more punches."

"Dessert Coffin," Said Gaara, and the sand swiftly latched on too Kimimaru and began encasing his entire body, "Dessert Funeral," and with that the sand exploded inward, compacting immense force onto Kimimaru.

"Don't think you've won that easily," came Kimimaru's voice. His hand, now turned a blue tinted Grey, ripped out of the sand. Kimimaru's entire body tore from the coffin. However now a bone tail had grown from him, his entire body had shifted to that color and in addition black markings were around his eyes. He charged at Gaara. The sand formed a wall, but Kimimaru ripped clear through it and smashed into Gaara.

Gaara stood back up, the sand of his armor of sand crumbling off his skin, "Your too hasty," is all he said.

"Gaara," said Lee, "Please go on ahead and make sure Naruto captures Sasuke."

"But can you fight him on your own?" Asked Gaara, his voice as emotionless sounding as ever.

"Please trust me, I promised I would defeat him, and I will. Go ahead," he said again, a determination Gaara though looked familiar burning in his eyes. Gaara realized this was the same determination and drive Naruto possessed, and couldn't refuse the boy.

"Good Luck Lee, I'll see you soon,"and with that Gaara took off using his sand to fly him forward.

"Don't think you can win without Gaara," Kimimaru said, "your speed and power are useless when I fight at this level."

"Don't think I've shown you my true power," said Lee, a powerful Aura emanating from him, "I'll prove too you that I can defeat anything you throw at me. I have a dream to fulfill, and in order to do so you will be defeated."

"I too have a dream, and for that I can't allow you to stop Sasuke," replied Kimimaru.

"What dream could you have with a madman like Orichimaru," replied Lee.

"Don't ever insult Orichimaru-Sama!" yelled Kimimaru.

"Why is it you serve Orichimaru," asked Lee, "His ambitions will only cause suffering to all people. How can you follow someone like that."

"Do you know what its like, to be shunned from society, to be hated by everyone around. One person is all it takes to give your life meaning and to fill the void in your heart, to me that person is Orichimaru. I have a drive to see his dreams become real for all he's done for me, I want to be of use to him. He saved me from death, and because of him I, the only survivor of my clan, has a purpose. Do you too have someone important to you?"

"Yes, however now I have many important people to me. And to become man my sensei can be proud of, and to protect those I love, I will defeat you," and the energy around Lee erupted in a green light, and his eyes turned pure white, "Third Gate, Life Gate, Open!"

"So, you can use the eight celestial gates," Kimimaru said, slightly surprised quickly going into a defensive posture, focusing his bones to make a layer beneath his skin.

"I'm not done yet, Fourth Gate, the Wound Gate, Open!" Kimimaru felt Shivers as the power grew in the boy, "Fifth Gate, the Forest Gate, Open!"

_Even with my weak heart, am I still strong enough to withstand this?_ Kimimaru thought. Though the thoughts didn't last long. Lee charged in with incredible speed, and decked Kimimaru square in the face sending him flying back. However he could tell the bones were barely damaged.

"It would seem your attacks won't be enough," smiled Kimimaru.

"No!" yelled Lee, "I shall show you my newest and most powerful attack, open the Sixth Gate, the View Gate!" The time Lee charged in, delivering a powerful kick to Kimimaru's jaw sending him flying into the air. He jumped up and grabbed Kimimaru by the ankles, at which point they were at an extreme height.

Spinning rapidly in the air, Lee built up momentum and then hurled Kimimaru down to the earth. As Kimimaru flew down, Lee rolled into a ball and continued to spin down after Kimimaru faster and faster, "Hybrid Lotus!" Lee yelled as half way down he connected with Kimimaru's gut, continuing to spin into his gut, Lee smashed Kimimaru into the ground with extreme force.

The energy Lee emitted faded as he looked at Kimimaru, who in his weakened state changed back to normal, "Orichimaru-sama, I pray that Sasuke will reach you," and with that Kimimaru's life faded away.

Lee fell on his back, unable to move. He could feel he had many torn muscles. He trained himself to learn that technique since Gai wasn't their to show him his attack at the sixth gate, but he hoped Gai would be proud of his Hybrid Lotus. Then, succumbing to the Pain, Lee passed out.

Next time, Naruto Vs. Sasuke. Enjoy the final fight of the Retrieval mission soon.


	50. The Great Uchiha Clan

First off, too Ace, I do like your Idea for Naruto Vs. Sasuke involving Gaara, however Gaara is going to be used for a different purpose in this fight. And I just looked up the Jutsu in the Manga I read along with various sites I searched. Naruto-kun I believe is where I got a good number of them.

Also, I just learned you can't be in the navy and an insomniac, so they kicked me out, bastards. Anyway, I'm back and ready to update again. I apologize for the long wait.

Chapter 50: The Great Uchiha Clan

"Sasuke!" Cried Naruto, catching up to the wobbly figure of Sasuke.

"Naruto, don't try to stop me from going to Orichimaru," he replied, regaining Balance.

"Why do you go to him Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I am an avenger Naruto, and Orichimaru can give me the power I need to defeat him," Sasuke replied firmly, now looking NAruto straight in the eye.

"Who is it you want to kill so badly you would betray your own village?" asked Naruto furiously, "You can become stronger if you stay here."

"Then tell my why Naruto," Sasuke replied in a low angry voice.

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me why no matter how hard I try, even with this blood limit of mine, I still fall behind you!" screamed Sasuke, "My clan was wiped out by my own brother, the strongest Ninja from Leaf. If I can't surpass you I'll never be able to defeat him!"

"Your brother?" Said Naruto in a low voice, "The betrayal of family, it's a feeling I never thought I would know, but now, I think I know how you feel. I barely knew you Sasuke, but to me, you were close to a brother, at least I think you were. I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling now, but I don't want you to leave Sasuke. But you won't reconsider this will you?"

"No," replied Sasuke, "And you won't let me leave here will you?"

"No," Returned Naruto, assuming a battle position, though he was taken off gaurd by what he heard next.

"I really liked my brother," said Sasuke, "However one day things started getting strange."

"Brother!" Came young Sasuke's voice as he approached Itachi, who stood an average height, his straight blackhair extending down to the tops of his shoulders and wearing the Uchiha clan clothes, "Weren't we going to train again today?"

"Sorry Sasuke," Smiled Itachi, "I've got to take care of some business today, train with father," and Itachi put his index finger on Sasukes forehead, lifted him up with his chakra and pushed him against the wall.

"Let me down brother," Sasuke said crossing his arms, "Besides, you haven't trained with me for a while and your way better than dad."

"Another day Sasuke, me and our cousin have an important mission," laughed Itatchi as he moved his finger and watched Sasuke drop to the floor. The two brothers walked into the kitchen, however when they did Itatchi quickly grew cold and silent.

"Sasuke, sit down for breakfast," the father said as Itachi walked out of the room.

"Father," asked Sasuke, "Why is it you and Itachi haven't been getting along lately?"

"Lets not get into that Sasuke," replied the father almost emotionlessly, "Its best not to trouble yourself with your brohter."

"Alright father," he replied, a little upset.

The next morning Sasuke walked outside to see Itachi standing in front of a group of the Uchiha clan, everyone's eyes held the Sharingan, "We believe you are the one who killed Gori Itachi," said one of them, "Your hostile actions towards this accusation leads us to believe it to be true, do you really think you can take all of us on?"

Sasuke noticed the Notches in Itachi's eyes started to come together, however Itachi saw Sasuke and dropped his Sharingan completely, "I'm sorry, but it's a little upsetting to be accused of killing your best friend. I promise I did not kill him, feel free to check into it as much as you like."

Sitting at dinner, Sasuke turned to the father and asked, "Father, I'd like to ask you about the Sharingan, is there a state stronger than when three notches appear within your eyes?"

The father looked Shocked, but then realized Sasuke must have seen Itachi use it, "Yes, the Mangekyou Sharingan. Only a few people in the clan can use it, and only under certain conditions."

"Can you use it?" asked Sasuke.

"No," replied his father.

"What about Itachi?" he asked again. The father fell silent at the question.

"Lets not discuss this any further and eat," he said. Sasuke only nodded, knowing the answer already.

The next day Sasuke walked back from school, only to see somehting horrible. At the front of the clan property the man on watch lay a bloody mess on the ground. Sasuke ran in almost in tears, seeing bodies everywhere, aunts, cousins uncles, all slain in cold blood. Sasuke ran in search of his brother, knowing no one could beat him in battle. However when he found him he wished he hadn't.

He saw through the window his bother, bringing his sword down into his fathers chest, and watched the man fall limply to the ground. Itachi turned to see Sasuke, "I suppose you want to know why I did this?" Sasuke was unable to answer, shaking and crying in fear and sadness,

"I needed to measure my powers," he continued, "They were holding me back, this whole village was. There is only one person I can see able to give me the challange I look forward to."

"Please brother, don't do this, please stop this," Sasuke cried.

"That person is you Sasuke," he said, "You have the same eyes as me, you to can achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"But that doesn't excuse this," said Sasuke.

"Let me show you something Sasuke," said Itachi, the Notches in his Sharingan fusing togehter at his pupil, making it look like a Shuriken with three blades. When he looked into Sasuke's eyes Sasuke saw everything through Itatchi's eyes. The death of his entire family was replyed in front of him over and over again. When the visions stopped Sasuke collapsed on the ground crying.

"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me," said Itachi, dropping a scroll in front of his feet before he left.

Sasuke, barely able to move, forced himself to open the scroll. Reading its passages he learned the way one achieves the Mangekyou. After seeing this his tears continued to flow.

"Do you know what the method to obtain the Mangekyou is Naruto?" Said Sasuke, "In order to obtain the highest level of it, one must kill his best friend. Naruto, you are the only person I could consider a friend, and in order to defeat Itachi, I will sever that bond between us, and with your death a new power will awaken. That is my objective now Naruto, I will kill you, a person I hold dear to me."

_Kit,_ Came a voice within Naruto's head, though this time Kyuubi sounded like he felt a little bad for Naruto, _We can't waste time. I'll lend you some power, that seal on his neck is irradiating immense strength. _

_I don't need your damn pity fox,_ Naruto thought.

_Shut the hell up and take my power, _He replied angrilly, _If you don't do something he'll kill you which in turn kills me, don't think I'm doing this for your good._

_Fine, lets get this over with._

Red Chakra began raging off of Naruto, his nails and teeth grew out into claws and fangs. In addition Sasukes body had morphed, the seal had taken control. His hair grew out to a long greyish blue main. His skin turned grey and a black mark ran from an inch above his eyes to the bottom of his knows, and another black mark crossing it over the eyes. Two wings grew from his back that looked like bat wings, "Lets end this now Naruto."

Hope you enjoyed this update, even though it's a bit late. Next up, Sasuke Vs. Naruto.


	51. Battle of Demons

Alright, here's the next Chapter in my little saga. Again, thank you all for you reviews. Without further Adiue, here it is.

Chapter 51: Battle of Demons! Naruto Vs. Sasuke.

Naruto, Chakra blazing from his body, charged in first. Sasuke, using his immense wings, leapt into the air, avoiding Naruto's claw. He rose into the Sky and preformed some seals, "Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Yelled Sasuke as he began spitting fire balls at Naruto. Naruto let out a yell and swung his arm, a wave of red chakra flying from it. The fireballs were struck and disapated as the wave of red energy struck Sasuke, sending him back and knocking him out of the sky. He smashed through the water a few feat away from Naruto.

Quickly Naruto acted and dove head first into the water. Swimming at a fast pace, Naruto again clawed at Sasuke. This time Sasuke's left wing swung and hit Naruto first, sending him zipping through the water.

As Naruto went through the water he did some hand seals, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" and then there was now 100 Naruto clones. Sasuke and all the Naruto's jumped out of the water. Sasuke was about to prepare a Jutsu when he realized some of the Naruto's didn't emerge with the rest of the group. He quickly spun around to see two Naruto Clones spinning together at him like a torpedo.

"Shot Vortex!" yelled Naruto, the clones dispersing into a spiraling beam of energy. Sasuke, remembering how much power this Jutsu had, put up both of his wings since he had no time to dodge. The blast sent him flying back through the group of Clones that were now behind him destroying several of them. Sasuke slid across the water and rolled up regaining his balance. His wings were singed and twitching, to badly damaged and twisted to be used again.

"Damn you Naruto! Mass Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, spitting out Fireballs and an extreme rate. The increased speed on his phoenix fire Jutsu was to much for the clones, and they began falling at a rapid rate. However from the smoke clouds rising from the fallen clones and evaperated water came Naruto racing over the water top right at Sasuke.

Sasuke was quick to do some hand seals, however Naruto was quick to approach, not giving Sasuke the time to do the seals. So sasuke dropped the Chakra from his feat and plummeted into the water. In the time he was given he finished the seals, and the Chidori began to form into his right hand, however the lighting within his hand wasn't normal, it was black.

With his left hand Sasuke grabbed Naruto's ankle and pulled him under, and struck with his right hand. Naruto tried to get away before the strike, but was only able to avoid a blow through the heart. He went up fast enough to only get hit in his gut.

Even with the damage minimized, Naruto felt pain surging through his entire body as he managed to swim to the edge of the lake. He rolled over on the rock shore as the red energy dissapaited from his body, "So, in the end you were the stronger one then Sasuke."

Sasuke stood on top of the water, his skin and hair returning the normal and the wings morphing back into his back, "It's good timing for me, any longer I wouldn't have been able to hold that stage. This is the end Naruto, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled as the fireball raged towards Naruto. Naruto looked on at the Jutsu thinking, _I can't die here, there's to much I need to do. I can't loose my dream here, not to Sasuke._

Just before the fireball hit and Naruto thought his life would end, a barrier of Sand blocked the attack, "I'm your opponent now Sasuke, do you think in your state you can beat me?" asked Gaara, floating above Naruto on his sand.

"Shit," said Sasuke, not sure what to do, he could no longer fight someone as strong as Gaara, but without a diversion he couldn't escape.

"If you wan't Sasuke, you'll have to sacrifice Naruto!" Came Sakura's voice as several Kunai with explosive Tags landed around Naruto. Gaara used his sand to create a barrier around Naruto as Sakura and sasuke took that opprotunity to run. Gaara at first was shocked Sakura would try that to Naruto, however the surprise faded as he realized they were all duds. He used his sand to lift up Naruto who had just passed out from lack of blood. He went back for Lee and reunited with his siblings. Together they gathered up the Genin and rushed them back to Kohona, some of them on the verge of death.

Yes this fight was short, but it didn't feel right to make this fight very long. Anyway, please R&R as usual.


	52. What Now

Well, now is time for the Chapter to wrap up the whole failed retrieval mission and all. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 52: What now? The Decisions every Ninja must make.

"So how is everyone?" Naruto asked Kurenai, who came to see him in the hospital the day afer the mission.

"They are all safe," smiled Kurenai, "You did well Naruto."

"But I couldn't bring them back," Sighed Naruto, "I was the last hope to convince Sasuke to stay, but I couldn't even do that."

"Don't beat yourself up Naruto," replied Kurenai, "It's not always possible to help everyone. But I don't want you to give up on your dreams because of this failure."

"Give up?" said Naruto Almost offended, "I'll prove to Sasuke that here, with the people I care about I can achieve my dreams."

Kurenai smiled a little, though the smile quickly faded, "Naruto, you know Sasuke would have killed you if Gaara had not shown up. Tell me, if you can't change his mind, and you are the one to confront him again, can you bring yourself to kill your former comrade?"

"Yes," said Naruto sadly, "If he won't change his mind and return to us, he is no longer a comrade, though so long as there is a hope of bringing him back, I'll take that chance."

"Lets get the subject to something a little brighter," said Kurenai, not wanting to delve more into this, even though she was proud to hear her students reply, "the doctor says tomorrow you can start training, and Hinata and Lee both have other plans, so whenever I'm free I can train you one on one."

"Thanks, but I have another plan Kurenai sensei," smiled Naruto, "I just have the find that Ero-Sennin first."

"Your planning to train with Jiraiya?" laughed Kurenai, "I don't even think he's still here. He's been to busy investigating things for the Hokage."

"Like what?" asked NAruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't really tell you. Feel free to look for him, but I don't think You'll find him here. Come find me if you change you mind though," Kurenai smiled as she left.

"See ya later Kurenai-sensei," said Naruto.

"They're going to make a move on Naruto soon," Jiraiya said, sitting in the Homages's office.

"I know, that's why I'd like him to go with you Jiraiya," Hayate said, "We must keep him away from Akatsuki."

"I don't know much about them except for that Itachi recently joined the ranks, and shortly after Orichimaru had left," replied Jiraiya, "do you really think Naruto would be safe with me? Not even I could defeat Itachi if he went all-out."

"You're the only person we can trust to keep the Demon out of their hands, please watch him for me Jiraiya," said Hayate.

"As you wish," replied Jiraiya, "This is going to be Yondaime all over again," as Jiraiya walked out of the room he saw three Genin walk in. He recognized Lee for beating Neji in the final exam, though he didn't recognize the one with black sunglasses and a white trench coat or the strange fat guy with the chips.

"Yes, come in," Said Hayate, inviting in the three Genin that requested to see him earlier. They said it was important, so he decided to listen.

"Hokage, we have a request!" Said Lee with high enthusiasm. Shino gave him a look that said shut up, but given that he had sunglasses and a collar covering his mouth the message failed miserably.

"I know, may I ask what it is then?" Hayate chuckled.

"We feel we need strength!" said Lee enthusiastically. Seeing the look on the Homages's face Shino decided he should take over for Lee.

"What he is saying is we would like to leave the village to train on our own out side," said Shino, "We knew one person couldn't go alone, but if we leave as a team we were hoping that it would be acceptable."

"It is against the rules to allow Genin to go train without a master," Hayate said thinking, "But right now all trainers and such are gone on missions. I'm afraid I under the current circumstances I can't allow you to leave the village for training."

"But honorable Hokage!" said Lee with his Youth Showing, "We have never asked you anything before!"

"I've only been Hokage a short time, to be honest you're the first people to come to me with a request, and it would look bad if I turned down someone the first chance I got, and while I can't send you out for training, I can send you on a mission," smiled Hayate, "Jiraiya won't be back for a while, so if I mess with his report a little bit, it can change from Missing Nin successfully assassinated along with all his minions, to Missing Nin successfully assassinated but his subordinates escaped. Given he has more important matters to attend to, a new squad should be assigned to hunting down the remainder of them."

"Thank you Hokage!" Said Lee bowing, "We are forever grateful for this opportunity."

"So are we," came a voice from behind the door. Kiba walked in smiling, "We are all here for the same reasons, however now that we heard your plan we'll make a little deal."

"Blackmail eh?" laughed Hayate, "To think mere Genin would get successfully spy against the Hokage. Very well, everyone in the office."

After everyone walked in and gave Hayate their names, the Hokage proceeded to split them into teams. First he listed all the Genin here: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choiji, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuki Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanako Ino, Tsuchi Kin, Abumi Zaku, Kinuta Dosu, TenTen, and Osaka.

"Alright, I'll split you all into Teams of three. To keep track of you easier, you will address all reports to me weakly for the next 2 years under team names. Here's a Sheet showing all of your teams and team names. Be sure to return on time, and please don't disappoint me for doing this for you guys. Dismissed," Hayate said. Everyone Nodded and left the office. They gathered outside to view the teams. However what they saw was a note and a sheet with blank Columns. The Note listed four people to be team leaders, and told them to pick their own teams. However it also instructed various other things, such as Shikamaru could not be pair with Choiji or Ino, and other such things. The ones listed as leaders were Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Kinuta Dosu, and Inuzuki Kiba. Those four got together and began filling out the paper until they were satisfied. When they finished they Showed the Paper to everyone else.

Team LeadersTeam NameMembers

Nara ShikamaruBumsHyuuga Hinata, Abumi Zaku

Aburame ShinoDemoTsuchi Kin, Yamanako Ino

Kinuta DosuSonicRock Lee, Osaka

Inuzuki KibaBeastsAkimichi Choiji, TenTen

Everyone agreed, with the exception of being called Team Bums, on the paper and departed the village the next day.

"Yo! Ero-Sennin!" Called Naruto, Seeing Jiraiya walking down the road.

"Hey kid, you up for some training?" He asked Smiling.

"That's why I was looking for you," Naruto said.

"Good, we leave in the morning. We'll be back in two months," Laughed Jiraiya.

"Then when I come back, I'll find Sasuke and Drag him back to this village," Said Naruto, pumping his fist into the air.

"Naruto, please don't pursue Sasuke to far, you may end up in a position that jeopardizes you and everyone you care about. Sasuke is much like Orichimaru when he was young," said Jiraiya sadly.

"You were team mates back then, right?" said Naruto, "Then you know how I feel. True, unlike you we were not in the same squad, but Sasuke is different from Orichimaru. He wouldn't come after us. No amount of power will change his mind."

"Let us pray your right kid," said Jiraiya smiling a little, "just pack your things and meat me outside the village tomorrow," Naruto Nodded as he ran off to pack his things.

Next you will get longer chapters. I'll have a chapter for the Four Teams, Naruto, and the Sand Nin during the two year period. There may be multiple Chapters for each, but I've yet to decide. Anyway, enjoy and R&R.


	53. Struggle against a Genius

I apologize for the wait, but I've have been without connection for a while. Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyay, I bring you the tail of Bums.

Chapter 53: And so we Meat again. Struggle against a Genius.

Shikamaru, Hinata, and Zaku had left town a while ago, deciding to head to the Village of hidden cloud. They went their at Hinata's request. While they were a little skeptical since Hinata didn't want to say why she wanted to go their they didn't see a reason not too, since they had no set destination.

It had been about a weak before they reached a small town in the Cloud Country where they decided to take a rest. The whole trip they barely spoke to each other, the only time being when training. However, the night the stayed at the in would be the first exception.

Hinata had left her room late at night, finding it hard to sleep. She had come to cloud for a very specific reason, it is said that it is where she could find a very rare item. It is a tool said to be used by the Hyuuga clan years ago, at Hinata believed the scroll that held the secret to making it may be in cloud. The stories she was told said a member of the Branch family had sold it to the Cloud Country, however he was killed by the man who he sold it to and retreated to cloud. Cloud Claimed to have never heard of any deal, so its hard to tell if the Ninja actually took it for Cloud or only told them so to hide his tracks and gain the Item for himself.

As Hinata sat atop the Inn roof, she heard a voice come from behind her, "You should really consider getting some rest, we wouldn't want our delicite little Hyuuga Princess to fall victim to enemy Shinobi," Zaku laughed a little.

"S-s-sorry," Said Hinata, "I-I just c-couldn't sleep."

"Relax," said Zaku, "We aren't on a mission now, no need to be so serious."

"W-w-why is it you choose to talk to me now?" Asked Hinata, "I-i-it seems strange s-since you h-haven't said anything to me until now."

"It really so strange to want to talk to a team mate?" Zaku said, almost offended at the assumption he had a reason to talk to her, "I just noticed we both share an interest together, that's all," he said sitting down next to her gazing up into the starry night, "I like to stargaze on the nights I get a chance to."

"S-sorry," Is all Hinata could say, feeling a little embarassed.

"Don't sweat it," Zaku said, "So to keep a topic going, why is it you decided to come?"

"Um..." Hinata wasn't sure if she should say it, say that she wanted to become stronger so that she would catch Naruto's Eye.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," Zaku replied, "I mean we all have a reason for coming along, even someone as lazy as Shikamaru felt compiled to join us. Me, I'm in it to prove something."

"W-w-what is it your trying to prove?" asked Hinata.

Zaku laughed, "Won't even tell me why you're here and you expect me to tell you? I''ll tell you my reason when I hear yours."

Hinata felt a little bad for asking, but decided not to go into it any further. For the next couple of hours, the two sat their staring into the night sky.

That morning the three gathered as Shikimaru said, "Well, as long as were here we might as well do some jobs for Cloud. I spoke with some of them last night, and said they had a few extra jobs to take on. Shikimaru showed them a list as they skimmed through.

Hinata suddenly began to speak, "Sh-Shikamaru, I-I-I'd like to take this job," She said pointing to a listing for a missing Nin by the name of Giro Hyma.

"Hinata, thats an A-Rank mission, we're one Chuunin and to Genin, how about we pick something a bit easier," said Shikamaru.

"B-but..." Hinata knew he was right, but she recoginized they name Giro, the clan name of the one who was said to steal the scroll, "I-I H-had a reason to come here, and its connected to the Giro Clan."

"I say we do it," Said Zaku, "Besides, Hinata seems like its important to her. Lets indulge her a little and at least give it a shot."

Hinata smiled a little, happy Zaku stepped up for her.

"Fine," Said Shikimaru sighing, "But the moment it seems like to much for us to handle, we're going to run, got it?"

"H-h-hai," Said Hinata.

_How did I get myself into this mess? _Shikimaru thought to himself, _This is going to be a long day._

They had split up in the town, looking for people who might offer information. But rather than that, Hinata had spotted something shocking, though he had not had his eye's active like she did, so he did not see her. Through the crowds of people, she spotted a cloaked figure, and seeing through the cloak she saw one boy with long black hair, a Kohona headband with a slash and the white eyes of a Hyuuga. She turned and went to find Shikimaru and Zaku, now that she discovered it seemed that Neji was here, most likely searching for the same thing she was, the scroll of the lost Hyuuga Scroll.

She ran into Shikamaru, who looked as if something Terrible happened, "Hinata, we found Giro Hyma and he trapped Zaku when he realized we were after him. We thought we wouldn't need to worry you with him, we need to hurry and save Zaku!"

"A-alright, lets go," Hinata said running closely behind him. Though as they reached an alley, Shikamaru turned around to a kunai in his throught, held in Hinata's grip.

"What are you doing Hinata?" asked Shikamaru irritably, "We are on the same team aren't we?"

"N-n-no," replied Hinata, "y-you were sent by Hyma, w-weren't you?"

"No use hiding it then," came a female voice as she transformed back to her form. She had short blonde hair going just past the ears, stood a bit taller than Hinata, and had big brown eyes. She seemed to have fairly rugged features, however what caught Hinata's attention was her headband bore the symbol of Sound.

"Y-y-you mean Hyma is working with O-o-orichimaru!?" Hinata said startled.

"Of course," smiled the women, "Orichimaru provided him funds and materials to finish a very powerful Shinobi weapon that his ancestors stole, and until now couldn't make."

"W-where is he?" asked Hinata, sounding determined to find Hyma.

"Cut you a deal, I'm obviously in a bad position with this Kunai to my neck, so if you let me go, I'll tell you where our hide out is, Deal?"

"'How do I know you'll tell me the truth?" asked Hinata, unsure if she should trust the sound Shinobi.

"Look, I owe alliegence to Orichimaru, not Hyma. It's not consequence of mine if he fails to deliver the object, I'm simply here to make sure he doesn't betray us and take the weapon for himself," She said smiling.

"A-alright," said Hinata, wondering if she would regret her decision. She dropped down the kunai allowing the Kunouchi to walk.

"Smart girl you are," She smiled, "You'll find him hiding out in an old abandonded clan mansion outside town to the east. By the way, the names Gista Gwen, I get the feeling we'll meat again," and with she jumped up to the rooftops and leapt away.

Suddenly, Shikimaru and Zaku came running down the alley, "Are you alright Hinata?" asked Shikimaru calmly, "I saw you running with me into the alley."

"Seems you really did see through the disquise then," smiled Zaku, "seems his henge coudn't fool your eyes."

"A-actually my eye's weren't active," said Hinata, "Sh-Shikamaru would be to s-smart to fight H-h-hyma alone with Zaku like the imposter claimed."

Shikamaru smiled a little, "Well, at least your safe, what of the imposter?"

"She said they finished a powerful Shinobi tool, and Hyma is to deliver it to Orichimaru," said Hinata.

"Now that you mention it, I've heard the name Hyma shortly before I left sound," said Zaku.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" said Shikimaru irritated, "We could have saved time and sent a message to leaf, saying that Orichimaru's henchmen were planning something here in cloud."

"Don't worry about it," Zaku laughed a little, "IT seemed of such little importance when Orichimaru mentioned it, it just didn't click immidiatly."

"Well, what did he say about it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Only that he was working on an Chakra powered armour that morphs to the form of its wearer, however it couldn't be used on a human, so I don't see much of a use for it," said Zaku.

"Than what could the armor be for?"Asked Shikamaru.

"S-s-summoned beasts," said Hinata.

"How do you know this Hinata?" asked Zaku.

"I-it was a SHinobi Item once possessed by the H-Hyuuga," said Hinata, "The scroll was stolen taken through a deal, however the Hyuuga believed that they were trading for another scroll from cloud, however a member of the G-Giro Clan had orcastrated the whole thing, killed the Hyuuga member who was their with the scroll and rand off. Wh-when Cloud had heard about it, they tried to capture the Giro Clan, however they escaped."

"So, after all this time they finally finished the thing," Shikimaru sighed, "Lets just hope when we get to them they don't have a summon."

"Wait, we're actually going in?" asked Zaku, "I thought you'd do the smart thing and send a message to leaf."

"Usually, but if its finished there is no way we'll be able to get the message to Kohona in time, Orichimaru will already have the Item, its our duty to stop him now," said Shikimaru.

"Th-there's something else," said Hinata bowing her head down, "Before I ran into the Fake Shikamaru, I saw Neji."

"Did he see you too?!" Said Shikamaru said.

"No, he didn't, though he is probably here for the same thing we are," Replied Hinata again, almost afraid to meat back up with her cousin.

"Damn it," Shikamaru cursed, "This just got a lot more difficult, "Now we need to find where he is, and we don't have much time."

"H-h-he's in an old clan house to the east," said Hinata.

"Well, since we have a location lets get moving," said Shikamaru, "How troublesome," he nodded as they took off towards the east.

They arrived at the front door of the mansion. Hinata activated her Byakuugen, but saw no gaurds. They proceeded with Shikamaru in the middle, Zaku taking the Rear, and Hinata leading. They traversed the hallways and rooms without trouble, though Hinata quickly stopped as she peered through the door with her eyes. On the other side stood Hyuuga Neji, his Byakuugan flaring and a smirk on his face. Hinata calmly opened the door and stepped into the room. Both Shikamaru and Zaku readied for a fight, however Hinata shook her head.

"L-listen Shikamaru, Hyma is about to run out, he is packing his scroll now. Please take Zaku and stop him, I will stall Neji here and give you a chance to get the scroll and defeat Hyma," he replied.

"A lright," smiled Zaku as he grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and ran.

"What are you doing!?" said Shikamaru.

"Look, we have to catch this guy, we have to trust Hinata to Stall Neji until we get back.

"How Troublesome," Shikamaru replied. He knew Hinata just wanted to prove her worth to everyone, including herself, but to face Neji alone? No one here could do that and win. They needed to hurry, so he and Zaku burst through the door at the other side of the room.

Standing there was a man with no hair, and a scrawny build wearing a black robe, "So I see you have found me out then?" he said smiling, "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere with me. I will get this to Orichimaru, and with it join the sound village."

"Don't think I can let you do that," said Shikamaru smiling. Suddenly Hyma found his body frozen, unable to move.

"So this is the fabled Shadow Bind?" he said smiling, "However I hear it can be overpowered by shear Chakra, correct?"

Shikamaru cringed slightly. He was right, so now his only choice was to use his new technique, "Shadow Lock Justu!" and then the Shadow of Shikimaru sprung up and completely bound Hyma. Shikamaru moved as Hyma remained locked in place.

"Lets finish this then," smiled Zaku, pointing his tunnels at Hyma.

"Don't," said Shikimaru, "while effective, this Jutsu works like my shadow bind in that if he is hurt, I'm hurt the same way. Lets get the armor and help Hinata, that way we'll have time to save her and to stop him if we make a tactical retreat."

"Fine by me," Zaku smiled, pointing his hands down, "I was hoping for a chance to show Orichimaru my strength though."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said walking over to the table, seeing a peace of metal with some Kanji carved into it. Next to it was a scroll depicting a similar picture, "This is it? Lets just get out of hear," with that Shikamaru put it in his pocket as he and Zaku ran back to Hinata, hoping to make it in time to protect her from Neji.

The two Hyuuga faced off against each other, ready to fight. Hinata charged in first, throwing an open palmed strike at Neji's shoulder. Neji simply backflipped, delivering a kick to Hinata's chin. She flipped back landing on her feet.

"You know this will turn out like the tournament Hinata," said Neji, almost looking regretful.

"I'm not here to fight for a win," replied Hinata, "I only need to hold you for a brief time."

"I'm sorry Hinata, but Master Itachi has asked me to retrieve this tool so Orichimaru couldn't use it," replied Neji, "and even though I no longer wish to hurt you, I will get the Summon Armor."

"I'm sorry too Neji, but we can't let you do that," and with that Hinata charged again, only this time she twisted right as she neared, and before Neji could Counterstrike a large amount of Chakra came off of Hinata's body, and she spun creating a barrier of energy, blowing Neji Back.

"So," Neji smiled standing up, "You've learned the Kaitan. However you lack control of it now, and until you learn it, it will simply only waste your Chakra, as you expelled far to much there."

Hinata cringed. That was the first time she actually tried it, and she felt the Chakra drained from her. She had a new found view on Neji's ability. To be able to create that field as much as he does without weakening would take a Jounin level of mastery over the skill. She quickly got back into her fighting stance as Neji charged in.

She dodged to the right as Neji's fingers came at her, however Neji brought up his knee, striking Hinata hard in the gut. Even though Hinata saw the attack coming, her Chakra was so low from the Kaiton, and because of which she took the blow full on.

"I told you," Neji said backing up, "only a Master of Kaiton can use that move effectively, not even I have gotten as good as Hiashi was, but soon I shall show the whole clan my power. I am sorry Hinata but I cannot allow you to progress. This is the end of you, Hinata-sama," Though as Neji charged, his body froze solid.

"Shadow Bind a sucsess," smiled Shikimaru.

"But how!?" Replied a stunned Neji. Shikamaru turned Slightly, and saw a little string with a bit of glue and a small pebble were atached to his back, "So, you knew about the blind spot?" asked Neji.

"Hinata told me about it on the trip through the Mansion. It was simple to attack that to you back, thankfully the people who abandonded this mansion were kind enough to leave behind some glue for us to use.

"What do you expect to accomplish here?" asked Neji, "I can simple Destroy your Chakra with my Jyuuken."

"Simple, since its attached directly from me, you would need to destroy continuously until my Chakra is depleded, as a can swiftly replenished the destroyed Chakra in my Shadow so long as I keep sending in my own. By the time you escape, you won't have the Chakra to fend off Zaku or Hyma, leaving retreat your only option."

"Why not have Zaku finish me off?" asked Neji, slightly confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Shikimaru, "He is the only one left of us who could fend of Hyma, making time for an escape. We can't afford to waste the energy on you," replied Shikamaru.

"Your mind never ceased to amaze me Shikamaru," Neji replied impressed, "it will be most interesting when we will meet again in the future," as he said that his and Shikamaru's Chakra was almost depleted, and he quickly made his escape. As he retreated Hyma walked through the door.

"So, defeat Zaku, and I get my armor back? Simple," Hyma said.

"Don't think it will be that easy," smiled Zaku, "Don't think you know my power."

"The power of a Pawn who betrayed the king?" laughed Hyma, "don't make me laugh. A pawn like you will never know the power of the real pieces, now lets begin," with that Hyma jumped through the roof, followed by Zaku.

The two now stood atop the roof in the bright sunlight. Though by the time Zaku had landed Hyma had already finished his hand seals, "Gravity Field Jutsu!" he cried out. A large Aura erupted from his and Zaku suddenly felt like he weighed 10 times his normal weight, "My Gravity field Magnifies the Gravity in the Area by 10, thus making it Difficult to move. However, before this fight began I used my Feather weight Jutsu, making me weigh extremely less withought loosing my strength, thus negating the effects of the Gravity field."

"Great Plan," smiled Zaku as he held up his hands, standing only one foot away from Hyma, "Too bad sound and air are hardly effected, Ultimate Air Slicing Current!" cried Zaku, a blast radiating from the tunnels in his Arms. Hyma flew back a ways, taking his field with him and pulling it off Zaku. Hyma stood up at the opposite end of the house smiling, "So, even with my Gravity field I can't get close to you, but you specilize in range Combat don't you?" he smiled, "It seems my main strategy is highly ineffective against you, isn't it pawn?"

"Shut up!" yelled Zaku, "I will never again be anyones Pawn! Air Slicing Blast!" Cried out Zaku, firing off a blast from one of his tunnels.

"Gravity Distortion Barrier!" Said Hyma, the gravity in front of him became Highly Irregular, the pieces of Roof moving around, taking the blast.

"Give it up Zaku, even at this range my Gravity Jutsu will Crush you, Gravity Well!" a black Ball shot from Hyma's hand. While Zaku avoided it easily, he felt a powerful force tug on him, and he turned to see the orb suspended itself in mid Air, and pulled everything in the surrounding area into its center, "You cannot escape my Gravity Well!" Hyma laughed, "Tell me what you plan to do now pawn."

"I told you to stop calling me a Pawn!" yelled Zaku, "Air Propulsion Jutsu!" and with the seals Zaku preformed he pointed his hands away from Hyma and a powerful blast of air errupted from his tunnels, sending him flying at Hyma.

Hyma looked on in shock as Zaku flew at him and placed his hand on Hyma's right Shoulder, "It's over Hyma, Air Slicing Blast!" and the point plank force of the strike blew off Hyma's shoulder and Arm. Zaku landed on the ground then turned to see Hyma. Zaku was caught off gaurd when he saw Hyma laughing.

"It's funny, isn't it? That me, a Jounin, would be defeated by a mere pawn that disobeyed his master. Was Orichimaru mistaken in discarding you?" asked Hyma.

"Of course he was," Smiled Zaku, "Rest well Hyma, Air slicing Blast," Zaku said firing one last blast at Hyma, and then watched his body fall limp.

"Excelent work," Came a voice from behind Zaku. He spun around seeing an ANBU tracker.

"If you were here the whole time why didn't you help!?" yelled Zaku.

The man laughed a little, "You seemed to be doing fine on your own, plus no one here could fight Giro Hyma effectively, however your attacks were unnaffected by him. It seemed best to let you handle it."

"Whatever," Zaku said, "Does this mean we get reward now."

"Of course," the Shinobi Laughed, hand him a pouch of money, "I'll be sure to tell the Kage of the three Leaf Ninja Abumi Zaku, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru."

"I take it you've bee nfollowing us since we entered Cloud country then?" asked Zaku.

"Of course, it is my job after all," the man laughed, "You'd best get going then, I'll finish the rest for you."

"See ya," said Zaku, jumping off the roof and meeting with his team mates.

"I take it you won?" asked Shikamaru.

Zaku handed him a pouch, "An ANBU showed up and gave me the reward, lets get out of here now."

"G-g-good Job Zaku," said Hinata.

"Lets rest at the Inn and leave in the morning," Shikamaru said. They all nodded and went to sleep for the night.

That Night, Hinata again found herself on the roof of an Inn. And for the second Time Zaku had sat down next too her. However Hinata was the first one to speak this time, "I-I am here for N-N-Naruto," she said turning red.

"You mean that blonde bumbling idiot?" Laughed Naruto.

"I-It's not funny!" Hinata yelled, but quickly ducked her head down, "S-S-sorry for snapping."

"Don't sweat it," he laughed a little.

"I-I want to become stronger. I-if maybe I can Change, even just a little, I might be able to possibly catch his eye, b-b-become someone worth his attention," she said, embarassed she just told this to Zaku.

"How much do you need to change?" asked Zaku, "Your already determined, sweet, and while not the strongest Ninja you definately seem to be growing. What more would you need?"

Hinata smiled, "W-w-well, I'm still shy, and while I have been able to stand up for myself occasionally, I-I would still like too work on that."

"At least you have good reason for being here," smiled Zaku, "And I did say I'd tell you when you told me. I said I was hear to prove something. Well back in the Forest of Death, when I still fought for Orichimaru. We were instructed to kill Sasuke, but found out Orichimaru had already given him the seal. And since Sasuke survived the Seal, it would seam that Orichimaru had used us as pathetic pawns to test Sasuke's power under the seal. I want to prove to Orichimaru that I'm not some week pawn to be used like that."

The two decided it was best to get to sleep early and find a new destination to improve their skills. The smiled to eachother and returned to their rooms.

By the time this is posted when I get connected I might have some more coming right along. Again I apologize for the delay, again.


	54. Bugs aplenty

Chapter 54: Bugs aplenty. Earth Travel to earth country.

"So, what should we do when we arrive in earth!" Ino said Happily, "I say we visit Terona, I hear they have the most beautiful flowers there."

"We are not here for flowers Ino," Kin said Irritably, "We are here to become stronger."

"Oh come on, live a little Kinny," Ino said, "I know, lets ask Shino, he is the leader after all."

"We go to Terona," Shino replied.

"Why go there?" asked Kin.

"Thats the reason I choose for us to travel to earth, they are holding a tournament of travelers soon. They are going to be a max of 16 people entered, paired off in random teams of 8. That seemed that an effective method of training," Shino replied.

"Why is it you either answer anything I ask you in very few words a drawn out explanation?" asked Kin.

When Shino didn't reply Ino said, "He's strange like that. Pay no attention."

"My my, arn't we caring about our team mates," Kin Muttered.

"I heard that!" Ino yelled. At her.

"Shut up," Shino said.

"What!?" they both yelled at him. He only continued to walk forward while the two girls followed behind him brooding.

They arrived at a city and calmly walked in. There were 13 other people gathered around a booth. Shino walked up and breifly spoke to a man their, who began writing things on a piece of paper. Shino walked back to them and said, "We're signed in."

"Excelent, lets just hope I don't get paired with this women," She said pointing at Ino.

"Who'd want to be paired with an ugly which like you!" Ino returned.

"What did you say!?" Kin fired back.

"Both of you shut up," Ino said Irritabley, "And besides, Kin's not ugly."

"What?" Kin said, no quite catching the last part since Shino said it softer than the rest.

"Nothing," Shino said, turning slightly red as he turned away. _Musn't say such things when more important things are happening,_ Shino thought to himself. The three rested that night, awaiting for the tournament to start in the morning.

The three team mates stood in a large arena, similar to the one the Chuunin exams were held in. An man stood at the center holding a piece of paper, "The rules are simple, if you kill your opponent, sucks for them. Any Shinobi participating in this fight are allowed to use their Ninja tools and Jutsu freely, any Non Shinobi are allowed to use weapons that they see fit. No interfering with a fight that is not yours. The fights will be fought in teams of two, which I will read off Shortly. Keep the fight in the arena and no hurting the crowd. The teams will be as Followed.

Team 1: Yamanako Ino and Subara Bell

Team 2: Sala Kino and Barona Cina

Team 3: Aburame Shino and Tsuchi Kin

Team 4: Gorala Tsukiko and Bendo Talon

Round one will bean Team 1 Vs. Team 2. Fighters approach the ring."

Ino entered the ring with a women with long wavy brown hair who stood at Ino's height. She wore a Headband with the symbol of the Hidden Sand Village. Here eyes were bright blue and she looked at Ino with a smile, "I love your hair style, you'll have to do mine when this is over."

"No need," smiled Ino, "Your hair suites you perfectly. Now lets go out and kick these Guys butts."

"Sounds fun," she said, returning the smile. They looked at their two opponents. The one called Kino was about 5"8, had spiky blond hair and a muscular build. He wore a headband of the Hidden cloud. The other man, Cina, was a bald man who stood 5"6 and looked extremely thin. His headband bore the symbol of hidden Stone.

"Let's get this started," Cina said doing some hand seals, "Rugged Terain Jutsu!" he called out placing both hands on the ground. The terrain of the Arena began rumbling and forming mounds of stone. While not doing any damage, it made it difficult for anyone not use the the terrain to move, giving Cina an advantage.

"I think I can work with this, Ground Clouds!" called out Kino, Clouds forming over the ground, covering up the ground.

"So, now we are not only impared because of the terain, but because we can't see the terrain," smiled Bell, "Looks like this is going to be interesting."

"Don't worry, the ground won't slow me down," Ino smiled dropping down to the ground using the clouds to conceal her.

"While my partners planning something under the clouds there, I think I should do something, don't you?" she smiled as she did some hand seals, "Tornado Shuriken!" and with that she threw five shuriken, which began spinning together forming a large spinning disk. The two enemy Shinobi jumped to the side to avoid it, however it shot off the Shuriken in all directions when it was between them. While Cina managed to avoid fine, Kino stumbled due to the unfamiliar terrain, barely managing to avoid the Shuriken and keep his balance. His eyes widened for a breif moment, but he quickly regain composer.

"Lets regroup," Kino said. Cina nodded and both came back together. However as Cina begna some seals, he stopped when a kunai pressed against the back of his neck, "I suggest we surrender, don't you?" he asked.

"Why you," Cina muttered, not sure what was going on, "Fine, I Surrender."

"As do I," Kino smiled as the clouds dissapeared. As they did, Ino's body lay limp on the now rugged terrain. Bell rushed over, wondering what happened to her partner. However a smile appeared on Ino's face as the one on Kino's dissapeared and was replaced with an enraged look.

"What the hell!?" yelled Kino, "I don't surrender, that Ninja was in my head!"

"You surreneder, so the fights over, Ino and Bell win," he said.

"So, you must be of the clan in leaf that specilizes in the Jutsu that switches bodies, aren't you?" Bell laughed, "Well played Ino."

"Thank you, though if not for your distraction I couldn't have gotten the chance," smiled Ino.

"Well, lets just go to the brake room so the rest can fight, shall we?" Bell said. Ino nodded and the two walked into a small room.

Shino and Kin approached the arena. Tsukiko stood in front of them. She had long brown hair down to her waste, small blue eyes, and wore a headband of hidden sound. Strangely, the other that she was suppose to be partnered with didn't show.

"Well," Tsukiko said with a bit of a twisted grin on her face, "It would seem that my partner didn't show. Guess I'll have to forfeit this round," and she turned and walked out of the Ring.

"Two surrender in a row In such a short time?" the Orator said a bit confused, "This has never happened before. So in one hour the final match will start. Good luck to the final four."

"Something's not right," Shino said looking at Kin, "Did you ever see her in sound?"

"Yeah, but only once. She was just another random Genin, Orichimaru must have sent her here to scout out more people to join. If that one Ninja refused to join, she probably killed him so he wouldn't snitch on her. Common tactic amongst the sound Nin."

"She seems to be leaving, lets follow after," Shino said.

"Why not get Ino first?" asked Kin.

"My kikai sense them heading the opposite direction towards the market, we have no time to grab them.

"Do you always know where your team mates are at any given time?" asked Kin sarcastictly. However she didn't expect the response Shino gave.

"Yes," he replied, leaving Kin speechless as they moved towards Tsukiko.

They came across Tsukiko talking with Kino in an alley, "Listen, you seem to have some talent, so I'd like to invite you to join the Hidden village of sound. Orichimaru would most enjoy your assistance."

"Alright," Kino smiled, "Besides, Orichimaru is likely to attack Leaf again, giving me a chance to get back at that Ino brat for possessing me."

"Alright, but lets have a little test first, lets get rid of the two spies," she smiled, looking towards the end of the alley, where Shino and Kin walked out from the shadows.

"Sounds like fun, Concealment of the clouds!" cried Kino, clouds covering the entire Alley, blocking all sound.

"Now lets have some fun," laughed Tsukiko, "Super sonic Sight Jutsu!" and Tsukiko began navigating the clouds using her supper sonic energy. All she could see coming in was bugs, everywhere. She quickly realized that this Shino must be the leafs Aburame prodigy she heard about from Orichimaru, quickly began to remove the bugs.

She blasted them with her supersonic jutsu she used to see in order to distort their senses. However they kept coming. They didn't seem affected by the sound. She quickly turned to warn Kino, however he had already been swarmed by the Kikai, unable to see them through the very mist he created.

"My Kikai hunt by Chakra, your sound Jutsu or the mist wills top them. Her super sonic began precieving millions of Kikai swarming her, and as she let out a scream, she felt a strong punch to the gut. She keeled over as the bugs dissapeared from sight and the clouds cleared.

"How, my sonic scrambles the mind, it still should have worked on the Kikai," she said panting.

"Simple," smiled Kin, "Look around," Tsukiko did so, seeing nothing but wires everywhere, with tiny bells that made vitrutally no noise. Tsukiko was shocked when she realized what happened.

"So, using a weaker version of your sound Genjutsu, you were able to create small creatures without creating enough sound to notice, and your genjutsu maid even my Supersonic sight think there were bugs. And when I thought the bugs were unnaffected I paniced and revealed my posiion. The only real bugs had swarmed over Kino, is that right?" asked Tsukiko.

"Yeah," laughed Kin, "I remembered what kind of Jutsu you specilized in when we trained under Orichimaru, and with Shino's mind it was easy to find a way to beat you."

"But what about Kino? Neither of you knew him," said Tsukiko.

"As I said," replied Shino, "My bugs track by Chakra, and by creating the cloud he made himself easy pray. He dug his own grave, making the only variable in my plan easy to work around."

"So, I guess we'll be taken prisoner by leaf now then?" asked Tsukiko with a weak smile.

"To bad you didn't abandon Orochimaru like the rest of us, would have made your life easier," smiled Kin.

"ANBU will be here shortly," said Shino, "Lets not trouble ourselves with them and wait."

"Fine," Kin said, and thus the two awaited the arrival of ANBU.

Ino and Bell stood in the center of a very dissapointed crowd. They had not seen a real fight all day, and payed good money to see some action. However since the remaining two contestents failed to show, Ino and Bell were declared the winners and given a small bag of money. While happy of their winnings, they were highly dissapointed in the fact not a singe person had cheered for them.

Not very action packed I know, but I enjoyed writing this one. Anyway, enjoy.


	55. Soria the Seventh Blade

Chapter 55: Land of Mists! Soria the Seventh Blade

Dosu went flying out the front of a Ramen shop in Fire country. Osaka had jumped behind him and caught him, "Lee!" she yelled looking into the shop at Lee.

"Move Osaka!" Lee declared firmly, "I won't take any more of Dosu, I will end this here."

"What's going on Lee?" Osaka said, almost in tears, now standing in front of Dosu with her arms out, "Why are you attacking a comrade like this?"

"Comrade!?" Lee said angrily, "I will never consider this person my Comrade, now move Osaka, so I can finish this."

Osaka stood her ground firmly as she pulled a few seeds from a pouch, "Please Lee, don't betray leaf like the others, if you left I..." she could bring herself to finish the statement.

"I'm sorry Osaka," Lee said, remaining firm, "But I will never accept him, for Now I will leave, but I'll be back for Dosu," and with that Lee jumped ontop of the roof of the Ramen stand and jumped away.

"What happened Dosu!?" Osaka said, about to burst out crying, "Why is Lee upset with you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say," Dosu said, "I fear we will be facing Lee soon, guess I'll finally get a chance for my defeat in the exams though."

"How can you say something like that?" Osaka said in almost a whisper. Dosu only chuckled evily as he walked off too their hotel for the night. Osaka followed behind, wondering if Lee was right to leave.

"So," said a female who stood the height of Kakashi. Her hair was long and blonde, her eyes a dark blue. Her complexion was very smooth and milky which seemed to conflict with the evil grin that was formed by her thin lips,. She wore a skin tight black leotard, and a light grey vest with many different pockets. In addition she had all the standard Ninja gear such as Shuriken and Kunai pouch. Also at her right hip was a Rapier in a sheath, and finally her Headband bore the symbol of Hidden mist, "It seems we have a similar goal, eliminating Orichimaru and his subordinates."

"Yes," said Lee, kneeling down before her, "I didn't know Orichimaru had abandoned Akatsuki originally, but when I found out Dosu had been working undercover for him and that he had split off, I decided to seek you out, Soria."

"You made a good choice, Akatsuki shall accept your assistance in getting at the traitor, he may have information on Orichimaru that we can use," smiled Soria, "Let us go to our hide out then," with that Soria and Lee had traversed the alleys the Akatsuki's local hide out.

"Osaka, what's wrong?" Dosu asked when he saw Osaka sitting on the bench's outside at night. Osaka said nothing in response, "You must forget Lee was ever an ally."

"But I can't," she said softly.

"The pain will subside," Dosu said, "the Betrayal of a close ally is common place in the Ninja world, he chose to turn on us, so we must fight."

"I know," is all Osaka could say. She stood up, "I think its time to sleep, goodnight," and she walked off. Being near Dosu sickened her, the entire time he seemed excited at the prospect of fighting Lee. She wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

The next morning the two met outside of the Hotel, "Listen Osaka, I found where Lee went."

"Really!" Osaka said happily.

"He joined with Soria, a member of Akatsuki," said Dosu, killing the Joy she felt.

"So, there's no hope of getting him back," Osaka said.

"That's correct," Dosu said, almost sounding pleased.

"Lets go then," She said softly, disgusted with Dosu. Dosu lead the way through the dark alleys of the town.

"You what!?" Soria yelled at Lee, he was kneeling down before her.

"I've told Dosu the location of our Hide out," said Lee.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Soria looked like she was about to fly off the deep end.

"Dosu and I made a plan, I would infiltrate as a spy, give the location to Dosu, and lauch a surpise attack to try and wipe out the Akatsuki members there. However, as I told you he is still Orichimaru's subordinate. He planned to work with us until we beat you, at which time he would turn on us. I went along with the plan, however now we have the advatnage."

"Well played Lee," she said smiling, "I didn't realize you had such cunning."

"Thank you Soria," Lee said, "There is one other thing I must tell you. Dosu is no Genin as he appears, he is one of Orichimaru's strongest subordinates."

"Really? How strong is this guy?" asked Soria excited.

"He will be coming from the alley way in the north side," Lee said, "I believe you are the only one here who could beat him. I'll stay here and fight off the Girl, while you handle Dosu in the North."

"Alright Lee, we have a deal. I'll head off now, don't dissapoint me lee," She said as she walked out of the little hide out.

"Yes, Soria-Sensei," Lee Said Bowing his head before going to the southern entrance of the Hide out. A small group of Ninja's followed him there. Lee looked back at the other Five Chuunin around him and smiled, "Lets win this one for Soria-Sensai," and together they laughed as they awaited the Arrival of the others.

Dosu and Osaka had seen the Hide out. It was tucked away in a back alley in the center of the town. There was a lot of hoodlums and street rats wondering around, however they moved through the area quitely. They viewed the entrance to the hide out, a small entry way in the alley way leading into a building. Dosu spied several Ninja in the area keeping watch. His expression became furious when he saw Lee peek through the Door way. He leapt out of Hiding and screamed, "Lee! You Traitor! You were suppose to infiltrate, give us the location and then we attack in unison to surprise them! Not tell them we were coming!"

"We were set up then?" said Osaka almost Crying, "Lee, I'm sorry, but we'll have to beat you here."

"Don't think you can win," Lee said as five Chuunin and ten Genin jumped in front of him, "We have the power of numbers and Skill, you've lost Dosu."

Dosu started Shaking in anger, "How could you do this, you'll pay!"

However he froze when he finished he could no longer See Lee. He had opened the first gate and sped around behind him, "Lets go," Lee said Grabbing Dosu's arm. He spun around to throw Dosu into the crowd of Ninja, however Dosu noticed Lee winked as he was thrown.

The Ninja were ready to attack the helpless Dosu, however he recovered hid Air and slammed two of the Chuunin in the face with his gauntlets, sending powerful Vibrations disrupting their minds completely causing them to collapse.

Osaka looked on in confusion. With Lee's strength there is no way Dosu could have recovered from his throw. Before she could figure it out, Lee had already opened the first gate again, and kicked the third Chuunin into the Air to preform a lotus. The Genin were still shocked from the surprise, however the two remaining had recovered and Jumped at Lee. Osaka quickly did some seals and threw a few of her seeds into the air. They sprouted into vines mid air and Grabbed the ankles of the two Chuunin and whipped them into the ground.

As Lee preformed his Lotus on the only Chuunin left, Dosu went back to work by spinning around and slamming both his gauntlets into the back and head of a nearby Genin. Osaka to launched a fast assault, preforming some seals and throwing out some more seeds, this time they formed into a large amount of grass, "Grass Needle Barage!" she called out, the Grass forming an entire Wall of Needles that peirced into a group of five of the Genin injuring them to a point they couldn't fight. The remaining for quickly surrendered, realizing they were out matched.

Dosu quickly struck them with his qauntlets to ensure they wouldn't stab them in the back. He then turned to Lee, still looking angry, "What the hell was that!? You derived from the plan, you could have gotten us all killed!"

"I'm sorry Dosu, but when I learned their leaders name I was forced to change the plan," Lee said.

"Well who the hell was it?!" Dosu was still quite angry, which he normally didn't like to do, but at this point he didn't care.

"Soria, the Seventh Legendary Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village," Lee replied.

"So," Dosu said, finally calming down, "We were very out matched.. Even with our surprise attack we would have failed."

"Excuse me," Osaka asked, "What's going on? I thought Lee betrayed us?"

"Osaka?" Lee asked not sure what to say. They had just said Lee was there for them, how much more detail was needed, "I was infultrating them so we could launch a surprise attack."

"Really!?" Osaka said Happily hugging Lee, "I thought for sure you betrayed us! Thanks for not doing that."

Lee smiled, a little confused, "I would never betray you Osaka."

"Really!?" Osaka smiled happily, "do you promise?"

"I'll do one better," Said Lee striking his Nice Guy pose, "I promise to always protect you. Whenever you're in trouble I'll rush to your aid!"

"Enough of this," said Dosu, slightly irritated by this spectacle, "What happened to Soria?"

"She is in the norther alley awaiting you Dosu," smiled Lee, "I had to tell her you were extremely powerful and that she was the only one who could fight you. I gave her a phoney location so she would await you there."

"Hm," Dosu replied a bit offended that he implied Dosu wasn't extremely powerful, "Lets get out of here before she gets back. We don't want to fight one of the swordsman."

"Who exactly are these Swordsman?" asked Osaka.

"In the Hidden mist there was a group of 7 people, all of whom used some form of sword. However all of them went Rouge, which caused serious problems as even Soria the seventh blade, the weakest of the group, was an ANBU Captain. If we were to fight her now we would have no hope of victory," Dosu explained. They all nodded and jumped off.

Watching from the top of a building Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise, "Well, it seems I didn't need to worry after all," he smiled putting his book away, "Looks like I should report back to Hayate now that my mission to infiltrate and eliminate the Akatsuki Hide out is already finished," and with that he turned around and began to move back towards Kohona.

Soria stood laughing alone in the hide out. Her subordinates had already been picked up by Kohona ANBU. She knew that she had been duped, but rather than take it sourly she was rather proud of the young Lee and Dosu, as those two managed to trick her, an ex ANBU captain of Hidden mist. She simply decided to return to her master Kisame with the bad news, telling him that there was going to be some very interesting enemies they will be facing in the next few years.

Again I apologize about this long Delay. I had way more to do than I originally thought. I'll try to get the next section up ASAP, so please bear with me on this.

Thank you for all who are still readers of my work, even after all these big delays.


	56. The Secret Exams Revealed

Well, this is it for the training and stuff. I'm pretty much out of Ideas already for everyone to do before they get back to leaf, so that part is getting cut short. This is taking place 2 ½ years after Naruto Left Leaf. The Three teams that left for Training had gotten back to leaf 2 years after leaving. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Chapter 56: Naruto's Return to Leaf! Secret Tournament revealed!

Dressed in a white cloak Shrouding his body Naruto had found his way to Hidden Leaf. Jiraiya had sent him back on his own to do "Research", so Naruto decided to take this opprotunity to see his old friends. He walked through the streets of Kohona and stopped at the Ramen Stand, "Hey, Icharuka, Ayame!" he said in a rather loud voice, "I've got quite an appetite, so you'd better get the Ramen Cooking!"

"Naruto!" said Choiji, who was sitting at the counter. Choiji, to Naruto's surpise had gotten noticably fatter in the past 2 years, "You're back. Come have some Ramen with me, my treat."

"Alright, you're the best Choiji," said Naruto, taking a seat by him, "Tell me, how have you been lately? Get Promoted to Chuunin yet?"

"Actuall, none of the Rookie Nine except Shikamaru has, the rest of us took our own little break for training like you did," smiled Choiji.

"Shall we see if it payed off?" Naruto said with a miscovious smile.

"Maybe later, for now let us rejoice your return with a feast," said Choiji as his order got their. Naruto had never seen so many bowls of Ramen at once. The two stared at each other with champion stares, without saying it they started a competition and began to go through the Ramen like Water.

After a couple hours they were both laying on the floor uable to move with big grins on their faces, "Seems you still got a bigger appetite then me, eh Choiji?"

"Don't think that's ever going to change Naruto," he laughed.

"What are you to guy's doing?" came a voice from outside. Naruto looked under the curtains of the stand and only say four large white paws.

"Wow, Akamaru's gotten huge," Said Naruto barely managing to stand up, "How you been Dog Breath?"

"I wouldn't be talking," said Kiba walking into the stand. He had gotten taller and quite a bit more muscular, and Akamaru was now big enough for Kiba to ride on its head, "You're in serious need of a shower, you wouldn't want to meet Hinata smelling like that, would ya?"

"Ah, she's probably use to the smell anyway, since she's probably been hanging around the likes of you Kiba," Naruto laughed.

Kiba laughed along with him, "IT's good to have you back Naruto, I'd like to talk, but I just came for Choiji, we're suppose to meat up with Kakashi at the training ground, something about a special mission."

"Good luck, I should probably go Check in with Hayate soon, see ya later Kiba," said Naruto walking off. In truth he didn't care to check in yet, he was more curious about the others.

"Well look who's back," Came a voice from the shadows of a building.

"Think he can actually put up a fight now?" Came another voice.

"Who cares, he's actually gotten kinda cute since he left," came a third.

"Yo, whats the sound trio doing following me?" said Naruto.

"You noticed?" smiled Zaku stepping out first.

"The three of you have been following me since I left Icharuka, not exactly a spy unit I take it?" he replied. The Three had looked Virtually the same, with the exception of being Taller and Kin filling out quite nicely.

"We're much more of a strike force," said Dosu, still wearing the same Bandages.

"Well, you enjoy, I have to go check in with Hayate," smiled Naruto. He waved them off as he continued down the street. He didn't expect to see so many people so soon. Though as he walked he looked to his side to see Shikamaru asleep under a tree.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" yelled Naruto running over. Shikamaru woke up and gave Naruto a wave.

"You could've waited until I woke up you know," he said yawning, "and I was having a pleasant dream."

"And what would that be, staring at the clouds?" Laughed Naruto.

"Actually yes, it was," Shikamaru said with a small smile, "It's good to have you back. Now if you don't mind, Im going back to sleep."

"Still haven't changed after all these years, have you Shikamaru?" laughed Naruto, "All right, I'll see you later." Shikamaru nodded as he passed out again under the large tree.

He finally arrived at the Hokage Tower. He climbed up the stairs and talked to the receptionist. Naruto was surprised to See Ino there, "Hey Ino, long time no see," he said giving his Sheepish smile.

"Naruto," she smiled, "It's about time you got back," Ino looked virtually the same. She got a bit shapely, Naruto quickly noticed.

"I'm just here to report back," smiled Naruto.

"Good timing, the rest of the Genin are here as well," said Ino.

"Really? What does Hayate need all of us for?" asked Naruto.

"Something about a special exam," Ino Shrugged, "I'll walk in with you. I'm suppose to be there anyway."

"Shall we go?" Naruto said offering her his arm.

Ino took it smiling, "Well it's about time you learned some Manners NAruto."

"After seeing Jiraiya in action, this seemed like the safer way to go about things," Laughed NAruto. The two walked into the room. Hinata, who was standing off to the side saw them, and quickly bowed her head.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, "I'll see you later Ino, I'm going to say hey to Hinata."

"Enjoy yourself, and don't be to rough with her," Ino laughed. Naruto let the momentary confusion slide as he walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" He noticed She still wore that same white Coat, though she grew taller. Her hair had grown out to the bottom of the shoulder blades, "I like your new hair style, you look good with long hair."

Hinata turned bright red, "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, with the same stutter she always had.

"Sorry to cut the formalities, but lets get to business," said Hayate from the Desk, "The reason you are here is an agreement with the other nations."

"What's this about an exam?" asked Naruto.

"I was getting to that," said Hayate, "This agreement was, since our Genins had been training for an additonal two years it wouldn't be a very fair exam, so in addition the Chuunin exams there will be a tournament between you Genin so that you will not cause much of a handicap against the other nations Shinobi."

"Awsome!" yelled Naruto, "When does it begin?"

"Two weeks from now, now I suggest you all rest up. But before you go, here are the first set of Matches.

Round one: Uzamaki Naruto Vs. Abumi Zaku

Round Two: Akamichi Choiji Vs. Kinuta Dosu

Round three: Yamanaka Ino Vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Round Four: Osaka Vs. Tsuchi Kin

Round Five: Aburame Shino Vs. Inuzuki Kiba

Round Six: Rock Lee Vs. TenTen

Alright, meet back in two weeks and the tournament shall begin."

The Genin nodded and left the tower, awaiting the start of their own special Chuunin Exams.

To make one thing clear, the reason this special tournament is held is if it goes off with all these people, the other countries wouldn't have a chance to show their strength, so they agreed to let them go seperately.


	57. The Battle of a Banshi and a Fox

Well, I present you with the Begining of the Tournament.

Chapter 57: The battle of a Fox and a Banshi! Naruto Vs. Zaku!

Naruto and the others had taken advice from the Jounin to avoid each other until the tournament started, that way none of their recently aqiured Jutsu would be revealed. The regular Chuunin Exams had just ended. One person from Leaf was promoted, as was one person from Hidden Stone and Grass. Naruto, however, wasn't concerned with the results. The only thing on his mind was his upcoming match against Zaku, a former enemy from Hidden sound.

The arena used was the same outdoor arena as the Chuunin Exams. The lords from other countries had remained after the exams were over to witness the tournament of the twelve Genin. Not making them wait any longer, Kakashi had stepped into the arena, "I will be the watching over this special tournament, I don't like formalities, so I'll get to our first round. Uzamaki Naruto and Abumi Zaku."

The two jumped out of the rafters and stood at opposite ends of the arena, "Don't think I'm the same as before Naruto," smiled Zaku with his usual arragont grin, "Just make sure not to bore me."

"Don't worry about that," said Naruto readying his stance, "I think I'll be more than enough to entertain you."

"Cocky as ever, eh Naruto," Kakashi said through his mask, "Let's begin this fight then," with those words Zaku pointed his arm at Naruto revealing the tube in his arm, firing off a blast of sound and air. Naruto easily dodged it from the distance he was at.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto created nine shadow clones. The Clones rushed in at Zaku, who extended both of his arms out. Immediatly the clones stopped and jumped back, recognizing Zaku's ultimate Air Slicing Current technique.

"Don't think you'll get me with that old trick," smiled Naruto, "So long as I keep a good distance you're done."

"Don't think you know what's going on so early Naruto," Zaku Smiled, "Sound waves!" yelled Zaku, and a an loud hum emmited from his arms.

"What's that suppose to do?" asked Naruto, "the sound isn't doing anything."

"It's simple, the sound is infused with my Chakra, so long as my chakra holds out, the sound will remain, allowing me to use this," Zaku preformed a few hand seals, "Sound Transferance Jutsu!" with that Zaku suddenly reappeared between two of the Naruto Clones. He extended his arms and blast the two clones away.

"What the hell happened!?" yelled Naruto.

"Using this sound, I can transfer by body to any point in the arena. I can get as close or far away from you as needed," smiled Zaku, "Give it up. You'll never win."

"Tage Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata gazed at the two combatants. Activating her Byakuugen she the movement of Zaku through the sound waves. She also saw multible weaknesses. The first one Naruto wouldn't be able to see. The sound waves of Zaku's arms disrubt the sound in the air, so before he can teleport to that spot he must wait for the waves in his attacks range restabalize, which is why he didn't use his ultimate air slicing current, as that would disrupt the entire field.

The other was the delay. He doesn't immidiatly teleport through the air, but it takes a moment. If naruto could predict when and where he would teleport to, he could get Zaku when he is open for a brief instant when he reaches his location.

"Don't think your clones are going to help you here," smiled Zaku. Preforming the seals again, he moved behind the clones, pointing both hands to the biggest collection of them, eliminating a huge number. When the clones had turned around to attack Zaku had already used the Jutsu again and teleported out of harms way.

"Nice technique their Zaku, but I think I've found your weakness," smiled Naruto, "Your attack disrupts your sound field, doesn't it?" Hinata was stunned, she had no Idea how Naruto figured it out without being able to see the chakra.

"H-how did you figure it out?" yelled Zaku in frustration.

"You didn't use your big Air Current attack, which would have taken out all the clones. If you used it you would negate your sound wave Jutsu, however I think I will do that one myself," Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Figuring it out won't do any good!" yelled Zaku, "withough sound how do you expect to stop it?"

"With air," smiled Naruto preforming some seals, "Wind Shield!" he yelled out along with all the shadow clones. Small barriers of wind made to deflect shuriken and kunai suround them. With the distorted air currents the sound became unstable, and Zaku was no longer able ot use his sound transfer Jutsu.

"Clever," smiled Zaku, "but what do you intend to do now Naruto?"

"This," Naruto preformed some more hand seals, "Shot Vortex!" he yelled out, Naruto. He pointed his hand at Zaku firing off the Vortex of Chakra.

"So, you can do it withough your clones now he? Lets see if it has the power to stop this," Zaku put his wrists together and pointed the tunel in both of his hands at NAruto, "Dual Air Slicing Current!" he yelled, a powerful blast errupting from the combined force of both tunnels. The collision of the Shot Vortex and Dual Air Slicing Current ended in a draw, disapating upon impact.

Naruto looked Shocked that Zaku had an attack on par with the Shot Vortex, however in the stand was another person who looked shocked, "It would seem we have quite the talented group of Genin's this time," said Hayate a smile quickly replacing the shock.

"Looks like I'll have to try something else them." said Naruto preforming some seals, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" and three Naruto clones appeared.

"Don't think You'll win this," smiled Zaku, "That last attack wiped out your clones, and soon my sound will restabalize, give up."

The real Naruto only smiled and jumped high into the air preforming more fast hand seals and Fired A shot Vortex down at Zaku. Zaku quickly countered with his Dual Air Slicing current, however when he fired one Naruto Clone had thrown the other two, who were spiraling towards him as the clone yelled, "Shot Vortex!" and the two Naruto clones dispersed, in their place a second Shot Vortex. While being substantially weaker than the first shot, it was enough to send Zaku into a wall, unable to continue fighting.

"Dammit," Said Zaku with a weak smile, "You really have gotten strong, eh Naruto?"

"You got quite scary yourself," Smiled Naruto, "I didn't think any one here could match my Shot Vortex's power. Anyway, looks like we should clear out for the next match." Naruto helped Zaku up and out of the Arena.

"Winner, Uzamaki Naruto," said Kakashi, "Now will Akamichi Choiji and Kinuta Dosu come down and Commence the next match.

Enjoy the read, and please R&R.


	58. Dosu Snaps

First off, I'd really like to apologize for this being so late. I've been having a lot of personal issues for a while and haven't been able to bring myself to write as much. However I am back, and I'd actually like to thank the last guy who commented. The whole thing about sticking to either Japanese or English names. I hadn't started this story with intent on in being so popular, so I hadn't really put much thought into it. When it became more popular I should have taken such things into consideration, so I am happy that you pointed that out to me. Given how many new Jutsu I've been making, and I don't know Japanese, I'll try to remember to write them all out in English now. Anyway, I hope all the people who have been reading up until this point will continue to do so. I give you the next fight. (Also, SSJ, I did name Chapter 9 Do Not Read this chapter, for a Reason)

Chapter 58: Chouji Vs. Dosu! Dosu Snaps!

"Hm, this shouldn't last to long," chuckled Dosu lightly.

"It's best not to take me very lightly," Smiled Chouji, "Though I think it's best to start quickly.  
"Indeed," said Kakashi, "Then let the Match Begin.

"Partial Multi-size Jutsu!" and with that Choijis right Arm grew to massive lengths, extending rapidly at Dosu.

Dosu swiftly avoided the strike by rolling to the right. However suddenly Choijis left arm shot forward. Dosu glided to the side towards Choijis right arm, which still hadn't retracted, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Quickly taking advantage, Dosu charged straight forward, faster than Choijis arms could return to him. Dosu prepared to strike with his Gauntlets, however when he neared Chouji raised his leg up, enlarging the size of it like he did with his arms. Dosu felt the force of the Jutsu directly to his chest, causing him to fly back at an incredible speed.

Landing and sliding on his upper back, Dosu quickly recovered and tried thinking of another strategy. However Choiji was already on the move, Charging forward performing some more hand seals, "Cannon Ball Justu!" and mid Charge Choiji leapt forward. Mid Air he doubled in size and rolled into a ball, striking Dosu before he could react, sending him flying into the side of the Arena.

As Dosu lands he thinks to himself, _How is this happening? How can this guy be beating me? Has everyone really passed me by this much?_ He brushed off the thought and recovered. However Choiji was already on the move.

"Meat Tank Justu!" and with that he transformed into his meat tank, rolling at Dosu with high speeds. Dosu smiled as he leapt above Choiji, who hit the wall. Hoping to land on Choiji and use his Gauntlets to take Choiji, Dosus smirk could be almost be seen through the bandages.

However the large mass suddenly shrunk down and Choiji turned up after doing a fast set of hand seals, "Partial Multi-size Jutsu!" and his right arm shot up, hitting Dosu directly. Dosu flew up a bit before landing a distance in front of Choiji on his back.

Had he wanted to, he could have got up to continue fighting, However he continued laying there on the ground thinking, _It can't be, they are all stronger than me. I'd felt I was falling behind, but enough for that fat man to have defeated me? I have to get stronger, I will become more than just a pawn._

Realizing Dosu wasn't getting up, Kakashi stepped forward, his fabled book still in hand, "This match's winner is Akamichi Choiji," and with that Choijis fellow Ninja cheered him on.

_This place, isn't for me, _Dosu continued to though, as he picked himself back up and began to exit the Arena, _I don't meet the standards of Akatsuki, so that only leaves me one more option._

As Dosu Left the arena, he ran into Kin, "Don't worry Dosu, I'll be sure to get him for you, since it seems you can't cut it," She said, expecting an angry response, but got this instead.

"I'm going back," Said Dosu, who pulled out a Kunai after doing a couple hand seals, "Hold on to this, it's going to be my Bargaining chip." Kin only stood confused at what he meant.

Again, I Am sorry for the Delay. I will try updating like I did in the beginning, but for now Enjoy. And Please R&R.


End file.
